Origin
by jessica619
Summary: In the beginning, the first of the wolves. *Prequel to Humans.*
1. Chapter 1

As he sat behind the glass wall, he wondered if he would ever get out. When he agreed to help Charles test his cure, he didn't imagine this.

* * *

"_You want to live, and I can help with that. Right now, you are slowly dying from this disease.", _Charles said.

Angelo was given six months to live. That's how quick it killed you. Charles was wearing gear to keep him from getting sick.

This hospital was quarantined to the sickness. When they brought him here, he passed by rooms filled with dying children and older men and women.

Only a handful of people his age. He was thirty, on his way to work taking the city bus when a woman accidentally coughed in his face.

"_What can you do for me that they couldn't?", _Angelo wheezed.

He coughed and when he removed his hand away from his face, blood covered it. Charles smiled.

"_Cure you", _he said.

Angelo tried to laugh, but his chest hurt and body ached.

"_I'm a scientist with the Center for Disease. Me and my fellow colleagues have been working day and night to find a cure. I've found it", _Charles said.

"_Then why are you here alone?", _Angelo asked.

"_I used animal DNA in my studies, that's frowned upon. If they knew, they could cut off our funding.", _Charles explained.

Angelo coughed harder.

"_So you want me to test it", _Angelo smirked.

"_Yes", _Charles replied.

"_Why are you so sure it's going to work?", _Angelo asked.

"_Because, I took a sample of the disease from my daughter and combined it with the cure. It works, and fast I might add", _Charles said.

"_So then why not give it to her?", _Angelo asked.

"_Because it hasn't been tested inside the human body. She's my child, if it doesn't work, she'll die", _Charles said.

Angelo chuckled.

"_So fuck me, right. I'm no one to you", _Angelo said.

"_Exactly. Sorry, but by your information, you've got no family left. What do you have left to lose", _Charles said.

Angelo raised a brow.

"_Fuck it, I'm dying anyway", _Angelo said.

Charles shrugged. Angelo nodded.

"_I'll do it", _he replied.

"_Good. I'm Charles McMahon", _he said, holding his hand out.

Angelo shook his gloved hand.

"_Angelo Rollins", _he replied.

* * *

They has transferred him, along with a man who just recently contracted the disease and another who was days away from dying to an underground bunker.

They had put them in the same room, Angelo was checking on the man who could barely breath.

"_What's your name man?", _Angelo asked.

_Axel. Wyatt", _he wheezed, Angelo almost didn't understand.

"_I'm Angelo", _he replied.

Axel smiled as best he could. Angelo looked at the man pacing.

"_And you?", _he asked.

The man stopped and faced him.

"_Jax Ambrose", _he said, before coughing, spots of blood in his hand.

"_You've just started showing signs, I see", _Angelo said.

Jax nodded. The side door opened again and a man was pushed in. The door slammed shut and this guy banged on it.

"_I'm not sick. Let me out", _the guy screamed.

Angelo stood slowly.

"_What do you mean you aren't sick?", _Angelo asked.

The guy turned.

"_I'm a guard here, I make sure no one finds this place. They asked about me and my family history. Then they said it was mandatory for everyone around the bunker to get some sort of shot to help their immune system", _this man said.

Angelo looked out the giant window.

"_Charles? Where is Charles? I need to speak with him", _he said for anyone who was listening.

Charles walked into the room and over to the window.

"_He's not sick. Why is he in here?", _Angelo asked.

"_Because I need to see if it he can get sick. He's got the cure running in his body", _Charles said.

Angelo couldn't believe it and neither could this poor kid.

"_Are you crazy? What if it doesn't work? You are killing an innocent man", _Angelo said.

Charles shrugged.

"_Its too late", _he replied.

Angelo looked at the poor kid.

"_The disease works quickly. If he's not sick by the second day, then it works. You three will be shot up tomorrow.", _Charles said, before walking away.

"_What's your name kid?", _Jax asked.

"_Kace. Kace Reigns", _he replied.

"_I'm Jax, that's Angelo, and our dying friend there is Axel", _Jax replied.

"_How old are you?", _Angelo asked.

Kace swallowed.

"_Nineteen", _he replied.

"_Fuck", _Jax mumbled.

Angelo didn't feel good about this anymore. He prayed it worked, for this kid's sake.

* * *

The next morning, he wanted to check on Kace. Noticing he was still asleep, he left him alone. He checked on Axel next, still breathing, slower, but still here.

"_Let me guess, you've got no family either", _Jax said, making him turn to look at the blonde man.

Angelo shook his head no.

"_My mom died three months before I got sick. She was the last family I had", _he replied.

Jax nodded, before looking at Kace.

"_You think that's why they picked him? I mean, they won't just pick anyone. We don't have anyone left to look for us if we go missing, and I'm willing to bet that neither do they", _Jax said.

That thought had been in Angelo's mind since they brought the kid in.

"_Then we don't go missing. We live", _Angelo said.

Jax nodded and looked out the glass window. Scientist and doctors either stood talking to each other or working on something.

"_I really hope it works. There was this sweet ass I wanted to try out", _Jax chuckled.

Angelo did too.

"_When it works, that's the first thing I'm doing, with any girl willing", _Angelo said.

Jax laughed. The door to their room opened and a man in a hazmat suit walked in.

"_Follow me", _he said.

Two more walked in to carry out Axel on the gurney.

"_What about Kace?", _Angelo asked.

"_You'll be back. Its time for your shot", _he replied.

Angelo nodded. They took them to a room, Charles was at a desk with three giant needles. Sitting both men in chairs beside Axel's gurney.

They strapped their wrist and ankles down.

"_What's this for?", _Jax asked.

"_Precaution. Your friend Kace reacted with a bit of aggression after his shot. Don't need more people getting hurt", _Charles said.

He lifted Jax's sleeve and pushed the needle in. Jax's jaw flinched, he exhaled when Charles pulled the needle out.

"_Not so bad huh", _Charles said with a chuckle.

Jax pulled against his restraints. His veins popping out and Angelo swore he saw his canines pop out more before pushing back in.

Jax's breathing was different. Finally he calmed down and fell asleep. Angelo swallowed.

"_Don't worry, he'll be fine. The same thing happened to Kace.", _Charles said.

Angelo nodded. Charles lifted his sleeve and grabbed a different needle. Sticking him with it, it hurt.

He felt the cure enter his body and suddenly he felt like he was on fire. Pulling on his restraints, his mouth felt weird, he had the urge to swipe his tongue across his teeth.

Was that his heart beat he could hear? The smell of rain, hitting his nose. Rain?

He relaxed and laid back. The light dimming as he closed his eyes.

* * *

He jumped up in bed and looked around. He touched his chest and then his arm where they stuck the needle. Removing the bandage, he looked for a bruise or a spot of blood. Nothing.

He was also alone. He didn't feel sick anyone. He could breath. He wasn't sore.

He made his way to the glass wall. Seeing three more rooms close to his.

"_Jax?", _Angelo called.

"_He hasn't woken up yet", _Kace said.

"_Your finally awake", _Angelo chuckled.

Kace raised a brow.

"_Me? You. You've been asleep for three days since they took you away.", _Kace said.

"_What?", _Angelo asked.

"_I said the same thing when I woke up", _Kace said.

"_Angelo? Axel? Kace?", _they heard Jax.

"_We're here brother", _Angelo called.

Jax showed up at his window.

"_How do you feel?", _Angelo asked.

"_Like a million bucks", _Jax replied.

"_Me too", _Axel appeared, looking healthier than when they last saw him.

It looked like Axel had never been sick. His color was back, his eyes clear, and his strength was back.

"_It worked. It fucking worked", _Jax said excited.

Angelo debated whether to tell them what he saw when Jax took the cure. They would probably think he's crazy, and honestly he wasn't sure what he saw.

* * *

Charles walked in with some men in suits. A man, Angelo recognized as the President of The United States.

"_It works. We've gotten blood samples from each, no signs of the disease. Kace, he volunteered to take the cure and be alone with these men while they were still sick.", _Charles said.

Kace raised a brow and chuckled. Angelo and Jax did the same thing.

"_Volunteered my ass", _Jax mumbled.

Angelo, Kace, and Axel looked at him.

"_You heard me?", _he whispered.

All three men nodded.

"_And he hasn't gotten sick?", _the president asked.

"_No sir", _Charles smiled.

He nodded and looked excited.

"_I think you just saved our children", _the president said.

Charles smiled.

"_How long will it take to make more?", _he asked.

"_I've already made it. As soon as I noticed it worked on Kace, I knew I had to make more.", _Charles said.

The president nodded.

"_Don't tell him. They won't help those poor kids if we do", _Axel whispered.

He knew they would hear him.

"_I second it", _Jax replied.

Kace sent them a nod.

"_Agreed", _Angelo replied.

He met Charles's eyes and they sent a nod to each other.


	2. Chapter 2-Problem

The next day, Charles let them out of the rooms, but they were still not allowed outside. _Precaution_, Charles had said.

Jax went over to him.

"_Are we going to mention that we could hear things that we're not suppose to be able to hear?", _he asked.

Angelo sighed and set his hands on his hips.

"_If we do they'll pull the cure back and those people die. So what we have super hearing, that's not as bad as other side effects we could have gotten", _Kace said.

"_Agreed", _Axel said.

"_But what if those people don't react the way we did? What if they have different side effects?", _Angelo asked.

Charles approached them.

"_Everything okay gentlemen?", _he asked.

Angelo looked at the guys to make sure they were in agreement. They each nodded. He looked back at Charles.

"_The cure, it did something to us", _he said.

Charles laughed and nodded.

"_Yes, it cured you", _he said.

"_No. Our hearing, it was enhanced", _Angelo said.

Charles looked at all four men.

"_Go by the door and whisper something, anything", _Angelo said.

Charles played along. When he whispered, Angelo waved him over.

"_You gave your own child the cure?", _Angelo asked.

Charles's jaw dropped a bit. He eyed the men again. Jax nodded.

"_Yeah, we all heard", _Jax said.

"_Extraordinary", _Charles said.

He walked over to a desk and flipped open the notebook.

"_What else can you do?", _he asked.

The men were confused.

"_Nothing", _Axel said.

"_What was in the cure? When you spoke to me you said you mixed it in with animal DNA. What animal?", _Angelo asked.

"_Wolf DNA, other chemical components.", _he said.

"_What components?", _Angelo asked.

"_I can't tell you, its government need to know only", _Charles said.

Axel grabbed Charles by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Angelo and Jax pulled him away.

"_Looks like your hearing wasn't the only thing effected.", _Charles said, rubbing his neck.

"_Calm down", _Jax growled at Axel.

They looked at him. Jax raised a brow.

"_Did that come from me? That wasn't me. Was it?", _he asked.

Angelo looked at Charles.

"_Figure this out. For now I think you should put us back in those rooms and lock the door", _Angelo said.

"_No. That's a bad idea", _Kace said.

"_He's right. Wolves are social animals, as long as they don't feel threatened, they're fine. If I lock you up, you'll feel restless and could get agitated fast", _Charles said.

"_Then get your people out of this room", _Angelo said.

Charles watched as his eyes glowed. He did as Angelo said, and locked the metal door behind them.

"_Stop the cure", _Angelo said to him.

Charles swallowed. He should have listened to Angelo, but he didn't. The cure was being admitted tonight to every sick patient.

* * *

The next day they were fed, Axel pushed it away.

"_I'm craving red meat", _Axel said.

"_We can't. We are still human, don't let that half win", _Angelo said.

"_Why not? I've never felt this good before.", _Axel said.

Angelo glanced at Jax.

"_Because if this ever gets out, if we ever get out, they'll hunt us. I for one don't need that. I just want to get out of here, find me a woman and fuck", _Jax said.

Axel rolled his eyes. Kace turned up the volume on the News.

"_Son of a bitch", _he growled.

They watched as they interviewed Charles. Congratulating him on finding a cure.

"_My daughter was sick and now, she's not. Its like she was never sick to begin with", _he said smiling.

"_He did it", _Angelo said.

"_What are the chances that those people will turn out like us?", _Jax asked.

"_Those hospitals were packed with kids, older men and women. Those kids", _Angelo said.

He walked over to the door and banged on it. The metal bent and he stepped back.

"_Holy shit brother", _Jax said.

The door opened and a woman walked in. Angelo shut his eyes. He opened them, his eyes glowing.

"_Shit. You need to leave, now", _Kace said to the woman.

She did and shut the metal door. Kace stood in front of Angelo.

"_What's wrong with him?", _Axel asked.

"_Wolves have mates. It looks like Angelo here, found his", _Kace said.

"_She smelled so good. I could taste it on my tongue", _Angelo said, his eyes following the woman behind the glass.

Kace walked over to the glass.

"_Find Charles. Now", _he said.

The woman tore her eyes from Angelo and looked at Kace. She nodded and left.

* * *

When Charles arrived, he noticed an agitated Angelo.

"_What's going on?", _he asked.

"_Angelo found his mate", _Kace said.

"_Lena", _Charles said.

"_We don't know her name. He's been agitated ever since. You need to bring her", _Kace said.

"_Are you crazy?", _Charles asked.

"_He won't hurt her. Trust me", _Kace said.

Charles nodded and left.

"_How do you know so much about wolves?", _Axel asked.

"_I wanted to work as a veterinarian, all kinds of animals. Not just dogs and cats", _he replied.

"_What happened?", _Jax asked.

"_My parents were killed in a drunk driving accident and it just went out the window when I went into foster care", _Kace replied.

Charles brought back a frightened Lena. She didn't want to go anywhere near Angelo. Kace noticed Angelo lift his head to sniff the air. His eyes glowed again.

"_He won't hurt you Lena. I know you don't know me, but I'm asking you to trust me.", _Kace said.

She nodded and the door opened. She walked in. Angelo slowly approached her as to not frighten her. Placing his hand against her cheek, it felt warm to her. Looking into his eyes, she wasn't frightened anymore.

He leaned down a bit more and sniffed her neck.

"_Mine", _he growled.

Jax looked at Charles.

"_You gave out the cure. We told you not to. Do you know how many of us will be out there now?", _Jax said.

"_Is that so bad? Never getting sick. Women being able to stop an attacker, because she'll be just as strong", _Charles said.

"_Its dangerous, Charles. In the wrong hands this could end up really bad", _Jax yelled.

"_Breathe Jax", _Angelo mumbled.

Jax did as he was told. Charles looked at Angelo.

"_Tell me to do something Angelo", _Kace said.

Angelo was confused.

"_Breathe Kace", _he said.

Kace shook his head no. He looked at Jax.

"_When he told you to breathe, what did you feel?", _Kace asked.

"_Like I had to do it", _Jax said.

"_Oh my god", _Charles said.

They looked at him.

"_You're an Alpha, Angelo", _Charles said.

"_I've seen your strength Jax. You aren't an Alpha, but you just might be the Beta. Its second to an Alpha", _Kace said.

A guy ran into the room.

"_Charles, we have a problem with the cure", _the guy said.

Charles looked back at the men.

"_Back to your rooms", _Charles said.

Angelo held onto Lena.

"_I need her", _he said.

Charles looked at Lena. Her cheeks were flushed and she was breathing heavy. The three men chuckled.

"_Take it easy on her. Remember your strength", _Jax smirked and winked at Lena.

Angelo growled. Jax held his hands up.

"_Your woman. Alpha", _he replied.

"_Lena?", _Charles asked.

"_Its okay", _she replied.

"_Before you go, when do we get to get the hell out of here?", _Axel asked.

Charles sighed.

"_We can discuss that when I get back. For now, please go into your rooms", _Charles said.

The men nodded and walked into their rooms, separated by brick walls. Angelo removed Lena's sweater slowly.

"_If at any point you want me to stop, tell me", _he said.

She nodded. She didn't understand why or how she fell under his spell. He pressed his lips against hers and lifted her. Wrapping her legs around his waist. He quickly laid her back and ripped her clothes, tearing off his next. Pushing himself into her, she moaned loudly, his thrusts quicker.

"_Angelo", _she cried out.

He flipped her onto her stomach before continuing. His teeth scraping against her skin. His teeth finally punctured her shoulder and she screamed her release. He could taste her blood on his tongue.

Once he finally released her, he moved to his side of the bed. Breathing heavy, she checked her shoulder. Blood on her fingertips.

"_We're connected", _he panted.

"_What?", _she asked.

"_I can feel you, everything. You love me and you don't know how you could possibly feel that way when we just met. I feel it too. I love you, Lena", _he said.

She bit her lip. He leaned over and kissed her.

* * *

Charles was in his office.

"_Some of those kids died, Charles. They didn't survive after the aggression stage. They had one and then their heart stopped", _Gavin said.

"_But some survived?", _Charles asked.

Gavin nodded.

"_Two handfuls. The adults made it passed the stage. I think the cure was too strong for the children", _Gavin said.

Charles nodded.

"_Keep monitoring them. They don't leave that hospital till I say", _Charles said.

Gavin nodded and left. Standing, he grabbed the papers with the information on how he made the cure. Walking over to the fireplace, he dropped the papers into the fire.

No one should ever have that. Ever. It would die with him when the time came.


	3. Chapter 3-Two Hearts

Lena had left early morning. Angelo didn't want to let her go, but he did. Charles watched from the monitors. He looked at a guard.

"_Bring me Lena. Strap her down", _Charles said.

The guard was confused.

"_Just do it", _Charles ordered.

The guard nodded and left. He sent the message over the walkie, not to let Lena leave. Charles watched the hall camera, guards stopped Lena.

"_Daddy", _he turned to see his daughter.

She had her arms crossed over her chest. The cure had worked on her as well.

"_What do you want with Lena?", _she asked.

Lena was his daughter's nurse. She also monitored the four men's health.

"_She was around the men that I also cured. She's been coughing and I want to make sure she isn't sick", _her father replied.

Lilly nodded. He stood and kissed the top of her head.

"_I'll be back. The sooner Lena gets the cure, the sooner she'll be back here with you", _he replied.

He walked out and was met by his colleague, Scott Knight.

"_Why did you want them to strap down the girl? Could she have the disease since she slept with him? How could that be? He's not sick anymore", _he questioned.

Charles stopped him.

"_That's not why I had her stopped. Angelo is cured, but", _he stopped.

"_But?", _Scott asked.

"_If he gets her pregnant, this baby could be the first full werewolf child. Ever.", _Charles said.

"_We can't do this Charles. We were given permission to find the cure and we did. Now we have to figure out how to stop them from getting these abilities", _Scott said.

"_We don't have to stop anything. We've tested this cure against HIV, Cancer, everything. The cure wins every time. No one would ever have to worry about getting sick again", _Charles said.

"_Adapt or Perish", _Scott said.

"_Exactly", _Charles said.

"_And what if the cure doesn't allow her to get pregnant or worse, kills her? He will kill you", _Scott said.

"_Then we tried", _Charles said.

Scott didn't like that, but Charles was the head of this project. Ever since he found the cure, the president made him the head.

"_Then lets try", _Scott said.

They walked into the room where Lena was.

"_I'm not sick, why am I strapped to this? Charles", _she said.

"_We tested your blood Lena. You're sick", _he lied.

She swallowed.

"_You must have caught it while being around my daughter, but don't worry. I'll take good care of you", _Charles said, patting her shoulder.

She nodded.

* * *

Angelo paced the front window. Kace, Axel, and Jax were playing cards on the table.

"_Its been three days. Why hasn't she come? Do you think she got sick?", _Angelo asked.

Jax stood and stopped Angelo.

"_You said you could feel her. Do you still feel her?", _he asked.

"_Yes. She's calm, relaxed", _Angelo said.

"_See. No need to worry, come play cards with us", _Jax said.

Angelo sighed and nodded.

"_You're right. I just need to focus on something else", _he said.

Jax slapped his back before they walked over to the table. Suddenly Angelo jumped up.

"_What is it?", _Axel asked.

"_Her heart is beating way too fast. She's panicking.", _he said.

Kace noticed Charles walk in.

"_Where is Lena?", _he asked.

Angelo walked over to the window.

"_She got sick, but I can assure you she is fine now. They will bring her to you Angelo.", _Charles said.

"_Did the cure work on her?", _he asked worried.

Charles smiled and nodded.

"_It did. She is safe, just get her use to this new life she will have", _Charles said.

Angelo nodded. Two hours after Charles let Angelo know about Lena, they brought her over. She hugged him and cried into his shoulder.

"_Its going to be okay. We will figure this out together, my love", _he whispered.

"_You've also got us, Lena", _Jax said with a gentle smile.

She nodded, grateful.

* * *

Charles was visiting the hospitals where they handed out the cure. Parents asking when they can take their child home.

"_We've still got a few more tests to run. We just want your kids, grandparents, husbands, and wives to be at a hundred percent. This is for their safety.", _the president said.

Charles left the conference and poked his head into the rooms. The kids were running around and acting like normal children.

"_Any side effects?", _he asked their doctor.

"_None sir", _he replied.

Charles nodded and continued. Asking the same question in each room on each floor.

"_Make sure you collect the new charts for the patients. Look them over", _Charles said to Scott.

He nodded. No super enhanced hearing. No strength. Their sense of smell was normal. Their eyes didn't glow. Each doctor was confused about those questions, but they assured him nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

So then what made the men in the bunker different? Why them?

* * *

Its been a month, the men, including Lena were going stir crazy sitting in this enclosed room. They wanted out. They needed out. Axel slammed Kace against the wall.

"_Don't tell me to calm down, boy. I will slit your throat", _Axel growled.

Jax set his hand on Axel's shoulder.

"_Release him, now", _Jax growled.

Lena walked into her and Angelo's room.

"_Babe, you have to do something. Things are getting out of control", _she said.

He stood and made his way out. Walking over to the men. He pulled Axel away from Kace.

"_Leave the kid be", _Angelo warned him.

"_Or what Angelo?", _Axel asked, pushing Angelo's hand away from him.

Jax checked on Kace.

"_I'm fine", _Kace said to him.

Axel stepped up to Angelo. His eyes glowed red and so did Angelo's. Axel smirked. The three men walked away from Axel.

"_We are all feeling agitated right now. I know, I'm tired of being locked up in here too, but we have to stick together.", _Angelo said.

"_Alphas can't be around each other without challenging the other. What do you say Angelo? One on one, you and me. Lets find out who's stronger", _Axel said.

Angelo shook his head before walking away from him. Setting his hand on Lena's back gently. They made their way into their room and laid down. He kissed her and she smiled. His lips moving down her neck and her body. He suddenly stopped.

He lifted his head and looked down at her stomach.

"_What?", _she asked worried.

He pressed his ear against her stomach. He heard her heartbeat, but there was another.

"_Two hearts", _he said softly.

She sat up and he followed.

"_What?", _she asked.

"_I hear your heart, but also another", _he said.

She placed her hand against her stomach. She stood and checked the calendar.

"_Well?", _Angelo asked.

He knew she could feel the excitement coming from him. She smiled.

"_I would have to take a pregnancy test", _she said.

He nodded and followed her out of the room. Seeing one of the other scientists, she waved at him. He walked over.

"_I need a pregnancy test", _she said.

The man nodded and left. Jax and Kace walked over to them.

"_Really?", _Kace asked with a smile.

"_I heard a heartbeat other than Lena's", _Angelo replied.

Kace and Jax listened. They nodded.

"_I hear it too", _Jax said.

Axel watched as they congratulated them. His frustration growing worse. He wanted out, he couldn't stand being locked away. Charles appeared and opened the metal door.

"_Only Lena", _he said.

Angelo gently grabbed her elbow to stop her.

"_No. I need to come", _he said.

"_We are just going to do a pregnancy test. I have to draw blood, she'll be fine with me, Angelo", _Charles said.

Lena could feel Angelo's fear. She placed her hand against his chest.

"_Its okay", _she whispered.

He nodded and let her go.

"_Charles", _Angelo called when the metal door closed behind Lena.

Charles looked at him.

"_Anything happens to her or my child, you're a dead man", _he threatened.

Charles sent him a nod before following after Lena.

"_Its normal to worry, for wolves its normal to protect their female.", _Kace said.

"_Is it normal to feel like we're never getting out of here. Its not fair, those people in the hospital at least get fresh air. We have been down here for months", _Axel said.

Kace stood and went to his room, coming back with the calendar.

"_Its not possible. Is it?", _he mumbled.

"_What?", _Jax asked him.

"_The full moon is tomorrow night", _Kace pointed out.

"_Are you saying, what I think you're saying?", _Angelo asked.

"_I guess we'll find out tomorrow night", _Kace said.

"_We're turning into wolves", _Axel said it out loud.

They looked at him.

"_Or it could just be the effects we feel. I mean, its not possible, right? We can't, I mean", _Kace sighed.

"_I never thought I would growl or my eyes would glow, but they do. Anything is possible at this point", _Jax said.

* * *

Charles walked Lena into a room. They did an ultrasound, and in fact, she was pregnant. She smiled.

"_Would our child be like us, because of the DNA in the cure, or would it come out human?", _Lena asked.

"_Its hard to tell from here. So far it looks normal", _Charles said.

"_I guess we'll have to wait till baby is born", _she said.

Charles nodded. He walked out and left Lena alone in the room. Locking the metal door behind him.

"_Charles. Let me out. I have to go back to Angelo", _she said.

He hit the button on the wall.

"_I can't do that, at least not till the baby is born. Your child could be the answer to so many questions. The first of its kind", _Charles said.

She placed her hands on her stomach.

"_Angelo won't let you. He'll come for us", _she said.

"_We'll see about that, my dear", _he said, before walking away.

"_Charles", _she called.

He kept walking away.

"_Its for the good of humanity", _he mumbled as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4-Shift

Angelo knew something was wrong with Lena. It had been hours since Charles took her.

"_Gavin, where is she?", _he asked, his anger getting worse.

He chopped it down to the full moon being tomorrow night. Gavin moved closer to the glass. Angelo can smell his fear and see his hands shake.

He took a deep breath.

"_I'm sorry Gavin, I don't mean to scare you. I just, I'm worried about Lena. I could feel her, she's scared", _he explained.

Gavin nodded.

"_Charles just wants to do more tests on her. You have to remember, we don't know how the cure works on unborn babies or pregnant women. He just wants to make sure she won't lose the baby", _Gavin said.

Charles had told him to say that if Angelo kept asking for Lena. Truth was, Gavin didn't know what was going on.

Angelo nodded.

"_That runt has no clue what's going on. If you haven't noticed, Charles replaced him with that Scott guy. Maybe because Gavin has a brain and this Scott guy does as he's told without thinking of the consequences", _Axel said.

Angelo noticed Axel's hand. His nails were longer. Axel nodded.

"_Happened a few hours ago. I think Kace was right about this whole werewolf theory", _Axel said.

"_Agreed", _they turned to Jax.

His teeth were out and his jaw was shifting.

"_Does it hurt?", _Angelo asked.

"_Like I've dislocated my jaw", _Jax replied.

"_Kace", _Angelo called.

Kace came limping out. His arms hugging his stomach as he sat.

_My body hurts so bad. It feels like every bone in my body is breaking", _he groaned.

Angelo lifted Kace's shirt. His ribs were shifting and a sickening crack sounded as Kace screamed. Angelo stood and went to the glass.

"_Gavin, get Charles. Now", _he yelled.

Gavin noticed Kace and he nodded as he ran out of the room.

"_I think our bodies are getting ready for tomorrow", _Kace groaned.

Angelo felt a pain on his side and he lifted his shirt. His body was shifting too.

"_Our bones are getting into place", _Kace continued.

Gavin returned. No Charles.

"_Well?", _Angelo asked.

"_He's busy. What can I do for you?", _he asked.

Angelo nodded.

"_Pain medication, and Gavin", _he said.

"_Yeah?", _Gavin asked.

"_Lots of it", _Angelo finished.

Gavin nodded and left the room again.

* * *

Charles didn't want to leave Lena. She was groaning and complaining about bone aching. He blacked out the window again, in case anyone walked in.

"_Just keep monitoring her. I have to take a trip", _Charles said.

Scott nodded. He needed to check on the patients at the hospitals. Making calls to all the ones around the world. Everything was normal for them.

* * *

Scott watched as Gavin ran in and found the medicine room.

"_What are you doing?", _he asked.

"_Their in pain, the least we could do is ease it", _Gavin said.

"_Did you discuss it with Charles first?", _Scott asked.

"_Yeah", _Gavin lied.

He found the opioids and ran out of the room. Getting back to the men, they were covered in sweat. Kace was still clutching his stomach in pain. Jax was with him and holding his hand. Gavin was nervous about entering the room.

"_Gavin, we trust you. Trust us. Trust me", _Angelo said.

Gavin opened the door and walked in. He handed the men two pills each. Studying their charts, he knew it was enough for them that their bodies won't burn it off so fast.

Handing two to Axel, Axel grabbed his arm. Gavin jumped.

"_Let him go, Axel", _Angelo warned.

Axel growled.

"_Axel", _Angelo yelled.

He released Gavin. Angelo grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to his side.

"_Go Gavin, and thank you", _he said.

Gavin nodded and quickly left. Axel smirked.

"_Relax, I wasn't going to hurt your boyfriend", _Axel chuckled.

"_Don't step out of line again", _Angelo warned.

"_Or what?", _Axel asked, standing and stepping in front of Angelo.

"_Enough. Stop", _Kace yelled.

The pills were working. Jax helped him stand. Angelo walked away from him.

* * *

Gavin wrote down the time and how many pills he gave the men. Seeing how long the pills worked before their bodies burned them off. After a few minutes, each man knocked out. Gavin chuckled as Scott walked in.

"_It worked?", _he asked.

Gavin nodded.

"_Scott", _Gavin said.

Scott looked at him.

"_Did the hospital give their patients any type of morphine after the cure?", _Gavin asked.

Scott thought about it.

"_Why?", _he asked.

"_It could explain why they haven't shown any kind of change. It could be numbing it for now, especially if they've been giving them some type of pain killers since", _Gavin said.

Scott thought about it. Gavin checked the time.

"_Full moon tonight. We only have a few hours to figure this out", _he said.

Scott nodded.

"_I'll check the patient charts", _he said.

"_I'll help", _Gavin replied.

He told a nurse to keep him updated and to let him know the exact time each man woke up. The nurse nodded.

"_By the way, where is Lena?", _Gavin asked.

Scott cleared his throat.

"_Charles is still running some tests. She's also experiencing the same symptoms as the men", _Scott said.

Gavin nodded. He didn't believe Scott for a second, but he would find out later. Scott handed him a handful of charts.

_"Lets get started", _Scott said.

* * *

The sun was just coming out. Gavin sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"_They all had morphine and pain killers", _Gavin said.

Scott nodded.

"_The full moon is tonight. You think the pain killers will still block it?", _he asked.

"_It depends", _Gavin said.

"_On?", _Scott asked.

Before he could answer, they called him from downstairs. He stood and quickly ran out. Scott followed. The men were in pain.

"_Six hours. They burned off the opioids", _Gavin said.

"_That's not possible", _Scott said.

Gavin looked at the nurse. The men never got aggressive towards the women.

"_Give them each two more", _he said.

She nodded and walked in. The men reached out a hand and took the pills. Angelo kept an eye on her when she went near Axel. Jax and Kace did the same.

Gavin wrote down the time.

"_Lets see how long it takes to burn off now", _Gavin mumbled.

Angelo met his eyes.

"_Is she okay?", _he asked.

Gavin had no choice but to lie.

"_She is", _he replied.

Angelo nodded.

"_I need to call Charles to let him know about the pain killers. We're going to need to find somewhere to put all those people. A safe house", _Scott said.

Gavin nodded and watched as he walked out. This was his chance to look for Lena.

* * *

Lena's pain was gone again. She wondered if she was feeling what Angelo was. The window cleared up and Lilly stood there.

"_Lena", _she gasped.

She found the button to open the door. Lilly was changing too.

"_Scott gave me some pills to help me", _Lilly said.

Lena smiled.

"_What are you doing in here?", _Lilly asked.

"_They locked me in here. They want my baby", _she cried.

"_Dad lied to me. He said you were sick", _Lilly said.

"_I don't think I ever was, I'm sorry Lilly. He's your dad and I don't want to speak badly of him", _Lena said.

Lilly shook her head no.

"_I heard him telling Scott how he was going to take your baby once you had it. Its how I knew that you were here. We can't let him get your baby", _Lilly said.

"_Help us get out of here Lilly.", _Lena said.

Lilly nodded.

"_We have to go before he comes back", _Lilly said.

Lena nodded. They made their way out of the room. Lilly blacked out the glass again. It would hopefully give them more time before Scott noticed.

Opening the door, Gavin stood there. He looked at both of them.

"_Did you know they locked her up and wanted to keep her baby?", _Lilly asked.

"_What? Of course not", _Gavin said.

"_We need help getting out. Help us?", _Lena said.

Gavin nodded.

"_Charles has lost his way.", _Gavin said.

He walked Lilly and Lena back to Lilly's room.

"_We can't move the guys right now. In a simple word, they are high, I don't know how long it will last this time", _Gavin whispered.

He knew they both could hear him.

"_Is that what I feel from Angelo?", _Lena asked.

"_You can feel it?", _he asked.

She nodded.

"_I'm going to warn him and give him and the guys time to escape. Stay here, he will find you. If this thing you have between you works the way I think it does. He'll find you. From there, run as far and as fast as you can. Don't look back, just go", _Gavin said.

Lena nodded. He looked at Lilly.

"_You should go with them too Lilly. Trust me, once this gets out, and it will, they'll take you from him and I don't even want to think about what they would do to you", _Gavin said.

Lilly nodded, Lena wrapped an arm around her. Gavin left.

"_Lilly, pack a bag with as much as you can", _Lena said.

Lilly nodded and did as she was told.


	5. Chapter 5-The Zoo

Gavin walked back downstairs. Scott was still monitoring the men. Axel was by the glass, looking Scott up and down. Axel met Scott's eyes. Never looking away or blinking. Scott finally couldn't continue and looked away. Axel chuckled.

"_What's so funny freak?", _Scott asked.

"_He was testing you. You not being able to keep eye contact is a show of submission to Alphas. In words you can understand, he just made you his bitch", _Gavin said.

Axel laughed. Gavin smiled and Scott turned red.

"_Where did you go?", _Scott asked.

"_Food. I need to eat and so do you. Take your break", _Gavin said.

Scott nodded.

"_I'll take a nap instead. Let me know if Charles calls back.", _Scott said.

Gavin nodded and watched as he left. Setting down Angelo's chart, he walked into the room. Axel watched him.

"_You're worried. Why?", _Axel asked.

"_I'll explain in a few, I just need to wake them up", _Gavin said.

Axel nodded and went to wake Kace. Gavin went over to Angelo and shook him gently.

"_Angelo, you have to wake up. Now, come on", _he whispered, knowing he could hear him.

It had been only two hours since their last dose.

"_Kace is up", _Axel let him know.

"_Angelo, its about Lena", _Gavin tried.

Nothing. He sighed. He walked out of the room just as Axel was helping Jax to the table.

"_Why aren't you like them?", _Gavin asked.

"_I didn't take the pills. I don't like how they make me feel", _he said.

Gavin nodded. Axel walked over to Angelo's room after he set down Jax.

"_What's this about?", _Jax asked, wiping his eyes.

They all turned and were on alert when they heard Angelo growl loudly. A loud thud came from the room. They ran over, Jax standing a bit in front of Gavin to protect him if things got out of hand.

Angelo had Axel against the wall, his forearm against his throat.

"_You needed him up, he's up", _Axel struggled to say.

"_Angelo, stop. For Lena, stop", _Gavin said, pushing his way passed Jax.

Angelo released Axel.

"_What about Lena?", _he asked.

He told them what he found out. Angelo wasn't happy, none of them were.

"_Son of a bitch is letting this get to his head. He's reaching for more at any cost", _Jax said.

"_Is anyone else getting mad scientist vibes?", _Kace asked.

"_We have to get out of here", _Axel said.

"_Its why I told you. I have a plan, but once you are out, you can't come back here. Run far away, don't look back.", _Gavin said.

Angelo stepped forward.

"_What do we do?", _he asked.

"_We skip your next dose of pain killers. Right at eight, I will unlock the door. Bust through it. Take the stairs to the first floor, down the hall, the front door will also be unlocked. There's a shift change of guards which gives you a twenty minute window to get out without being seen", _Gavin explained.

"_What about Lena?", _Angelo asked.

"_She'll be on the second floor, when you get close, whisper to come down. She will. Lilly will be with her.", _Gavin said.

"_Who's Lilly?", _Kace asked.

"_Charles's daughter. He used the cure on her. If she sticks around, I'm afraid he'll do something to hurt her or worse.", _Gavin said.

"_What about Charles?", _Axel asked.

"_He's not home. He won't be back till tomorrow morning. He's busy checking in with the hospitals", _Gavin said.

"_And you?", _Angelo asked.

"_I'll be okay", _he nodded.

Axel stood.

"_I don't know about you boys, but I'm more than ready to get the hell out of here", _he said.

Jax nodded.

"_Me too", _he said.

"_Remember, at eight", _Gavin said, before leaving.

They watched him walk back behind the metal door.

"_We can't leave him behind, they'll kill him. They'll know", _Jax said.

Angelo nodded.

"_What's going to happen once we get out of here? We can't stick together. It will be too obvious", _Kace said.

"_You'll survive on your own kid. Relax", _Axel said.

"_Its not that. We need to figure out who's going where.", _Kace said.

"_I'm heading back to Florida. Its where I grew up.", _Axel said.

"_I might head to Houston, the farther away from New York, the better", _Angelo said.

"_I can adjust in Canada. I use to live there, I've got friends I can stay with", _Jax said.

Kace didn't have anywhere to go. Jax set a hand on his shoulder.

"_You're coming with me kid, and I'm not taking no for an answer", _Jax said.

Kace nodded.

"_We head to California if they come after us. We'll meet up at the Zoo in San Diego.", _Kace said.

"_The Zoo?", _Axel chuckled.

"_Its actually pretty smart", _Jax said.

"_There's this waterfall by the birds cage. We'll leave a note under the big rock inside the small cave before it closes.", _Kace said.

They nodded.

"_It's a plan", _Angelo said.

All four men kept their eyes on the clock.

* * *

When their next dose came, Gavin made sure he was the one to give it to them. They hid the pill under their pillows and pretended to sleep.

Scott watched them as Gavin entered.

"_Hey, you're up", _he said.

Scott nodded.

"_Has Charles called?", _he asked.

"_No, I'm sure he's busy with the patients. Maybe they finally showed signs", _Gavin said.

"_I doubt it. These guys have been fighting the pills. I'm sure the ones at the hospital are too", _Scott said.

Gavin shrugged. Charles wouldn't make it back in time if he decided to come now.

"_Then call him again", _Gavin said.

Scott nodded and left. He was going to check on Lena, but his phone rang. Charles. He answered.

"_About time", _Scott said.

"_Forgive me, I've been busy. The patients have been fighting the meds we give them. Its happening to them too", _Charles said.

"_That's what I was calling about. After they gave them the cure, they gave them morphine. Its why they haven't shown any signs like the four. The morphine is keeping it locked up. We need to move those people to a safe place", _Scott said.

"_Its too late to do that. We just have to locked them in their rooms and hope none get out", _Charles said.

"_They might try to kill each other. The four have been locked up together for a few months now, but they've got enough space for each of them.", _Scott said.

"_Well, I guess we're about to find out if the strong really do survive", _Charles said.

Axel shook his head. There was no changing Charles's mind.

"_Their lives will be on you", _Scott said.

Charles hung up. Scott sighed.

* * *

Gavin watched as the clock hit eight. He hit a button on his computer, shutting off the power. He walked out of the room. Hearing the metal door crash against the wall behind him. Making his way towards the front door. The guards were looking around confused.

"_The circuit breaker is behind the house. Go and flip the switch", _Gavin said.

They nodded and left. Seeing glowing eyes, he knew it was them. Lena and Lilly at the top of the stairs. They came down and Gavin opened the door.

"_Good luck", _he said.

Angelo raised a brow.

"_Jax", _he said.

"_On it", _he replied, before lifting Gavin over his shoulder.

They took off towards the woods. They would get away together before going their separate ways.

"_Where's Axel?", _Kace asked.

They looked at the house from the trees.

"_Axel", _Angelo said, knowing he could hear him.

"_You go. I'll hold them off. Go", _Axel said.

"_Good luck, and remember. The Zoo", _Angelo said.

He heard Axel laugh. They continued till Lena and Lilly couldn't walk anymore.

"_We couldn't just leave you, Gavin. They'll know it was you and kill you. Besides, we need someone who knows what we are and can help", _Angelo said.

Gavin nodded.

"_Now what?", _Gavin asked.

"_We find a way to survive without being caught", _Angelo said.

"_Like now. I think", _Kace stopped.

Gavin watched as they all shifted into wolves. The screamed in pain, the sound of bones breaking. Shaking out their furs and trying to stand on all fours. Their legs shaking.

"_No fucking way", _Gavin mumbled.

* * *

Axel waited around the corner for the guards, he had shifted in Charles's office. Saving his scent to memory. Once they came around, he jumped at them. Ripping them to pieces, ripping out their throats.

He didn't care who it was or how they had treated him when he was locked in that room. They were dead to him. He knew he couldn't tell the others of his plans. They would have tried to stop him.

Seeing Scott with a gun, saving him for last. He growled and Scott turned, not being able to see in the dark. Axel jumped and closed his jaws around Scott's throat. He shifted back and looked down at the half alive man. Scott was choking on his own blood.

Axel smirked, he was covered in blood.

"_You shouldn't have disrespected me", _he growled, before stepping on Scott's head.

He went into Charles's office, sitting in his chair and looking through the files on his desk. He turned the fireplace on and threw them in.

Files on Kace, Jax, and Angelo. He would sit and wait for Charles.

**A/N: On April 12, Origin is moving to Fridays.**


	6. Chapter 6-Destroy The Cured

Charles checked on the patients as soon as the sun was up. Scott had been right, the stronger wolves killed the weaker ones. Children. Others protected them.

"_You did this to us", _a woman yelled as she held a body of a child.

He walked away. Looking at a doctor.

"_I want the body count. Once done, burn the bodies, deliver the ashes to their families. Do not speak of what happened here", _Charles said.

The doctor nodded and left. Charles knew he had to get home to check on his own child, along with Lena and the men. Seeing a nurse, he stopped her.

"_Let me know if anything else happens. I'll be back later", _he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Angelo pushed himself off the floor. He was naked and Lena was beside him. His entire body felt sore and exhausted. He was also starving. Then he remembered the deer they had killed and eaten. He quickly stood and ran behind a tree, vomiting.

"_When all of you are ready, so is the food. Come find me", _Gavin said.

Angelo didn't know how far he was. He went back over to Lena and woke her. She gasped and covered her body.

"_So last night was real", _she mumbled, brushing her hair back and rubbing her eyes.

Angelo nodded. He helped her stand, her legs still felt like jello.

"_Miss Lena, I set some clothes for you and Angelo near by", _Lilly said.

Finding them, the dressed and joined them, along with Kace and Jax, by some benches.

"_Where did you get the food and clothes?", _Angelo asked.

"_I went into town early morning, took a Lift. Got my car, the extra cash I keep for emergencies.", _Gavin said.

Angelo nodded. They sat to eat.

"_I also had your names changed. New ID's and birth certificates.", _Gavin said, handing them out.

"_You did all this in only a few hours?", _Jax asked.

"_No. Had them done when I knew I was helping you escape", _Gavin replied.

He looked at Lena and Angelo.

"_I assumed you would be taking Lilly after we got this far. So I changed her last name to the one on your fake ID. She is now your daughter.", _he continued.

Angelo nodded. Lena wrapped her arm around Lilly.

"_What about you?", _Kace asked.

"_I need to stay here. They've got people like you in those hospitals, not just here but around the world. I need to help them too", _Gavin said.

"_Give them the safe place, if ever they need help", _Kace said.

"_I will", _he replied.

"_What are you going to tell Charles?", _Jax asked.

Gavin shrugged.

"_I could tell him I went home for the night. If Scott tries to say otherwise, I'll think of something else. Charles will believe me.", _Gavin said.

They nodded.

"_Oh, almost forgot", _Gavin said, taking bus tickets out of his bag.

They looked them over.

"_Thanks", _Angelo said.

* * *

Charles got back and noticed a car was still turned on by the entrance of the house.

"_Sir?", _a guard said from the front seat.

Charles got off and walked in. Guards by the door torn apart. Blood covered the entrance of the house. He ran upstairs to Lilly's room. She was gone. He ran down as the two guards that brought him looked at every room.

He ran down to the basement. His night shift colleagues were dead in pools of their own blood.

"_Sir, you think they did this?", _a guard asked.

"_Not all of them", _Charles replied.

Charles spun around and ran to the room he kept Lena in. The door was wide open, no sign of a struggle. Meaning someone got her out. He went up to his office to check the cameras to see what happened. The guards up ahead of him.

One entered his office, before he could clear the room for him to enter, something dragged him away as he screamed. The second guard pushed Charles down the hall.

"_We have to go, now", _the guard yelled.

Charles reached the stairs when the guard behind him yelled. Charles turned to see Axel digging his claws into the guards stomach and pulled out his insides.

Dropping the body, Axel made his way to Charles, slowly.

"_Axel", _Charles said.

"_We're going to play a little game", _Axel said.

His hand went around Charles's neck. Feeling his spine, he dug his claws in, Charles could no longer feel anything from the shoulders down. Axel dragged him down to the basement. He strapped him down into one of the chairs. Walking over to a camera, he turned it on.

"_What are you doing?", _Charles asked.

"_Its time the world knew what you did to us. You didn't cure us, you made us into monsters. Hell, I'm not complaining, I like this feeling.", _Axel said smirking.

Axel picked up a scalpel.

"_Want to know what I learned? See, they shot at me, I pulled the bullet out, and I healed. Its like nothing happened.", _he said to Charles.

Charles looked surprised by that.

"_Do you heal, Charles?", _Axel asked.

Charles swallowed.

"_Lets find out", _Axel smirked.

* * *

Gavin watched as everyone went their separate ways. He sighed, relieved that they get to live their lives again. He made his way back to the house. He would use the excuse that he went home for the night.

His phone kept beeping and ringing. Media outlets, The Center for Disease, and some of his colleagues. Looking up from his phone, the house was on fire. He stopped the car and got out.

Axel was walking towards him. Charles's head in his hand.

"_What did you do?", _he asked.

"_What needed to happen. You haven't seen the news? The video has gone viral", _Axel said.

Gavin was confused.

"_What video?", _Gavin asked.

Axel shrugged, setting the head on top of the hood of the car. Gavin grabbed his phone and looked.

"_Now the world knows", _Axel said.

"_Are you crazy? What about the people in the hospitals? They'll kill them", _Gavin said.

"_Not my problem", _Axel said, walking away.

Gavin got back in his car and drove off. He needed to get to the hospital before any kind of decision was made from the president and the Center for Disease.

* * *

Angelo could hear people on the bus discussing what happened.

"_The scientist that made the cure, he's dead. One of those things he cured, killed him. Its disgusting how he filmed it", _a woman whispered.

Angelo glanced over to her. He woke Lena.

"_What's wrong?", _she asked.

"_Charles is dead", _he whispered.

She gasped.

"_Axel", _he mumbled.

"_We have to be extra careful now. If they find out that we were in there too and that he cured Lilly. They will come after us", _she said.

"_I know. I promise to protect you three. No one is going to hurt you, Lilly, or our baby", _Angelo said.

Lena nodded.

* * *

When they reached the bus station in Canada, Jax and Kace had seen the news. Axel had killed Charles and burned down the house they were in.

"_He just fucked us over. If they find out we were in there too. They'll come for us", _Jax whispered.

"_Maybe he didn't. Axel could be an asshole, but we were connected in a way no one else is. He did that, for us", _Kace said.

Jax knew Kace was right.

"_Now what do we do?", _Kace asked.

"_We find my friends, come on", _Jax said.

* * *

Gavin watched and listened as the president yelled at the scientist of the Center for Disease. They would jump and were not able to meet his eyes.

"_We assure you, we had no idea he used animal DNA. We don't agree with those methods and he knew that. He went against it", _one of his bosses yelled back.

The President paced.

"_Now what do we do?", _the president asked.

"_We take care of the problem. Destroy the cured", _someone suggested.

Gavin couldn't let that happen. These were innocent people Charles damned. He snuck out and went to each room, warning the parents visiting their kids. The grown men and women that were cured.

He had no choice.

"_Find a way to get to San Diego, I have friends who are just like you. Just like your kids. They can help", _Gavin said to them.

Gavin walked out of a room to see swat teams enter and drag people out into the hall. Shooting them without warning.

"_Run", _Gavin yelled.

Everyone did. He walked into one of the doctors offices and emailed each hospital, telling them to release the cured patients. He just hoped they hadn't been told to kill them.

He stood and made his way out. People bumped into him, he could hear gunfire on the next floor up. Children crying. He ran out and to his car. Parents protecting their kids and getting away. Others were shot dead on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7-Yellowstone

It had been a full week since the president had ordered everyone to report any cured they ran across. Going as far as to even pay if the reports were true. They were living in a shelter right now. Afraid to try to find jobs or send Lilly to school.

"_If they were really testing people for the DNA, they would have come here too", _Lena whispered to him.

Angelo nodded.

"_We need to get jobs and provide for Lilly and our baby. We need a safe place where we can shift when the full moon hits again.", _she whispered.

Someone a few beds down sat up and looked towards them. A little boy asleep beside him.

"_Are you a cured?", _Angelo asked.

The man nodded and looked around before walking over. He sat down in front of them.

"_We escaped from the hospital in Michigan. Our doctor got this email telling him to let us all go. He was going to, and then, these men dressed in black swat gear, they just", _he stopped.

Lena covered her mouth with her hand to cover her gasp.

"_They just started shooting everyone. My wife, she handed me our son. We tried to get out through a window, before she could jump down with us, they shot her. I'm not talking about one shot, it was several. Like they thought she wouldn't die", _he said.

"_You and your son were sick?", _Lena asked.

He nodded.

"_My wife begged me to do this cure. She couldn't lose us and now because of it, we lost her", _the man said, tears running down his cheeks.

"_I'm sorry", _Angelo said.

"_We are Lena and Angelo Rollins, that's our daughter, Lilly Rollins", _Lena said.

They didn't need to hide their identities from their own kind. The man looked shocked.

"_Wait, Angelo Rollins? Would you happen to know about the zoo?", _this man asked.

Angelo looked at Lena before looking back at this man.

"_Who told you about that?", _he asked.

"_A few others my son and I have run into. That's where me and my son were going. We stopped here to eat and rest. I felt like if we went with the group it would be too obvious", _the man said.

"_So then that means", _Angelo stopped.

"_More people will be going to the zoo", _Lena finished for him.

"_I'm Devin Jordan. My son, Lucas Jordan", _he introduced himself.

"_Why don't you and your son move next to us. Its safer", _Lena said.

Devin nodded. He stood and went to get his son. Lena looked at Angelo.

"_We need to help these people. Find them a safe place. We are being hunted, Angelo.", _Lena whispered, placing her hand against her stomach.

Angelo sighed.

"_Lena, I would love to do that, but how? We are figuring this out as well.", _Angelo replied.

Devin came back and laid his son down.

"_I didn't mean to overhear, but I might know a place.", _Devin said.

They both looked at him.

"_Yellowstone National park. Its perfect. At least till we can come to some sort of agreement with the government", _Devin whispered.

Angelo looked at Lena.

"_Its worth a shot Angelo. We need a home", _Lena said.

"_There's cabins there, who would look for us there", _Devin added.

Angelo nodded.

"_You four go to Wyoming, I'll head to San Diego to find the rest of the cured.", _Angelo said.

"_No. Angelo, we stick together", _Lena said.

Devin checked on his son to give Angelo and Lena some sort of privacy.

"_Babe, if people like us are going to San Diego to find me, Jax, and Kace, I need to help them.", _Angelo said.

She met his eyes.

"_What if something happens?", _she asked worried.

He cupped her face between his hands.

"_And what do you think is going to happen to all of those innocent people? Those kids?", _he asked.

Lena sighed.

"_I will find you again, Lena. I just need to help our kind as well. I need to find Kace, Jax, and yes even Axel", _he said.

"_I know. It's the Alpha in you", _she said with a smile.

He returned it. She looked at Devin.

"_What color are your eyes?", _she asked.

He was confused.

"_Light brown", _he answered.

She laughed softly.

"_I meant when you change", _she whispered.

"_Yellow. My son's are yellow too", _he said.

Lena and Angelo looked at each other.

"_Why?", _he asked.

"_Mine are red. I'm an Alpha. A friend of ours, his turned blue, making him a Beta", _Angelo said.

"_So if ours are yellow, what does that make us?", _Devin asked.

"_Enforcers. Fighters.", _Lena said.

Angelo smirked and nodded.

"_I like that. Enforcers", _Angelo said.

Devin smiled too and nodded.

"_Me too", _he replied.

* * *

Jax and Kace had overheard Jax's roommates discuss turning them in. Some agreed and would split the money, others didn't and left. Jax and Kace had snuck out in the middle of the night with two bags of clothes, food, and money they had stolen from the roommates.

"_So what, we going to San Diego now?", _Kace asked as they were at the airport.

Jax nodded.

"_We have too. Its not safe", _Jax said.

Kace stopped. Jax turned to look at him.

"_I don't know how fate made me Alpha. I'm not strong enough to do this. You should be Alpha, not me", _Kace said.

Jax approached him.

"_You are strong, Kace. Trust me, when the moment is right, you will show us why. A Beta helps guide his Alpha, and that's what I'm doing for you.", _Jax said.

Kace nodded.

"_Lets go", _Jax said.

Kace walked beside Jax as they found the gate they needed.

* * *

Axel was at a strip club, not caring who saw him. They had plastered his face all over the news, but no one seemed to dare turn him in. The people around here knew better than to snitch. He finished his beer and watched the blonde on the stage move her hips in time with the song.

He knew she was his mate. She met his eyes and his glowed red. He could smell her and he smirked. He got a reaction from her. She crawled over to him.

"_What's your name?", _she asked.

"_Axel Wyatt. You?", _he said.

"_Torrie Wilson", _she replied.

Before he could say anything else, a drunk man came over to her and slapped her ass. She gasped and Bray growled. Standing slowly, he grabbed him by the throat. Ripping it out and blood gushing everywhere.

Others screamed and ran out. Torrie looked mesmerized by the blood and then met his eyes.

"_Lets go. No one will ever treat you like trash again.", _he said.

She smiled and took his hand.

* * *

Angelo had sent Devin, Lena, and the kids on a bus to Wyoming. He took one to California. He didn't know who or how many he would find, but he would help them either way.

He also had to find a way to find Kace, Jax, and Axel. He also needed to find Gavin, he could help. He had contacts with the government.


	8. Chapter 8-According To Plan

Once Angelo got to San Diego, he found his way to the zoo. Using the last bit of money to buy a ticket to go inside the park. Seeing a sign about testing and when it would start. He pointed to it and one of the park workers nodded.

"_Ever since those freaks escaped from the hospitals around the world, its hard for everyone to sleep I guess. President passed a bill that testing has to be done to find the cured.", _the guy said.

"_That's a little crazy isn't it?", _Angelo asked as he passed.

"_No. Those things aren't human. They should just put out a hunting season for them. Shit, I would join it in a flash", _the guy laughed.

Angelo nodded. He walked a bit more into the park, finding a map and looking for the bird cages. Once he found it, he stopped. There was a man leaning against the rails. Angelo couldn't see his face.

"_Jax?",_ he whispered.

The man straightened up and turned. Blue eyes finding him. Jax smiled and he quickly made his way to Angelo. They hugged.

"_Looks like we couldn't stay away from each other", _Jax joked.

Angelo nodded.

"_Where's Kace?", _he asked.

"_He's at an abandoned warehouse. Its where we are keeping the cured. Some of them have had to quit their jobs because of that stupid bill the president passed.", _Jax said, rolling his eyes.

Angelo nodded.

"_How's Lena and Lilly?", _Jax asked.

"_In Wyoming. Yellowstone National Park", _Angelo said.

Jax stopped and raised a brow before nodding.

"_Where better to hide wolves than with actual wolves", _Jax chuckled.

"_I came here to bring you, Kace, and every other cured there. Figure out what to do", _Angelo said.

Jax nodded.

"_Its better than a stinky ass warehouse surrounded by people who want to skin you alive", _Jax said.

Angelo chuckled.

"_Lets finish up here. I usually wait till two minutes till closing before leaving", _Jax said.

Angelo nodded.

* * *

Lena and Devin arrived in Wyoming with the kids. Finding a map to see where the park was.

"_You think we can walk there? Its not that far from here in car, but by foot"_, Lena sighed.

"_I'll take the chance and rent a car. Before we get to the park, we can hide it somewhere and walk", _Devin said.

Lena nodded. Devin was at the hospital, they would be looking for him.

"_Wait", _Lena said.

He stopped.

"_I'll do it. I'm hoping that if I do, a friend of mine will find us. He can help", _Lena said.

"_Are you sure?", _he asked.

"_You just have to promise me one thing", _she said.

He nodded.

"_If for some reason we get caught because of this, you take Lilly and run. Don't look back and don't try to help me. Just run", _she said.

Devin was about to object, but she stopped him.

"_Devin. Promise", _she said.

Devin finally nodded. She went to the rental place that was stationed across from the bus station.

* * *

"_Have you heard from Axel?", _Angelo asked.

"_Haven't you been watching the news? He's killing people left and right. What's even crazier, he's found some of the cured and convinced them to join him", _Jax said.

"_What?", _Angelo said.

Jax nodded.

"_He's calling it his pack. He's going to get those people killed, hell all of us.", _Jax said.

"_That's why I came. I want to bring you all to Wyoming. Now that I'm here, I don't know how we are going to get everyone there", _Angelo said.

Jax chuckled.

"_Some of us do have cars you know. We can just fit as many people as we can. I know one of the dad's has an rv. We can throw all the kids in there", _Jax said.

Angelo squeezed his shoulder.

"_And that's why you're Beta", _he said.

Jax laughed.

"_How's Kace handling Alpha?", _he asked.

"_Kid is terrified, but he's learning. He's actually stepped up since so many started showing up. Best part, he found his mate. She worked at the bus station when we got here. Pretty little thing. She was freaked when she found out he was a cured, but that crazy bond thing you and Lena have made her accept him. Apparently we all have that", _Jax said.

Angelo smiled.

"_She's still working there. She's helping us. We need money and now that they test for the cure, there is no way any of us can get jobs. She brings the money in", _Jax said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Once we leave here, how are we going to send everyone to Wyoming?", _Angelo asked.

"_I can stay behind. I mean, I won't be able to come into the park, but I can whisper, stop them from walking in", _Jax said.

"_Hopefully we can find a way to switch off every few weeks. Give you a break", _Angelo said.

Jax nodded.

* * *

By the time the park closed, only a handful of people showed up. Thankfully they had an rv too. Angelo explained to them about letting others in when they made the move to Wyoming.

The family agreed. Some of the kids they had in the rv weren't even theirs.

"_Eli and Nathan were at the same hospital our daughter was at. When they sent the swat team in, they just started shooting everyone. Even the doctors and nurses. My husband hid us in our room and the boys ran passed ours.", _she cried remembering.

"_Its okay", _Angelo said softly.

"_My husband ran out of our room and scooped them up, brought them back to ours. He locked the door and tied a couple of bed sheets together. Broke the window and had us climb down. We just barely got away", _she said, wiping her tears.

Angelo looked at the boys playing with blocks.

"_Their parents?", _Jax asked.

"_My husband saw them bleeding to death on the floor. Eli told us their mom and dad dropped them when they started bleeding.", _she said.

"_No more running", _Angelo said.

She smiled and nodded. When they reached the warehouse, it was late. The huge door opened and Kace stood there. They drove the rv in and got out. Kace smiled when he saw Angelo.

"_Damn its good to see you man", _Kace said.

"_You too. Did you bulk up?", _Angelo teased.

Kace laughed. He looked behind him.

"_Where's Lena and Lilly?", _he asked.

"_In Wyoming. We need to get everyone there. The woods is the safest place for us. At least till we figure out more about us, till we can convince the government not to kill us or try to run tests on us", _Angelo said.

Kace nodded.

"_Wyoming huh", _Kace said.

Angelo nodded.

"_What about the rest who come to find us?", _Kace asked.

"_I'll stay behind. Angelo and I agreed to switch every few weeks. Once we can't go in anymore, we'll stay outside and whisper every few seconds", _Jax said.

Kace nodded.

"_We discuss this with everyone, and if everyone agrees we leave first thing", _Angelo said.

Kace and Jax nodded, agreeing.

* * *

Arriving late to the cabins, it looked deserted. A sign read that they were closed indefinitely. Devin got off and knocked on the door. A man opened it and looked around. Lena noticed a little boy upstairs peeking through the window.

"_Can you hear me?", _she asked.

The little boy nodded.

"_Help us", _she whispered.

He stood and she noticed the man arguing with Devin, turn. The door opened wider.

"_Come in", _the little boy said.

His dad tried to stop him. Lena could hear the little boy telling his dad it was okay. Lena got off the car and Devin helped her take the kids down.

"_So you four are cured too?", _Mr. Corbin asked.

Lena nodded.

"_You closed", _she said, pointing to the sign.

He nodded and explained how they tried to kill his son. His wife was a doctor and warned him, sneaking their son out before the swat team arrived and killed everyone, including his wife.

"_She thought it was just going to be the patients. She tried to sneak out as many as she could. They killed the doctors and nurses", _he explained.

"_I'm sorry", _Lena said.

He nodded.

"_There is something you should know", _Lena said.

He nodded again. She explained what their plan was to bring the cured here.

"_I'm here to help. I don't know if I have enough cabins, but if we can find a way to organize everyone into them, they should fit", _he explained.

Lena nodded.

"_We can discuss this tomorrow. Its late and I'm sure you're all tired, especially the kids.", _he said.

"_Thank you", _Lena said.

Angelo was going to be happy about this. Everything was working out according to plan. She just hoped Gavin was still alive and got her message.

**-WrestleMania today! **


	9. Chapter 9-Whatever It Takes

Gavin had been asked why he wasn't at the house when the cured were released. He had told them he went home to sleep. He told them how he had woken up late and left for work as quickly as he could. Even showed them that he tried to call Scott to let him know he was on his way.

They had believed him. There was no one to say otherwise either way. Now he was burning the dead bodies of the cured. It made him sick to his stomach the first time. He threw up behind a tree and cried.

Children. The children were the hardest. They had lists of the missing cured, even the international ones. He even kept up with the mess Axel was making through Florida. He got away every time, Gavin didn't know if he should laugh or be afraid.

"_Gavin, they are looking for you inside", _one of his coworkers said.

He nodded and walked into the building. The smell of the burning bodies never left his clothes, taking it home with him. He stopped when two men in suits turned to him.

"_Can I help you?", _he asked.

One man nodded.

"_You were the one that was in the house Charles was keeping patients zero?", _one asked.

He nodded. The other man lifted a photo of an I.D.

"_Do you recognize this woman as one of them?", _he asked.

Gavin shook his head no.

"_Charles kept men, not women.", _he answered, which was true for the bit.

The man didn't look like he believed him.

"_Do you know her?", _he asked.

"_No sir. I would tell you if I did", _Gavin said.

The man nodded. He handed Gavin a card.

"_If you remember anything, call me. Maybe Charles mentioned it in passing and you've just forgotten.", _the other said.

Gavin nodded as he looked at the card. He placed it in his back pocket.

"_I should get back to work", _Gavin said.

They nodded as he left. He couldn't believe she would use her real I.D. Then he wondered if maybe something happened to Angelo or Lilly. She wouldn't give away where she was if it wasn't important.

He watched the men walk out and drive away. He had to get to Lena before these men did.

* * *

After figuring out who would ride where, squishing adults into cars. Some wanted to stay behind to help Jax and Kace with the new cured arriving.

"_Angelo", _Kace called.

Angelo turned. Kace walked up with a beautiful young woman.

"_Angelo Rollins, meet my girl, Taya. Taya, Angelo", _Kace introduced.

"_Its nice to meet you, Kace talks about you all the time. I almost thought you weren't real", _she giggled.

Angelo smiled.

"_Its nice to meet you too. Do me a favor and take care of this one, huh.", _Angelo said.

Kace chuckled.

"_Oh, I will", _she said.

Kace kissed the side of her head.

"_So will you be coming with us too, or will you be staying?", _Angelo asked.

"_We discussed it and I should stay. We need money coming in and no one knows about me and Kace. Its not much that I make, but it can buy food. Gas to get you back and forth", _she said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Which reminds me", _she said, pulling out her wallet and handing Angelo a wad of cash.

"_For gas and food on the way. It will be a seventeen hour trip. I'm sure you all will be stopping to stretch your legs and let the kids get some fresh air", _Kace said.

"_Kace", _Taya stopped Angelo.

"_We are family. Its cruel what the government is doing. We need it to stop", _Taya said.

"_Thank you", _Angelo replied.

She nodded. Henry Helmsley poked his head out of the rv.

"_Everyone is ready to go", _he said.

Angelo nodded. He hugged Kace and Jax. For now Kace was staying here, as more people arrived, Kace would drive them down to Wyoming.

"_Be careful", _Angelo said to them.

"_You too", _Jax said.

Angelo got into the rv. Eli and Nathan smiled at him as they played with the other kids. Everyone had been given walkies for when someone had to stop.

"_Its going to be a long drive. If you need to switch, let me know", _Angelo said to Henry.

He nodded. Henry's wife, Rachel was asleep with their daughter. It had been a long night. She couldn't sleep because she was afraid someone would come and raid the warehouse.

Kace and Jax had assured her it was safe and they had look outs just in case something happened.

* * *

Lena had helped Devin clean out a few of the cabins. Rob Corbin, the owner of the camp grounds had gone to buy groceries. Wanting to stock the fridges for when everyone got here.

"_I drove the car to the next town, in case someone came looking for it", _Devin said.

"_When did you do this?", _she asked.

"_Early morning. I couldn't sleep, I figured if they found the car in the woods, this would be the first place they search. So I drove it to the next town. I ran back, you'll be surprised at the speed we have", _he said.

"_We should test out how we function.", _Lena said.

"_I wouldn't mind being the test monkey", _Devin chuckled.

Lena nodded.

"_Lets finish here and then we can go into the woods and figure this out", _she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Axel was living with his pack in the woods in a broken down cabin. His girl was pregnant, they had just found out. He had also found another woman that he had the same connection he had with Torrie. He shouldn't say the same, because it really wasn't. It was less strong, but he still kept her.

Keeping both women satisfied. He walked out of the cabin, the men sitting around a fire and laughing.

"_Alpha", _one man said, standing.

Axel smirked and approached them.

"_What now? We can't go into the city without being shot. That bill they passed, they're adding onto it.", _one man said.

"_I heard. Making us an official hunting season", _Axel said.

The men nodded. He knew his men weren't strong enough, but he did know a few who could help him deal with the problem. He just didn't know if they would agree. They didn't see the world the way he did. Things had changed and they needed to realize that.

"_I need two men to come with me. We are going on a little road trip", _Axel said.

* * *

Lena and Devin were not too far from the cabins, but deep enough that no one can catch them.

"_I noticed that we haven't shifted since the full moon. I've been wondering, maybe we can trigger the change without the moon", _Lena said.

"_Like, change whenever we want?", _he asked.

She nodded. He took a deep breath and tried, but how could he do it if he didn't know what would trigger the change.

He sighed.

"_This isn't going to work", _he said.

"_Your son is in danger. Men are coming to get him and kill him. How can you protect him if you can't change. You'll need to be able to change whenever you want in order to protect him.", _she said.

She could see he was thinking about that.

"_They killed your wife and now they want to kill your son. Are you going to let them? Don't let him down. Don't let your wife down.", _Lena said.

His eyes glowed.

"_Protect him, Devin. He needs you", _she said.

She could see his skin ripple, his nails grew but then went back to normal. His eyes stopped glowing.

"_I felt it", _he whispered.

"_With more practice, I think we can do this", _she said happily.

Devin nodded.

* * *

They were still a good distance away from Wyoming, but they had to stop to rest. Making dinner for the kids and letting the drivers catch up on sleep.

Angelo noticed Rachel was up and sitting outside. He joined her and sat beside her.

"_Couldn't sleep?", _he asked.

She shook her head no.

"_I can't help but feel like we won't ever be safe. We'll just be running for the rest of our lives, our kids", _she said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I wish I could tell you we're going to be okay, but I can't. I can promise that I'll try my hardest to get our freedom back", _he said.

She looked at him.

"_Would you be willing to do whatever it took?", _she asked.

Angelo raised a brow.

"_Even kill?", _she asked.

"_For my wife and kids? Yes", _he said.

She nodded and stood.

"_Good answer. I would too. Just be sure that you can go through with it, no hesitation", _she said.

He nodded and she walked into the rv. Could he really kill someone? If this deal didn't work out the way he hoped, he would have too. He just hoped everyone else agreed. Including Jax and Kace.

* * *

Lena was putting Lilly to sleep. Seeing headlights flash on the roof of the room, she stood and made her way out of the house.

"_Angelo?", _she asked.

She sighed when it was Gavin who climbed out of the car.

"_Lena", _he said.

She smiled.


	10. Chapter 10-At Any Cost

Gavin hugged her.

"_You got my message", _she said.

He nodded.

"_How are you? How's the baby? Lilly? Angelo?", _he asked.

She laughed softly.

"_One question at a time. I'm fine and the baby. Lilly is upstairs asleep and Angelo is in San Diego. He's bringing the cured that made it. With the government hunting our kind, it wasn't safe for any of them.", _she said.

Gavin nodded and they walked in. She introduced him to Devin and Rob. Explaining how she knew him.

"_It was very dangerous Lena. Using your I.D. like that. They know you are here in Wyoming", _Gavin said.

"_I dropped the rental car off in the next town.", _Devin said.

Gavin nodded.

"_We need to know if there's a chance, Gavin. A chance that we could speak to the president and change his mind. Let him see that we aren't evil", _Lena said.

"_I hate to say it Lena. I don't think so, not with what Axel has been doing.", _he said.

Lena sighed and paced.

"_Have you heard from him, other than the news?", _she asked.

He shook his head no.

"_How's the baby?", _he asked.

"_Growing, almost two months", _she said.

"_Which reminds me, we need to get you prepared for that while we still can. Diapers, wipes, you know, the usual", _Bob said.

Lena nodded.

"_I'll need a computer, get the message out to all who can see it. Maybe if we can try to convince everyone else that you aren't dangerous, that you don't deserve to die. You won't have to hide anymore", _Gavin said.

Lena nodded.

"_I say we drive out of town, use a different computer every time. Just in case. If they tracked Lena down just by using her I.D. they can track us by computer", _Devin said.

"_Not unless I can hack it", _Gavin said.

Lena smiled.

"_He's really good with computers", _Lena said.

Devin nodded.

"_Then lets get started", _Devin said.

Gavin took the photos and videos he had of the government hunting down and killing innocent children. Burning their bodies. If this didn't tug at whatever heart string the none cured still had for innocent people, he didn't know what else to do.

"_They made you burn the bodies?", _Lena asked.

Gavin nodded.

"_As we burn them, their identities are being erased like they never existed.", _Gavin said.

"_Lena, you just have to remember that not everyone will see this as a bad thing. So many want us dead, they will feel nothing when watching those videos", _Devin reminded.

"_I know, but some will and I hope that those who do feel bad and want to help, will", _she said.

Gavin nodded.

* * *

Angelo was driving this time, it would be getting dark soon and he would rather let everyone get off and stretch after being on the rv and in the cars for more than seven hours.

The kids were running around the park they had found. The adults setting up a table with food. Angelo was looking at a map. Henry stood beside him.

"_Should we keep driving? We have three, maybe four hours till we reach Wyoming.", _Henry said.

"_No, I think we should just let everyone relax. We've been trapped in cars too long. Its like you said, we have three more hours to go. We can continue in the morning", _Angelo said.

Henry nodded.

"_Do you really think the government will change their mind?", _Henry asked.

"_I'm not giving up hope. If they don't, at least we could say we tried", _Angelo said.

Henry nodded.

"_Then what? If they don't", _Henry said.

Angelo looked at him.

"_What would you be willing to do to protect your family?", _Angelo asked.

"_Just about anything", _Henry replied.

"_Then that's what will happen. We do what we have to do", _Angelo said.

"_I'm behind you", _Henry said.

Henry left to check on his family. Rachel walked over to him with a plate of food.

"_Oh no, give it to someone who needs it", _Angelo said.

She smiled.

"_We all already ate. You are the only one left. Now eat", _she said.

He took the plate and ate. He didn't realize how hungry he was. When he finished, he closed his eyes to check on Lena. She was calm, which meant she must have been asleep. He smiled, at least she was safe.

* * *

Axel and his pack had driven as far as they could go. He was only suppose to take two men, but the rest of the pack didn't want him going alone.

He would get to San Diego and find Kace and Jax. Stacy was kissing his shoulder. Her nails dragging down his back.

"_Axel", _she whispered.

He looked at her. She smiled.

"_I'm pregnant", _she whispered.

He set his hand on her stomach.

"_Our pack is growing", _he said, kissing her stomach.

She giggled. Both his women were pregnant and he was okay with that. They were only a few weeks apart. The more kids he had, the more secure his spot as Alpha was. He stood and stretched before walking out of the room.

"_What if these men you know, don't agree with our methods?", _Shane Harper asked.

Axel chugged the bottle of tequila. He set it down.

"_Then we kill those who don't agree. We will have the numbers and we will bring down each and every human who doesn't agree with our way of life.", _Axel said.

"_They've got guns", _his Beta Leo Hardy reminded.

Axel chuckled.

"_We've got a better advantage. Our hearing, our smelling, our vision. Its way better than theirs, I've taught you how to use it for a reason.", _Axel said.

The men nodded. Torrie rubbed his shoulders before bending down and kissing him.

"_The girls and I are going into town for a few things before we leave", _she said.

"_Don't go alone", _Axel said.

"_Then come with me", _she said, taking his hand.

The men chuckled. Axel rolled his eyes and nodded. A few of the other men going with their mates as well. He was glad Stacy and Torrie understood that he wanted both of them and could tolerate each other.

Once at the store, he left them looking at baby stuff. Walking into a different aisle, a woman stopped and looked at him.

"_What?", _he growled.

She raised a brow. Stepping closer to him.

"_You won't win", _she suddenly said.

He laughed and shook his head.

"_Listen lady, I would keep walking if I were you", _he said, he went to pass her, but she grabbed his arms.

He could feel her nails digging into his arm.

"_I know this is going to sound weird, but I'm a psychic", _she said.

He laughed again and rubbed his eyes. Crossing his arms over his chest to face her.

"_If you keep going down this path, your bloodline will meet his end", _she said.

"_Look, I don't know who you are but", _she cut him off.

"_Rollins, violet eyes. A girl will be your end", _she said.

He swallowed.

"_Rollins? Lena?", _he asked.

This girl shook her head no.

"_Don't go through with it. If you listen to me, you'll live a long and happy life. Your pack will live a long and happy life", _she said.

"_Look girl, I don't know who the hell you think you are, but I will do what I damn well please", _he growled.

"_Then you will condemn your pack and Rollins to a lifetime of pain. It will never end till her. She will be your end", _the girl said.

"_Shut up", _he growled, grabbing her by the throat and shaking her.

She was struggling to breathe.

"_Its too bad you won't be there to see the end of your bloodline", _she gasped.

The girl stopped moving and he dropped her lifeless body. He went back to the baby aisle.

"_We're leaving. Now", _he ordered.

The girls nodded and started to the front of the store. His pack meeting him there. If that girl was right, he needed to end Angelo Rollins and Lena before that baby was born.

* * *

Angelo finally got to Wyoming, finding their way to the camp grounds they had agreed on.

"_Lena", _he whispered.

He wondered how far they could hear. Lena ran out the door and smiled. He did as well. Once the rv was parked, he jumped out and she jumped into his arms.

"_I missed you", _he whispered.

"_I missed you more", _she replied, before kissing him.

He set her down and kissed her stomach.

"_I missed you too little one", _he whispered.

She giggled.

"_Where's Lilly?", _he asked.

"_With Gavin and Devin", _she said.

"_Gavin?", _he asked.

She nodded.

"_I figured he could help us", _she said.

Angelo cupped her face.

"_That was dangerous", _he said.

"_I know, but we need someone to go back and forth between us and the government", _she said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Hey, there he is", _Gavin said, walking over to Angelo.

"_Its good to see you", _Angelo said.

Once everyone was introduced and placed in cabins to rest. Lena, Devin, Gavin, and Rob explained their plans. Angelo nodded.

"_And I've come to a decision, well me and my Beta", _he said.

"_Beta?", _Lena asked.

Angelo looked at Henry.

"_He's human, but his daughter's eyes were blue. She can only be Beta if her father is, right", _Angelo said.

"_Or her mate. Lena wasn't an Alpha when she first opened her eyes, but once she was connected and you two, you know. Anyway you get it", _Gavin said.

Everyone laughed softly at the blush on his cheeks.

"_What was the decision?", _Rob asked.

"_If they don't agree to what we want, we take it.", _Angelo said.

"_You mean, kill them", _Lena said softly.

"_This is my pack, and I will protect it. At any cost", _Angelo said.


	11. Chapter 11-Anger Helps

Lena and Angelo had retreated to their room. She paced as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"_So let me get this straight. You want to kill everyone who disagrees with us", _she said.

"_No. Just the ones who threaten us. Look what they've done to us, Lena. They killed innocent human beings because they were afraid of something they don't understand or even tried too. They are judging us over the actions of Axel.", _he said.

Lena stopped pacing.

"_What could a child possibly do to them? They didn't even want to try to understand or find something to remove this from us. I don't want to hurt anyone, Lena, but if I have too, I will. To protect you, my kids, and this pack", _he said.

She met his eyes when he said pack. He knew what she was thinking.

"_I've been trying to fight it, but we aren't fully human anymore.", _he shrugged.

She sighed and sat beside him.

"_Devin and I have been trying to shift back into a wolf without the full moon. He's gotten close", _she said.

"_Maybe I can try", _he said.

She took his hand and he met her eyes.

"_I understand, and if it comes down to it, I will have your back hundred and ten percent. Just next time, talk to me about this before you agree or set your foot down", _she said with a smile.

He nodded and kissed her.

"_You must be tired. Get some sleep", _she said.

Angelo laid back and looked up at the ceiling. He wondered what Axel was doing now. He couldn't possibly fuck this up even more than he already has.

* * *

Axel hadn't been able to sleep since what that woman said. He sat up in bed and sighed. Torrie on one side and Stacy on the other. He stood and grabbed his clothes, dressing before walking outside.

"_I can't just kill him", _he mumbled.

Torrie followed him and sat beside him. He had told her what the woman said.

"_Its either him or us, Ax. If you don't kill him, his child will kill us", _Torrie whispered.

"_But the woman said, if I don't then", _she stopped him.

"_Do you really believe that? Everything that our pack has done, won't go unpunished. He will kill you, Axel", _Torrie said, her grip tight on his arm.

He met her eyes.

"_You don't know Angelo", _he growled, removing his arm from her hold roughly and standing.

"_Fine, endanger your children", _she said, standing and walking back inside.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

* * *

Kace and Jax had found more people as the week passed. Kace would be heading to Wyoming to deliver them. They were laughing when Kace looked away and stood up straight.

"_Ax?", _he asked.

Jax turned his head and saw the man with a full beard and two other men behind him. They closed the space between them and their friend. Hugging him, Axel didn't budge.

"_We were beginning to think", _he cut them off.

"_What? That I was dead? I'm sure Angelo would like that", _he said.

"_What? No. He's been worried about you too.", _Kace said.

"_Where is he?", _Axel asked.

"_Safe", _Kace said, something was off about Axel and he would rather not give away Angelo's location till he had too.

"_Coming up with a plan to get the government to back off.", _Jax said.

"_The only thing that will get them to back off is killing them", _Axel said.

"_But first we want to try negotiating with them. We've got children who need us to protect them. Going in guns blazing won't keep them safe", _Kace said.

Jax nodded. Kace was coming into his Alpha.

"_I want to speak with Angelo", _Axel growled.

"_I'm heading to him in a few days. You and your men are more than welcome to come along", _Kace said.

Axel nodded.

"_My pack is with me. I left them at a park close by", _Axel said.

Kace nodded. Axel smirked.

"_What's wrong Kace? Don't trust me anymore?", _Axel asked.

"_Can't blame me after seeing you on the news", _Kace said.

Axel laughed and so did the two men with him.

"_I see your balls finally dropped kid", _Axel said.

Kace growled. Jax set a hand on his shoulder.

"_Calm", _Jax said.

* * *

Angelo woke up and made his way outside. Everyone was enjoying their day.

"_Henry, where's Lena?", _Angelo asked.

"_She took Devin and a few other men. Something about shifting without the moon", _he said.

Angelo nodded and listened for her heartbeat. Following the sound. He saw as some of the men tried to shift, getting nothing more than a ripple. Then the men looked exhausted after trying. Lena turned to him.

"_Are you just going to stand there, or join us, Alpha", _she smirked.

He chuckled and joined them. He had been busy the last few days. Helping Henry come up with some sort of attendance sheet to keep track of everyone.

"_What do I have to do?", _he asked.

"_Close your eyes.",_ she said.

He did as he was told.

_"Now_,_ imagine someone trying to hurt me", _she said.

He opened his eyes.

"_I'm not going to do that", _he said.

"_Anger helps", _Lena said.

"_This is just till our bodies get use to shifting.", _Devin said.

Angelo nodded and closed his eyes. He imagined someone taking Lena and killing her, tearing their baby out of her body. He imagined Lilly being dragged away from him in tears. She was screaming for him.

"_Angelo", _Lena sounded surprised.

He opened his eyes, but he was staring up at Lena. She smiled.

"_You did it", _she said.

Holding her hand out, he nudged it with his head. He whined and his steps were cautious. They shook when he tried to walk.

"_It will take awhile to get use to your legs. Especially since we are use to walking on only two", _Devin chuckled.

"_Can you change back?", _Lena asked.

Angelo started to panic. He didn't know how. Was he suppose to think happy thoughts? What if he couldn't change back?

"_Angelo, breathe. Calm down, panicking won't help", _Lena said softly.

She ran her fingers through his fur. It was soothing, he liked the feeling.

"_Just stay calm my love. Breathe", _she whispered.

He groaned when he shifted back. Devin cleared his throat and looked away, along with the other men.

"_You did it", _Devin said.

"_Now its your turn", _Angelo panted.

Lena kissed him.

"_You too. You're going to keep doing this till it becomes second nature to you", _she said.

Angelo groaned and she giggled.

"_Come on, lead your pack, Alpha Rollins", _she teased.

He nodded and she helped him stand. It took almost all night, but each man shifted at least four times. After the third, it started getting easier. The fourth tired them out so much they fell asleep, naked as the day they were born.

Lena walked back to their cabin to wait on them. Getting food ready for when they walked in the door. It wasn't till almost midnight, the men walked in exhausted and hungry.

She kissed the top of Angelo's head. He turned and kissed her stomach before standing to reach her lips.

"_We rest up, and as soon as we wake, we will teach the others to shift without the moon. If push comes to shove, which I hope it doesn't, we will need to be able to use our wolves to fight", _Angelo said.

The men nodded.

* * *

Gavin had worked all night, putting a video together for the cured. Defending them and showing the world what the government was doing to the cured. He sighed and leaned back against his seat when he finished.

He would post it tomorrow. Planting it as an ad in a virus like manner. He stood and went to make some coffee. Finding Angelo making himself a cup.

"_Couldn't sleep?", _Angelo asked.

"_I was working on the video for you guys. Finished it and I'll post it tomorrow. Not even the president's best hacker could take it down", _Gavin said.

Angelo laughed softly. Handing Gavin a cup.

"_So does this mean you are staying with us?", _he asked.

Gavin nodded.

"_I have nothing left for me there, but burning bodies and taking someone's life and making it disappear", _Gavin said sadly.

Angelo set a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"_I'm sorry you had to do that", _he said.

Gavin nodded.

"_If I haven't thanked you before, I'm sorry. Thank you, Gavin", _Angelo said.

"_If they asked me if I would do it all over again, I would answer yes", _he said.

"_You're a good person, lets hope there's more of you out there", _Angelo said.

Gavin nodded.


	12. Chapter 12-Don't Trust Him

Angelo and the rest of the cured were practicing shifting. It was so much easier now that they knew how. Their bodies didn't hurt anymore and they didn't feel exhausted after turning.

They had also agreed they would wait to teach the kids how to shift.

Gavin had uploaded the video. Several of the governments computer technicians had tried to take it down. Gavin planted a virus to make sure they couldn't. So far it had more than a million views. Some comments were good, others were bad and described their deaths.

Hearing vehicles coming towards the camp grounds, Angelo stood up straight. The women ordering the kids inside. Men hid in the tree lines in case the men standing with Angelo fell.

"_Kace?", _Angelo asked.

"_Its me", _he replied.

Angelo signaled to the men hiding that it was safe. They came out and joined Angelo. The rv parked and Kace came out. He gave Angelo a look before looking at the beat up trucks that had followed.

Angelo's smile fell when he saw Axel. Axel smirked.

"_Its good to see you too, Angelo", _he said.

"_Never thought I would see you again", _Angelo said, walking over to him and shaking his hand.

"_Same brother", _Axel replied.

Two blondes joined Axel.

"_These are my mates, Stacy and my first, Torrie", _Axel introduced.

"_You have two?", _Angelo said surprised.

Axel laughed and nodded.

"_Aren't you going to invite us inside?", _Axel asked.

"_Of course, everyone is welcome here", _Angelo said.

"_I want to come in to talk. We live off the land", _Axel said.

Angelo nodded. The men and women he came with set up near the trees a good distance away. Axel followed Angelo inside, while Devin and Rob showed the people Kace brought to a cabin.

Walking in, Lilly and Lena stood there with Henry.

"_Lena, looking good. I see your belly is starting to show. What are you now, two months, maybe a little more", _Axel said.

She smiled and nodded. Axel introduced her to Stacy and Torrie. She looked at Angelo.

"_Don't even think about it", _she said.

Axel laughed and so did Angelo. Kace sat near Lena just in case. The vibe he was getting from Axel wasn't a good one. Especially when be kept his eyes on Lena's small belly.

"_Hey I heard cars", _Gavin stopped when he saw Axel.

"_Well would you look at that. Gavin", _Axel said.

"_Hey Axel. You found us", _Gavin said.

Axel nodded.

"_So what is this?", _Axel asked Angelo.

"_A safe haven of sorts. A good distance away from anyone trying to hurt our kind.", _Angelo answered.

"_You shouldn't be hiding, none of us should. We are stronger than them, Angelo. Smarter. We've also got the advantage of healing", _Axel said.

"_I don't want to hurt anyone, Axel. There has to be a way to get them to see that we mean them no harm. If they stay out of our way, we will do the same for them.", _Angelo said.

"_That's bullshit", _Axel said.

"_If we result to violence first, we would just be proving the government wrong.", _Angelo said.

Axel shook his head.

"_I came here to find you so you can help me and my pack fight. Kace and Jax too", _Axel said.

Angelo looked at Henry. Axel noticed and looked him over.

"_Who the hell are you?", _Axel asked.

"_Henry Helmsley, Beta", _he said.

Axel laughed.

"_You made a human your Beta", _he said, still laughing.

"_He might not have a wolf, but he's damn good with a gun", _Angelo said.

"_I'll believe it when I see it", _Axel said.

"_Lets hope you don't have too", _Henry spoke up.

Axel smirked. He looked back at Angelo.

"_You know I'm right, but if you want to embarrass yourself, go right ahead. When it blows up in your face, my pack and I will be waiting. When you're ready, we go to war", _Axel said.

He stood, making Stacy and Torrie stand too.

"_If you don't mind us camping out near the woods, you know, till you realize that no matter what, they won't accept us. We will be ready", _Axel said.

"_You're more than welcome here", _Angelo said.

Axel nodded. They walked him and the two women to the door. Watching them walk towards their pack. Angelo looked back at his friends. He grabbed a notepad and wrote something down. He couldn't say it out loud, afraid that Axel would hear.

"_**Don't let them know we could shift without the moon. I don't trust him anymore**__", _he wrote.

Everyone nodded.

"_Let everyone else know too.", _he said, placing a finger against his lips.

Kace walked over to him.

"_When were you going to let me know?", _Kace asked, raising the notepad and pointing towards the message.

Angelo chuckled.

"_As soon as I figured it out myself", _Angelo said.

"_And did you?", _Kace asked.

Angelo nodded.

"_I'll show you", _he said.

He gestured to Kace to follow. He couldn't risk showing Kace outside, so he took him to a back room. Once he shifted, Kace looked shocked.

"_Wow. That's amazing. Can you show me?", _Kace said.

Angelo shifted back and nodded.

"_The first time hurts like a bitch, but it gets easier", _Angelo said.

* * *

Jax could no longer go inside the zoo. The machines they put up prick your finger and tests your blood before allowing you into the park. The following day, he noticed black trucks parked in front. Men with guns dressed in black swat gear posted up front.

Photos of Angelo, Lena, Kace, Axel, Gavin, and him. He lowered his hat and turned around. He hated having to leave the new that were arriving, but he had no choice, he had to get to Angelo and Kace.

* * *

Gavin quickly made his way downstairs, he had to let Lena and Angelo know what the president just ordered. Angelo was rubbing Lena's small bump.

"_Angelo", _he said.

He looked over and saw the look on Gavin's face. He sighed and met Lena's eyes.

"_Do what you have to do", _she said.

He nodded.

"_Kace. Axel. A word", _he said.

"_I'll take Lilly outside, give you guys a minute", _Lena said.

Angelo cupped her face.

"_Stay near Rachel", _he said.

She nodded and kissed him before leaving. He called for Henry over the walkie. Once the men arrived, they sat around the table. He checked on Lena and Lilly before Gavin filled in Kace and Axel.

"_So we can't do anything now, go anywhere. They've set up roadblocks. What happens if they decide to go door to door testing everyone", _Axel said.

"_I know Axel", _Angelo growled.

Axel raised a brow.

"_So then lets do this, lets train everyone to fight", _Axel said.

"_Not everyone", _Henry jumped in.

Axel's eyes glowed.

"_Don't insert yourself, human", _Axel growled.

"_You don't scare me", _Henry replied.

"_He's right. Women and children will be left out of this. I won't feel good putting children in that position", _Kace said.

"_I agree", _Angelo said.

"_We wait for Jax. He's on his way, I know it", _Kace said.

They nodded.

"_Get your men ready", _Angelo said to Axel.

"_I would like a word with you first", _Axel said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Alone", _he said.

He looked at Henry and Kace, nodding. They left the room. Angelo sat across from Axel.

"_Lets talk", _Angelo said.


	13. Chapter 13-Ava

"_So, I understand that I've done things I shouldn't have. This is all new to me too, as you know. You had Lena to lean on, Kace and Jax had each other. I was alone", _Axel said.

"_You didn't have to be. You made the choice to stay behind", _Angelo said.

"_And I regret it. That's why I turned my mates into wolves", _he said.

Angelo looked at him shocked.

"_How did you manage that?", _he asked.

"_Charles had some left in this case I found when I raided the house.", _Axel said.

"_And you used all of it?", _Angelo asked.

"_Yes. Did you need some?", _Axel asked.

"_No, just asking", _Angelo said.

He couldn't tell if Axel was telling the truth or not.

"_I want us to try and be civil towards each other, Angelo. For the pack", _Axel said.

Angelo raised a brow.

"_I didn't realize we were enemies", _Angelo said.

Axel chuckled.

"_We aren't. We are brothers", _Axel said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I've got your back Angelo, and when we do go to war with the humans, you won't have to worry about someone backstabbing you", _he said.

"_I appreciate that", _Angelo said.

Axel stood and squeezed Angelo's shoulder.

"_That's not all you want to tell me, but its okay. When you are ready, I'll be here to listen", _Angelo said, standing.

Axel nodded and left.

* * *

Jax and Taya made sure no sign of them was left in that warehouse. Taya quit her job and cashed in her last paycheck.

"_Its going to be okay Taya", _Jax said, after noticing her sad expression.

She looked at him.

"_I know, but its not that. Well its not only that", _she said softly.

"_Then what?", _he asked.

It took her a few minutes before she finally nodded and looked at him.

"_I had a miscarriage last night. I was pregnant", _she said softly.

The women in the rv turned and gasped. She looked at them, forgetting that they could hear her whether she whispered it or not. She sent them a gentle smile.

"_I'm sorry Taya", _he said softly.

She shook her head.

"_Not your fault, not Kace's fault, and not mine either. I was just so excited to tell Kace, you know", _she said.

Jax nodded. His mind drifted to the time Charles took Lena and turned her. He wondered if he turned her so she could get pregnant? He glanced at Taya from the corner of his eye. What if humans couldn't carry babies with wolf DNA.

* * *

Angelo and Henry were watching the news for more information. They would flash the wanted posters on tv. This meant Jax had to be more careful when he stopped to rest with the rest of them.

They showed a photo of a woman. He sat up and stood slowly.

"_What is it, Angelo?", _Henry asked.

"_I know that woman. I've met that woman. Ava Elias. She's a fortune teller at some carnival, she was telling me about her family and how they have this ability to see into the future. A psychic", _Angelo said.

Henry chuckled.

"_And you believed her?", _he asked.

"_Not when she told me. I should have, because she told me this would happen", _he said.

Henry's smile fell.

"_I didn't even think about that till now. I just brushed it aside because I mean, it sounded like bullshit", _Angelo said.

"_I would have laughed and thought the same thing. Don't be too hard on yourself", _Henry said.

"_She told me about a girl. Her coat white as snow, violet eyes, and a blood moon.", _he sighed and rubbed his eyes.

He looked at the picture of Ava again.

"_I wonder what happened?", _he asked.

"_Gavin's good with computers, ask him to find her", _Henry suggested.

Angelo nodded.

* * *

Axel tried to listen in as much as he could, but he was still trying to learn these things. A couple of people from his pack were fighting each other.

Training, he called it.

"_Watch your back. Having a wolf gives you that extra help. He'll sense danger behind you. Do you feel it?", _Axel said.

The men nodded and turned, attacking the man behind him. Axel laughed and clapped.

"_Good. Always watch your back, listen to your wolf", _Axel said.

* * *

Gavin was watching Axel and his pack. Writing down things and reading his lips.

"_Gavin", _Angelo said, walking into his room.

Gavin turned.

"_What are you doing?", _Angelo asked, taking the binoculars.

"_Just making sure. Protecting our pack", _Gavin said.

Angelo nodded and handed him back the binoculars.

"_What can I do for you?"_, Gavin asked.

"_I need help finding someone's family. Can you do that for me?", _Angelo asked.

Gavin nodded and opened his laptop.

"_Who?", _he asked.

Angelo gave him Ava's name and within seconds Gavin had her families history on his screen. Living relatives said her aunt and a cousin.

"_Who is she?", _Gavin asked.

"_Someone who I didn't believe", _he said, writing down the number.

* * *

Lena and Rachel were watching the kids build sand castles and the women telling about how their lives were before this. Lena hoped they could get that back for them without shedding any blood.

"_Mind if we join, ladies?", _Lena turned to see Stacy and Torrie.

"_Not a problem. Please, do join us", _Lena said with a smile.

Her senses were tingling and she knew that was her wolf warning her. She learned to listen to her wolf these last few days. She's also been extra active since the baby inside her was growing.

Torrie's eyes on her three month bump. Rachel blocked Lena from Torrie's gaze.

"_Such a cute bump", _Torrie smirked.

"_Mom", _Lilly said, going over to Lena.

"_Mom?", _Stacy asked, before looking at Torrie.

They wondered if this child was the one the psychic told Axel about.

"_Yes. We adopted her", _Lena answered.

"_Cute", _Torrie faked a smile.

Lena could feel Lilly growling. She set an arm around her.

"_Go on and play Lilly", _Lena said.

Lilly looked up at her, silently asking if she was sure. Lena smiled and nodded. Lilly took one more look at the women before leaving.

"_So, are you two ready to be moms?", _Lena asked.

"_Yes. Diapers, wipes, everything we'll need", _Stacy said, fake smile still plastered on her face.

"_All except a home. Can't raise a baby in an rv now can we", _Torrie said.

"_Its like Angelo and I said, there are plenty of cabins. Pick one, its yours", _Lena said.

"_No thanks. Once Axel takes care of the humans, we will find the biggest house and make that our home", _Stacy said.

Rachel smirked.

"_Will you two be able to live under the same roof without wanting to kill each other? I mean, one of you is his actual mate, right. Its only fair she gets more of the attention", _Rachel said.

Lena raised a brow and her smile grew. Some of the women around them chuckled.

"_Alphas need an heir. What if one of you has a boy and the other a girl? I mean by wolf law, the first born is next in line for Alpha", _Rachel continued.

"_But if the first born belongs to the second mate, he gets pushed to the back for the rightful heir, which comes from Axel's true mate", _Lena joined in.

Torrie and Stacy growled.

"_Sorry, just letting you know to watch your backs.", _Rachel said, holding her hands up.

Torrie and Stacy turned on their heels and left. Once far enough away, the women laughed.

"_Was all that true?", _one woman asked.

Both Lena and Rachel shrugged.

"_Who knows", _Rachel said, making the women laugh again.

They knew Stacy and Torrie only came over to push buttons with the ladies. Make them aggressive.

* * *

Torrie watched the women. No way was she letting Lena give birth to that baby. No one was ending her and Axel's bloodline. She would end Angelo's first. Even if she had to end Stacy as well. Bitch shouldn't have been carrying Axel's baby either. She was his rightful queen and no one was taking that from her.

Feeling Axel's lips against her shoulder, his hands against her stomach, they moved up to cup and squeeze her breasts. She moaned and leaned back against him. Rubbing her bottom half against him.

"_Anger isn't good for the baby. What do you say we go into the rv and I calm you down", _he whispered.

"_Or", _she said.

He smirked.

"_We do it out here. Its not like the pack hasn't seen you fuck me before. We've all had sex in front of each other", _she said.

"_You know how much I enjoy that, but I want you all to myself right now. I've missed you", _he whispered.

Torrie glanced at Stacy. She smirked, she could tell Stacy heard.

"_Know your place, second", _Torrie said to Stacy.

Axel laughed and pulled Torrie with him to the rv.

"_You heard her Stacy. Jealousy doesn't look good on you", _Axel said stern.

Stacy looked away and bowed her head. Torrie was glad Axel knew who the rightful queen to him was. Never treating her badly, loved her when he knew she needed it, and never slept in Stacy's bed. He fucked her yes, but always came back to Torrie's bed after.

Axel kissed her stomach.

"_Have I ever made you feel differently, my first?", _he asked.

She shook her head no.

* * *

Angelo hesitated a bit before calling Ava's aunt. They answered on the third ring.

"_Hello", _the woman answered, sadness in her voice.

He cleared his throat.

"_You don't know me, and I'm sorry that I disturbed you in your time of grief", _he started.

"_Angelo Rollins", _the woman said.

"_How?", _he asked.

"_My niece was right, she said you would call. I don't know if she told you, but we could see things others wouldn't understand. She said you were special and that at the time of her death, I should expect a call", _she said.

"_She told me. I didn't believe her", _he said.

She laughed softly.

"_I know. No one ever does", _she sighed.

"_How did it happen?", _he asked.

"_Your kind, his name is Axel. She told me each of your names before she left to find him. Well, I should say our kind, my niece left behind two kids. Cured. She wanted me to thank you, because if it wasn't for you she wouldn't have known about the cure. It's a good thing Angelo", _she said.

"_Sometimes it doesn't feel like it", _he replied.

"_She's of your bloodline, Angelo. The answers you called for. The girl with the white coat. Not now, but eventually, someone from your line will meet someone from mine. She will be strong", _this woman said.

"_Did I do something to cause this?", _he asked.

"_No, but your friend will. Axel, he still hasn't made up his mind about which path he wants to follow. Just know to watch your back, Angelo.", _she said.

"_Thank you, I will", _he said.

"_Good luck",_ she said, before hanging up.

Angelo stood and made his way to the window. He could see Axel looking around the woods. Axel looked up at the house and sent him a nod. He returned it.


	14. Chapter 14-Owed Him

Over the next few days, all the men and women trained together. Learning how to fight and use their wolf DNA to their advantage. Angelo kept away from Axel unless he had to be near him or speak to him. Axel didn't notice because he was to busy fighting.

The only advantage Angelo's pack had was that they could shift without the moon, something Axel still didn't know. Angelo's ear caught noise and he turned.

"_Cars", _he said loud.

The men got ready while the women went to the house that held the pregnant women and the children.

"_Its me", _Jax said.

Angelo and Axel relaxed. Kace calmed the men down. They noticed only two cars and an rv. When they pulled in, Taya jumped out and ran at Kace. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him.

"_I missed you", _he whispered.

Angelo smiled at them. He hugged Jax.

"_I'm sure you know about the wanted posters. It was hard to get near there without being caught", _Jax said.

Angelo nodded. Jax noticed Axel and his people.

"_How's that?", _he asked.

"_Fine. Hasn't overstepped.", _Angelo said.

Jax nodded. Gavin came over and hugged Jax.

"_Hey man, long time no see", _Jax said.

"_Tell me about. I just met Kace's mate. Where's yours?", _Gavin said.

Jax shook his head.

"_Haven't found her. She just might be one of those people who hate us", _Jax said sadly.

"_If I could see passed that, she will too", _Taya said.

"_I second that", _Lena smiled.

Jax nodded.

"_I actually need to talk to you, alone", _he said to Gavin.

Gavin nodded. Angelo looked at the new arrivals.

"_I'm sure you are all tired. Rob will show you where you can sleep and relax. No one will find you here", _Angelo said.

As Jax and Gavin were making their way to the main house. Jax suddenly stopped. He lifted his head and Gavin looked around. He knew someone caught his attention.

"_Angelo", _Gavin said.

Angelo looked. He searched for any women outside. Since most of them were in the house. A teenage girl that had come with Axel's people was standing beside a man with a long beard.

Angelo remembered Axel introducing them.

"_Axel", _Angelo shouted.

Axel turned and when Angelo tilted his head towards Jax. He understood. He looked at the man beside him and the man nodded. The young girl blushed when her eyes met Jax's. They walked over to him. Angelo and Kace joined them.

"_Jax Ambrose, this is Diana, her dad Mike.", _Axel introduced.

Jax smiled.

"_Hi", _he said nervously.

Diana's blush grew, turning her whole face red.

"_She's seventeen, so anything having to do with her is to be waited on till she is eighteen", _Mike said to Jax.

"_I understand", _Jax said, not taking his eyes off Diana's.

Mike grabbed his daughter by the back of the neck. Axel growled at him and Mike released her. They walked away.

"_He's been trying to hand her off to the nearest man. After explaining what we were they knew they also had someone for them. Not taking her. I'm glad she's yours, you'll treat her right", _Axel said.

Axel was a lot of things, but he wasn't going to let Mike treat his daughter badly. Especially now that he knew she was Jax's mate.

"_How long till she's eighteen?", _Jax asked.

"_A few months", _Axel replied.

Jax nodded and looked at Gavin.

"_Should we talk now?", _Gavin asked.

Jax looked once more at Diana. She sent him a small wave and he returned it before following Gavin.

"_The women and I will take care of her", _Lena said to Angelo.

He nodded.

* * *

Once alone.

"_Did Charles turn Lena so she could get pregnant?", _Jax asked.

Gavin tilted his head.

"_I hate to admit it, because we both know what he wanted with that baby", _Gavin said.

Jax nodded.

"_Why not leave her human?", _Jax asked.

"_The baby would not adapt to a normal woman's body. The development of a baby with wolf DNA would cause her to miscarry. Since the females shift, the sac carrying the baby has to be thicker in lining as to not harm the baby during the change", _Gavin said.

Jax nodded.

"_I would have to check Lena to see if the baby develops differently than a normal baby would. She's told me she felt the baby kick and I'm thinking that's why. Look at your strength as a grown adult, now imagine a baby with wolf DNA kicking a pregnant human. Human baby's move which causes a flutter, but when wolf babies kick, its hard", _Gavin said.

Jax nodded.

"_She's what? Three months? Is that normal?", _Jax asked.

"_Four actually, yesterday.", _Gavin said.

Jax nodded.

"_Why so interested?", _Gavin asked.

"_Taya, Kace's mate was pregnant. I don't know how far along she was, but she lost her baby. I remembered Charles taking Lena and I thought I would ask", _Jax said.

Gavin nodded.

"_Is there anyway we can turn her without the cure?", _Jax asked.

"_I don't know. I would have to take a sample of Kace's blood", _Gavin said.

Jax nodded.

* * *

Kace had taken them to his cabin. They were making out and she was dreading telling him about the baby she lost. Pulling away, he smiled.

"_What's the matter? I can feel something is wrong with you", _he said, brushing her hair back.

She bit her lip.

"_I have to tell you something", _she said softly.

He nodded and rested his head on his hand.

"_At first, I thought it was just stress. I hadn't gotten my monthly. Its happened before when I was stressed. Another month passed and I knew it wasn't stress. So I took a test, I was going to tell you before you left with Angelo. Anyway, a few days later, I feel this strong kick, which is weird because I wasn't that far along", _she said, her voice breaking with her sadness.

"_You were pregnant", _he said softly.

She wiped her tear.

"_I was. I lost our baby", _she cried.

Kace held her to him, kissing her head gently.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you", _he whispered.

* * *

As Gavin and Jax made their way down, they noticed just the people they were going to look for. Angelo and Lena were on the couch cuddling and he was feeling her bump. It had grown the last few days and it made Gavin wonder if the pregnancy was different from a humans.

"_How's my niece or nephew?", _Jax asked, feeling Lena's baby bump.

"_Moving like crazy", _Lena said.

Gavin sat across from them.

"_Lena, can I check on your baby?", _Gavin asked.

Angelo growled. Gavin held his hands up and Angelo shook his head.

"_I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that", _he said.

"_You're protecting your pregnant mate", _Gavin said.

Jax cleared his throat and told them about Taya. Lena nodded and looked at Gavin after he gave his theory on pregnant humans with wolf babies.

"_We'll need an ultrasound machine", _Gavin said.

"_Let me get Axel. If anyone can break into a clinic to get one, its him. He'll need that machine too", _Angelo said.

Gavin nodded.

"_I'll start on trying to replicate the cure. See if mixing her blood with Kace's will work and turn her.", _Gavin said.

"_Axel stole whatever Charles had left. Used it all", _Angelo said.

"_Its fine. Remember, I'm a scientist, I'll find something", _Gavin said.

They nodded. Angelo left the house with Jax to find Axel.

* * *

Kace had gone for a run, it felt good to be able to use his wolf speed without worrying about being seen. He slowed down when he got to Axel's camp. He sent him a nod.

"_You okay Kace?", _Axel asked.

He knew Kace well, he was worried about something. He gestured to the chair beside his rv.

"_Please sit", _he said.

Kace set his hands on his hips and panted. He wiped the sweat with his shirt and sat. Axel handed him a cup and grabbed the ice cold container with water.

"_Talk to me. What has you running like crazy", _he said.

Kace took a long drink, hesitating about telling him the truth.

"_Taya was pregnant, she lost the baby", _he said softly.

Axel nodded.

"_I'm sorry.", _Axel said sincerely.

Kace nodded. Axel placed his elbows on his thighs.

"_She's human, right?", _Axel asked.

Kace nodded.

"_You think that has something to do with her miscarriage?", _Kace asked.

"_It does", _they turned to see Angelo and Jax.

Axel nodded, agreeing with the men. Kace sighed, feeling defeated. As much as Axel didn't want to give away that he lied about using all of the cure, he couldn't take the look on Kace's face.

"_I can help", _Axel said.

Angelo looked at him and Axel laughed softly before looking back at Angelo.

"_Yes, I lied, but you aren't surprised, are you", _Axel said standing.

Kace looked between them.

"_What? Lied about what?", _Kace asked.

Axel looked at him.

"_The cure. I have some", _Axel said, making his way into the rv.

Kace stood.

"_How?", _Jax asked.

"_I searched every hiding spot Charles had. Destroyed important papers", _Axel shrugged.

Axel came back with a box. Opening it, there was one needle left. Kace met his eyes.

"_What do you want in return?", _Kace asked.

Axel closed the box.

"_It would be that easy wouldn't it, to ask for something in return.", _Axel said.

He shook his head.

"_Its yours, I want nothing. My mate, before I turned her, she suffered a miscarriage. I knew it was me, for some reason all I wanted was to make her happy. I shot her up and Stacy too", _Axel said.

The men nodded. Giving Kace the box.

"_Just keep an eye on her, remember everyone is different and it might not work on her", _Axel said.

Kace nodded.

"_Thanks", _Kace replied.

Kace quickly made his way back with Jax on his heels. Angelo looked at Axel.

"_That was nice of you", _Angelo said.

"_I owed him. He helped ease me and you into this life. Knowing what to do", _Axel said.

Angelo nodded.


	15. Chapter 15-Did It Work?

Gavin was able to take a bit from the needle Kace had brought in. He was hoping to replicate it. Before starting on that, Gavin injected Taya with the cure. Kace stayed with her to make sure it worked.

While everyone else was outside training, Gavin was in the kitchen working overtime. Trying to copy the cure and keeping an eye on Lena and her pregnancy. Axel, Angelo, and Jax were on the computer, finding a clinic. Gavin needed an ultrasound machine.

"_It will be easier if its just us three. In and out.", _Angelo said, arms crossed over his chest.

Jax nodded.

"_Jax can keep watch. You and I rollout the machine", _Axel said.

Angelo nodded. Gavin gave them a list of other things he would need. They hated having to steal it, but without a way to get into a store or go to a clinic for check ups, it was their last resort.

"_Tonight", _Angelo said.

Jax and Axel nodded.

* * *

Gavin had tested his blood against the replica cure. It reacted the same way the cure did. Now he had to test it in a human body.

"_Hey, how's it going?", _Henry asked.

"_It reacts the same way, but in order to be sure I need to test it in someone", _Gavin said.

Henry nodded.

"_I'll do it", _Henry said.

Gavin chuckled.

"_And here I was thinking I was going to be the test dummy", _Gavin said.

Henry laughed.

"_Thanks Henry, but I think I should do it. If it doesn't work, its better if I'm the one who gets sick. Angelo needs you, you are his Beta.", _Gavin said.

Henry nodded.

* * *

Waiting till midnight to break into the clinic. Wearing ski masks to cover their faces. Not needing flashlights since they could see in the dark. An advantage they liked having.

"_We need to find the machine before we break in. Waste no time looking for it", _Angelo said.

Axel nodded. Peeking into each room through the window.

"_Found it Ax", _Angelo said.

Axel found a rock and threw it at the window as hard as he could. It shattered and they climbed in. While Axel made sure the machine had everything, Angelo found the new unopened needles, bandages, and medicine for the humans in their camp.

"_Ready?", _Axel asked.

Angelo nodded. Adding a box of gloves and wipes that had rubbing alcohol to clean cuts. He followed Axel out of the room and down the hall. The alarm started blaring and their sensitive ears made them stop in their tracks.

Axel grabbed Angelo's arm and pulled him out.

"_We have too keep going", _he shouted.

Angelo nodded and followed. Getting out to the truck, Jax was ready to help them lift the machine.

"_Angelo, lets go", _Axel yelled.

Angelo's eyes were on a paper. Axel went over to him and took it.

"**Mandatory house and business search. Everyone has to be tested. Orders from the president"**

The paper said.

"_Their coming", _Angelo said.

"_We have too get everyone ready. Find safety for the kids and pregnant women, far from the cabins", _Axel said.

Angelo nodded and they got in the truck. They could hear the sirens coming.

* * *

The next morning Lena found the three men laying on the floor. An ultrasound machine in the kitchen and a bag full of random items from the clinic.

"_What time did they get in?", _Henry asked.

"_I'm not sure, but judging by the mud they tracked in and their clothes, they had to ditch the truck.", _Lena said, rubbing her bump.

Henry chuckled.

"_Gavin's in the kitchen cleaning up the machine for my first ultrasound.", _Lena said.

They made their way into the kitchen. Gavin smiled and patted the chair.

"_Its ready", _he said.

Lena sat and lifted her shirt. He spread some blue gel on her stomach. They smiled when they heard the baby's heartbeat.

"_The baby is almost fully developed. I thought you said you were four months", _Henry said.

"_I am", _Lena said.

"_Wow. Its also a boy, congrats", _Gavin said with a smile.

"_How is this possible?", _Lena asked.

"_Honestly, I don't know. Henry is right, your baby, he's what a seven month baby should look like", _Gavin said.

"_So does that mean he can come any day now?", _Lena asked.

"_No, I don't think so. We just have to have a check up when you're five months", _Gavin said.

Lena nodded. Angelo walked into the kitchen and looked at everyone. Gavin smiled and turned up the volume on the ultrasound machine. Hearing a heartbeat, Angelo smiled.

"_Is that our baby?", _Angelo asked, sitting beside Lena.

Gavin nodded. Lena took his hand.

"_It's a boy", _she whispered.

Angelo bent down a bit and kissed her belly. Gavin and Henry thought it was best to give them their privacy.

"_Have you taken the cure?", _Henry asked.

"_Not yet. I wanted to check on Taya before doing so. Just in case", _Gavin said.

Henry nodded. Gavin made his way to Kace and Taya's house. Knocking, Kace opened the door.

"_How is she?", _he asked.

"_Awake. She seems fine to me. Just getting her use to the change", _Kace said, walking Gavin into the living room.

Taya smiled.

"_Hi Taya. Kace tells me you're coming into the change well", _Gavin said.

Taya nodded.

"_Its crazy. My body feels everything, my sense of smell is strong", _she said with a smile.

"_Your first full moon is coming up soon. Stick near Kace so he can help you with the change.", _Gavin said.

Taya nodded.

"_How's the replica of the cure coming?", _Kace asked.

"_Its done. I'll be taking it later today. So if this is the last time we speak, thank you for being my friend and not killing me after I let you out", _Gavin said.

Kace laughed.

"_Nothing is going to happen to you Gavin", _Taya said smiling.

He nodded, standing.

"_Oh by the way, if you two want to start trying for a baby, now is the time", _Gavin winked.

Taya blushed and buried her face in Kace's neck. Kace chuckled, rubbing her back.

"_We sort of already started", _he said.

Gavin smiled. Once he returned home, he went into the kitchen and grabbed the replica out of the fridge. Grabbing a new needle and wipe. Cleaning his skin before filling the needle.

"_You weren't going to wait for me?", _Angelo asked, standing in the doorway.

"_If it didn't work I didn't want you to feel guilty for not being able to help me", _Gavin said.

"_You're my friend, my brother. I'm not letting you do this alone", _Angelo said.

Gavin nodded. Angelo watched as Gavin stuck the needle in his arm. Gavin removed the needle and sweat started forming on his forehead.

"_Is it working?", _Angelo asked.

He and Jax reacted right away when Charles put the cure in them. Gavin started screaming, dropping the needle. Angelo went right to him and held him, he watched as Gavin's nails grew before returning to normal.

His teeth were sharp and his eyes changed before he stopped moving.

"_What's going on?", _Henry asked, when he got to the kitchen.

"_He took it", _Angelo said.

Henry nodded.

"_I'll go calm everyone down", _Henry said.

Angelo nodded. Gavin was knocked out, but breathing. Angelo could hear his heartbeat. He sighed in relief.

* * *

It took a few days for Gavin to wake up. Angelo, Jax, and Kace were the faces that greeted him. Axel appeared by the door.

"_Did it work?", _Axel asked.

Gavin stood slowly.

"_Not so loud", _he flinched.

Kace smirked.

"_Looks like it worked", _Kace said.

"_Lets be sure. Your lab awaits you Gavin", _Angelo said.

Gavin nodded. The men helping him out and to the kitchen in Angelo's house. He sat and grabbed a needle to take a sample of his blood. While he did that, all of their heads tilted up.

"_Someone's coming", _Axel said.

A car driving over the dirt road had caught their attention.

"_Get the kids and women to the safe house.", _Angelo said.

Every man nodded and left. Angelo looked at Gavin, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"_Keep working", _Angelo said.

Gavin nodded. Angelo made his way out. The men hidden from whoever was arriving, ready to jump and attack if they had too. An elderly woman with two teenagers climbed out of the beat up old Honda.

"_You must be Angelo", _the woman said.

"_Depends, who might you be?", _he asked.

"_Rosalia, you called about my niece", _she said.

Angelo raised a brow.

"_How?", _she smirked, stopping him.

"_Like I said, we have special abilities.", _she said.

She looked around and smiled.

"_We need to talk and now.", _she said.

She faced him again.

"_They'll be here soon and it won't be pretty", _she said.

Angelo nodded and gestured her inside. The teens followed.

"_Oh, Jax, Kace, and Axel. Please join", _she said.

Angelo watched as the three men looked at each other confused.

"_She'll explain", _he said, tilting his head to get them to follow.

The men walked in. They noticed the young girl was blind, but she smiled at each of them like she could see them. Rosalia smiled.

"_She has the cure, and she can also see into the future. Somehow it enhanced her abilities. She sees your outline in bright colors depending on your aura.", _Rosalia explained.

Axel shifted in his seat before the girl met his eyes.

"_We know why you did it", _she said softly.

The men looked at Axel.

"_But we'll get to that in a moment. You've each got a decision to make, very important ones. Ones that will either help you or destroy your future", _Rosalia said.

Jax leaned on his thighs.

"_Okay I want to say I don't believe in this stuff, but I can change into an animal, I'm willing to do whatever the hell you tell me lady", _he said.

The guys laughed except for Axel. She smiled before looking at Axel.

"_You're still struggling with your decision, just remember how it effects your future", _Rosalia said.

"_Is it anything we can help with? We've got your back Axel", _Angelo said.

Axel met his eyes.

"_No", _he replied.

Angelo nodded before looking back at this woman.

"_Go on", _Angelo said.


	16. Chapter 16-Our World Now

The young girl's name was Katarina. Rosalia explained how her daughter was going to touch them in order to see their future. The men agreed. Kat turned her head towards the kitchen.

"_He doesn't have to worry. It worked.", _she said.

Angelo smiled.

"_Gavin, come", _Angelo called.

Gavin walked into the living room. Rosalia smiled.

"_You made the right choice. I know it wasn't easy for you, especially the aftermath, but it was the right one.", _she said.

The men could see him visibly relax. They didn't know he was holding in guilt.

"_I just, all those people that have died.", _he said softly when he noticed the look on the men's faces.

"_Trust me, you aren't the only one who feels guilty. We've had to do things to protect ourselves as well.", _Kace said.

Gavin nodded. Henry walked in and Kat gasped. Rosalia set a calming hand on her shoulder.

"_Is everything okay?", _Henry asked.

"_Fine, but come on in Henry", _Angelo said.

He did, joining Gavin by the couch. Rosalia exhaled.

"_I know you want to try talking to the none cured, but it won't work. They don't care or want anything other than you all dead. They'll be coming here for you all. Trust me, I'm the last one who wants violence", _she said.

"_No choice", _Axel mumbled.

Rosalia nodded.

"_When?", _Angelo asked.

"_In a few days. It gives you plenty of time to warn the others", _she said.

"_Others?", _Jax asked.

Gavin cleared his throat.

"_She means around the world. With my computer knowledge I was able to set up safe houses for everyone", _Gavin said.

"_And when were you going to tell us?", _Kace asked.

"_I didn't think it was necessary. We can't do anything for them", _Gavin said.

"_Have you been keeping in touch?", _Jax asked.

Gavin nodded.

"_Send them a warning, tell them to get ready", _Axel said.

Gavin nodded.

"_What you have planned is a good idea, but informing your friends here is even better. It could help decide your fate", _Rosalia said to Axel.

"_What idea?", _Angelo asked him.

Axel didn't take his eyes off the woman.

"_None you need to worry about, just protect who you can here", _Axel said.

Angelo stood in front of Axel. Axel growled.

"_We do this as a team, Ax", _Angelo said.

Axel shook his head.

"_Alphas can't be on the same team", _Axel replied.

He left the house, slamming the door behind him.

"_He's already made his choice, just watch your backs around his pack", _Kat said softly.

"_And what choice is that?", _Angelo asked.

"_I can't tell you or it will change things. Just know to watch your backs around him and his pack", _Kat said.

The men nodded.

* * *

Axel returned to his men.

"_Call Phil Harper, tell him its time", _Axel said to Christian Hardy.

Torrie went over to Axel and kissed him.

"_What do we do about him?", _Torrie asked, looking at Angelo's house.

"_They'll be coming for us. Once we've won our freedom, I'll deal with that.", _Axel said.

"_And the baby?", _she asked.

Axel growled at her and she bowed her head.

"_I said I'll deal with it", _he replied.

He walked past her. He wasn't going to, not believing the girl he killed. With the arrival of Rosalia, things changed.

* * *

They watched the news, apparently the president would be giving a speech tomorrow in Washington. Kat placed her hands on Lena's stomach.

"_He's going to be strong", _she said.

Lena smiled.

"_You have two months left.", _she said.

Gavin smirked.

"_Nine months is normal for a human, but six is normal for your kind. You should write that down Gavin", _Kat said.

Gavin nodded.

"_I am", _he said.

He stood and walked into the kitchen. Kat looked at Lena.

"_Beware of his mates. The man with the beard, his mates want your baby dead", _Kat whispered.

Lena swallowed. Angelo kissed her head.

"_Everything okay?", _he asked.

Lena smiled and nodded. Kat nodded as well.

"_So Kat, everyone in your family has these abilities?", _Angelo asked.

She shook her head no.

"_Only the women. My cousin, Ava, her two sons are as normal as a human should be.", _she replied.

"_Are they with their father?", _Angelo asked.

She nodded.

"_We were all okay with her passing because she had told us it was going to happen, just not when. My brother is my keeper, sometimes I get so into what I'm seeing that I lose focus of the things around me", _she said.

Angelo and Lena nodded.

"_Is he like us?"_, Lena asked.

"_Yes. We're twins. We got sick at the same time", _she said.

Kat held her hand out.

"_Can I hold your hand Angelo?", _she asked.

Angelo looked at Lena before reaching out to take her hand. She giggled after awhile.

"_What?", _he asked.

"_Now I see why your family and mine were brought together. Not now, but in the distant future, we are going to be family", _she said.

Angelo and Lena smiled.

"_How distant? Will we be there to see it?", _Lena asked.

"_No, and neither will I. I don't know how distant, its just a feeling", _Kat said.

Lena nodded.

"_Can I ask you something? Its not about me, its about", _she stopped him.

"_Your friend Kace and his mate will have children. Don't worry", _she whispered.

Angelo smiled and leaned back in his seat.

"_No more readings. Its dangerous and giving too much away will change things", _Rosalia said to her daughter.

"_Yes mother", _Kat replied.

* * *

Rosalia walked out and found Henry. He was with his daughter. She approached him.

"_I'm dying, right?", _he suddenly said.

She met his eyes.

"_Did she tell you?", _she asked.

He shook his head no.

"_She didn't need to tell me. Its in the way she looked at me.", _he said.

"_You could always take the cure Gavin made and", _he shook his head no, stopping her.

"_If its my time, then its my time.", _he said.

"_You are very calm about this", _she said.

He chuckled.

"_My daughter is safe, my wife is safe. I know that Angelo will continue to make sure they are safe. I'm at peace about this", _he replied.

She nodded.

"_They'll stay safe. Your children and your childrens children will have a great future. As Beta", _she said.

He looked at her.

"_To Angelo's family?", _he asked.

She nodded with a smile.

"_It does sound like a good future", _he chuckled.

* * *

The next day, they watched the news where the president would be giving his speech. They walked him to the podium. He cleared his throat.

"_Today, we declare war. A war against supernatural beings that should not exist. Beings that should not have been made to begin with.", _he said.

Before anyone knew what was happening, a man behind the president attacked him and dug his nails into his throat.

"_Long live Alpha Wyatt", _the man shouted.

Angelo stood and looked out the window.

"_Son of a bitch", _Kace growled.

The cameras moved away from the kill and towards the crowd, where more people were being attacked.

"_How did he", _Angelo couldn't finish that sentence.

The screen went blank. They quickly went out and towards Axel. He stood slowly.

"_What the hell did you do?", _Angelo shouted.

"_What was necessary. I sent some of my men in search of others like us when you weren't looking. Those are bad Alpha skills you have, Rollins", _Axel said.

Angelo growled, eyes glowing.

"_They got word out that we aren't taking these attacks on us sitting down.", _Axel said.

"_You are the reason they come here", _Jax said.

Axel smirked.

"_This is our world now", _Axel said.

"_Adapt or perish", _Henry said.

Axel nodded.

"_Exactly", _Axel said.

Axel's pack surrounded them. Henry gripped his gun and stood beside Angelo.

"_Now, are you with me, or against me?", _Axel asked.

The men that Kace and Jax helped came out and surrounded Axel's men. Some pointing guns.

"_We aren't with you, but we aren't against you either. You need us just as much as we need you.", _Kace smirked.

Axel nodded and called his pack off. The men calming down.

"_But once this is over, there is nothing keeping us here", _Axel growled.

"_Good", _Angelo replied.


	17. Chapter 17-Alpha Born

"_Can you tell us how long we have before the humans get to us?", _Angelo asked Rosalia.

"_We can't give you the exact date", _Kat reminded.

"_Maybe a few weeks", _Rosalia said.

"_Find out if anyone from our groups is missing. The last thing I want his Axel running his mouth and making promises to some of these families", _Angelo said.

"_I'm on it", _Jax said.

"_I'll come with", _Henry added before following Jax out.

"_What Axel did, its going to start something. Not just with you guys, but all of the wolves around the world.", _Kat said.

"_How many?", _Angelo asked.

Kat tilted her head towards her mother. Rosalia reached over and squeezed her hand. Angelo sighed.

"_Let me guess, you can't tell me", _Angelo smirked.

"_Sorry, but you will meet some every now and then. Start a gathering of Alphas, it will be big in the future. It will also give wolves the opportunity to find their mates", _Kat said excited.

Angelo nodded.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the murder of the president. As days passed, the news would report more deaths around the world. Cured, humans, it didn't matter. The death toll was rising. Some of the people they had come with decided to join Axel, praising him for what he did to the president.

Others stayed and backed Angelo, some Kace. Some of Axel's camp decided to join Angelo. Calling Axel reckless and wild. The only reason they had stayed with him for so long was because they had no other choice. They were running from the government too.

They had set up the women and children in the RV's a good distance away in the woods. Katarina lifted her head.

"_Someone is coming", _she said.

The men looked at her and lifted their heads. Hearing tires drive over the dirt covered roads. Angelo and the men walked out. The women who weren't pregnant wanted to stay and help. Henry had shown them how to shoot a gun.

Axel walked out of his RV too. Hearing the tires. He glanced at Angelo before putting his attention on the road. About ten cars and an RV drove towards them.

"_Dangerous?", _Axel asked.

Angelo shook his head no. A man got off his car and walked towards them.

"_My name is Jonathan Styles. We drove here from Atlanta when we saw what happened to the president. Picking up others on the way.", _Jon said.

"_I'm Angelo, this is Kace and Jax. That over there is Axel", _Angelo said.

Jonathan nodded.

"_We are so glad we found you", _Jon said smiling.

"_Not to sound rude, but, how did you find us?", _Kace asked.

"_You sent a message out. It popped out on tv interrupting the show we were watching. Every channel", _Jon said.

The guys were confused till Gavin walked out.

"_I did it. I figured if the government is coming for us, we are going to need more help. I even sent the message internationally.", _Gavin said.

"_I didn't want this to turn into some kind of war", _Angelo said.

"_It already is Angelo", _Axel said, joining them.

Angelo growled. Jon chuckled.

"_How long have you two been together this close?", _Jon asked.

"_Since this whole mess started", _Axel answered.

"_And you haven't killed each other yet. Wolves are very territorial creatures. When it comes to other Alphas stepping on their land, it's a bloodbath till someone loses", _Jon said.

"_We know", _Kace said.

"_I'm an Alpha, but do you mind if we camp out close? We drove none stop", _Jon said.

"_There's more than enough room", _Angelo said.

Jon nodded.

"_Do you have any children, pregnant women? We have a safe place for them", _Gavin said to Jon.

He nodded. Gavin went with him to gather the women and children. Angelo, Kace, Henry, and Jax walked into the house.

"_He's no trouble. You don't have to watch your backs with him. Trust me, he won't be Alpha for long. His family will in the future though", _Kat said.

"_Kat, stop", _Rosalia said.

"_Sorry, I couldn't help it", _Kat blushed.

Angelo set a hand on her head to let her know it was okay. Rosalia stood and helped Kat stand. Her son took Kat by the arm.

"_I will be making my leave to stay with your women and children. Don't worry, I will guard them with my life", _Rosalia said.

She looked at Kace.

"_Congratulations", _she said.

Kace's smile grew and Angelo patted his back.

"_You know, what Jon said is true. This means we won't be able to stay around each other for long", _Jax said.

That made Kace frown and Jax chuckled.

"_I didn't mean to bring you down, but its true", _Jax said.

Kace and Angelo looked at each other.

"_We could always be neighbors", _Angelo smirked.

"_Solid plan brother", _Kace said.

The men laughed.

"_Should we tell Jon what Kat said?", _Jax asked.

Angelo shook his head no.

"_Rosalia is right, knowing too much could change things", _Angelo said.

Kace and Jax agreed.

* * *

Two nights later, the men were fast asleep in their cabins. Hearing a creaking on the stairs, Angelo shot up. His eyes glowed as he listened for more. The men had a sense when the government would come for them, Rosalia leaving was a warning and they knew it.

Seeing a shadow outside his door, he sat up and roared loud. The men woke up, feeling the vibration and power of that roar. It even made Axel shiver, and that pissed him off more.

Devin jumped out of another room in Angelo's house and attacked the man dressed in all black. Angelo could hear screams and gun fire. He walked out and looked at Devin.

"_Shift", _Angelo ordered.

Axel watched this, surprised as the men shifted into wolves without the full moon. He shook with anger.

"_Angelo", _he roared.

Angelo smirked.

"_You kept your plans from me, I keep mine from you", _Angelo shot back.

Angelo shifted and attacked the men dressed in all black. Ripping out their throats and opening their chest and stomachs to rip out everything they could. Using their sense of smell to sniff them out. Before the sunrise, they had killed each and every one of them. Torn to shreds.

Henry walked over to Angelo's wolf and nodded.

"_I'll collect the guns before Axel gets the idea. The more power behind us, the better", _Henry whispered.

He left with some of the other humans to collect the guns and vehicles. He found a map of the camp. He knew where they had set up the pregnant women and children, checking to make sure that they didn't know about it.

He sighed with relief when it wasn't circled on the map. Meaning they were safe.

* * *

Angelo shifted back, breathing heavy. He was covered in blood, he could even taste it in his mouth, licking his lips. He was suddenly pushed back by Axel.

"_You son of a bitch", _Axel yelled in his face.

Wolves growled at Axel, protecting Angelo. He pushed him off.

"_Don't talk to me about keeping secrets. You had the president assassinated and didn't tell anyone", _Angelo yelled back.

Axel's men growled.

"_So its finally come down to this, Angelo.", _Axel smirked.

"_It didn't have too Ax. You did this, not me", _Angelo yelled back.

"_Alphas can't be together for long", _Axel said.

"_It works for me and Kace", _Angelo shot back.

Axel laughed.

"_Kace is weak, I should have never given him that cure to change his mate. His line could have died out with him. The world would be better off", _Axel laughed.

Kace jumped at Axel, but Jax held him back.

"_See what I mean. His own Beta can hold him back", _Axel said.

Axel looked at Kace.

"_As soon as I'm done with Angelo, I'm coming for you next", _Axel growled before jumping towards Angelo.

Angelo moved out of the way as the other men circled around them.

"_I don't want to hurt you Axel.", _Angelo said.

"_Its too bad, because I'm going to kill you", _Axel said.

* * *

Lena felt pressure, breathing in and out. Taya sat beside her.

"_He's coming", _she said softly.

Taya looked at the women who they trusted.

"_Baby's coming", _Taya said.

Rosalia helped Lena lay back. Kat smiled.

"_He has a beautiful name", _she said to Lena.

Lena smiled. Lilly brushed her hair back as Lena started to push. Kat's smile fell when she felt Torrie and Stacy come near the RV.

"_Stop them", _Kat said.

One woman grabbed a gun and loaded it. Lena started screaming as she pushed. The door to the RV opened and Rachel pointed the gun at the two women.

"_We just came to see the baby", _Torrie smirked, her eyes glowing.

"_Over my dead body. Back away ladies, now", _Rachel said.

More women joined her, eyes glowing or pointing guns at them. Torrie growled.

"_Wait till I tell my mate", _Torrie said, before slamming the door.

Rachel sighed. She kept watch while Lena was pushing, the women encouraging her.

"_I can see his head", _Rosalia smiled.

"_One more big push", _one woman said.

Lena did and that's when she heard his crying. She cried and smiled as she watched Rosalia clean him off before handing her the baby. Lena kissed his head. He opened his eyes and they flashed red.

"_He's the first born of his kind. The first Alpha born", _Kat said.

"_Tyler", _Lena whispered, gently touching his cheek.

"_Future Alpha", _Rosalia said proudly.

"_You are going to be just as strong as your father", _Lena whispered down to the baby.

All the women gushed over the baby boy and Lena couldn't feel safer. Surrounded by women she trusted with not just her life, but her newborn son's life.


	18. Chapter 18-Not That Easy

Angelo and Axel circled each other. Axel smirked.

"_Right now, my mates are busy digging into your woman. Tearing out that baby from inside her and laughing", _Axel said.

Angelo flinched and Axel laughed. He wanted a reaction and he got one. He noticed Gavin leave the group surrounding them, probably going to check on the women and kids.

"_You know why I don't believe you, Axel? Because you don't have the balls to do it. Just like you don't have the balls to kill me now.", _Angelo said.

Axel growled.

"_Hell, you had plenty of chances and you did nothing. Is this who you want as your Alpha? A man who talks but doesn't walk the walk", _Angelo said.

The men mumbled between each other. Axel noticed and Angelo could tell he was getting even more agitated.

"_He's weak. If he has to rely on me to help him win against the humans, he's no leader", _Angelo said.

Axel jumped at him and Angelo was able to flip him over. Angelo chuckled and stood. That pissed Axel off more.

"_What's wrong Ax? Can't kill me that quickly?", _Angelo asked.

Again Axel tried to tackle Angelo. He wanted to be able to pin him and hold him down so he could rip out his throat. He didn't realize how fast Angelo was. He didn't know Angelo use to wrestle in high school and college. Henry had also taught him a few things he learned in the Marines.

Angelo was close to pinning Axel, but Axel was able to dig his claws into his side and Angelo released him. He stood. He could feel the blood running down his side.

"_Come on Axel, end this", _someone from Axel's side shouted.

They thought he was just playing with Angelo right now. Angelo smirked.

"_No. He can't", _Angelo said.

Axel tried to go low and Angelo shifted. His jaw clamping around Axel's throat. Axel wasn't strong enough to remove his jaws.

"_Call it Axel. He doesn't want to kill you", _Kace shouted.

Axel growled, his eyes glowed. Angelo's teeth pierced his skin now, Angelo could taste blood.

"_Axel", _Kace yelled.

Axel lifted his hand and tapped. Angelo let him go and backed up before shifting. Axel held his bleeding throat.

"_I want you off our territory, far away from us", _Angelo panted, his chest covered in Axel's blood.

Axel stood slowly. Angelo looked around.

"_And whoever wants to go with him, go now.", _Angelo said, before turning to walk away.

"_You're going to regret this, Angelo", _Axel said.

Angelo stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"_No, because this wasn't my choice to make. It was yours. You could have walked away, we could have come to an agreement, but no.", _Angelo said.

Axel went to take a step towards him, but Henry lifted his gun and pointed it at Axel.

"_That won't do anything to me", _Axel said.

"_It will slow you down long enough for my Alpha to kill you.", _Henry said.

Angelo set a hand on Henry's shoulder.

"_Go, Axel. Think about your mates. They're pregnant and need you", _Angelo said.

Axel looked around before walking away. The ones who came with him, followed. Some new faces left with him too.

"_Bring the women and keep them inside. Make sure everyone is accounted for", _Angelo said to Rob and Devin.

They nodded and went to get the list of names. Angelo stopped when he heard a baby crying. Everyone turned their heads in the direction. He saw Lena with a baby in her arms and Gavin with them, making sure no one was left.

Angelo smiled and went towards her. She looked down at the baby in her arms.

"_Daddy, meet Tyler. Tyler, this is your daddy", _she said, handing him the baby.

"_Hi little man, look at you", _Angelo said, kissing his son's cheek.

"_Why are you covered in blood? Are you hurt? Did you heal yet?", _she asked worried.

"_Its not my blood", _Angelo said, his eyes still on his son.

Lena looked towards Axel. They were all packing up and leaving. She noticed Stacy slap him before Torrie grabbed her and said something to her.

Angelo laughed softly.

"_The second one is pissed he lost, because now they have to leave. They had made plans to live here", _Angelo said.

Lena laughed softly.

"_We aren't living here either. Too much blood has been spilled.", _Angelo said.

Lena nodded.

"_For now, lets just enjoy him", _Lena said, kissing her son's soft cheek.

"_Agreed", _Angelo said.

Kace and Jax had come over to check out the baby. Each man holding him.

* * *

That night, Axel and his people were leaving. Henry and Jax were keeping an eye on them. Rosalia walked into his house and smiled.

"_Strong lungs he has", _Rosalia said as Tyler cried.

He laughed and nodded.

"_Tell me about it", _he replied.

"_Its time you and the other Alphas mark your territory. Draw invisible lines you can't see, but your wolves will feel. You'll figure it out", _Rosalia said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I'll talk to Kace and Jax tomorrow, then we break it to the rest of the group.", _Angelo said.

Rosalia nodded.

"_He won't stay gone for long", _Rosalia warned.

Angelo met her eyes.

"_I knew it wasn't going to be that easy", _he chuckled.

Rosalia laughed softly.

"_Is it ever", _she said.

* * *

Torrie looked at Axel.

"_You know you have to get him back for what he did. For humiliating you", _she said.

"_And I will", _Axel said.

"_After that baby is born, I'm teaching Stacy her place. She has no right to demand or berate you. She is second, and she needs reminding of that", _Torrie said.

Axel nodded. He drove off first as the others followed. First he needed to find a place for himself and his pack. Then he would come for Angelo.

* * *

A few weeks later. Angelo, Kace, and Jon were looking over maps.

"_Where would you be heading?", _Kace asked Jon.

"_Maybe back to Atlanta, or at least as close as we can get", _Jon said.

Kace and Angelo nodded.

"_While you guys were looking for more cured, did you come across those who were newly sick?", _Jon asked.

"_No", _Angelo said, shaking his head.

"_Neither did Jax and I. Why?", _Kace said.

"_Before we got out they quarantined part of Atlanta. I thought it was because of us, but we stopped a town out and a few people were sick. Had the same symptoms as we all did", _Jon said.

Angelo and Kace looked at each other.

"_Someone out there is the new patient zero", _Angelo said.

"_Looks like it. If the humans start dying out, its not because of us.", _Jon said.

* * *

Axel and his group settled out a few hours away from Yellowstone. A small town that was evacuated by the government. Some of the humans that came with him were getting sick. He knew what was happening to them.

His Beta Christian Hardy approached him.

"_We have to take care of the problem. They're dying anyway", _he whispered.

Axel knew he was right. He sent him a nod and Christian, along with a few other men, killed and buried those who were sick.

"_You did what you had to do", _Torrie said, squeezing his shoulder.

"_I know", _he replied.

He turned to look at the men.

"_Bury them and we move. I don't want anyone else getting sick", _he said.

Everyone nodded.

**A/N: Next chapter, a few years will pass. **


	19. Chapter 19-Moving

A few months later, Torrie and Stacy were both in labor. Axel paced outside of the house. He could hear both women's screams. He stopped when one woman stopped screaming. He waited to see which baby would come first. He needed Torrie's to come first.

The front door opened and a woman who was helping, smiled.

"_It's a boy, Alpha"_, she said.

"_Isaac", _he said.

He took the baby.

"_Which female?", _he asked.

She smiled.

"_Torrie, Alpha", _she said, bowing her head.

"_Good", _he replied.

The door opened again and the women greeted each other.

"_It's a girl, Alpha", _she said with a smile, holding out the baby.

His smile left his face and he looked away from her. She pulled the baby girl back in.

"_Stacy named her Priscilla", _this woman said.

"_I don't care. I have my heir", _he said.

Both women looked sadly at the baby girl before leaving him alone with his son.

* * *

Stacy sat up as she waited for them to bring back Priscilla. When the woman returned and not with Axel, she knew he was disappointed it wasn't a boy.

"_Did he at least look at her?", _Stacy asked, as she took back her baby.

"_He did", _she nodded.

Stacy smiled and touched her daughter's cheek.

"_What did she have?", _she asked, even though she already knew.

"_A boy. His name is Isaac", _she replied.

Stacy nodded and looked down at her baby girl.

"_Well I love you. So beautiful sweetheart", _she whispered to the baby.

* * *

Axel walked into Torrie's room with their son. He sat beside her as she smiled.

"_He's a handsome little thing", _Torrie said.

Axel chuckled and nodded.

"_And the first of many", _he replied.

"_How's Stacy?", _she asked.

"_I wouldn't know. I came to you as soon as they brought him to me", _he said.

That made her feel good, but she also felt bad for the other woman. She had grown close to Stacy these last few months.

"_What did she have?"_, she asked.

"_A girl", _he replied.

She giggled.

"_Her name, Ax. What's her name?", _Torrie asked.

He shrugged.

"_I don't know", _he replied, not taking his eyes off his son.

* * *

After explaining what was happening with the group. They let everyone know they could decide for themselves where they wanted to go and with who.

"_Where the hell is Jax?", _Kace asked, looking around.

"_Well, seeing as Leah just turned eighteen, I can give you one guess", _Lena said.

Kace chuckled. Angelo took his son from Lena.

"_How's Taya?", _Lena asked.

"_Still worried she might lose the baby. I told her the__ last one was on me. Now that she turned, she doesn't have to worry", _Kace said.

Angelo left them talking and he went over to Henry. They watched as everyone enjoyed their day.

"_You know, I think its about time we change you and Rachel", _Angelo said.

Henry chuckled and shook his head no.

"_No, I'm good. Rachel wants to change though, says it will be easier to protect the kids", _Henry said.

Angelo nodded.

"_So how many do you think are coming with us?", _Henry asked.

"_I don't know. Kace is a good Alpha, they trusted him enough to follow him here. I'm sure they will follow him anywhere", _Angelo said.

"_True, but you won them over as well. You showed them and fought for them.", _Henry said.

Angelo nodded. Henry tickled the baby boy in Angelo's arms.

"_I guess we'll find out when the time comes", _Angelo said.

Henry nodded.

* * *

Kace met up with Gavin.

"_What's up?", _Gavin asked.

He was giving Rachel the cure. She smiled at Kace.

"_It was something Angelo told me a few days ago, and if anyone can help me with this, its you", _Kace said.

Gavin nodded as Rachel passed out.

"_Mind taking her to the guest room", _Gavin said.

Kace nodded and lifted Rachel, walking towards the room.

"_So what do you need help with?", _Gavin asked.

"_Sending out a message. Maybe get packs together so we could meet everyone.", _Kace said.

"_Like a gathering?", _Gavin asked, covering Rachel with a blanket.

Kace nodded.

"_I figured you could do that computer thing you did last time and get the word out.", _Kace said.

Gavin nodded.

"_Sounds good to me", _Gavin said.

"_Good. I'll tell Angelo", _Kace said.

"_You mean you didn't run this by him first?", _Gavin asked.

Kace raised a brow.

"_I'm an Alpha, I don't need to ask him if I can do it. I will give him the courtesy of letting him know", _Kace said.

Gavin nodded.

"_I'll do as you say, Alpha Kace", _Gavin said.

Gavin left and Kace sighed. He was trying to be that Alpha everyone kept telling him he was. Gavin stuck his head back in the room.

"_By the way, that was good. Its true, you don't need to run anything by Angelo or ask him for permission. Keep it up and don't worry about Angelo getting mad.", _Gavin said.

Kace chuckled and nodded before Gavin left again.

* * *

The next day, Angelo was informed by Kace that he asked Gavin to send out a message about a gathering.

"_I just wanted to let you know", _Kace said.

Angelo nodded.

"_It actually sounds like a good idea. I'm proud of you, Kace.", _Angelo said.

Kace nodded.

"_Also, while I have you here. Taya and I found a good place to raise our family and form our pack", _Kace said.

Angelo sat up.

"_You want to leave?", _Angelo asked.

"_Its getting tense, Angelo. I know you feel it", _Kace said.

Angelo nodded. It was true, if Kace spoke over him during plans or they were stuck in the same room for more than an hour, things got intense.

Jax and Henry would have to separate them.

"_We won't be far. Maybe three or four hours away. There's space on the side we haven't claimed. Our territories would be separated by a river. We won't get in each others way", _Kace said.

Angelo chuckled.

"_Sounds good. Save it for me, but for now, until things calm down with the none cured, we will stay put", _Angelo said.

Kace nodded.

"_When?", _Angelo asked.

"_Maybe a few weeks. I have some guys cleaning out the houses. People use to live in them before", _Kace stopped.

Angelo nodded.

"_Just be careful Kace, and if you ever need anything, just call", _Angelo said.

Kace nodded.

"_You too", _Kace said.

* * *

A few weeks passed. The gathering was set after the new year. Several cured had answered the email or called to say they were going. Kace was putting the last of the boxes in the back of the truck. He and Jax looked at Lena and Angelo.

"_Be safe, we'll miss you", _Lena said, hugging each man.

Angelo did the same. Lena had gone over to hug Taya and Leah.

"_Let me know when the babies come, I want to see them.", _Lena said.

Taya and Leah nodded. Taya kissed Tyler's little chubby cheek.

"_I'm going to miss you little chunk", _Taya said to the baby.

Leah did the same. Both women had gotten attached to the baby. Angelo said goodbye to the women as well.

"_Remember what I said, ever want to move closer to us, there is a space close by", _Kace said.

Angelo smiled.

"_I know bud", _Angelo said.

Kace nodded.

"_I'll go down in a few days to check on the girls, get them ready for the babies", _Gavin said.

Kace and Jax nodded. Each man got into their trucks. Everyone waved as they drove off. Angelo sighed and Lena handed Tyler to him.

"_We could always move", _Lena reminded.

Angelo chuckled.

"_Everyone is comfortable here. Packing them up and moving them, its a lot", _Angelo said.

Lena shrugged.

"_You're the Alpha. Its your call baby", _Lena reminded.

Angelo looked at Tyler.

"_Lets give it a few years and let everyone just, breathe", _Angelo said.

Lena nodded.

"_Sounds like a plan", _she said, patting his chest before walking away.

Angelo looked at his son.

"_What do you think buddy? Should we move closer to uncle Kace and uncle Jax?", _he asked.

Tyler yawned and Angelo chuckled.

"_Alright, lets take a year to see how things go. Then we move", _Angelo said nodding.


	20. Chapter 20-Gathering

It had been a few years since Angelo moved his pack closer to Kace's. They had a bridge built over the river to get connected. Of course, both agreed that no one could just go back and forth. They had to have permission. Doing the Alpha gatherings every five years.

Tyler was sixteen now and learning to fight and use a gun, which Henry taught him. They were getting ready for a new gathering. Tyler was excited because he loved to watch the Alphas fight.

Dina was Angelo and Lena's second child, thirteen. Eve was the youngest at ten.

"_Ready to go dad", _Eve said, backpack on as she climbed into their truck.

He chuckled. His two oldest in the back, while Eve would sit between him and Lena. Lena walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"_Where's Lilly?", _he asked.

"_She's coming. She had to work today, Gavin is teaching her a few science things, I don't know", _she said, with a wave of her hand.

Angelo chuckled. Lilly had gotten into science and space. Gavin had agreed to teach her.

"_Sorry, I know I'm late. Gavin said he was meeting us there", _she said as she climbed in the back.

Angelo nodded. She was old enough to live on her own now, but he still saw her as that little girl.

He waved to Henry, who was setting his teens in the car. Still human as ever. Angelo didn't understand why he still hasn't changed.

He was a good Beta though.

"_Lets hit the road", _Henry shouted.

Angelo nodded as they all got into their cars and drove six hours out of town. He wondered if Kace and Jax had already left.

* * *

Kace and Jax stared at Axel, shocked. How could he ask them to do such a thing? They looked at each other again before looking back at Axel and his Beta.

"_You owe me, Kace. If it wasn't for me, your woman would still be human and you would be childless.", _Axel smirked.

"_I thought you said he wouldn't owe you anything", _Jax reminded.

Axel laughed.

"_He didn't, but now he does", _Axel said.

"_Let me speak to Jax and we'll let you know", _Kace said.

"_No. I need an answer now", _Axel said.

Kace sighed.

"_What's it going to be?", _Axel asked.

"_Because I owe you. Not because we are friends. A friend wouldn't do what you want to do", _Kace said.

"_Good choice. See you two at the Alpha gatherings", _Axel said, getting up and walking out.

Jax left the office, following Axel to make sure he left. Kace joined him.

"_You have to tell him", _Jax said.

"_We can't", _Kace replied.

Jax sighed.

"_What did he want?", _Taya asked.

His son joined them, Jacob crossed his arms over his chest.

"_Tell her. She deserves to know what you did to our friend", _Jax said, before leaving.

Kace watched as Jax took his five year old daughter's hand, Noa. His twin sons, Luke and Alexander listened as their father called to them to get in the car.

Kace looked at his oldest.

"_Go find your sister", _he said.

"_But", _Kace stopped Jacob.

"_Go find Mya and tell her its time to go", _Kace said, raising his voice.

Jacob nodded and went into their house to call for his sister. Taya set a hand on his shoulder, he met her eyes.

"_What did he want?", _she repeated.

* * *

Axel picked up Torrie and Stacy. Their kids climbing into the back of the truck.

"_How did it go?", _Torrie asked.

"_He's not going to get in the way. He owes me", _Axel said.

Torrie nodded.

"_I want you to take our boys and stay away when I nod. Once I do it, he's going to want to kill me. Others might help him when the pack attacks.", _Axel said.

Torrie nodded. He looked in the rearview mirror at Stacy.

"_Same goes with you", _he said.

She nodded. He had three kids with each woman. Torrie had all boys, Isaac, Grayson, and Lincoln. They were one year apart. Stacy had Priscilla and the twins, Lydia and Levi.

"_Dad, I want to help", _Isaac said.

"_No. If something happens to me, I need you to get the rest of the pack out. You are next in line for Alpha. You go and protect this pack", _Axel said.

Isaac didn't like it, but he nodded. Knowing how important a pack needed an Alpha.

* * *

Angelo and his pack arrived to the gathering. They said hello to some familiar faces and some new ones.

"_I heard what happened", _Angelo said to Jon.

"_Yeah, it was good while it lasted. Which reminds me, would you take a transfer?", _Jon asked.

Angelo smiled and nodded.

"_Because you and I go way back, you're more than welcome into Rollins pack", _Angelo said.

Jon nodded.

"_So what's his name?", _Angelo asked.

"_Miguel Bella", _Jon replied.

"_Why does that name sound familiar?", _Lena asked.

"_He was in Luis Kalisto's pack. He challenged him and lost. Moved to mine and challenged me. I think we know the ending to that", _Jon chuckled.

"_From Mexico, right?", _Angelo asked.

Jon nodded.

"_Just watch your back. I heard he was planning on claiming more territory by challenging more Alphas", _Jon said.

"_Thanks for the heads up", _Angelo said.

Seeing Jax and Kace, he excused himself and went over to them. Hugging them both.

"_We only live a few minutes away from each other, but its like I haven't seen you in ages", _Angelo said.

Both men chuckled. He could tell something was up.

"_Is everything okay?", _Angelo asked.

After Kace spoke to Taya about what Axel said. She made him see reason. Even if Kace said nothing, Axel's pack was going to attack everyone. Including theirs.

Axel had told them he wouldn't, but Kace knew better than to trust him.

"_Axel is going to attack, today", _Kace said.

Angelo and Lena were confused. They had all come to gatherings in the past and simply left things as they were. Ignoring each other.

"_We can't get involved Angelo", _Kace said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Because he gave you the cure for Taya. Yeah, I knew he wasn't doing that out of the goodness of his heart", _Angelo said.

Kace nodded.

"_You should get out of here Kace. We've got it. I'll send a heads up to the others", _Angelo said.

Kace nodded and took his wife's hand. Jax looked at Angelo.

"_I could stay", _he said.

"_No. I've got this Jax", _he said.

Jax nodded and made sure his family and the pack were ready to leave. Lena warned the others and before everyone could gather up their families. Axel's pack attacked.

"_He learned how to shift without the moon?", _Lena sounded surprised.

Angelo knew he would.

"_Find the kids and get them out of here", _he said to her.

They could hear gunshots and knew that was Henry. Axel's wolf turned to it and Angelo knew he was going for Henry.

"_Go Lena", _Angelo shouted.

Lena did as he said. Finding as many of their pack as they could. Angelo shifted and ran after Axel. He ran as fast as he could. Henry turned and tried to shoot at Axel, but Christian came from behind him and bit into his shoulder.

Henry screamed and Axel went right for his throat. Killing Henry instantly. Axel shifted back, blood covering his beard as he smiled at Angelo.

"_You caused this", _he said, before howling.

His pack turned and ran towards the woods. Axel shifted back and ran with them. Angelo lost sight of him. Shifting and checking on Henry. Angelo couldn't hear or see anything else, but he knew others were searching for their families.

"_I'm sorry", _Angelo whispered.

Lena fell to her knees beside them and touched Henry's forehead.

"_How are we going to tell Rachel?", _Angelo asked.

"_I'll do it. Don't worry", _Lena said softly to him.

Angelo handed Lena Henry's head and he stood. Shifting, his wolf took off into the woods.

"_Where's dad going?", _Tyler asked.

"_He just needs a minute", _she said softly.

Tyler bent down beside his mom. Others from their pack approached her.

"_We should get his body back to our territory and bury him.", _Rob said.

Lena nodded. Others approached and lifted him, carrying him to the truck. Henry's kids crying as they followed their dad's body. Tyler helped his mom up.

"_Where are your sisters?", _his mom asked.

"_Dina and Eve are in the car, but I can't find Lilly", _he said.

Lena nodded.

* * *

At first, Lilly couldn't believe it. A human was her mate. She didn't think any were left, but it turned out they had gone into hiding. Only fifty in his group. She had found him when she had gone on a trip with Gavin to visit another pack. His people were hiding in a cave and he was washing up in a lake near by.

That was five months ago.

"_Mason", _she moaned as she circled her hips.

He flipped them and groaned as he thrusted into her. She moaned loudly and he moved from between her legs. She laid her head on his chest.

"_So you guys do this gathering thing every five years?", _he asked.

She nodded and kissed his chest. Meeting his eyes, he brushed her hair behind her ear.

"_We've got more, you know. The cure.", _she said.

He sat up and started getting dressed.

"_We discussed this, Lilly. I don't want that shit", _he said.

"_I just, I don't want you to get sick. You said you've already lost three more people in your group", _she said.

"_That doesn't mean I want to be like you.", _he said, sounding disgusted.

She nodded and started getting dressed.

"_I'm sorry, I just don't want that kind of life", _he said softly.

"_I understand", _she said.

He touched her cheek gently.

"_I still want to meet your dad and mom. You still up for that?", _he said.

She nodded.

"_Let me give you the address", _she said.

He smiled.


	21. Chapter 21-Humans

Lilly was kissing Mason goodbye when she heard her mother's voice call to her. She knew Angelo and Lena weren't her real parents, but to her, they were.

"_Lilly, where are you?", _her mother asked.

Lilly pulled away and looked at Mason with a smile.

"_I have to go, but I'll see you soon", _she said.

He nodded. She quickly made her way back to the gatherings. Mason went home. When she reached the area, she froze in her spot.

Lena went over to her, her clothes covered in blood. Her hands stained red.

"_What happened? Is dad okay?", _she asked.

"_It wasn't dad. I need you to get the kids safely home. Do a head count of the pack", _Lena said.

"_Why? Mom what happened?", _Lilly asked afraid.

Lena took a calming breath before telling her. Lilly cried, she was close to Henry and he showed her and his daughter how to shoot a gun.

"_Listen to me, Lil. Get your siblings and the pack home safe. I'll be right behind you", _Lena said.

Lilly nodded and took the keys. The rest of the pack followed. Jax had hung back, telling Leah to leave without him.

He couldn't help Angelo or Henry, but he couldn't leave them either. He approached Lena as she stared off into the woods.

"_Losing Henry was hard on him. He had told him over and over again that he should change, but Henry didn't want too", _Jax said.

Lena nodded and sniffled.

"_Stubborn", _Lena added.

Jax nodded.

"_I'm just going to wait for him a little while. He'll be back", _Lena said.

"_Then I'll wait with you", _Jax said.

"_Thanks", _Lena replied.

* * *

Once Mason reached the cave, his dad stood and walked over to him.

"_So? Did she finally tell you where they live?", _he asked.

Mason smirked and nodded.

"_She did. It took awhile, but she trusts me", _Mason said.

"_Good boy", _his dad said proudly.

Ever since Lilly explained to him what they were to each other, he told his family. Knowing they wanted revenge on the freaks who could change into animals.

He didn't feel this bond Lilly kept telling him about. All he could think was how disgusted he was with her. At first, she didn't want to tell him anything about her family or how many wolves were in her pack.

Slowly but surely, she caved. He pretended to feel something to get her to talk. Sleeping with her was just an added bonus. They walked over to a map and Mason showed him where it was.

"_It's a few hours from here, but I'm sure we can manage to make it with what gas we have left", _his dad said to him and the rest of the guys.

Everyone nodded. Guns ready.

"_She also let me know there was another pack close by. Right about, here", _Mason said, pointing to another area.

His dad nodded.

"_Half of us take one pack and the other half takes the second", _his dad said.

Mason nodded.

"_I want to kill her. I want to watch the life leave her eyes, let me do it dad. Let me lead the second group", _Mason said.

His set a hand on his shoulder and nodded.

"_Bring back her head", _his dad said.

* * *

It was getting late, and still no sign of Angelo. Jax looked at Lena.

"_Maybe he's on his way home", _Jax said.

She chuckled.

"_You and I both know he's not. He wants Axel's head on a stick. He won't come home until he has it", _Lena said.

Jax turned more towards her.

"_Your pack just lost their Beta. Rachel is pregnant right now and their daughter wasn't taught what to do yet. Angelo isn't there to comfort them either. They need you, Lena. Their Alpha Female", _Jax said.

Lena looked back at the trees. She swallowed, knowing he was right. Nodding, she stood up straighter.

"_Give me a ride?", _she asked.

He chuckled and nodded.

* * *

Lilly had gotten Eve to bed. Dina had fallen asleep a bit after. She stopped by Tyler's room, his light still on.

"_Hey, can't sleep?", _she asked.

He shook his head no.

"_I'm worried about dad", _he said.

She walked into his room and sat on his bed.

"_Me too", _she nodded.

"_You think he's going to be okay?", _he asked.

She smiled.

"_He is. He's a great Alpha and a great dad. He would do just about anything for us and his pack", _Lilly said.

"_He went after that man", _Tyler said.

"_His name's Axel. He wasn't always a bad guy.", _she said.

"_So then what happened?", _he asked.

She shrugged.

"_Katarina said something scared him, it scared him so badly that he just stopped caring", _Lilly said.

Tyler nodded.

"_I believe that, because I believe Kat. Its crazy how she could see things", _Tyler said.

Lilly nodded.

"_Well, I have to go check on aunt Rachel. Since you're up, mind keeping watch of the house and listen for the alarms if anyone tries to come in?", _she asked.

"_I got", _he said.

She nodded and left. She stopped with Kat before getting to Rachel's. The door opened and Kat smiled.

"_Just in time, I put my kids and husband down for the night", _she said.

Lilly laughed softly.

"_Wine?", _Kat asked.

Lilly nodded.

* * *

Angelo stopped. They were deep in the woods. Axel was looking up at the half moon.

"_It looks even better when its full, doesn't it. So bright and beautiful", _Axel said.

"_He couldn't hurt you. Why Henry?", _Angelo growled.

"_Because, I knew it would hurt you. I knew it would get you to come alone. I want you alone", _Axel replied.

Angelo glanced around. He couldn't smell or hear anyone else.

"_I don't need anyone else, because I think we both know this ends with your head ripped from your shoulders", _Axel said.

Angelo smirked.

"_That's not how I remember it almost ending the last time", _he replied.

Axel growled.

"_You and me, Angelo.", _Axel said.

Angelo shifted and jumped at him. Axel did the same. Their wolves teeth digging into each other, claws sinking into skin and ripping it apart.

* * *

Torrie and Stacy were watching from the cliff.

"_What if he kills Axel?", _Stacy asked.

Torrie turned and slapped her.

"_How dare you not believe in him", _Torrie said.

Stacy held her cheek before looking down. Torrie put her attention back on the fight. Hearing whines and growls. Teeth snapping.

* * *

Angelo found an opening when Axel jumped. Angelo's wolf went underneath him and cut open Axel's chest and stomach.

Angelo shifted back as Axel's wolf collapsed. He shifted back and Axel was panting.

Angelo looked down at him.

"_I let you go once, I let you live and you chose to come back. You could have been happy, Ax. Lived a long and happy life with your family, Eva was right, you made the wrong chose", _Angelo said.

Angelo sunk his claws into Axel's throat.

"_I'm sorry, my brother", _Angelo whispered to him.

Hearing Axel's heart stop before ripping off his head. He looked up as he held it. Noticing glowing eyes.

"_Don't make the same mistake he did. Go, before I change my mind", _Angelo shouted up at them.

He turned and shifted, running with Axel's head in his mouth. It was for Rachel, revenge won.

* * *

Lilly finished her glass.

"_He's so sweet. He asked to meet dad you know", _Lilly said.

Kat had learned to control her gifts more. Not seeing things without touching someone or something. She was glad, no more migraines or that annoying whistling that hurt her ears.

Kat set her cup down.

"_You didn't tell him where we live, did you?", _Kat asked.

Suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"_I", _Lilly stopped.

Kat took her hand. She started crying.

"_I'm so sorry, he's a hunter. He's coming to kill you", _Kat said softly.

Lilly stood and ran home.

"_Tyler, humans", _Lilly shouted.

Tyler showed up at the top of the stairs and nodded. He woke up Dina and picked up Eve.

"_What's going on?", _Dina asked.

"_Don't ask. We are just taking you to Kat's for safety", _Tyler said.

"_Tyler, I'm scared", _Eve said.

"_Its going to be okay, I promise", _Tyler said.

Lilly shifted, before she could howl to warn everyone, she heard screams from Reigns pack. Her wolf whined, before she threw her head back and howled.

* * *

Jax and Lena were close. She placed a hand against his shoulder.

"_Do you hear that?", _she asked.

He lowered the window.

"_Its Lilly. It's the warning howl", _Jax said.

"_Humans", _Lena said.

Jax stepped on the gas.

* * *

Angelo's wolf stopped. Hearing Lilly's howl. His wolf whined and ran. He passed Jax's truck.

"_Angelo", _Lena shouted.

He didn't stop, he pushed his wolf to go faster. He had to get to his pack, his kids.


	22. Chapter 22-Denied

Lilly watched as Rachel came out, she was a few days away from giving birth to her son. Her eyes were red, Lilly could smell her sadness. Rachel ran her hand over Lilly's wolf.

"_I'll be okay", _she said to her.

She looked around, fire from Reigns. Lilly shifted back as the men and the women who weren't pregnant were ready to protect their pack.

"_Humans", _Lilly sighed.

Rachel was confused.

"_It was me. They are here because of me. I trusted him and", _she stopped.

Rachel cupped her face.

"_My mate, its him. I didn't know he was a hunter", _Lilly cried.

Rachel hugged her and rubbed her back.

"_Mom", _Sophia, Rachel and Henry's daughter said.

Eli and Nathan found them.

"_Mom, you need to get to the safe house.", _Nathan said.

"_I am", _Rachel said to her son.

Eli and Nathan, after losing there actual parents, loved Rachel and Henry as their own parents. They raised the boys.

"_Now, mom. Eli, take her and guard the house", _Nathan said.

Eli nodded and walked away with their mom. Nathan looked at Lilly.

"_What do we do?", _Nathan asked.

Before Lilly could answer, she heard an arrow being shot at them.

"_Look out", _she said, pushing Nathan out of the way.

They both turned in the direction it came from. Her eyes glowed.

"_Kill every single human", _she yelled.

Their pack shifted and attacked. She could hear humans screaming from being ripped apart. She attacked a man who got too close to the safe house. Ripping his throat out.

"_Dad", _she turned at the scream.

Mason. She backed up and whined. Mason glared at her as she shifted.

"_I trusted you", _she said softly.

He stood and pointed an arrow at her.

"_You're my soulmate", _she cried.

He laughed.

"_Like I would ever want you", _he said with disgust.

"_You don't mean that. I know you feel it", _she said, tears falling.

"_Doesn't matter what I feel. You disgusting freaks killed my mother, my sisters. They were only two and three. You should have never been allowed to live", _he yelled.

Nathan and Eli came creeping up.

"_Stop or I'll kill her. The arrows are laced with poison", _he shouted.

Both wolves stopped and growled.

"_Mase", _she said softly.

Before he could release the arrow, Angelo showed up beside him and ripped it out of his hands. Wrapping his arm around his neck and pressing his forearm into his throat and squeezing.

Lilly heard a sickening crack before Mason stopped moving. Eyes wide in fear as he stood loose in Angelo's arm. She fell to her knees and cried. Angelo dropped him. He bent down and grabbed Axel's head once again.

"_Anymore humans?", _Angelo asked Nathan.

"_No Alpha", _he replied.

Angelo nodded as he looked around. Jax and Lena pulled up in his truck. Angelo looked at Nathan and Eli.

"_I need a body count. Pile the human bodies so we can burn them. Wolves will get buried", _Angelo said.

Nathan and Eli nodded before walking away. Lena stepped over to Angelo, she noticed Axel's head.

"_Its for Rachel", _he said.

"_I'm going to check on my pack", _Jax said.

"_I don't care what you do", _Angelo said, rolling his eyes.

"_Angelo", _Lena said, surprised at Angelo's tone of voice.

Jax excused himself and drove away. Everyone came out as Nathan and Eli did a head count. Pack members piled the dead human bodies in the center. Rachel walked over to him, she recognized Axel.

Angelo stepped over to her and lifted the head.

"_For Henry", _he said softly.

She shed more tears and nodded.

"_Thank you", _she replied.

She was angry at what Axel did to her husband. She knew Angelo wouldn't let him get away with it. Glad to see her husband's murderer dead.

"_Set it on a stick and post it by the road. His pack can watch it rot", _Angelo said to one of his Enforcers.

The Enforcer nodded and took the head. Lena couldn't believe this was her husband.

"_You will be Beta now, Rachel", _Angelo said.

She met his eyes.

"_I'd like to accept, but with this belly, I can't. Nathan and Eli can double it. Henry set them up for it, they are ready", _Rachel said.

Angelo nodded and squeezed her shoulder.

"_Meet your new Betas", _Angelo said to his pack, pointing at Eli and Nathan.

The boys held their heads up high. Lena was comforting Lilly.

"_Lilly", _Angelo said.

"_You killed him", _she cried.

"_He came for my daughter, my pack. I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do", _Angelo said.

He walked away and towards the human bodies that started piling high.

"_There wasn't that many. Looks like they divided into two groups. Half attacked us and the other attacked Reigns.", _Nathan said as he walked beside Angelo.

"_How many of ours?", _Angelo asked.

"_There was poison in the arrows. The wolves that were shot are in a coma, but Gavin said their bodies are fighting it. Some were shot with actual guns and died instantly.", _Eli explained.

Angelo nodded.

"_I want to set up a search party. Without stepping on any pack, find every single human left and kill them. Tear them to pieces, I want blood", _Angelo growled.

Nathan and Eli nodded before leaving their Alpha's side.

"_Angelo, you can't just go searching for humans and killing them. What if those they find had nothing to do with this? You are killing innocent people", _Lena said.

He turned to her.

"_So? They agreed with the president. They want us dead. They blame us for humanity disappearing. None of it is our fault. We didn't ask for this and I'll be damned if I let anyone else try and hurt my family, my pack.", _Angelo said.

Lena knew this was more about losing Henry than it was anything else.

"_She's pregnant", _Lena whispered to him.

Angelo looked at her and then Lilly.

"_At least a month. They've been seeing each other for the past few months. She would sneak out to meet him somewhere. She wanted you to meet him, its how they knew where we were", _Lena said.

Angelo walked over to Lilly and bent down.

"_You didn't cause this. You couldn't have known. Trust me. You will survive this", _he whispered to her.

Lilly hugged him and cried. He wrapped his arms around her.

"_Alpha, sorry to bother you, but Alpha Kace wants a word", _Nathan said.

Angelo chuckled.

"_Denied", _he said.

"_Angelo", _Lena said.

"_I said denied, Lena", _Angelo said, his eyes held anger.

Lena nodded. Nathan left to let Kace know what he said.

* * *

Kace stood by the bridge as Nathan came back.

"_He doesn't want to speak to you. I'm sorry Alpha Kace", _Nathan said.

Kace sighed and nodded. Nathan and Eli left the bridge.

"_Give him a few days", _Jax said.

"_No. I don't think a few days will do anything. I might have owed Axel, but I betrayed Angelo. If I was in his place, I would never forgive me either", _Kace said.

They went back to the center where they were piling up the human bodies. Nathan and Eli told them what they were doing.

"_Alpha, you should see this", _one of his Enforcers said.

Kace and Jax followed him. They stopped at the edge of their property and where Angelo's territory started. Angelo's Enforcers were setting up Axel's head on a stick and sticking it into the ground.

"_Fuck", _Kace mumbled.

"_I think you're right about him never forgiving us", _Jax said.

They watched as Nathan and Eli left in trucks with more Enforcers.

"_What's that about?", _Jax asked.

"_Whatever it is, its not good. Make sure our pack doesn't leave for any reason. At least not till Nathan and Eli come back", _Kace said.

Jax nodded.

* * *

Torrie and Stacy spent every waking moment training their boys to kill.

"_He killed your father and you will kill him. You will work together to destroy everything he loves like he did to us", _Torrie growled.

"_How are we bringing him down?", _Stacy asked.

"_I say we kill him little by little. Start with his wife, then his kids. Break him", _Isaac growled.

He was now Alpha of the pack.

"_It will be fun to watch", _Grayson smirked.

"_Lets do what he did to dad. Rip his family's heads off and put them on a stick. Show him not to fuck with us", _Lincoln said.

Torrie nodded.

"_Exactly", _she said.

"_But first, we find them mates. We won't let Axel's line end", _Stacy said.

Torrie nodded.

* * *

A few days later, things had gone a bit back to normal. They burned the humans, buried and mourned their dead. The wolves you had been poisoned recovered like Gavin said they would.

Kace was still trying to see him, but he declined. Lena found him on their front steps. Rachel had her son and she went to help her. She sat beside Angelo.

"_How's Rachel?", _he asked.

She smiled.

"_Beautiful little boy. She named him after Henry.", _she replied.

He nodded. She looked at him and brushed her hand through his black hair.

"_What's wrong my love? You haven't been the same since Henry", _she said softly.

"_Nothing's wrong. Well, maybe the fact that Axel was right. We aren't human, just accepting the wolf. The animal in me.", _Angelo said.

Lena nodded.

"_Call back Nathan and Eli. Enough. We can accept the wolf without anymore blood being shed", _she said.

He chuckled and shook his head no.

"_If they want to change, Nathan will bring them back to change. If they choose not too, they die. It's as simple as that", _he said.

Her husband had changed and she knew it was because he blamed himself for what happened to Henry. He felt that maybe if he was more like Axel to begin with, Henry would still be here. His pack wouldn't have been attacked by humans.

"_Still love me?", _he asked.

She met his eyes.

"_Always, my love. As your wife, I will support you", _she said.

He nodded and kissed her.

**A/N: Time Jump next chapter. (A few years)**


	23. Chapter 23-Six

She never held any resentment towards Angelo. Even after he had to kill Mason. That was six years ago. Her twins, Carter and Catrina thankfully never asked about their dad. Angelo also didn't get mad when Lilly gave them her last name. McMahon. He understood her need to keep that in her family.

"_When is grandpa coming home?", _Carter asked.

The twins were attached to Angelo when he came home.

"_Soon", _she replied.

Honestly, she didn't know. He spent most of his time traveling with some of the pack hunting humans. Some he let live, but only because they wanted to turn.

"_And uncle Tyler too?", _Catrina asked.

Lilly smiled and nodded. As soon as Tyler turned eighteen, he followed in their father's footsteps. Hunting down humans or went to war with a pack they happened to run into.

Letting the Alphas live as long as they understood not to mess with Angelo and his pack. He wanted them to fear him. He helped packs when other Alphas tried to overstep and take what didn't belong to them.

* * *

Lena was checking on some of the women who had just had babies. She stopped before opening her front door. Turning, she noticed trucks pull in. Her heart was beating fast. Her son jumped out of the back and looked around before smiling at her. He waved. They had been gone almost a year this time.

"_Hey mom", _he said.

He had packed on more muscle and grown a beard. He might have been in his early twenties now, but he would always be her first born. She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

"_I'm good ma", _he whispered.

"_Any love for me?", _she pulled away from her son to look at Angelo.

His hair was starting to grey and his beard was long and wild. She closed the space between them and kissed him. Resting his forehead against hers.

"_I missed you", _he whispered.

"_Me too", _she replied.

"_Grandpa", _they turned at the sound of the twins.

He smiled and bent down, lifting each in his arms. His daughters hugged him as well.

"_Are you leaving again grandpa?", _Catrina asked as she played with his beard.

Tyler took Carter and threw him up in the air. Carter laughed. Angelo met Lena's eyes.

"_No", _he replied.

She smiled and nodded. She knew he had lost himself after Henry. She also understood when he told her he had to leave. He was looking for something he had obviously found suddenly. At least that's what she thought since he wasn't leaving anymore.

"_We can talk more later", _Angelo said to her, kissing the side of her head.

She nodded.

"_Kace called again", _she said, making him suddenly stop.

Tyler looked at his dad.

"_I'll call him back later", _Angelo replied, before setting Catrina down and chasing after the twins.

Tyler set his arm around his mom.

"_I have something to tell you", _he said.

She looked up at him. He smiled.

"_I found my mate", _he said.

"_Really? Wow, did she come with you?", _she asked excited.

"_No, not yet. She'll be of age in a few months, then I can bring her here. I've already spoken to her dad and dad even spoke with him.", _Tyler said.

"_Well, what's her name?", _his sister Dina asked.

"_Scarlett, her dad is Alpha of a new pack in Boston. Cena pack", _he explained.

"_What does she look like?", _Eve, his little sister asked.

"_Beautiful. Light brown hair, green eyes, and she's really sweet. You'll all like her", _Tyler said.

"_Well, you need to start finding a place to live. You can't bring her here and move her into mom and dad's house", _Lilly teased.

He laughed and nodded.

"_Would you help me?", _he asked.

Lilly nodded and hugged her brother again.

"_He's worried you don't love him anymore", _her brother whispered.

Lilly's eyes found Angelo playing with the twins. Its been so long, she didn't think to reassure her dad that she understood why he did what he did.

"_I'll talk to him later", _she said to Tyler as she pulled away.

He nodded.

* * *

Angelo had finished showering and shaving. He rubbed his beard free cheeks and chin. Lena leaned against the wall, watching her husband.

"_You didn't find them?", _she asked.

He looked in the mirror at her.

"_I'm not stupid. You say you were looking for humans, but they aren't the only ones you were looking for.", _she said.

He looked down at the sink. She walked over and rubbed her hands into his back. He moaned, he loved the bond they felt.

"_Next time don't stay away so long", _she whispered, before kissing his back.

"_No, I didn't find them. Its like they vanished", _he said softly as his wife's hands moved over his stomach, feeling his warm skin.

"_Maybe they joined a pack", _she suggested.

"_We figured that too. Checking packs, even if the Alpha denied it. Tyler suggested they flew overseas, it's the only way", _Angelo said.

She saw that look in his eyes again. The one he got when he told her he had to go.

"_Hey", _she said.

He met her eyes in the mirror.

"_Be with me. Stay. Please", _she said, tears welling up in her eyes.

He swallowed and placed his hands on top of hers.

"_I told you and the kids I wasn't leaving anymore. I'm keeping to that. I'll have Enforcers roaming our borderlines in case they try to come.", _he said.

She nodded and he turned, cupping her face and kissing her. She smiled and removed his towel. He lifted her and walked into their bedroom.

* * *

Lilly walked into her parents home. Her siblings in the living room, the twins ran over to them.

"_Where's dad?", _she asked.

Lena walked in from the kitchen and smiled.

"_In his office", _she replied.

Lilly nodded and made her way to it. Knocking and waiting for him to say enter. The door opened and he smiled.

"_You shaved", _she said.

He nodded and went to walk back to his seat. She walked in and closed the door behind her.

"_What can I do for you sweetheart?", _he asked, shuffling papers.

She sat.

"_I want you to stop feeling guilty, about Mason", _she said.

He stopped, setting the papers down, he looked up and locked eyes with her.

"_Dad, don't tell me you don't because I can see it on your face. In her eyes when you look at me", _she said.

He swallowed.

"_I took your mate from you", _he said softly.

"_And according to Axel, I get a second chance", _she said.

He smirked.

"_Second chance huh. Is that what we're calling them now", _he said.

She giggled.

"_Yeah", _she nodded.

He sighed.

"_All I want is your happiness", _he said.

"_And I have it dad. My twins, you saved me and my kids.", _she said, squeezing his hand.

He nodded. She stood and hugged him. When she pulled away.

"_I love you, a__nd call uncle Kace. He's worried about you, as is uncle Jax", _she said.

He nodded. When she left, he stood and made his way out. Lena watched him and smiled. She knew where he was going. Getting to the bridge, he sent a nod to one of Kace's Enforcers.

"_Alpha Rollins, he's coming", _he said.

Angelo nodded and thanked him. Kace and Jax appeared a few minutes later. They joined him on the bridge.

"_You look like hell", _Jax said.

The men laughed.

"_How have you been, Angelo?", _Kace asked.

He shrugged.

"_Better, its getting better", _he replied.

"_Your pack has taken on a bad reputation", _Jax smirked.

"_Its what happens when you test your limits.", _Angelo said.

"_We are really sorry about Henry. He was a good man and a damn good Beta", _Kace said.

Angelo nodded.

"_We should have told you as soon as he told us. We didn't know he would go for Henry.", _Kace added.

"_Its been six years. What do you want? You call, you request to come and see me. I'm here. I've forgiven you, Rachel has forgiven you.", _Angelo said.

"_But?", _Jax asked.

"_We aren't friends. Brothers don't hide things, brothers are honest. Axel was right, about everything. Now if there is nothing else", _Angelo turned to leave.

"_I owed him, Angelo. He gave me a family", _Kace shouted.

Angelo stopped and quickly turned, faster than Kace and Jax could catch, he was standing toe to toe with Kace now.

"_And he killed someone elses. Damn the fact that you owed him. If he tried to hurt you and your pack, I would have had your back. I have always had your back. Now Henry is dead and that's on you", _Angelo yelled in Kace's face.

"_Don't you think I know that. Its killing me, Angelo. I can't sleep, I can't eat", _Kace said.

"_Good", _Angelo growled.

Jax pulled Kace back a bit.

"_We know where his pack might be. That's who you have been looking for, isn't it", _Jax said.

Angelo turned to Jax.

"_Where?", _he growled.

"_Let us come with you. We owe Rachel", _Jax said.

Angelo growled before looking back at Kace.

"_Axel was right, you should have been an Alpha, Jax", _Angelo said.

Kace growled.

"_Where?", _Angelo asked.

"_Yellowstone", _Kace replied.

Angelo turned and walked away.

"_We leave early tomorrow morning, as soon as the sun rises. If you aren't there, we leave without you", _Angelo shouted behind him.

Kace and Jax went back to their homes.

"_He's more animal than human", _Jax said.

"_You noticed", _Kace chuckled.

"_He's angry and wants blood. That's not the same Angelo we knew", _Jax said.

"_Can you blame him Jax. We were suppose to be his friends, his family. How many times did he save our asses, he protected us and we couldn't do the same for him. I couldn't", _Kace said.

"_That's why we are going with him. We are going to kill Axel's pack, come home and fix our friendship", _Jax said.

"_I don't think he wants to fix it.", _Kace said, before walking away.

Jax sighed.

**A/N: Happy Birthday Roman Reigns! **


	24. Chapter 24-Grayson

The next morning, Eli and Nathan jumping in the front seats of the truck. Tyler stretched and yawned. Lilly came out with a bag.

"_Um sis, where do you think you're going?", _Tyler asked.

"_I'm coming. I'm going to make sure you all come back and don't spend months away from home.", _Lilly said.

"_Dad isn't going to like this", _he said.

"_Tough shit. I'm coming", _she said, getting in the back.

Eli and Nathan chuckled.

"_She can fight, let her come", _Nathan smirked.

"_See", _Lilly said.

Tyler sighed.

* * *

Angelo stood carefully, trying not to wake Lena. She stretched as he got dressed.

"_Baby", _she said softly.

He looked over at her. She was so beautiful, he leaned over and kissed her.

"_I'll see you hopefully by tomorrow night", _Angelo said, kissing her nose.

"_You better or I'm coming to get you", _she said.

He smiled and kissed her again. She moaned.

"_I have to go", _he mumbled against her lips.

She giggled.

"_Give me ten more minutes", _she whispered.

He shifted on top of her.

"_Ten more minutes", _he replied.

* * *

He got dressed and Lena walked him out. He raised a brow when he saw Lilly in the truck.

"_Out", _he said.

"_Nope, I am coming with you. I can fight, you taught me.", _she said.

He looked at his wife.

"_Babe, help", _he said.

Lena shrugged.

"_Why not? She's just as good as the guys.", _Lena said.

Angelo sighed. He looked back at Lilly.

"_I don't want something bad happening to you", _he said.

"_But its okay for Tyler to go?", _Lilly asked.

"_Tyler is going to be the next Alpha, he has to come", _Angelo said.

"_Dad, trust me. I can do this", _Lilly said.

Angelo sighed.

"_Fine, but you will stay beside me at all times. No matter what, I want to know you are safe", _Angelo said.

Lilly nodded. He looked at Lena. She giggled.

"_Hey, she's your kid", _Lena said.

Angelo growled and Lena winked. He got in his truck, Nathan looked over at him.

"_Alpha Kace is waiting for us", _he said.

Angelo nodded. He drove out of his territory to see Kace and a few of his men in their cars waiting. He sent Kace a nod and they followed.

* * *

Rachel had gone over to Lena's house.

"_He'll be fine, Lena. He always is", _Rachel said.

Henry was playing with the twins in the living room.

"_I know, its just, I'm getting this gut feeling that something bad is going to happen. I don't know, maybe I shouldn't have let Lilly go", _Lena said.

"_She can take care of herself. Angelo taught her well, and so did Henry", _Rachel said.

Lena took a deep breath and nodded.

"_Yeah, you're right.", _Lena said.

"_If you still feel uneasy, you can always talk to Katarina.", _Rachel shrugged.

"_Let me make that call", _Lena said.

"_Tell her to bring more wine", _Rachel said, finishing her glass.

Lena laughed and nodded.

* * *

Katarina arrived a few minutes later to Lena's house. Letting her kids play with the twins and Henry.

"_Brought the wine", _Kat said, setting it down and sitting.

"_Yum", _Rachel said, reaching for it.

Lena sat.

"_That's not the only reason why I called you over", _Lena said.

Kat smirked and nodded.

"_I know", _she replied.

She held her hand out and Lena set hers in it.

"_Are you sure? You know I can't tell you much", _Kat said.

Lena bit her lip, removing her hand.

"_Never mind, I trust my husband to take care of our children", _Lena said.

Kat nodded and smiled.

* * *

It was late when they stopped close to Yellowstone, hiding the cars in the trees. He sent two Enforcers to check out the camp sight.

"_So how are we doing this?", _Kace asked.

"_We go in full force. Kill or be killed.", _Angelo said.

Rollins pack chuckled. Kace rolled his eyes.

"_Everyone is fair game", _Tyler said, arms crossed over his chest.

Kace and Jax couldn't believe it.

"_What about the women? The children?", _Jax asked.

"_What about them?", _Angelo asked.

Jax and Kace looked at each other, before looking back at him.

"_They will grow up to be just like him, and I can't allow that", _Angelo said.

"_Angelo", _Kace said.

"_Its Alpha Rollins, to you", _Angelo said.

The Enforcers came back.

"_There are about thirty to thirty five, not counting the children", _Devin said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Did you find out where his women are staying? His sons?", _Angelo asked.

They nodded.

"_It's the blue house. Two story. The oldest has a mate", _Rob said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I'll take that, there is something I have to return to them", _Angelo said.

His pack smirked.

"_Can we have a word, Angelo?", _Kace asked.

"_No. You came to help. If you don't want to help me then go. We don't need you or your pack", _Angelo said, before walking away from him.

Tyler followed his dad.

"_Devin, keep watch, take someone with you", _Angelo said.

"_I'll go", _Lilly said standing.

"_Absolutely not", _Angelo said.

"_Come on dad. Its just keeping watch, please", _Lilly said.

"_Let her go, she's got this", _Tyler said.

Angelo sighed, but nodded.

"_Stay near Devin", _Angelo called back to them as they walked away.

"_Yeah, Yeah", _Lilly said with a wave.

Tyler chuckled and Angelo shook his head.

"_I swear that kid", _Angelo mumbled.

_"We aren't kids anymore dad, loosen the reigns a bit", _Tyler said.

_"When you have kids you'll understand. I will always see you as my little ones, no matter how old.", _Angelo said.

Tyler smiled and nodded.

* * *

Devin and Lilly could see the whole camp from where they stood. Far enough that their scent won't float into the camp and warn them.

"_I'm going to check that side, if you see anyone, hide or howl", _Devin said.

Lilly nodded.

"_Lil, I'm serious. Your dad will kill me if anything happens to you", _Devin said.

"_I know", _she replied.

She watched him disappear into the dark. Her wolf eyes let her see him at night. She went in the other direction. She suddenly stopped, that smell, it was the most amazing thing she had ever smelled. Turning quickly, before she could howl, she was pressed up against a tree.

A hand covering her mouth. He smiled.

"_Hello mate", _he whispered.

He removed his hand. He was well built and tall, dark brown hair.

"_I've been looking for you everywhere", _he said.

His voice sent a shiver down her spine in a good way. He touched her cheek.

"_My name is Grayson, Grayson Wyatt", _he said.

That snapped her out of it. Pushing him away, she stepped back.

"_What's wrong?", _he asked confused.

"_I, you, we can't", _she said, not making any sense.

"_Lilly, get away from him", _Devin said.

Grayson growled. Angelo stopped beside his daughter.

"_Wyatt", _Angelo growled.

"_Dad", _Lilly said.

"_You're a Rollins?", _Grayson asked.

His expression looked like she had just slapped him.

"_He's my mate", _Lilly said.

Angelo looked at her, before looking back at Grayson. Grayson took off running for home. They were going to follow.

"_No. Plans have changed", _Angelo said.

He looked back at Lilly and she had unshed tears in her eyes.

"_We'll figure this out", _Angelo said to her.

She nodded and looked in the direction Grayson had gone. This feeling was stronger than it was with Mason.


	25. Chapter 25-Spy

Grayson reached home. He wondered why they didn't follow after him to stop him. Walking inside, his brother Isaac looked over.

"_You missed dinner. Mom saved you some", _he said, walking over to his wife and kissing her before gently touching her bump.

His younger brother Lincoln came down and removed his shirt. He was taking his shift in keeping watch. He set his hand on his shoulder.

"_We need to talk", _he said.

Lincoln looked at Isaac.

"_About?", _he asked.

"_Everyone needs to be here", _Grayson said.

Isaac knew it was serious.

"_Link, get aunt Stacey", _Isaac said.

Lincoln nodded and left the house. Stacey had moved in next door so their families could be close together.

"_Mom", _Isaac shouted upstairs.

Torrie walked over and smiled.

"_Gray wants to speak to all of us", _Isaac said.

Torrie's smile slipped, but she nodded and made her way down. She cupped her son's face.

"_Are you okay?", _she asked.

He nodded. She kissed his forehead before taking a seat and waiting for Stacey and her kids.

* * *

Lilly paced. Out of everyone left in this world, why him? When she turned, she stopped. Her uncle Kace smiled.

"_Talk to me", _he said.

She looked down at her hands.

"_I don't know what dad is going to do. He's talking to everyone and he won't let me listen in", _Lilly said.

"_What do you want him to do?", _Kace asked.

Jax joined them and leaned back against a tree.

"_The bond wants me to stop him. Then theirs half of me that doesn't want to stop him.", _she said.

Kace nodded.

"_Its strange. This bond feels so much stronger than it did with Mason.", _she said.

"_It could be because he's your true mate. Maybe Mason was your second, that's why this bond feels stronger", _Jax offered.

"_I won't live here with them. Not after they attacked everyone and killed uncle Henry", _Lilly said.

"_Axel killed Henry", _Kace said.

"_But they followed him. Attacking innocent people who had nothing to do with what was going on between him and my dad. If you can't see that uncle Kace, then maybe dad was right. You should go, take your pack because Rollins pack doesn't need your help", _Lilly said.

"_Lil", _Angelo said.

They looked at him. He had heard everything she said. She approached her dad. His eyes moved from Kace to her.

"_You and I will go down and speak to him. Our pack will hang back.", _Angelo said.

She shook her head no.

"_Its too dangerous", _she said.

He placed his hand against her cheek gently.

"_He won't let them hurt you", _Angelo said.

"_But you", _she said softly.

Kace stepped closer.

"_Jax and I will go with you", _Kace said.

Angelo glared at him.

"_I'll feel better if they go", _Lilly said.

Angelo nodded.

* * *

Once Stacey arrived with his sisters and brother. They all looked at him.

"_So, what's up?", _Isaac asked.

"_I found my mate", _he said.

His mom's smile appeared.

"_Its Lilly Rollins", _he finished.

Her smile disappeared. Isaac stood slowly.

"_Say something", _he said, after no one spoke up or even blinked.

"_Is she pretty?", _Lydia asked.

Stacey pinched her daughter's arm. He chuckled.

"_That doesn't matter. Don't worry Gray, we'll find your second", _Isaac said.

"_But, she's my true mate. The bond is so strong", _he said.

Isaac's eyes glowed red.

"_I said it doesn't matter.", _Isaac said.

"_Mom", _Grayson said, looking at her.

"_Your brother is right, Gray", _Torrie said.

"_Her dad killed ours. The fact that you even want to bring her around and rub her in our faces, its cruel", _Lincoln said.

"_Her dad could have killed me just now and he didn't. Which means he's willing to put her happiness before this stupid feud", _Grayson said.

Torrie stood and slapped her son. Grayson slowly turned to her.

"_Torrie", _Stacey gasped and stood.

"_They're here and you didn't say anything", _she said.

"_They haven't hurt anyone, because of my mate", _Grayson said, licking his cut lip.

"_They killed your father", _Torrie yelled in his face.

Priscilla looked at her mom.

"_Stop her", _she whispered.

Stacey shook her head. Levi and Lydia sat close to their older sister. Torrie had always hit her boys if they didn't do something right. She tried to hit Levi and Lydia once, but Priscilla had stopped her. Yelling at her that they weren't her kids to punish.

"_Wait", _Isaac said.

Torrie looked at her oldest.

"_This could work to our advantage", _Isaac said.

Torrie raised a brow.

"_We pretend to kick Grayson out of our pack. He'll take him back to theirs, if he's willing to put his daughter's heart first", _Isaac said.

Torrie nodded, catching on.

"_A spy on the inside", _Torrie smirked.

"_Let him learn the ins and outs of that pack. Give him a few months, get them to trust him. He reports to us and then when the time is right, we strike", _Isaac said.

Torrie set her hand on Isaac's cheek.

"_Just like your father", _she said.

Isaac smiled. Grayson didn't like this and looked at his aunt Stacey. He knew she couldn't say anything. Torrie looked at her son.

"_Did you listen to your brother?", _she asked him.

He nodded. He didn't want to hurt Lilly. He wasn't like his father or his brothers. Torrie nodded.

"_At the end of every month, one of your brothers or sisters will meet you by the edge of Rollins territory. You will tell them everything you learned. Understand?", _she said.

He swallowed, but nodded.

"_Your father would be proud", _she said, kissing his cheek.

Isaac stood in front of his brother.

"_Lincoln and I will have to rough you up a bit", _Isaac said.

Grayson nodded. It wasn't something new. His mom would make them fight against each other, sometimes two against one. Stacey gestured for her kids to leave. Priscilla took the twins and went home. Stacey didn't want to leave Grayson alone.

There were a few times she would have to step in and stop them from fighting because they took it too far.

"_Torrie", _Stacey said.

"_Don't worry, just a few bruises. Just so Angelo can feel bad for him", _Torrie said.

"_He's going to fall in love with her. You really think this is a good idea?", _Stacey said.

She watched as Isaac and Lincoln beat Grayson down.

"_Grayson knows better. He knows he'll get a second chance", _Torrie said.

Stacey sighed, but nodded.

* * *

Angelo approached the blue house, Lilly holding onto his arm. Kace and Jax behind them. Members of the Wyatt pack watched them, eyes glowing and growls being sent their way.

Knocking on the door once they reached it. It opened to Torrie.

"_Come in", _she said.

Angelo knew her son would tell her what was going on. He just hoped she would put his happiness before anything else. Angelo was willing too. They walked in. It was only the three boys, Torrie, and Stacey. Angelo noticed Grayson was injured.

"_Kace, Jax", _Torrie said.

They didn't say anything.

"_I guess we should get down to it", _Torrie said.

Lilly locked eyes with Grayson.

"_I won't allow your daughter into my pack. My brother wants her. As much as I love my brother, he's disgraced us", _Isaac said.

"_That's fine, I wouldn't allow my daughter or my grandkids to come here. How about an exchange of some sort?", _Angelo replied.

"_Grandkids?", _Grayson asked.

Lincoln punched his brother in the stomach, making him double over.

"_That's enough", _Angelo growled.

Kace noticed Isaac flinch, Torrie took his shoulder and squeezed, making him stand up straight.

"_My daughter had found her second chance six years ago. He's dead. Twins were the result of that short meeting", _Angelo said.

"_Of course it was", _Torrie chuckled.

Angelo rolled his eyes. Isaac picked his brother up from the back of his neck and threw him at Angelo.

"_He's pathetic anyway. The weakest of us", _Isaac said.

Angelo looked down at Grayson.

"_Pack as much as you can. We leave tonight", _Angelo said.

Grayson stood slowly and made his way to his room. Lilly looked at her dad and he nodded. She went after Grayson.

"_Which brings me to my question. What are you doing here, Angelo?", _Torrie asked.

He raised a brow before removing his backpack. Unzipping it, he pulled Axel's skull out of the bag.

"_Thought you would want this back", _Angelo said, tossing it towards Torrie.

She caught it and growled.

"_I give you his head back, we stop this fight between us for our kids", _Angelo said.

Torrie raised a brow.

"_You won't see us again. Take him and go. I only have two sons now", _Torrie said.


	26. Chapter 26-Rollins Family

Lilly knocked lightly before walking in. He stood up straighter before wincing.

"_I'm sorry", _she said.

He met her eyes.

"_For what? We didn't ask for this. I'm also not mad, I mean, look at you. What's there to complain about", _he said.

She blushed.

"_So you have twins?", _he asked as he continued to pack.

She nodded and looked around his room.

"_They just turned six", _she said.

He stopped.

"_I knew your scent was familiar. You were at the gathering", _he said.

She nodded.

"_I'm sorry about your dad", _she whispered.

He swallowed and nodded.

"_I'm sorry about your human Beta.", _he replied.

"_Henry, his name was Henry", _she said.

He put his backpack on and grabbed his duffle bag.

"_You'll like it there. Everyone is friendly. If ever you want to come and see your family, I'm sure my dad won't mind.", _she said.

Grayson smiled and nodded.

"_I doubt my family is going to want to see me after this", _he said.

She nodded.

"_Well, now you have us", _she said, holding her hand out to him.

He took it and both blushed at the touch. She thought the reason her bond with Mason wasn't so strong because he didn't have a wolf. It was because he was her second chance and not her true mate.

"_What are your twins names?", _he asked.

She smiled.

"_Carter and Catrina", _she replied.

"_You think they'll like me?", _he asked.

"_Probably not at first, but that's because they don't know you. Once they do, I'm sure they will", _she said.

He nodded. Getting to the living room, he looked at his family. He sighed before walking out. Angelo, Kace, and Jax followed.

* * *

Angelo hadn't said a word to Grayson, but he did sneak peeks at him. He wouldn't trust the kid till he knew him better. After all, he was a Wyatt. It was almost dinner time when they reached home. Lena smiled and waved.

"_That was quick", _she said.

His eyes glanced at Lilly and that's when Lena spotted a young man in his early twenties. She looked back at Angelo.

"_Grayson, we need to talk", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded and followed behind Angelo. They stopped beside Lena.

"_This is my wife, Lena. Lena, this is Lilly's mate. Her true mate", _Angelo said.

Lena looked surprised, but shook Grayson's hand.

"_Grayson Wyatt", _Angelo finished.

Lena's smile slipped and she removed her hand. Grayson didn't know what to say.

"_I'm not my father", _he simply said.

"_No, but your mother is a different subject", _she said.

Grayson nodded.

"_Won't argue with you there", _he replied.

Lena opened her front door.

"_Come in Grayson", _she said.

He did. Angelo, Lilly, and Tyler followed. They wanted to handle this between family before speaking to the pack. Grayson sat. Angelo and Lena sat across from them.

"_You will live under my roof for now. You and Lilly will not mate till the pack approves of you. You will not speak to my grandchildren till I say you can", _Angelo said.

"_Dad", _Lilly said.

"_No Lilly, its okay. I get it. After everything my father did, my family. I understand", _Grayson said.

Angelo nodded.

"_You will help out with the pack. Get a job and train the way we do.", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

"_You will stay within sight of me, my Betas, or Tyler. If you aren't with one of us at all times, I will kill you myself", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded again. He thought it was better if he didn't speak.

"_Tyler, show him to his room", _Angelo said.

Tyler nodded and grabbed Grayson's duffle bag.

"_Lets go", _Tyler said with a nod.

Grayson stood, looking back at Lena and Angelo.

"_Thank you. I will prove myself", _Grayson said.

Angelo and Lena nodded. He stopped beside Lilly, she squeezed his arm before he followed after Tyler. While he made his way up the stairs, he noticed the photos hanging on the walls. Family photos.

He wondered why his mom never took the time to do this, not even when his dad was alive.

"_Hey", _he looked up to see Tyler.

He looked back at the photos.

"_You're lucky.", _Grayson said.

Tyler looked at the photos. He nodded.

"_Your mom never did this sort of stuff?", _Tyler asked.

"_No. She is more of the tough love kinda mom.", _Grayson said.

Tyler nodded.

"_You won't need to worry about that here.", _Tyler said.

He continued up the stairs. Grayson nodded and followed. Passing a room with a young girl sticking her head out of a room. Grayson smiled.

"_Hi", _she said.

"_Hello", _he replied.

"_Grayson, this is my little sister Eve", _Tyler introduced.

"_Its nice to meet you, Eve", _Grayson said.

Tyler continued down the hall. He pointed to another door.

"_This is my other sister's room, Dina. She's probably with a friend right now, you'll meet her later", _Tyler said.

Eve followed behind them.

"_Who are you?", _Eve asked.

"_Um", _Grayson didn't know if he should tell her.

"_He is Lilly's new mate. He'll be staying with us for a bit", _Tyler said.

Eve nodded. Tyler opened a door across from two double doors. He pointed to the double doors.

"_That's my parents bedroom", _Tyler said.

Grayson nodded.

"_Where's your room?", _Grayson asked.

Tyler pointed to the open door.

"_I'm moving out, I have a house or hopefully one soon. My mate will be coming down soon", _Tyler said.

Grayson nodded. He walked into Tyler's old room. It was navy blue with white boarding. Tyler put his duffle on the huge bed.

"_I'll move my stuff out later today so you can unpack. I'll be staying with Lilly till my house is ready", _Tyler said.

Grayson nodded.

"_Dinner is in a few hours, my mom will call out when it is. So make yourself at home, I'll let you get comfortable", _Tyler said, before leaving.

Grayson sighed and sat down on the bed. Eve poked her head around the corner.

"_What pack are you from?", _Eve asked, sitting beside him.

He didn't think it was a good idea to tell her. If she knew who the Wyatt pack was, she would get scared. He knew she must have heard the stories from pack members.

"_I think you should talk to your parents", _he said.

She nodded.

* * *

Angelo and Lena looked at Lilly.

"_Let him stick around here for the week. If he does good and I feel like I can trust him with you and the twins, I'll back off", _Angelo said.

Lilly nodded.

"_I get why you're putting guards on him. He's a Wyatt. Apart of me doesn't trust him either and he's my mate", _she said.

Angelo nodded.

"_But I can't hold off on introducing him to the twins. This also gives me time to speak to the twins and help them understand what's going on", _Lilly said.

Angelo sighed and looked at Lena. She nodded.

"_Alright. Bring them to dinner", _Angelo said.

Lilly nodded.

* * *

As dinner rolled around, Lena called out to all the kids. Grayson made his way down, Dina raised a brow when she saw him.

"_Hi, you must be Lilly's sister, Dina. I'm Grayson, her mate", _he said.

Dina walked past him and he sighed.

"_Don't worry, its not you, Dina doesn't trust anyone. Not after uncle Henry died", _Eve said, passing him.

He swallowed. She was going to be pissed when they told her who he was. He made his way down and noticed everyone, but Angelo and Lilly.

"_Can I help with something?", _he asked.

Lena looked over and nodded.

"_Mind setting the table", _she said.

"_Sure", _he said.

Eve took his hand.

"_Come on, I'll show you where everything is", _Eve said.

Grayson smiled and nodded. He set the table with Eve's help, which he was grateful for. His family didn't have dinners like this. If you ate you ate, if you didn't too bad. He went to stand beside Lena when he finished.

"_Excuse me", _he said.

Lena looked over at him.

"_What should I call you and Angelo?", _he asked.

That was a good question. He wasn't pack yet.

"_For now, just Lena and Angelo", _she said.

He nodded. The front door opened and two little kids ran in. Followed by Lilly and Angelo.

"_Mommy, can I have some juice?", _the little boy asked.

"_Of course", _Lilly replied with a smile.

"_I thought I couldn't meet them till Angelo said", _Grayson said.

"_Lilly thought it was better to let you meet them now. This way she could ask them what they think and find a way to get them to accept you", _Lena explained.

He nodded.

"_They look like her", _he said.

Lena looked at the twins and smiled.

"_Yeah, they do", _she agreed.

Lilly looked at him.

"_Gray", _she said, waving him over.

He exhaled as he made his way to the twins.


	27. Chapter 27-You Aren't Ready

Grayson smiled at the twins, he bent down a bit and held out his hand.

"_Its nice to meet you. I'm Grayson, but you can call me Gray", _he said.

Catrina smiled and shook his hand. Carter seemed hesitant, which everyone knew he would. He took off towards his grandpa and hugged his leg. Angelo set a hand on his head.

"_Its okay Carter", _Angelo said.

Grayson sighed. Lilly took his hand.

"_Its okay, he'll warm up to you.", _she whispered.

"_He belongs to you, I won't give up till he accepts me", _he said.

Lilly smiled and nodded.

"_Come on, lets eat", _she said.

They sat and enjoyed dinner. Asking Grayson questions about his family. He told them as much as he could. Telling them about their choice in training. Angelo didn't like that. He set his fork down and wiped his mouth.

"_I'm going to train you the right way.", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

"_The way you were taught, that's not fighting. That's going into a fight with only luck on your side, or at least hoping you're lucky enough to walk away with only a scratch", _Angelo said.

"_We've done pretty well for ourselves", _Grayson said.

"_Pretty well doesn't cut it in our world anymore", _Angelo said, taking a drink of his beer.

Grayson nodded.

"_Thanks", _Grayson said.

He glanced towards Carter and Catrina as they whispered and took peeks at him. He smiled and winked.

* * *

After dinner, Grayson asked Angelo if he could walk Lilly and the twins home. Tyler set his hand on his shoulder.

"_Don't forget me", _Tyler said with a smile.

Grayson chuckled and Angelo laughed.

"_Sure you can, Grayson", _Angelo said.

They walked out of the house. Catrina took his hand as they walked. Carter stayed near Tyler, still not trusting Grayson.

"_He's leaning on instinct to not trust me", _Grayson said.

Lilly looked at her son, who was on Tyler's shoulders.

"_Yeah, he learns that from my dad. He's attached him and listens to everything he says. Like not to trust people you've just met", _Lilly said.

"_Their cute kids", _he said.

"_Yeah, their keepers", _she said.

He laughed softly.

"_Can I ask you something?", _she asked.

He nodded. He noticed Catrina yawn and wipe her eyes. He stopped and lifted her into his arms. Lilly watched as her daughter laid her head on his shoulder, falling asleep.

"_Why didn't you freak out about me having kids with someone else?", _she asked.

He shrugged.

"_Even though I was born this way, I don't know. I mean, I couldn't be mad at you. Look at my dad, he had my mom and his second chance. I grew up with my sisters and brother like it was no big deal. My aunt Stacey also said it almost feels the same, the bond, its just stronger with your first.", _he said.

Lilly nodded.

"_Their father was human. He tried to kill me because of what I am", _she said.

"_What?", _he stopped.

She nodded.

"_My dad killed him. I thought he was my true mate, even though the bond wasn't strong.", _she said.

"_He was human, you thought that's why it wasn't strong", _he said.

She met his eyes. She stood on her toes and kissed him. Someone cleared their throat.

"_We're home", _Tyler said.

Carter was covering his eyes. Grayson and Lilly laughed softly.

"_I can't wait to get to know you more, Lilly Rollins", _Grayson said.

She smiled.

"_Me too", _she replied.

Tyler took a sleeping Catrina from him. He made his way slowly back to Angelo's house. The smile never leaving his face. He found Angelo on the front steps looking up at the moon.

"_You aren't weak, Grayson. I know that's what your brother thought, but you aren't.", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"_If you are going to be my daughter's mate for life, my grandkids step father, I need you to be able to protect them with your life", _Angelo said.

"_And I will, Angelo, Alpha, I mean", _Grayson said.

"_Its just Angelo", _he smirked.

Grayson nodded. Angelo tilted his head towards the door.

"_Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow", _he said.

Grayson passed Angelo.

"_Goodnight, Angelo", _Grayson said.

"_Night", _he called over his shoulder.

* * *

Eli and Nathan came out of the woods, eyes glowing.

"_Did they follow?", _he asked.

"_No, Alpha. We haven't caught a scent or wolf tracks.", _Nathan said.

"_Good. Just keep your eyes open and Enforcers watching the borderlines for Wyatts. I don't trust Torrie", _Angelo said.

Eli and Nathan nodded.

"_Any news from Devin?", _Angelo asked.

They had left the Enforcer to watch Wyatt pack. He had volunteered to stay behind.

"_Not yet. I'm sure he'll get in contact tomorrow, if not I'll send a few of our men to search for him", _Eli said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Do you really think he would turn on Lilly?", _Nathan asked.

Angelo met his eyes.

"_If her second chance did, I wouldn't put it passed a Wyatt", _Angelo said.

Eli and Nathan nodded.

"_Get some sleep, you both deserve it", _Angelo said.

* * *

The next morning, Angelo watched as Grayson walked in. He said good morning to everyone and sat beside Eve.

"_So, I changed my mind. I want you to get use to this place and find a job before I train you. Tyler will be coming over to show you around.", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

"_I'll do what I have to do. I'm good with my hands", _Grayson said.

Angelo nodded. Lena set a plate down for him and he thanked her. Looking at Angelo before eating.

"_You can eat. Don't have to wait for me", _Angelo said.

"_Sorry, in my, well with my family the Alpha eats first. Then its his female, his Beta and his female.", _Grayson said.

"_We don't work that way here. I would starve before I let my pack go without. Here, everyone else eats first", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded. He had to admit, he liked that about Angelo. All the stories he had heard from his dad growing up, made him sound like a monster.

"_Can you take me to school?", _Eve asked Grayson.

"_Oh, um, if its okay with your dad", _Grayson said.

They looked at Angelo. He smiled and nodded. He tossed Grayson his keys.

"_Eat first Grayson, you are going to need it", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

* * *

After he finished, Lena informed him that he also had to pick up a few of Eve's friends. He regretted saying yes. The girls squealed when one of them mentioned something good. They also never stopped talking. It reminded him of his little sister, she could talk and talk. He wondered how they didn't run out of air.

"_Breathe", _he called out.

Maybe that would remind them too. Getting to the school, he parked. He noticed all the kids walking towards it.

"_They are all from your pack?", _he asked Eve.

She shook her head no.

"_From all packs close by. All age groups. This is common ground. Not claimed by anyone. The Alphas agreed for us kids", _Eve explained.

He nodded. She hugged him.

"_Thanks for the ride, I know we can be too much sometimes", _she said.

He smiled.

"_I'm use to it. I have a little sister back home", _he said.

Her smile slipped.

"_Do you miss her?", _she asked.

"_I do", _he replied.

She nodded.

"_Its too bad she doesn't go to school here. I would like to meet her", _she said, before getting off the car and joining her friends.

That gave him an idea. He drove back to Angelo's house. Tyler was waiting on him by his truck.

"_Let me just drop these off inside", _Tyler said.

Tyler nodded. Getting inside the house, he passed by Angelo's office. He knocked lightly and the Alpha lifted his head.

"_How was it?", _Angelo asked.

Grayson chuckled.

"_Not too bad. I did have to remind them to breathe", _he said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Yeah", _Angelo said.

Gray set the keys down and turned to leave. Stopping when he saw a photo of his dad. Angelo, Kace, and Jax were in it. His dad had the same one.

"_My dad wasn't all that bad, was he?", _Grayson asked.

Angelo looked at the photo.

"_No. He was a good guy, at first. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here. None of us would. He helped us escape", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

"_What happened?", _he asked.

Angelo met his eyes.

"_You aren't ready to hear it.", _Angelo said.

Grayson looked back at the photo before leaving. Getting outside, Tyler nodded towards his truck.

"_I have some Alpha business to take care of. Hop in", _he said.

Grayson had to remind himself not to fall in love with this pack. It wasn't home and when his brother gave the signal, it would be destroyed.

He just hoped Lilly could forgive him and stay. He didn't want to lose her.


	28. Chapter 28-Probation

It had been almost a month that Grayson had moved to Rollins pack. At first everyone was hesitant to get near him or get to know him. After a few weeks he was making friends at work with Tyler. Fixing up houses.

Carter had warmed up to him as well, playing catch with him and Catrina. Angelo still had someone tagging along with him and he was still living under Angelo's roof. During his lunch breaks he would sneak over to Lilly's to see her. They were making out on her couch since the twins were with Lena.

"_Okay, I should go. My break is almost over and if I'm not there your dad is going to kill me", _he said, making a move to get up.

Lilly whined and gripped his shirt, pulling him back down. Grayson smiled and kissed her again. She moaned. Feeling under his shirt, her finger tips running over his abs.

"_You shouldn't do that", _he whispered, as his eyes glowed.

She bit her lip.

"_After this month is over, he's going to let you go out alone without a chaperone. Hopefully by then, you can move in with me and the twins", _Lilly said.

"_Can't wait", _he whispered.

Tyler came down and sighed.

"_Off my sister and lets go, break is over", _Tyler said.

Grayson pecked Lilly's lips before climbing off her and following Tyler out.

"_Dad wants to see you tonight. I think he might let you off probation early", _Tyler said.

"_Hopefully", _Grayson said.

* * *

Angelo was in his office with Eli and Nathan.

"_Are Devin and Gavin back from Yellowstone?", _he asked.

Nathan nodded.

"_Wyatt pack seems normal. Hunting, eating. None have stepped out of Yellowstone", _Nathan said.

"_I think its time we let them come home. Call them back", _Angelo said.

"_And Grayson?", _Eli asked.

Angelo sighed.

"_He's been nothing but helpful to this pack. The twins like him. I'm going to tell him he's off probation.", _Angelo said.

"_Lilly would like that", _Nathan smirked.

Angelo growled.

"_I don't want to picture it", _Angelo said.

Eli and Nathan laughed.

"_Just keep patrols around the borders. We can pull back without doing it completely. I might trust Grayson Wyatt now, but I don't trust the rest of them", _Angelo said.

Eli and Nathan nodded.

"_Go on", _Angelo said, dismissing them.

* * *

As dinner time came around, Lilly and the twins went over to her parents house for dinner. Hoping her dad would finally lay off. Walking into the house, she hugged Lena and Eve.

"_Where's Dina?", _she asked.

"_Out with her friends", _Lena replied.

"_And Gray is with daddy. You know, if you were wondering", _Eve said, laughing softly.

Lena chuckled.

"_You think dad will finally let him loose?", _Lilly asked.

"_I think so. You are so ready to have your mate home aren't you", _Lena said.

"_Yes. We try when he takes his lunch, but he doesn't want to push dad's buttons", _Lilly said.

Lena nodded.

"_Do you trust him?", _Lena asked.

"_I do mom", _Lilly replied.

"_Then that's all I need to hear", _Lena said, smiling at her daughter.

Tyler ran in, followed by the twins.

"_You three wash up and get ready for dinner", _Lena said to them.

Grayson sat across from Angelo. He hadn't said anything in the five minutes since he sat down. Angelo finally cleared his throat.

"_You are off probation", _Angelo said.

Gray smiled and nodded.

"_Thank you, and even if you take me off it, I will continue to show you my loyalty and respect.", _Grayson said.

"_I hope you do", _Angelo replied.

"_Does this mean I can move in with Lilly and the twins now?", _he asked.

"_That question shouldn't be asked to me, but I don't see why not. Unless she says no.", _Angelo said.

Gray nodded.

"_Also, we do a sort of commitment ceremony to introduce you two as mates. I hope that's okay?", _Angelo said.

"_That sounds great. The more males that know she's mine, the better", _Grayson said.

"_Exactly", _Angelo replied.

"_Should I get her a ring or something?", _Grayson asked.

"_If you want. Lena and I did", _Angelo said.

"_Thank you, again, Angelo. I know because of where and who I come from, its hard to trust me. Thank you for the chance", _Grayson said.

Angelo smiled and nodded.

"_Now, lets go eat", _Angelo said.

They stood and made their way out and to the kitchen. Angelo went over to Lena and kissed her. Grayson wrapped his arms around Lilly from behind and kissed her neck.

"_We have a lot to discuss my beauty", _he whispered.

She smiled and nodded. He released her and went over to the twins. Kissing the top of their heads before sitting. Angelo stood beside his daughter.

"_I was wrong, he is different", _Angelo said to her.

She smiled.

"_Thank you dad", _she replied.

* * *

As he walked her home, the twins skipping up ahead, he held her hand.

"_So, I already asked your dad, but he said I should be asking you instead of him.", _he said.

"_What?", _she asked.

He met her eyes and stopped.

"_If you are ready, I would really like to come home and be a family.", _he said.

She bit her lip, before she could answer.

"_Yes", _the twins shouted.

They both turned to see them watching their mom and Grayson. Lilly giggled.

"_We would really like that, Gray", _she said.

He leaned in and kissed her. They hugged and she leaned into his ear.

"_Lets start tonight", _she whispered.

He pulled back and noticed the blush on her cheeks. Once they reached the house. Grayson helped Lilly put the twins to bed.

"_Gray", _Carter said softly.

Grayson was about to shut the door. Stopping, he looked at his future step son.

"_Yeah buddy?", _he asked.

"_Can we call you dad now?", _he asked.

Grayson couldn't help the huge smile on his face.

"_I'd love that bud", _he replied softly.

Carter smiled before turning on his side and falling asleep. Grayson made his way to Catrina's room. Lilly was reading to her.

"_Goodnight lightening bug", _Lilly whispered, before kissing Catrina's forehead.

"_Night mommy, night daddy", _Catrina said.

Lilly froze and glanced at her daughter before looking at a happy Grayson.

"_Goodnight sweetheart", _Grayson replied.

They walked out of her room and to Lilly's.

"_Before you say anything, I gave them permission to call me dad. I hope that's okay with you", _Grayson said.

Lilly moved between his legs.

"_As long as you are", _she said.

He nodded.

"_I am", _he smiled.

She kissed him. He laid her back and moved between her legs.

"_We also need to talk about our commitment ceremony", _he said, as she removed his shirt and kissed down his chest.

"_Right now?", _she asked.

He chuckled.

"_No, I kinda want to do something else first", _he said.

"_Good", _she said, reattaching their lips.

* * *

Angelo sat on the porch waiting for Grayson, even though he knew he wasn't coming back anytime soon. Lena sat beside him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"_Come inside", _she said.

"_I will. I just want to sit out here for a little while longer", _he replied.

She kissed his cheek before going back in. Looking up at the half moon, he stood and made his way inside. Getting to his room, he looked at his wife.

"_I think its time", _he said.

She looked over, confused.

"_As soon as Tyler's mate joins us, I'm giving him the Alpha position", _he said.

Lena sat on their bed.

"_You think he's ready?", _she asked.

"_If he's not, he better be. I'll go over everything again, just to make sure its fresh in his mind.", _he said.

Lena nodded.

"_Are you ready?", _she asked.

He smiled and nodded.

"_I am", _he replied.

"_Then I am too", _she smiled.


	29. Chapter 29-Wyatt Twins

Grayson watched as Lilly slept. Brushing her hair behind her ear. She shifted and moaned softly. He stood and got dressed, making his way out quietly. He stopped just before the border, the trees covered him.

"_Finally", _his little brother Lincoln said.

"_He just took me off probation, sorry", _he replied.

"_So what have you found out?", _Lincoln asked.

"_Nothing really. He hasn't shown me any plans, I just got him to trust me", _Grayson said.

"_Isaac figured that", _his brother said.

"_Wait, there's this school they have. Its for every packs kids, territory is unmarked. You should tell aunt Stacey to sign the twins up", _he said.

Lincoln smirked.

"_Good job bro", _he said.

His brother didn't know how wrong it felt for him to give that away. All the packs knew, so it wasn't that big of a secret. Levi and Lydia were also harmless.

"_Next month, same time", _Lincoln said.

"_Wait, I can't always be out here at the same time. They patrol. Its random", _Gray said.

Lincoln nodded.

"_I'll tell them", _he said.

Grayson watched his brother disappear and he made his way back home.

* * *

Getting home, he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. He felt arms wrap around him. He smiled.

"_Can I have some?", _she asked.

He turned and handed her the cup. She finished it.

"_I love you", _she said softly.

He felt his heart skip a beat.

"_I love you too. So, the ceremony", _he said.

"_How about next month? Middle of it. Gives me time to find a dress and the twins cute outfits", _she said.

He nodded.

"_Sounds good", _he replied.

* * *

A few days later, Grayson was driving Eve to school.

"_Thanks Gray", _she said.

"_Anytime, I like these little trips with you", _he replied.

She got off the car and passed Levi and Lydia. They were standing with his aunt Stacey. He got off and walked over to her. She smiled and hugged him.

"_Has any Alpha seen you?", _he asked.

"_No. Your brother told me to tell you to call your new Alpha and tell him I'm here. You'll earn more trust points with him", _she said.

Grayson nodded and went back to his car while Stacey walked in to sign up her kids. He called Angelo.

"_Gray, everything okay with Eve?", _he asked.

"_Fine, but its not Eve. We have a problem, Angelo", _he said.

"_What?", _he asked.

"_I just ran into my aunt Stacey and her twins. She said she was signing them up for school", _he said as planned.

"_I'm on my way", _Angelo replied.

Grayson sighed and waited for Angelo's arrival.

* * *

As soon as Angelo pulled in, he watched him get off his truck. Along with Eli and Nathan. Tyler followed in his car.

"_Is she still here?", _he asked.

Grayson nodded. Angelo was about to walk into the school when Isaac's car pulled in. Lincoln was with him.

"_Alpha Rollins", _Isaac said.

"_What are you doing here Wyatt?", _Angelo asked.

"_My aunt told me about signing the twins up for their last few years of school. We heard about this one from an Alpha close to our pack. We thought, why not", _Isaac said.

Angelo growled. Tyler stood beside his dad.

"_We can't tell them no, dad. This territory doesn't belong to anyone", _Tyler whispered.

Isaac smirked.

"_Little brother, I see you are still alive. I would have thought his pack would have beheaded you by now", _Isaac added.

Grayson growled at him.

"_Now if you'll excuse me, my aunt needs my approval to finish the process", _Isaac said.

He winked at Angelo.

"_Come on link", _he said to his younger brother.

They watched them walk into the school. Tyler was right, they couldn't stop them.

"_I'm sorry Angelo, if I would have known", _Angelo stopped him.

"_You couldn't have known, and besides, you warned us. Your pack", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded. Angelo looked at Eli and Nathan.

"_Get Devin and Gavin to keep watch of them. When they pick up those kids and drop them off. Everything", _Angelo said.

Eli and Nathan nodded. Tyler went over to Grayson.

"_Sorry about your family.", _he said.

Grayson shrugged.

"_I have Lilly and the twins now", _he replied.

Tyler nodded.

"_And us", _Angelo added.

Grayson smiled. He knew Angelo meant that. With every passing day, it was harder and harder for Gray to hate him. He had half a mind to tell Angelo the truth. Get to Wyatt pack before they had the chance to plan anything.

* * *

Levi and Lydia didn't like this plan. Their mom had told them they didn't have to do it, but their brother would never let them live it down. Going up to Eve, they took either side of her and squished her before Lydia moved out of the way. Levi shoved her into the lockers.

"_What's your problem?", _Eve shouted after them.

The twins just laughed and skipped away. At lunch, they tossed food at her.

"_My family says hi", _Lydia said, before dropping her drink on Eve's head.

Eve gasped and left the lunch room.

* * *

Grayson had heard from Lilly that night about what happened to Eve. He didn't like that, he knew the twins and they had no bad bone in their body. The next day when he dropped off Eve, he got off the car and stopped the twins.

"_Enough, you leave her alone. I don't care what Isaac said, this stops now", _Grayson said.

"_We can't. Isaac said that if we don't listen, he's going to hurt mom. You know he will Gray. He always means it", _Levi said.

Grayson sighed and set his hands on his hips.

"_Lie to him. Tell him you do what he tells you, make it up", _Grayson said.

Levi looked at his sister and they nodded.

"_Go on", _he said.

He watched them walk into the school when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning to look, it was Devin.

"_Alpha wants to see you", _he said.

Grayson nodded. He drove to Angelo's and walked in. He was in his office. Knocking lightly before continuing in.

"_Sit", _Angelo said, he sounded pissed.

"_Did I do something?", _Grayson asked.

He was ready to defend himself tooth and nail if he had too.

"_What were you doing talking to your little brother and sister?", _Angelo asked.

Gray was confused.

"_Lilly told me what happened to Eve. I wanted to know why they were picking on her. I know my siblings, they don't have a mean bone in their body. I also told them to stop, I'm hoping they'll listen to me", _Grayson said.

Angelo looked him over before nodding.

"_Did they tell you why?", _he asked.

Grayson nodded.

"_My brother Isaac threatened their mom, my aunt.", _he said.

Angelo nodded.

"_They do anything else to hurt my kid or any other kid and I will have a meeting with the other Alphas to release them from school", _Angelo said.

"_If that's what you need to do, then do it", _Grayson said.

Angelo nodded. Grayson stood.

"_If we're done, Lilly wants me home to get some ceremony stuff done. I have a day off today so, she figures get this out of the way", _Grayson said.

Angelo chuckled.

"_Trust me, I know", _Angelo said.

Grayson left Angelo's house and breathed a sigh of relief. If Angelo did believe his version, then that meant he trusted him fully.

* * *

Angelo picked up his phone and dialed Eli and Nathan.

"_Set up a meeting with the other Alphas. We have to get rid of those Wyatt twins", _he said.

"_Got it Alpha", _Nathan replied.


	30. Chapter 30-Happy?

"_Dad, I understand you're angry. I am too. That's my little sister, but we have to give them a second chance. If Gray said he spoke to them, lets see if it worked. If not then we can discuss kicking them out", _Tyler said.

"_I agree with Tyler", _Kace said.

Angelo rolled his eyes.

"_Of course you do. They didn't attack and try to kill your family", _Angelo replied.

"_But Henry was my friend too", _Kace said.

"_Some friend you were that day", _Angelo mumbled.

"_Alright, that's enough", _Alpha Black spoke up.

"_I agree on the second chance", _Alpha Gargano said.

Other Alphas followed. Angelo sighed.

"_Fine, I'll agree with my son. Second chance granted", _Angelo said.

They all stood and walked out.

"_Angelo", _Kace called after him.

Angelo didn't stop. Tyler glanced back at Kace and shrugged. Eli and Nathan following close.

"_We need to talk, Ty", _his dad said as they got into his car.

Eli and Nathan left to keep an eye on the school. Tyler nodded.

"_About?", _he asked.

"_You taking Alpha as soon as your mate gets here.", _Angelo said.

He looked at his dad. Angelo could see he was nervous. He smiled.

"_You're going to do fine. I figured we could go over everything again and fix up an office in your new house. Dina does my filing, I'm sure she can do it for you", _Angelo said.

Tyler nodded.

"_As for your Beta, have anyone in mind?", _Angelo asked.

"_I was thinking of keeping Eli and Nathan on. Of course I'm going to talk to them about it.", _Tyler said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I'm sure they'll accept. They aren't that much older than you", _Angelo said.

"_Also", _Angelo glanced at him.

"_You've picked a third?", _Angelo asked.

"_Grayson", _he said cautiously.

"_Sounds good. He's proved himself", _Angelo said.

Tyler knew his dad meant that. Grayson had grown close to their family.

* * *

The good thing about not being followed anymore, meant he could come and go as he pleased. Getting to Yellowstone, he got off his car and walked up to that familiar house. Walking in without knocking.

"_You could have knocked. You don't live here anymore, Gray", _Lincoln said.

"_Where's Isaac?", _he asked.

Lincoln knew Grayson was pissed. He pointed down the hall. Grayson made his way to the room. He froze when he saw his brother holding a baby. Isaac smiled.

"_Hey, look Noah, its your uncle Grayson", _Isaac said.

His brother handed him his nephew.

"_When did she have the baby?", _Gray asked.

"_A few days ago", _Isaac said.

Their mom walked into the room and smiled.

"_Grayson, did they kick you out already?", _his mom asked.

"_No mother. I just needed to talk to Isaac", _Grayson said.

Torrie looked between her sons and nodded. She took the baby and walked out. Isaac sat on his desk.

"_If this is about the twins tormenting that brat, I don't want to hear it", _Isaac said.

"_It will complicate my position in that family. They just started to trust me", _Grayson said.

_Did they start to trust you or are you making yourself too comfortable with them?", _Isaac asked.

"_They need to trust me", _Grayson said.

"_You are my brother. My blood. Don't you forget that or what Angelo did to our dad. You're a Wyatt.", _Isaac said.

Grayson nodded. Isaac went to walk past him.

"_He has pictures with dad. He told me stories about him, not bad ones. Dad saved them from being killed", _Grayson said.

"_Dad would have told us that. He's lying, Gray.", _Isaac said.

Isaac left the room and Grayson followed a few minutes later.

"_I should go. Lilly will be looking for me", _Grayson said.

He walked out, his mom followed.

"_Grayson", _she called.

He stopped and looked at her.

"_You aren't going to spend time with me? Talk to me, Gray", _Torrie said.

He nodded and approached her.

"_Lets go for a walk, I haven't seen you in almost two months", _she said.

She took his arm as they walked around.

"_When you attack, Lilly and her kids stay unharmed. As well as Dina, Eve, and Tyler.", _he said.

She laughed and stood in front of him.

"_No. As long as they carry **his** blood, they will die. Don't forget who your actual family is. You'll have a second chance, Gray. I promise. Also, its when __**we **__attack", _his mom said, cupping his face.

"_Their innocent, mom. Just like we were.", _Grayson said.

Her nails were now digging into his skin, he hardly felt it. She did this often when he and his brothers didn't do as she asked.

"_Kill them all", _Grayson mumbled.

Torrie smiled and nodded.

"_That's my baby", _she said.

She walked past him and he sighed. He went towards his car and glanced at his family once more. Getting in his car, he drove off.

Isaac stood beside his mom.

"_You think we'll have a problem with him?", _he asked.

Torrie looked at her oldest.

"_No. Angelo will show him his true colors, and when he does, Gray will come crawling back", _Torrie said.

Isaac nodded.

"_I'm pulling the twins out, we are too far from them if something goes down", _Isaac said.

"_No. They stay. If something happens to them, it happens", _his mom said.

"_They're my brother and sister", _he said.

"_No, they aren't. Stacey might have been your dad's second chance, but that doesn't mean her kids have a position in this pack. Your dad thought the same thing because when Priscilla was born, he came to see you, not her. When the twins were born, he was with us and you know that", _Torrie said.

He stepped up to his mom. What she didn't know was that his dad had told him about how he regretted not treating Priscilla and the twins better. He wasn't going to make the same mistake.

"_I am pulling them back. I am Alpha.", _Isaac said.

Torrie raised a brow.

"_You want to sacrifice someone, put yourself on the line. Lydia and Levi are coming home", _Isaac growled before walking away.

Getting inside his house, Stacey was holding his son. He smiled.

"_He looks so much like you when you were a baby", _she said.

"_Yeah, my mom said the same thing", _he said.

If his mother was willing to put the twins in harms way, he didn't want to think about what she would do to Stacey and the kids now that he's pulled the twins back.

"_Aunt Stacey", _he said.

"_Yeah?", _she smiled.

"_I pulled the twins back, but when they come home, you will all have to leave", _he said.

"_Why?", _she asked.

"_For your safety", _he said.

He didn't have to say who he was keeping her safe from. Torrie had lost herself a bit after Axel was killed. Stacey tried to give the boys, along with her own children some kindness, love.

"_I'll find you a pack. There's a few close by.", _Isaac said.

Stacey nodded.

* * *

Grayson arrived home, but was met by Eli and Nathan.

"_Hey guys", _he said.

"_Alpha wants to see you", _Nathan said.

Grayson nodded and they followed behind him as they made their way to Angelo's house. Walking in, they went to his office. He was sitting behind his desk. Tyler on one side and Lena on the other. Devin stood and let him sit.

"_What's going on?", _he asked confused.

"_Devin was patrolling the borderlines when he saw you drive off of our territory. Where did you go?", _Angelo asked.

"_I won't lie to you. I went to speak to my brother. The twins promised me they wouldn't start anymore trouble, but that wasn't enough for me. I told them to pull them out.", _Grayson said.

"_And is he?", _Lena asked.

"_I'm not sure, its hard to tell with Isaac sometimes", _he said.

He looked at all three of them.

"_Anything else we should know?", _Angelo asked.

"_My brother had a son, his name is Noah.", _he said.

"_So you just went down there ask your brother to pull the twins out?", _Angelo asked.

Grayson sighed.

"_Look, I know it looks suspicious, but I just thought he would understand if I spoke to him.", _Grayson said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I believe you", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

"_Tell me next time. No sneaking around", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

"_Did you invite them to the ceremony next weekend?", _Lena asked.

Grayson shook his head no.

"_Even if I did, they wouldn't show. I'm good", _Grayson said.

Lena nodded.

"_You can go home now. If you change your mind about inviting your family, let me know", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded.

* * *

The next day, Grayson noticed his aunt Stacey. He got off the car and walked over to her. He hugged his sisters and brother.

"_What's going on?", _he asked.

"_I'm taking them out, we are going to Black pack. Your brother spoke to the Alpha and transferred us", _she explained.

He nodded.

"_Oh, I'm getting married next weekend. Maybe you guys can come down", _he said.

"_What about Angelo?", _she asked.

"_He said I could invite my family.", _he said.

She smiled and nodded.

"_Okay, we'll see you next weekend", _she said excited.

He watched them drive off before getting in his car and driving to Angelo's house. He had to let him know that Stacey might be coming to the ceremony.

Knocking on his office door before walking in. Angelo sent him a nod.

"_Just ran into my aunt, she took the twins out and I invited her to the ceremony if that's still okay. She's in Black pack now", _Grayson said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I know, I just got a message from Alpha Black to expect transfer papers. Its a rule all Alphas have when someone leaves one pack for another. Its how we keep track", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded. Lilly ran in and smiled.

"_Oh good, you two are together", _she said smiling.

Both nodded, Lilly kissed Grayson.

"_What's up Lil?", _Angelo asked.

"_We have another reason to celebrate", _she said.

Grayson looked confused.

"_I'm pregnant, Gray", _she said.

He smiled and Angelo hugged her.

"_Congrats Lilly", _he said.

Gray kissed her and rested his forehead against hers.

"_Happy?", _she whispered.

He nodded.

"_So happy", _he replied.


	31. Chapter 31-Its Time

**A Few Months Later-**

Lincoln kept coming back the end of every month. He asked for information and Grayson would reply with the same answer every time.

"_I don't have any", _Grayson whispered harshly.

"_You're telling me, that they don't talk about pack stuff in front of you?", _Lincoln said.

Grayson sighed. The last thing he wanted to tell them was that Lilly was pregnant and due any day now. Tyler's female, Scarlet, had joined them and was expecting as well.

Or the fact that Tyler made him third Beta.

"_I don't know what to tell you Link", _he replied.

"_Liar. You have plenty to tell me, but you won't and I don't know why. We are your family, Gray, not them", _Lincoln said.

"_No. Lilly is my family.", _he replied.

Lincoln chuckled, he turned to walk away.

"_I'm having a son", _he finally said, stopping his younger brother.

Lincoln turned to face him.

"_We're naming him Blake", _Grayson said.

"_Mom isn't going to like this", _his brother said, before shifting and running off.

Grayson closed his eyes slowly. He turned and made his way to Angelo's house. Walking in, he found him in his office with Tyler.

"_Gray", _Angelo said, standing slowly.

He was breathing heavy and he knew his cheeks were wet from his tears.

"_I should have told you sooner. They wanted information, they told me to spy on you. To give them anything in order to kill you. I couldn't.", _Grayson said.

Angelo looked at Tyler.

"_We know, Gray", _Tyler said.

Grayson looked between father and son.

"_Devin has been keeping an eye on your family. He saw your brother leave Yellowstone and followed him here. Saw you two talking.", _Angelo said.

"_Why didn't you say anything?", _Grayson asked.

Angelo smiled.

"_Because I saw how happy you were. They way you got along with not just Lilly and the twins, but my entire family. Eve is crazy about you, she calls you her brother. Dina too. Lena loves you for loving our daughter. Tyler trusts you and, I do too.", _Angelo said.

"_You also never gave your brother the information he wanted. Ever.", _Tyler said.

"_I should have told you sooner", _Grayson said.

"_I get it. New baby on the way, you were scared we would kick you out or worse. We aren't.", _Angelo said.

Gray nodded.

"_He knows Lilly is pregnant. He's going to tell my mom and they will be coming. I turned my back on them", _Grayson said.

"_Then lets get to them first", _Angelo said.

Grayson and Tyler nodded. The door to the office opened and Lena ran in.

"_Its time", _she said with a smile.

Grayson ran out and to his home, followed by Lena and Angelo.

* * *

Once Lincoln got home, he saw his mom and brother waiting for him.

"_So?", _Isaac asked.

"_He's a traitor", _Lincoln said with a growl.

Torrie looked at her oldest.

"_If he told Angelo, they will be coming. We need to get to them", _Torrie said.

Isaac nodded.

"_Get everyone ready. We attack tonight", _he said.

Lincoln nodded.

* * *

Gray sat beside Lilly as she held their son. She traced Blake's lips with the tip of her finger.

"_He is so cute", _she whispered.

"_Should I let the twins up so they could meet their new baby brother?", _he asked.

She nodded. He went and called for them at the top of the stairs. Walking back into the room with Carter and Catrina. They climbed onto the bed and crawled over to her.

"_Hi Blake", _Catrina whispered softly, before kissing his cheek.

Grayson watched his family for a few minutes. He wasn't going to let his brothers or his mom take this from him.

Hearing a knock, Dina walked in.

"_Its time to go", _she said.

Lilly looked between them.

"_Go? Where? Why?", _she asked.

Gray looked at the twins.

"_Carter, Cat, go get your bags and go with Aunt Dina", _he said.

The twins kissed their baby brother once more before leaving with Dina. He sat beside Lilly.

"_My brother is coming to destroy this pack. I need to get you and the kids to safety, but you have to leave now. Dina is taking you and Scarlet far from here.", _Grayson said.

"_No. I'm not leaving you", _she said.

"_They will kill you to hurt me, Lil. I need you to go", _he said.

He stood and walked into their closet. Grabbing a bag and stuffing clothes into it.

"_Dina has a baby bag backed for Blake.", _he said.

"_Gray", _she said softly.

He looked at her.

"_Trust me, Lilly. Your father trained me, not just physically, but mentally. If I have too, I will kill my brother.", _he said.

Dina came back into the room.

"_The twins are set with the rest of the females and children. Just need you Lilly, and Blake of course", _Dina said.

Lilly stood and they made their way down. The two buses had pregnant women, and children. Two Enforcers on each bus in case someone went after them.

Lilly stopped and looked at Dina.

"_Go, take Blake", _she said, handing the baby to her sister.

"_Lil", _she stopped Dina.

"_I have too stay, D.", _she said.

Dina looked down at Blake.

"_Lilly", _Scarlet called to her.

She was her Alpha Female, but she wouldn't stop her from helping her pack. Fast healing made sure of that. She stood back as she watched the buses drive off as fast as they could.

"_What the hell Lilly", _Grayson shouted.

She cupped his face and kissed him.

"_Don't", _she said.

Grayson sighed and rested his forehead against hers.

"_Stay close to me", _he whispered.

She nodded.

* * *

Lena walked into her husband's office.

"_What are you doing, its almost time to go", _she said.

"_Grayson confessed to his family setting him up as a spy. That got me thinking, his aunt went to Black pack", _he said.

Lena nodded and watched him shuffle through papers.

"_Yeah?", _she asked.

He looked up.

"_Whenever someone transfers to another pack, all the other packs have to know about it. Get copies of the paperwork", _he said.

She nodded.

"_Black pack never sent me a copy. She also didn't come to Grayson and Lilly's ceremony", _he said.

She stepped closer to his desk.

"_Are you saying", _she stopped.

He grabbed the phone off his desk and dialed Alpha Black. He picked up on the second ring.

"_Alpha Rollins, its good to hear from you. Although, I thought you retired", _he said.

"_Alpha Black, I need to ask you about a family that transferred into your pack a few months ago", _Angelo said.

"_Um, no, you must be mistaken. I never got a transfer. I was suppose to, but they changed their minds", _Alpha Black said.

"_Who told you that, exactly?", _Angelo asked.

"_Torrie Wyatt. She called and said her sister was staying with them. Usually the Alpha calls me to let me know, she said her son was busy with his new baby. I understood and dropped it", _he explained.

"_Thank you, Alpha Black", _Angelo said, before hanging up.

He sighed.

"_If Stacey doesn't show up with the Wyatt pack, I think Torrie might have", _Angelo stopped.

"_Might have what? What did my mom do to my aunt Stacey?", _they turned to see Grayson with Lilly.

Angelo looked at Lena and she nodded. She stepped closer to Grayson and told him everything.

"_We don't know for sure", _Angelo said.

Grayson stepped toward the desk and grabbed the phone. He called Isaac.

"_Hello?", _Isaac asked.

"_Its Gray", _he said, putting it on speaker.

"_What do you want?", _Isaac said.

"_Where's aunt Stacey? The twins and Priscilla?", _he asked.

"_None of your damn business", _Isaac shot back.

"_Where is she?", _Grayson yelled, his eyes glowing.

Isaac sighed.

"_Mom took her to Black pack", _Isaac yelled back before hanging up.

Grayson fell to his knees. Lena and Lilly trying to comfort him. Angelo grabbed the phone again and dialed Devin.

"_Alpha", _he answered.

"_Devin. Search the woods for bodies, between Black pack and Yellowstone", _he said.

"_I'll call you back if we find anything", _he replied.

Angelo set a hand on Grayson's shoulder.

"_I'm sorry, son", _Angelo whispered.

* * *

Devin, Rob, and Jon searched. It was a good eleven miles to Black pack when Devin stopped. He shifted back and noticed a backpack. Continuing the path, stopping by a tree, he sniffed it. Blood.

"_Rob, Jon", _he called.

They stopped by him.

"_I think I found them", _he said.

"_Look for dirt that's been moved and shifted", _Rob said.

The men nodded and searched. Jon found a big patch.

"_Found it", _he called.

Devin and Rob stopping beside him.

"_Lets dig them out and get home. Alpha Tyler and Alpha Angelo will want to see this", _Devin said.

Jon and Rob nodded.

"_Whoever did this covered their scent. We should have been able to smell the blood, dried or not. Especially a rotting body", _Jon pointed out.

* * *

Rachel walked into the house.

"_Wyatt pack was spotted five miles away. We should get ready", _she said.

They nodded. Angelo and Tyler would be in front. Eli, Nathan, and Grayson beside their Alpha.

Grayson was going to make his mother pay and his brother, if he found out he had anything to do with the deaths of his aunt and siblings.


	32. Chapter 32-Loss

Tyler came back over with Kace and Jax. Jacob, Kace's son was now old enough to become Alpha.

"_What's this?", _Angelo asked his son.

"_I asked them for help.", _Tyler said.

"_Ty", _he stopped his dad from continuing, knowing very well what he was going to say.

"_I am Alpha, dad. This was my decision", _Tyler said.

Angelo nodded. Kace approached Angelo, Jax staying close.

"_We said we would always have your back, Angelo. That includes your family and your pack", _Kace said.

"_Just stay out of my way", _Angelo said, leaving them to stand beside Lena.

She set her hand on his chest and he looked down at her.

"_Don't give me that look", _he said.

She smiled.

"_I think its time you forgive them, don't you. For our kids, you need to fix this between you two", _she said.

"_Our kids are just fine", _he mumbled.

She stood on her toes and kissed him gently.

"_Lets go, they're right where we want them", _Tyler said.

They had an advantage over the Wyatts, they knew these woods better than Isaac and his pack.

"_Stay near me", _Angelo whispered to his wife.

Lena nodded and squeezed his hand. He knew she could take care of herself, but he needed visual confirmation that she was in one piece.

* * *

Isaac and his pack stopped. Grayson stood beside Tyler. His mom raised a brow.

"_You failed to inform us of your title, son", _she said.

Lilly squeezed his arm.

"_And you failed to inform me that you killed aunt Stacey, my sisters, and my brother", _he growled.

Isaac chuckled.

"_She didn't kill them, I told you. She took them to Black pack", _Isaac said.

"_No son, she didn't", _Angelo spoke up.

Isaac shook his head and laughed.

"_You think I would believe you? Of all people, you are the last one I would trust.", _Isaac said.

Angelo looked at Torrie.

"_Tell him. Come on Torrie, you never liked her to begin with. She took your mate. She carried his children", _Angelo said.

Torrie growled. Looking at her oldest son, he frowned.

"_Mom, you, no", _Isaac said.

"_She was always in the damn way. The only reason I let her live so long is because I knew her and her brats would be useful eventually. Then you made them not useful", _she said.

Isaac looked at Grayson, before looking back at his mom.

"_You're just as bad as he his, mother", _Isaac growled.

She cupped his face and smiled. Shaking her head no.

"_I did what I had to do. He should have never allowed her to carry his young.", _she said.

She ran towards Grayson and shifted. He pushed Lilly behind him when Lena jumped out, shifting and attacking Torrie. Grayson went to take a step, but Angelo stopped him, setting a hand on his shoulder.

"_That has been a long time coming", _he said.

He watched as the wolves scratched and bit each other. Finally, Lena closed her jaw around his mother's throat. Killing her instantly. Isaac growled loudly and that sent Wyatt pack to shift and attack.

"_Lena", _Angelo shouted.

Tyler growled, sending the signal to shift. Jacob followed next. Angelo ran to Lena, stopping a wolf from attacking her. Isaac kept his eyes locked on his brother.

"_You did this", _he growled.

Grayson didn't want to fight him. He dodged all the punches Isaac threw at him.

"_No, its mom's faults. She tried to attack me, Isaac. Lena was defending me, because that's what a family does", _Grayson shouted, before his brother's fist connected with his jaw.

Grayson spit blood and his eyes glowed as he looked back at his brother.

"_They aren't your family. We are.", _Isaac shouted.

"_I have a son, Isaac. If you had to choose between mom and your child, who would you pick?", _Grayson asked.

Isaac kicked him, a sickening crack was heard and Grayson rolled away and he clutched his ribs.

"_Lincoln, do it", _Isaac yelled.

Grayson searched the sea of wolves for his younger brother. Finding his wolf, he watched him run at Lena. Isaac grabbed the back of his head, holding him still.

"_He covered his scent, they won't see him coming", _Isaac growled.

"_Lena", _Grayson yelled.

She and Angelo turned a little too late. Lincoln had plunged his hand into Lena's stomach.

"_A mother for a mother", _Isaac growled in his ear.

Grayson tackled his brother and shifted. Isaac followed. Lilly watched as her dad held his mom.

"_I'm so sorry my love", _she heard him whisper.

Kace and Jax stood guarding him. She searched for Tyler, finding him. Then she searched for Grayson, his brother had him pinned down. His wolf snapping his jaws at him.

"_Go Lilly, we've got Angelo", _Kace promised.

Lilly ran and shifted, pushing her wolf into the side of Isaac. His wolf cried out as he hit a tree. Lilly shifted and so did Grayson.

"_Lilly, you shouldn't have done that", _Grayson said.

"_He was going to kill you", _she said.

She helped him up. Catching Lincoln coming at them from the side, he turned in time to catch his brother.

"_I'm sorry Link", _he whispered.

He was pulling his brother's jaw apart. The wolf whining.

"_Let him go, Gray", _he turned to see Isaac holding Lilly.

Grayson met her eyes. He dropped Lincoln, who went to hide behind his brother. His wolves running back in the direction they came from. Isaac kept backing up, still holding onto Lilly. Tyler joined Grayson.

"_Stop Tyler", _Isaac ordered.

Tyler did. If only for his sister.

"_Isaac, please. I'd never hurt your mate, brother. Just take your wolves home and go. We won't come after you", _Grayson said.

"_I promise, that's an Alpha promise, Isaac", _Tyler added.

Rollins and Reigns pack were ready if one of the Alphas gave a signal to attack Isaac and Lincoln.

"_But you would kill your baby brother, for her", _Isaac said, tears welling up in his eyes.

"_I was protecting my mate. You would too", _Grayson said.

"_Wrong. I wouldn't try to kill you. Stop you, yes, but kill. Never.", _Isaac said.

"_It was a mistake, Isaac. Please", _Grayson begged.

"_A mistake that cost you", _Isaac said, before twisting Lilly's neck and killing her.

Grayson yelled and ran to his mate. Tyler and a few wolves ran after Isaac and Lincoln. Rachel ran over to him and comforted him as he held Lilly. Eli and Nathan stayed close in case someone stayed behind to attack.

* * *

Tyler followed them back to Yellowstone. Devin and Gavin approached him.

"_Watch them. They lift a finger to move, I want to know.", _Tyler said.

Devin and Gavin nodded. They would mourn their dead and then come after Wyatt pack.

* * *

Once they reached home, his father and Grayson had placed mother and daughter together in the living room.

"_This is my fault. I should have told you sooner. I'm sorry", _Grayson cried.

Angelo set a hand on him.

"_This wasn't you. You did the right thing protecting your mate. Its instinct", _Angelo said.

He looked over to see Tyler.

"_We mourn and then attack. This doesn't go unpunished", _Tyler said.

Angelo sent a simple nod.

"_I want my brother", _Grayson growled.

"_And you'll have him", _Angelo said.

Kace was going to protest this plan, but Tyler stopped him.

"_Leave", _Tyler said.

"_Tyler, attacking them", _Tyler turned on Kace.

"_Its Alpha. Thank you for your help, Jacob, but we've got it from here. Take your dad and his Beta, off my lands", _Tyler said.

Jacob placed a hand on his dad's shoulder.

"_Dad, lets go", _Jacob said.

Kace nodded.

"_Should I call back the pregnant females and children?", _Tyler asked his dad.

"_No. They are safer there", _Angelo said.

"_We mourn, burn our fallen members, and then attack", _Tyler said.

Angelo nodded. They knew their pack members were pissed at Wyatt pack.

* * *

Early morning, Grayson went to speak to Angelo. He lifted a bottle of tequila and Grayson nodded. He poured him a shot and then one for himself.

"_Telling me sooner wouldn't have changed anything, Gray. I'm sure your mother had this planned for awhile now", _Angelo said.

"_I couldn't smell Lincoln. His scent was gone", _Grayson said.

Angelo nodded.

"_Devin and Gavin found your aunt Stacey's body and her kids. They couldn't smell them either, they found them by chance", _Angelo said.

"_What am I going to tell the kids?", _Gray asked.

"_That their mother loved them, and died protecting them.", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded. He finished his shot and Angelo poured him another.

"_I'm sorry about Lena. She was a good mother and friend to me.", _Grayson said.

Angelo smiled, Grayson could see unshed tears in Angelo's eyes. He knew Angelo had mourned his wife and daughter, he would continue to in private.

"_She killed your mother to protect you", _Angelo's voice cracked.

"_I know", _Grayson replied.

Grayson set his shot glass down.

"_I don't want to be a Wyatt anymore", _Grayson said.

Angelo nodded.

"_I don't want my kids ever hearing that name again or it being attached to them", _he said.

"_What are you thinking?", _Angelo asked.

"_I'm thinking, Lilly's last name sounds pretty good right now. McMahon", _Grayson said.

"_If this is what you really want to do, I won't stop you", _Angelo said.

Grayson nodded. He stood to leave, but stopped.

"_Its okay to cry, you know. It doesn't mean you're weak", _he said.

Angelo smiled.

"_I know, I just would rather save my tears for my wife and daughter alone.", _he said.

Grayson nodded.

"_Are we killing them all?", _Gray asked.

Angelo met his eyes.

"_Yes", _Angelo replied.

Grayson nodded.

"_Good", _he said.


	33. Chapter 33-Red

The sky was lighting up a beautiful color he knew Lilly would have loved. Tyler came out of his house and Grayson stood.

"_Lets go Wyatt", _he called.

"_Its not Wyatt anymore, its McMahon", _Grayson corrected.

Tyler looked over at him.

"_What made you do that?", _he asked.

"_I don't like what that last name represents. Its also safer for my children", _Grayson replied.

Tyler nodded.

"_Are you sure you can do this?", _Tyler asked.

"_Yes. He might be my brother, but he killed my wife. My soulmate. There is no forgiving that", _Grayson said.

Tyler nodded.

"_Just needed to ask", _Tyler said, as they joined the rest of the pack.

* * *

Isaac grabbed Lincoln.

"_Tell your mate to pack, I want them far away from here. Now", _Isaac growled.

Lincoln nodded. Isaac walked into his house and slammed the door. His mate came down the hall.

"_Isaac, what's going on? Why did you slam the door?", _she asked.

He set his hands on her shoulders.

"_I had to do it. He was going to kill Link. I had no choice", _he said, tears falling down his cheeks.

"_Slow down. What did you do, Isaac?", _she asked.

"_I killed Gray's mate. She had just had a baby and I", _he stopped and sat down.

She sat across from him and took his hands.

"_Lincoln attacked them and Grayson, he grabbed Link and was going to kill him. I had to stop him. I, I fucked up.", _Isaac said.

She knew Grayson probably saw red. He was protecting his mate, he didn't see his brother.

"_I know, okay. You don't have to say it. He was protecting her, I would have done the same for you if my brother attacked you", _he said, reading her mind.

"_You have to talk to him, Isaac. Apologize if you have too, as much as you have too", _she said.

He shook his head no.

"_I can't just walk in there. Link killed the Alpha's mom and I killed his sister. The Rollins pack aren't a forgiving pack. Ask my father, oh wait, he's dead", _Isaac said.

He stood and grabbed her hand, standing her up and walking down the hall.

"_You need to pack as much as you can for you and the baby.", _he said.

She pulled her hand away and stopped. He groaned.

"_I am not leaving you. Let me speak to Grayson and Alpha Rollins, I'm sure we can come to some sort of treaty or something", _she said.

"_You don't get it. What Lincoln and I did can't be forgiven in their eyes. They are coming, I know they are. I need you and Noah safe.", _he said.

Tears welling up in her eyes as she shook her head no.

"_Not without you", _she cried.

He cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers.

"_You have too. They want blood babe, our blood. Men, women, and children. I need you to get as many out of here and far", _he said.

"_Isaac", _she mumbled.

"_If I go with you, they won't stop searching. I have to stay", _he whispered.

He kissed her forehead.

"_Go, pack", _he said, gently pushing her towards their room.

He walked into his son's room and wiped his cheeks before lifting him out of his crib. He kissed the side of his son's head.

"_I love you little man, more than you will ever know. Be good, take care of mommy.", _he whispered, while holding his son close.

His front door opened and slammed. Lincoln walked into the baby room.

"_We got to go, Isaac. They're here", _Lincoln said, out of breath.

Isaac went to his bedroom as his mate put a backpack on. They secured the baby in a wrap she wore around her body. He placed his hand against her cheek.

"_I love you, till my last breath", _he whispered.

She kissed him.

"_Go", _he said.

She ran out the back door. Noticing some of the females, they joined her. She searched for Lincoln's mate without stopping. Only a few making it out with her.

"_Alpha Female, we can't stop", _one of the older women said, pulling on her gently.

"_Did anyone see Beta Lincoln's mate?", _she asked.

She heard _no_ echo around her. She hated leaving her behind, but she had Noah to think about.

* * *

"_Did your mate run?", _Isaac asked his younger brother.

"_She went to get her mom and sister", _Lincoln said.

"_Link, you should have told her no. She's pregnant", _Isaac raised his voice.

Lincoln looked in the direction his mate's parents lived.

"_Go. Get her out", _Isaac shouted as screams and roars rang out.

Lincoln left him.

"_Grayson", _Isaac yelled.

* * *

Tyler, Angelo, Grayson, and Gavin stood close, watching as their pack drenched Yellowstone in blood. Tyler looked at Gray when they heard Isaac shout his name.

"_Take care of it", _Tyler said.

"_I want his head, Gray", _Angelo growled.

Grayson nodded and shifted, running down the hill and to his brother. Angelo had spotted Lincoln.

"_I've got my own to take care of. On your orders, Alpha", _Angelo said to his son.

Tyler nodded. Angelo shifted and took off. Tyler looked at Nathan and Eli.

"_Watch my dad", _Tyler ordered.

They nodded and went after Angelo. Rachel was helping Katarina sit.

"_What's wrong?", _Tyler asked.

"_She needs your dad. She's not safe", _Katarina said, not making any sense.

"_Who, Kat?", _Tyler asked.

She met his eyes.

"_Millie", _she said softly.

Tyler was confused.

"_Who?", _he asked.

Before Katrina could answer him, she fainted. Tyler checked on her and sighed.

"_You go, Ty. Fight with your pack, I've got Kat", _Rachel said.

"_I'll stay with them, Alpha", _Gavin said.

Tyler nodded and shifted, running down the hill.

* * *

Lincoln got to his in laws house. His mate helping them to the back door.

"_You should have been gone by now", _Lincoln groaned.

Before his mate could explain why they took so long. They heard his parents and sister scream. They turned to see two wolves tearing into them. She screamed, Lincoln pulled her inside and shut the door.

"_Horrible, isn't it?", _Lincoln swallowed and turned.

Angelo had his mate. He ran a sharp nail against her cheek, drawing blood.

"_Just like your father, your mother got what she deserved. You are getting what you deserve.", _Angelo growled.

"_She's pregnant", _Lincoln shouted.

"_And I love my wife. My daughter had just had her baby. Where was their chance?", _Angelo said, before twisting her neck.

Lincoln shifted and attacked Angelo. He caught Lincoln and ripped his jaw apart, killing him instantly. Eli and Nathan came in, covered in blood. Angelo walked past them.

"_Lets find Gray", _he said.

* * *

Grayson had stopped in front of his brother. Isaac sighed.

"_I know what I did, and I don't expect you to agree, but Noah is innocent, Gray.", _Isaac said.

He dropped to his knees and hung his head.

"_Forgive me, brother.", _Isaac whispered.

Grayson shifted back. They felt a sudden sharp pain in their chest.

_Link", _they both said.

Grayson grabbed Isaac by his throat.

"_I forgive you", _Grayson whispered.

He dug his nails into his brother's throat. Isaac choking on his own blood. He clawed at Grayson's wrist, and then went limp. Grayson removed his hand and his brother's body fell.

"_Gray", _he turned to see Tyler.

Then he looked around at his once home. Dead bodies of his old pack, the green grass he played and trained in, covered in blood. Men, women, and children.

"_It had to be done", _Angelo said, approaching them.

Lincoln nodded.

"_His mate got away, along with my nephew. We need to find them, or this will repeat", _Gray said.

Angelo nodded.

"_We search pack after pack. Those who don't agree, will be dealt with. We need more land, our pack is growing", _Tyler said.

Angelo nodded. Katarina walked over to him and pulled him away.

"_Millie needs you", _she whispered.

Angelo was confused.

"_She's a very distant relative of ours. The prophecy", _Kat said, she was scratching her arm.

He knew it was the effects from her gifts.

"_She's in danger?", _he asked.

She nodded.

"_But she's so young right now. She doesn't understand, I tried to help her by showing her, but she's so young", _Katrina said.

Angelo set a hand on her shoulder.

"_Then we wait till she really needs me", _Angelo said.

Katarina nodded. She suddenly gasped.

"_Leo", _she said softly, before breaking down.

Angelo wrapped his arms around her. He knew this meant her mate was dead.

"_Lets get home", _Tyler said.

* * *

**A Few Years Later-**

Kat moaned as Angelo thrusted into her. Their kids were grown up and either moved to different packs or lived with their mates. Angelo grunted loudly, the headboard banging against the wall.

In times of loneliness, they had sought each other out. It started with binge drinking, then a heated kiss, and now it was simply sex. There were no I love yous. Neither felt that towards the other. It was an urge, an itch being scratched.

"_Angelo", _Kat moaned loudly.

He kissed her, moaning into her mouth as he came down. He pulled away and laid beside her.

"_Why is that so damn good", _she panted.

He smirked.

"_I know, b__ecause its angry sex. Not at each other, but you know, at the world", _she said.

He chuckled and nodded. She suddenly sat up and gasped.

"_Millie", _she said.

Angelo sat up beside her.

"_We have to go to Yellowstone. She needs us", _Katarina said.

Angelo didn't second guess it. He dressed and texted Tyler what was going on. Tyler said he would meet them there.

* * *

Once at Yellowstone, Katarina helped him see Millie and speak with her. He helped her get away from a descendant of Axel.

"_Go to your right. Keep going till you get to the fork in the road, turn left. Run and don't stop running, Millie", _was the last thing Angelo said.

Katarina was exhausted from using her gifts. She's never had to hold the line that long before. Angelo leaned over and kissed her gently.

"_You did good", _he whispered.

She smiled. It slipped when she noticed the woman behind Angelo.

"_Look out", _she shouted.

It was too late. She shifted and bit into his neck, ripping out his throat. Another woman grabbed Kat and twisted her leg back. Katarina screamed. The first woman approached her and grabbed her by the hair, tugging her head back.

"_Tell Grayson, the Alpha Female of Wyatt pack says hello.", _she said.

Katarina growled.

"_My son is coming for you all. This war isn't over by a long shot", _she growled, before punching Kat in the face and leaving.

Kat crawled to Angelo.

"_We knew this was coming", _she said.

She looked up and saw Angelo.

"_**Don't let it continue", **_he said, before he disappeared.

She didn't want it to either, but their was no stopping it.

**A/N: Time jump next chapter. **


	34. Chapter 34-Promise

**A Century Later-**

Colby had heard the stories from his father already, but it was his uncle's job to tell them to all the new training wolves.

"_They were trying to find a cure for a deadly disease that had gotten out of control. Taking many lives, children and elderly alike.", _his uncle Seth said.

Colby smiled as he listened. These stories never got old to him.

"_Scientists worked around the clock, till they combined and tested out the cure", _he continued.

"_Who did they test them on?", _Shawn asked.

"_One was named Kace Reigns, another Jax Ambrose, and my ancestor, Angelo Rollins", _Seth answered.

Colby smirked.

"_What was in the cure?", _Hunter asked with a raised hand.

"_Obviously wolf's blood, but whatever else was in the cure, died along with its creator.", _Seth said.

"_He didn't tell anyone?", _Steve asked.

"_He did, but when the government realized what the cure was doing, they killed him and everyone else involved.", _Seth replied.

Through the years, Seth was told by his brother to change a few things in the history. Writing down the real backstory in a book, a journal passed down from Alpha to Alpha. Leaving Axel Wyatt out of them, which Grayson had asked for and received from Angelo.

"_They hunted down the families whose kids were born wolves", _Colby said.

His uncle smiled at him and nodded.

"_They hunted down everyone who was cured and killed them. Saying they were threats to humans. A few got away, living in the woods and mountains. Till Alphas had enough and retaliated", _Seth said.

"_Forming packs to keep the peace, and to keep Alphas from killing each other", _Shane said.

Seth nodded.

"_We do Alpha gatherings for?", _Seth asked.

Stephanie raised her hand.

"_When more than one Alpha is getting ready to let their heir take over and so wolves could also find their mates if they aren't in the same pack", _she said.

"_Right", _Seth said smiling.

"_Why do we fight if the whole point of forming packs is to keep peace?", _Shawn asked.

Seth sighed.

"_Dominance and territory. Some Alphas aren't content with what they have, so they go look for more. Unfortunately, that is our pack, our Alpha. My older brother", _Seth said.

Hearing footsteps approaching the living room, Seth looked up to see his older brother, Ben with his Beta Mac Helmsley.

"_Telling stories again, brother", _Ben smirked.

"_Truths", _Seth replied.

Ben looked at the teens sitting around.

"_Go on, you're all late for training", _Ben said.

"_Yes Alpha", _they replied.

Colby stopped and smiled at his dad. Ben set a hand on his head. Sometimes he couldn't believe how grown up his son was now. Almost fourteen.

"_Go on, join your friends", _Ben said.

Colby left. Seth stood and walked over to his brother.

"_Then you wonder why I didn't make you my Beta. Stop filling the children's heads with stories. Stories that won't help them when the time comes", _Ben said.

"_Its their history, or as much of it as I can tell them. They've got questions, I simply answer them. As for Beta, he can have it. You're just mad I'm not a killer like you and dad", _Seth said.

"_If we don't establish", _Seth interrupted his brother.

"_Dominance, other packs will think we're weak and come after us. Yeah, yeah, I've heard all that before. That's dad talking, but he's not around anymore, Ben. We don't have to be this way, leave a better pack to Colby, not this", _Seth said.

"_I am protecting our family. You don't think those other packs want our heads. Dad and so many of our ancestors before us, made sure we were blackballed by those packs.", _Ben yelled.

Colby sat beside the door, listening to his father and uncle.

"_You want out, then go. Don't let the door hit you on the way out.", _Ben said.

Seth shook his head no.

"_You are my brother and I will always have your back. I just thought you would be different, I thought you would change things.", _Seth said.

Ben looked away as Seth walked out.

"_Anything on the Wyatt pack?", _Ben asked his Beta.

"_No Alpha, but the Reigns Alpha does want a word with you. Also Bella pack", _Mac said.

Ben nodded. He raised a brow. He turned and looked towards the door, arms crossed over his chest.

"_Colby, what has your mother told you about listening in", _he said.

His son poked his head around the corner and smiled. He stood and walked in.

"_Sorry. I don't like it when you and uncle Seth fight", _he said.

"_I know. I don't like it either", _Ben replied.

"_Can I come with you to Reigns pack?", _Colby asked.

"_No, its too dangerous. I don't know what Alpha Reigns wants", _Ben said.

Colby nodded.

"_Take care of your mother", _Ben said.

Colby nodded. He watched his father walk out with his Beta and Enforcers. His uncle Seth leaning against the wall with an apple in his hand.

"_Aren't you going with him?", _Colby asked with a tilt of his head.

Seth watched his nephew before nodding and following his brother. His mom appeared with a smile.

"_They love each other, don't let them fool you", _she said.

Colby smiled.

"_Come on, you can help me at the grocery store. I need some things for dinner", _his mom said.

Colby nodded and followed her. Two Enforcers who were put in place to take care of his mom, one drove and the other guarded the car.

* * *

Seth looked at his brother as they made their way to the bridge. Seth started to wonder if he knew about his little meetings with one of the Reigns pack members.

"_Why are we meeting the Alpha?", _he asked.

"_He asked for a meeting. Why do you look so nervous?", _Ben asked.

Seth shook his head no.

"_Tell me now before he shows", _Ben said.

"_My mate, is in his pack. We've been meeting here", _he replied.

Ben sighed.

"_Please don't tell me you've mated her without speaking to her Alpha first", _Ben said.

"_Of course not", _Seth replied.

"_Who is she?", _Ben asked.

"_My little sister", _they both turned to see Alpha Leati.

Ben sent a look to his brother before stepping closer to the rivers edge.

"_My brother assures me that he hasn't touched her", _Ben said.

"_She said the same thing, but seeing as our packs can't seem to see eye to eye, I don't know how to feel about this", _Leati said.

"_Is my brother not good enough for you?", _Ben asked.

Leati smirked.

"_My hesitation has more to do with your packs reputation", _Leati replied.

Ben looked at his little brother. He swallowed before looking back at Leati. He loved his brother and as much as he knew it was going to hurt.

"_Then take him in as pack. My brother is nothing like me", _Ben said.

Seth went over to him, he couldn't believe his brother was willing to give him up. Ben looked at him.

"_This is your one chance, Seth. You don't belong here. Our father's sins were passed down to me, not you.", _Ben said.

"_I'm not leaving you", _Seth said.

Ben placed his hand against his brother's cheek.

"_I promised mom I would do whatever I had too, to make sure you didn't grow up the way I did, the way dad did. This is me, keeping this promise", _Ben said.

Leati nodded.

"_You are more than welcome, Seth Rollins", _Leati said.

Seth took a deep breath and nodded.

"_You will always be welcome here, brother. Always.", _Ben said.

Seth nodded and hugged him. Leati crossed the bridge and shook hands with Seth and then Ben.

"_Ever need anything, Alpha Leati, just call", _Ben said.

"_Actually, since we are family now. How about a peace treaty?", _Leati said.

Ben raised a brow. Leati smirked.

"_I know you would never harm your brother, but I can't say the same for everyone else. I need my pack safe", _Leati said.

Ben glanced at his little brother as he spoke to his mate. He was smiling and so was she. He looked back at Leati.

"_For my brother, there will be a treaty", _Ben said.

"_The day of their mating ceremony, we can sign on the dotted line", _Leati said.

Ben nodded.

* * *

Elena Rollins was walking down each aisle. Pushing her cart around the corner, she hit someone.

"_Oh I'm", _she stopped when she noticed who it was.

David Wyatt. He smirked, his eyes raking over her. It made her shiver and feel really uncomfortable.

"_It was my fault, Alpha Female Rollins", _he replied.

She was about to walk around him, but he got in her way again.

"_How is that husband of yours?", _he asked.

"_Fine", _she replied.

He moved closer, the smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke on him. Keeping her eyes connected with his.

"_Back away from our Alpha", _one of the Enforcers said behind him.

Colby stood beside him. David smirked.

"_Tell your husband I said hello and that I would like a word with him", _David said.

"_Make an appointment like everyone else", _she replied.

David walked away. She noticed his kids with him.

"_You okay mom?", _Colby asked.

She nodded. He knew his mom didn't need the Enforcers, but they guarded her anyway because of his father. His dad trained her.

"_Lets get home", _she said.

The Enforcers nodded.

* * *

Getting home, her husband informed her that Seth would now be apart of Reigns pack. She walked over to him behind his desk and squeezed his shoulders.

"_Its what's best for him", _Ben said.

"_I know", _she replied.

His nose caught a horrible scent. She sighed and sat on his desk in front of him.

"_I ran into David Wyatt. He said he wants a word with you. I told him to call and make an appointment.", _she said.

He smirked.

"_Did he lay a finger on you?", _he asked.

"_No love. The Enforcers did their job", _she said.

He nodded once.

"_I've got a meeting with Bella pack tomorrow. The Alpha informed Mac that it has to do with David.", _he said.

"_Meet with Andrade and Melina before you speak to David. I don't trust him.", _Elena said.

He nodded.

"_As you wish my female", _he replied.

She suddenly felt light headed. Rubbing her temple.

"_Baby, you alright?", _Ben asked, worried.

She smiled and nodded.

"_Yeah, just got a headache. Its gone now", _she said.

He frowned.

"_A headache or", _she cut him off.

"_A headache, Ben. That's all", _she said stern.

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"_You would tell me if you saw something, yes?", _he asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"_I love you, my rare wolf", _he whispered.

She giggled.

"_And I love you, Alpha king", _she winked.

"_Hey, that doesn't sound so bad. You think everyone would start calling me that", _he said playfully.

She laughed and shook her head at her husband. She couldn't tell him what she saw.

* * *

Seth found his nephew training. He smiled, he reminded him so much of his brother.

"_Hey", _he said, when Colby ran over to him.

"_How did it go with Reigns pack?", _Colby asked.

"_Great, I um, I found my mate", _Seth said as they walked towards the house.

"_Can I meet her? When is she coming to the pack?", _Colby asked.

Seth stopped and Colby stood in front of him.

"_What?", _he asked his uncle.

"_She won't be coming here, Colby. I will be joining Reigns pack", _he said.

"_So you're just going to leave?", _Colby asked angry.

"_They won't allow her to come here, so I must go with her. My brother already gave me full permission to come and visit when I want. Our training will still resume. I won't abandon you, Colby", _Seth said.

"_Promise?", _Colby asked.

"_Yes. Kid, do you know why your father allows me near you? Allows me to train you? To tell you stories?", _he asked.

Colby shook his head no.

"_Its because he doesn't want you to turn out like him and your grandfather. My brother can be a cold hearted wolf at times, but he can also be kind hearted. He wants me to pass down my kindness to you, while he passes the cold. You'll need both in this world of ours", _Seth said.

"_What's her name?", _he asked.

Seth smiled.

"_Kaia", _he replied.


	35. Chapter 35-Elena

Ben had to drive a few hours away to get to Bella pack.

"_Its always so beautiful here", _Mac said.

Ben nodded.

"_My female is from here. Her father was an Enforcer. She grew up with the now Alpha Female", _Ben said.

They got off. Met by Andrade's Beta Rey. They shook hands and followed him to the office. Seeing Melina with twins girls in her arms. The little girls giggled.

"_You've got your hands full", _Ben chuckled.

"_Tell me about it. Did El come with you?", _Melina said.

"_No, she couldn't make it this time, but hopes to see you at the ceremony. Excuse us", _Ben said, nodding a bit.

Getting to Andrade's office, he stood and met them, shaking their hands.

"_Beautiful girls", _Ben said in Spanish.

"_Thank you, they are. Such a handful though, and they are only five", _he said.

Ben and Mac laughed softly. They sat.

"_So you said this meeting was about David Wyatt. Just to let you know, he requested a meeting as well. My wife suggested I speak to you first", _Ben said.

Andrade nodded.

"_His son Maddox, is one of my twin girls mate", _Andrade said.

"_What?", _Mac asked.

Andrade sighed.

"_Melina wanted to take the girls out, they were going crazy being inside. It was raining the night before so we didn't let them go out. Anyway, David's pack was passing through the neutral ground, his son smelled her and tried to take her. The Enforcers caught him and David wasn't happy about it.", _Andrade explained.

"_You want us to help you take care of it", _Ben said.

Andrade nodded.

"_It is your specialty.", _he said.

Ben looked at Mac. Andrade knew that they could either choose to help him or David, depending on how they were feeling today. They had no loyalty to any pack but their own.

Ben looked back at Andrade.

"_I am only helping you because I despise David Wyatt. Anything to get rid of him", _Ben said.

This being his wife's old pack didn't mean anything to Ben. You looked at him wrong, made one wrong move and you were dead. David Wyatt had made his wife uncomfortable and Ben wasn't okay with that.

"_But first, my brother's mating ceremony. Hope to see you and Melina there", _Ben said.

"_Wouldn't miss it", _Andrade replied.

* * *

The weekend of the ceremony came, Ben was fixing his little brother's tie.

"_Don't be nervous", _Ben said.

Seth chuckled.

"_You've seen me with my mate. Remember to always hear her out. Many times, your female will know better than you", _Ben said.

Seth smiled.

"_You ever need anything, brother, tell me", _Ben said.

"_I know", _he replied.

"_Andrade asked me for help, I said yes. I'm leaving tomorrow morning", _Ben said.

"_Ben", _he stopped Seth.

"_I need you to take care of my family, if anything happens to me. You will be Alpha till Colby is old enough", _Ben said.

Seth nodded. It was the same speech his brother gave him every time. Ben patted his chest.

"_Lets get you mated", _Ben said with a smile.

They made their way out. Elena was tickling one of Andrade's twin girls. They were the only kids allowed to come, Andrade didn't want to risk leaving them with the Wyatts lurking around.

Ben kissed her cheek.

"_My female", _he whispered.

She blushed. Leati walked in with his mate and sons, he sent a nod to Ben. Two copies of the treaty in his hand. He gave one to Ben. Reading it over before he handed it to Elena. She read it as well.

"_If I may Alphas, before you sign. Children are never to be harmed, even if this treaty is broken. Children will be left untouched, along with females", _Elena said.

Melina smirked. Ben looked at Leati and he nodded.

"_Completely agree, Alpha Female Rollins", _Leati said.

Ben and Leati wrote it down on the treaty. Signing each of their names on each one. They shook hands. Ben handed his to an Enforcer who would drop it off in his office.

"_Your boys have gotten so big. Afa, Sika", _Elena said with a smile, hugging each boy.

Leati nodded. Sika was three years older than Colby.

"_As soon as Sika is of age, he will take over as Alpha. He carries the gene", _Leati said proudly.

"_My son Colby as well", _Ben said.

Leati looked at his sons.

"_The ceremony is no place for kids. Boys take the twins to the kids playroom. Keep an eye on them", _Leati said.

Sika and Afa nodded. Leati looked at Andrade and Melina.

"_Don't worry, Alpha Rollins told me about David. No harm will come to them here. My boys will make sure of it", _Leati said to Andrade.

He and Melina nodded.

* * *

David was furious, Ben had ignored him for the last time. He knew where the Alpha would be, his brother's ceremony. He smirked.

"_Maddox, get the men ready. We are going to a party", _David said to his son.

He knew Ben must have agreed to help Andrade. Especially after Maddox tried to take one of the twins, his second chance mate. His son was careless, but in their pack they kept their true mate and their second chance mate, if they found them in time.

"_He'll be there. He'll take your second chance mate and that's when you will grab her. Don't fuck it up this time", _David growled at his son.

Maddox nodded.

* * *

Ben stood with his now mated brother. He would be staying here in Reigns pack.

"_I'll wait for you by the bridge my love", _Elena called out.

Ben nodded. He looked back at his brother.

"_Just say it", _Seth said, pushing his brother playfully.

"_I'm going to miss you. Be good, show them that not all Rollins men are to be feared", _Ben said.

Before Seth could say anything, they heard a few others scream. They ran towards it and saw Wyatt pack attacking. They shifted and helped who they could reach. Ben shifted back and took a wolf by their throat.

"_Shift"_, he yelled in the wolf's face.

It did and was still struggling against Ben's hold.

"_Where is your Alpha?", _Ben asked.

The man laughed.

"_The better question is, where is your mate?", _he continued to laugh.

Ben looked pale. Seth had never seen that look on his brother's face before. Fear. He quickly shifted and took off. Seth and Leati right behind him. Mac took the laughing wolf and stepped on his head.

The cracking making near by Reigns members, sick. They saw Mac smirk, his eyes glowing. He followed after his Alpha, finding them staring at Alpha David as he held the Alpha Female by her throat.

"_Where are the Bella twins?", _David called out.

Ben growled. His skin rippling, his wolf wanting to come out to rip David apart.

"_They are long gone. Andrade didn't feel safe having them on another packs territory.", _Leati replied.

"_Let go of my mate, your last warning", _Ben growled.

Wolves surrounded David, he looked around at the Rollins pack.

"_Dad", _Maddox said, Ben could smell fear coming from David's oldest.

He smirked and licked his lips.

"_One", _Ben growled.

"_Let my boy go", _David called out.

"_Two", _Ben continued, rolling his shoulders.

Leati placed a hand on Ben's shoulder before he could say three.

"_Children will not be harmed on either of our territories. The treaty", _Leati reminded.

Ben growled and Leati removed his hand.

"_Leave boy", _Leati said.

When Maddox didn't move, he turned his head to him.

"_Run", _Leati yelled at him.

Making the boy jump before he took off through the trees.

"_You should have called me back", _David said, before ripping out Elena's throat.

Ben shifted and tore David apart. Nothing was left. His pack was eating what they could from the dead wolves. Leati looked at Seth.

"_That pack will never change", _he said.

Seth looked at him.

_He killed my sister in law. A life for a life. Its war", _Seth said.

"_You join him and you will be dismissed off my land", _Leati said.

Seth smirked and faced the Alpha.

"_If you do that, what will stop my brother from coming for your pack? My sister in law is dead. My brother wants blood. The only thing protecting you and your pack, is me", _Seth said.

Seth looked away from Leati and walked over to his grieving brother. Ben was holding his wife to him and screaming into her chest. The wolves around them stopped and howled.

* * *

Colby was waiting up for his parents to come home. He had never been to a mating ceremony. The front door opened and his uncle walked in. Blood covered his chest, his eyes were red from crying.

"_Where's mom and dad?", _he asked.

"_Sit down, Colby", _his uncle replied.

"_Why? No. Where is my mom and dad? Why is there blood on you?", _Colby asked, his heart beating fast.

Seth set a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"_Your mother is dead", _Seth said.

Colby backed away and shook his head no.

"_That isn't funny uncle Seth. Is this a test? Did dad tell you to test me?", _Colby said, his voice getting higher.

More tears fell down his uncle's cheeks.

"_Colby", _he said softly.

Colby took off out the door. Smelling the air for his parents scents. All he could smell was blood, lots of blood. He froze when he heard crying and screaming. He could make out a figure, wolves surrounding this person as they cried. Slowing his approach. He stopped.

"_Dad", _Colby said.

Ben lifted his head and cried harder.

"_They killed her. They killed her", _he yelled.

Colby closed the space between them. His mother's throat was ripped out. He wrapped his arms around his mom the best he could and cried into her chest.

"_I'm going to get them. I promise my love. I will get them", _he heard his father whisper to his mom.

He looked at his dad.

"_I'm going help", _Colby said.

Before his dad could say no.

"_I'm not asking dad, I'm telling you", _Colby said.

Ben nodded.

"_But first, we mourn", _Seth said beside them.

"_We?", _Ben asked.

"_She is my family too. I want their heads to roll", _Seth said, eyes glowing.

The wolves around them growled, agreeing. Wanting blood as retribution for the death of their Alpha female. Seth set a hand on Colby's shoulder.

"_First thing in the morning, we teach you how to kill quickly. The more fuckers we get, the better.", _Seth said.

"_Children included. Leati can't stop me then", _Ben growled.

Seth didn't agree with that, but his brother was angry. This was what their pack was known for.

Colby had never killed anyone, he's never seen anyone get killed either. This was when his father's cold heart came into play. This was when he had to use what he learned from his old man.


	36. Chapter 36-Ignored

Colby watched as the females covered his mom in a white sheet. The Enforcers laying her on a bed made out of firewood. Beta Mac handed his father the burning torch. He bowed and went back to stand in his position.

His dad leaned over and whispered something in his mate's ear. Kissing her cheek before setting the torch against the wood. Ben set his hands on his son's shoulders.

"_Now, we get to work", _Ben said.

He watched his dad walk back towards their home with his Beta and Enforcers behind him. His uncle set his hand on his shoulder.

"_He loves your mom, but this is really hard on him.", _he explained.

Colby nodded.

"_Can I be in the meetings with them?", _Colby asked.

"_No, sorry. Maybe when you are a little older. For now, lets train you better", _Seth said.

Colby nodded.

* * *

After a few weeks, his dad stayed locked up tight with his Beta and Enforcers for hours. He saw him once in the morning and once before bed. He spent his mornings training with his uncle. Running and shifting.

"_If I can catch you, you aren't running fast enough. Push yourself Colby, no matter how tired you are", _his uncle shouted.

He's shifted many times, but his uncle made him shift from human to wolf in a blink of an eye. His muscles were sore and he was exhausted.

"_You have to shift faster than them, you'll need your wolf and your human.", _Seth said.

Colby nodded. Kaia approached them.

"_If I was about to be mauled by wolves, would you lay there to recover or continue to fight?", _she asked Colby.

Seth smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"_I would continue to fight", _Colby answered.

They turned when Ben approached them.

"_No matter how much pain you're in. You heal fast, you can fight and heal at the same time. Your body knows too, son. Push through the pain, numb it", _his dad said.

Colby nodded. Ben looked at his brother.

"_A word", _he said.

Seth nodded and followed after Ben. Kaia looked at Colby.

"_Come on, lets find you something to eat", _she said.

Colby nodded and walked beside Kaia back home. When they walked in, she looked around. The house was a mess and the dishes piled high in the sink and the counter. She shook her head lightly. Walking into the kitchen, Colby sat at the table and watched her. There was no point in telling her there was no food.

There hadn't been food in the fridge for the last two days.

"_What have you been eating?", _she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He shrugged.

"_Cereal, but that finished last night. Dad and I shared the last of it", _he said.

She growled.

* * *

"_Alright, I can go talk to Andrade and ask for his help. He owes us", _Seth said.

Ben nodded.

"_Your new family wouldn't want to lend a hand, would they?", _Mac asked.

Seth chuckled.

"_I think we both know the answer to that", _Seth replied.

"_If Andrade says no, we are on our own", _Mac said.

"_Technically, we don't need them. I just think its only fair if they asked for help and we say yes, they should say yes as well. David came after my wife because I took Andrade's side. Now I need him on mine", _Ben said.

"_And if he says no to me?", _Seth asked.

"_I've already got a plan set in place.", _Ben replied.

"_Does it involve killing them?", _Seth asked.

Ben smirked.

"_No. An Alpha's pride and joy is his position in a pack. Take that away and what do you have?", _Ben said.

Mac smirked.

"_A bitch with his tail between his legs", _Mac said.

Ben laughed.

"_I'll see you tomorrow. Kaia will be staying here for the night.", _Seth said.

Ben nodded. Seth let the office and went to find his mate. She was washing the dishes while making mac and cheese for Colby. Its all she could find left.

"_I know he lost his mate, and he's angry. I would be too, but he still has his son. Look at this, Seth. There is absolutely no more food and he has no clean clothes or dishes to eat on. Really?", _she said angry.

Seth sighed.

"_I'll handle it", _he said.

She turned the water off in the sink and walked past him.

"_No. I will", _she said, stomping towards Ben's office.

"_Shit", _Seth mumbled.

"_She's going to kill dad", _Colby said.

Seth chuckled.

"_She just might", _he replied, making his way to the office.

They walked in and they looked at the angry female.

"_I'm sorry you lost your wife. I can't imagine what you're going through, but you still have your son. He is still a child, who needs his dad. There is no food, no clean clothes, or dishes. No comfort from you, he is hurting too, Alpha. Pushing away or pretending that he's not here, is not healthy for him or you. Love your son, or he just might end up like the Wyatts", _she said.

Seth glanced at his brother. Ben had no expression on his face. Mac shifted on his feet.

"_Well?", _she asked.

Ben looked at Mac.

"_Send an Enforcer or two to collect the groceries. Kaia will make you a list. I will handle everything else", _Ben said softly.

Mac nodded before leaving the office. Ben looked at Kaia.

"_You're right. I've been neglecting my son. Thank you, Kaia for reminding me where my thoughts should be.", _Ben said.

Kaia nodded.

"_I've finished some of the dishes and put a load of laundry in. I get it, you know. My brother is an Alpha and he helped his mate as much as he could. Its a lot for just you, teach Colby how to wash his own clothes or make a good meal for himself when you can't.", _she said.

Ben nodded.

"_Elena never let me help. She would get mad if I did", _Ben chuckled.

Seth laughed, remembering Elena swatting his brother out of the kitchen when he tried to help.

"_And stay out. You do so much already, this is my kitchen, my house. I am Alpha here, you got that", _Seth repeated her words.

Ben laughed and nodded.

"_Just don't forget about your son", _she said softly.

"_I won't", _Ben replied.

Kaia nodded.

"_I'm going to go make a list for the Enforcers.", _she said.

Ben nodded. She left and he looked at Seth.

"_You've got your hands full with that one", _Ben said.

Seth smiled.

"_Yeah", _he replied.

"_But she's good. I like her", _Ben said.

* * *

Kaia had gone to bed after the Enforcers brought the groceries and she and Colby put them away. The way his mom always did. He watched his dad put a new and final load of clothes into the washer and then one in the dryer.

He was folding the clothes and looked over when he saw his son.

"_Hey, come on, join me", _he said.

Colby did, jumping onto the washer.

"_Fold these", _he said to his son, handing him towels.

Colby did as he was told.

"_I'm sorry, son. I never meant to ignore you.", _he said.

Colby shrugged.

"_Its okay, I get it. I want you to catch them too. For mom.", _his son said.

"_But that doesn't give me the right to stop being your dad. I'm going to try really hard, okay. You gotta help me, remind me", _Ben said.

Colby smiled and nodded.

"_When I can't be here, I need you to do things for yourself now. I'm going to show you what you need to do", _Ben said.

Colby nodded.

"_I love you, Colby", _Ben said.

"_I love you too dad", _he replied.

Ben hugged his son and kissed the side of his head.

"_When you go after them, can I go with you?", _his son asked.

"_No", _he replied.

"_Why not? I can fight", _Colby said angry.

"_Because I can't lose you too"_, he said.

Colby nodded.

"_Let me train you better and when you're fifteen, we can talk about this again. If I feel like you're ready, then you can join the war", _Ben said.

Colby nodded.

"_I don't want to lose you either, dad. Don't stay away long, okay", _Colby said.

Ben looked at his son, setting a hand against his cheek.

"_Promise", _he said softly.

* * *

"_I'm sorry you had to come all this way, but my answer is no", _Andrade said.

Seth didn't like that answer.

"_Really? My brother was about to start a war, for you. To protect your family. He didn't have too, but he did. Now he is asking for your help, you really want to decline him?", _Seth said.

"_I'm sorry he lost Elena. She was a good woman, but this isn't my packs fight", _Andrade said.

Seth chuckled.

"_Not your fight? My sister in law is dead because my brother chose to help you. You owe our pack", _Seth growled.

Andrade leaned against his desk.

"_Don't threaten me, boy", _Andrade said.

"_I'm not the one you should be afraid of. When he finds out you declined, after he's done with the Wyatts, you're next.", _Seth smirked.

"_Looks like you do have some balls after all.", _Andrade said.

"_Don't ever forget who I am.", _Seth said.

Seth turned to leave. There was no point in staying the night and waiting till morning. He gathered the Enforcers he came with.

"_We're leaving. Say goodbye to the Alpha, he won't be one for long", _Seth said.

The Enforcers smirked as they looked at Andrade. Getting in the suv, they drove off and home.

* * *

Ben was outside, drinking whiskey as he looked at the stars. He wasn't surprised to see Seth home.

"_I should have known", _Ben said.

Seth nodded.

"_What do we do now?", _Seth asked.

"_We take away his position", _Ben said, handing a glass of whiskey to his brother.

Seth nodded.

"_I'm going to take a guess and say, you already have a person in mind", _he said.

Ben nodded.

"_You", _he said.

Seth laughed.

"_No thanks, not for me. I like being, just your brother", _Seth said.

"_Are you sure?", _Ben asked.

Seth nodded.

"_Then I'll figure something else out.", _Ben said.

"_How about August Styles? His family at one point held Alpha position. Give it back to them", _Seth said.

Ben nodded.

"_Good idea. I'll talk to August in the morning", _Ben said.

Seth nodded.


	37. Chapter 37-Six Months Later

Ben finished cleaning up around the house. When the new load of clothes was done drying, he pulled it out and started folding it. The house was too quiet without his wife, but he knew he couldn't go back to that dark place. His son needed him.

Going to the basement, he grabbed a few boxes. Going from one room to another, he placed everything that reminded him of his wife into the boxes. Getting to Colby's room, he grabbed the photo he had of him and his mom. He set it back down, letting his son keep that.

Going to his room, he removed her clothes and journals. Sitting on his bed, he opened each one. Reading a few entries. He shut it and placed it carefully in the box. He couldn't help it, his tears started falling.

* * *

The next morning, Colby woke up and got dressed. Making his way down to eat breakfast before school. His dad was flipping a pancake. Thinking he might be dreaming.

_"What?"_, his dad asked, after he set a pancake on a plate.

_"I didn't know you knew how to make pancakes"_, Colby said, sitting at the table.

Ben chuckled.

_"Well, like you, I lost my mom. I was a little younger than you though. My dad ignored me and Seth was a little kid, you know. He didn't understand. I had to learn in order to make sure he ate."_, Ben said.

Colby bit into a piece and smiled.

_"Its good"_, he said.

_"Thanks. Your uncle Seth was my test dummy. He ate a few or well more than a few bad batches, never complained though"_, Ben said, eating his.

_"My training?",_ Colby asked.

_"Will be with just me and your uncle. I'm going to train you the way my dad taught me. The way I taught your uncle"_, Ben said.

Colby nodded. They finished eating and Colby rinsed his plate when the Enforcers and Beta walked in. August Styles was with them.

_"Have a good day at school, Colby. See you when you get home"_, his dad said, setting a hand on his head.

Colby nodded and left the house. Meeting up with Shane and Hunter. They all sat around the living room, waiting to hear from their Alpha. Ben watched till one of his son's friends picked him and his two other friends up.

He turned to the men sitting in his living room.

_"August, you'll be training from now on, with me and Seth."_, Ben said.

August nodded. Mac had told him about Ben's plan to have him challenge Andrade for Alpha.

_"How long before I challenge him?"_, August asked.

_"Lets give it a year. I know his fighting skills and speed._", Ben said.

August nodded.

_"And what of the Wyatts?",_ Vince asked.

_"I've got Enforcers hunting them down, as soon as they find them and know they won't move, we'll attack",_ Ben said.

They nodded.

_"Lets get to training if we are taking Bella pack"_, Ben said.

* * *

Six months after the death of Elena, Kaia was happy to see that Ben was still putting all of his focus and attention on his son. She was afraid he would ignore Colby again.

Seth walked into their kitchen and placed his hand against her three month bump.

_"So beautiful"_, he whispered.

She smiled and blushed. He bent down and kissed her small belly.

_"How's August doing?"_, she asked.

_"Great. Which we knew he would be, he has Alpha blood._", Seth said, grabbing a cup and serving himself some juice.

_"Aren't you two worried that once he takes Alpha, he'll try to come after Ben?"_, she asked.

_"No. Trust me, my brother is training him, but he doesn't know all of our secrets. August knows that, and he knows not to try anything."_, Seth said.

Kaia nodded.

_"And how's Colby?",_ she asked.

_"Healthy, happy, and training. He misses his mom, but he puts on a brave face for his dad._", Seth said.

_"Do you think Ben would mind if I took him out this weekend?"_, she asked.

Seth shrugged.

_"I don't think so. The weekends are when we train August from sun up to sun down."_, Seth said.

She nodded.

_"When you see your brother today, let him know. Also to make a list of the things they need around the house.",_ she said.

Seth smiled and nodded. He got lucky with Kaia and was thankful to have her.

_"What?",_ she asked.

_"Thank you"_, he said.

_"For?",_ she asked, with a tilt of her head.

_"For being here for my brother and my nephew. You don't have to be, but you are",_ he said.

She smiled and cupped his face.

_"He's your brother and you love him. No matter what he's done in the past, he didn't deserve to lose his wife the way he did and your nephew didn't deserve to lose his mother."_, she said.

He kissed her.

_"Have fun training, love you"_, she said, before leaving the kitchen.

He chuckled.

_"Love you too"_, he replied, knowing she would hear him.

* * *

They were almost done training with August before Colby got home. Always leaving two hours to rest before they started up again. They were in Ben's kitchen grabbing a glass of ice cold water.

_"Hey listen, Kaia wants to take Colby out this weekend. Wanted me to ask you if its okay"_, Seth said.

Ben nodded.

_"I don't see why not. I think he would like that. El always took him with her to shop, just the two of them"_, Ben smiled.

Seth did too.

_"How are you doing brother?"_, Seth asked.

Ben finished his water.

_"As good as I can. I miss her, and sometimes I just don't want to get out of bed, but then I hear Colby get up. I hear your mate and mine yelling at me that he needs me, so I get up._", he said.

Seth nodded.

_"Yeah, well if you ever just want to talk, I'm here and so is Kaia or if you just need a few days to be alone, let us know and we can take Colby for a few days",_ Seth said.

Ben nodded.

_"Thanks.",_ he replied.

* * *

That weekend, Colby was hanging out with Kaia. They had gone shopping for new clothes since she had noticed he was outgrowing his.

_"Thanks for bringing me Kaia. Dad wouldn't know what to do",_ Colby said.

They were enjoying ice cream now before going grocery shopping.

_"Anytime. If ever you just want to hang out, tell your uncle and I'll drop what I'm doing, okay"_, she said.

He nodded.

_"How are you doing, Colby?"_, she asked.

_"Good. I mean, I miss my mom, a lot. When she would kiss my forehead in the morning while she made breakfast, when I got home from school she would ask me how my day went. My dad does that too, well, without the kiss, but its not the same"_, he said sadly.

She nodded.

_"Of course. I miss my mom too. I lost her when I was about your age, so I understand_.", she said.

_"Did your dad cry for her?",_ he asked.

_"All the time, but he tried to hide it"_, she said.

He nodded.

_"My dad too. He thinks I don't hear him, but I do. I wish I could do something, maybe find his second mate"_, he said.

_"I think it would be too soon for him. Your mother was his true mate, first and seconds feel a bit different",_ she said.

He nodded.

_"Just keeping letting him know you are there and that you love him. Okay"_, she said.

He nodded.

_"Now, lets get these groceries and get home. I'm sure your dad and uncle are going to be starving",_ she said.

* * *

Getting home, Kaia had sent Colby to bring down the dirty clothes for a wash, and to also go through what didn't fit him anymore. They also bought Ben some new shirts. Seth and Ben walked in, Seth kissing his mate before excusing himself to the bathroom.

_"Thank you, Kaia, for taking my son out.",_ Ben said.

She smiled and nodded.

_"I was going to ask Seth, but since you're here, maybe you can help me"_, he said.

She turned to face him.

_"With?",_ she asked.

_"Colby's fourteenth birthday is coming up in a few weeks. My wife always did the planning_", she nodded.

_"Of course. Is this a surprise party or will he know?"_, she asked.

_"I think he should know, so he can have some input"_, he said.

She nodded.

_"Thanks"_, he said.

He turned to leave.

_"Alpha Ben"_, she said.

He chuckled.

_"Kaia, you're family. Its just Ben",_ he said.

She nodded.

_"You should talk to Colby about Elena. He hears you at night, in your room. Take it from someone who lost her mom too, its important to be able to still talk about her_", she said.

Ben nodded.

_"Thanks"_, he said.


	38. Chapter 38-Now Or Never

"_Happy birthday, Colby", _Kaia said happily.

"_Thanks", _Colby replied.

His uncle handed him his gift.

"_Kaia picked it out", _Seth said.

He opened the gift and pulled out a guitar. The biggest smile on his face.

"_Did you say thank you to your aunt and uncle?", _Ben asked.

"_Thanks, this is awesome", _Colby said, hugging Seth and then Kaia.

He took the guitar and went towards his friends. Showing them. Ben smiled. He looked back at his brother and sister in law.

"_Thank you, Kaia. He needed this, we needed this", _Ben said.

"_Anytime", _she replied, kissing his cheek before going into the house to get the cake ready.

Ben looked at his brother.

"_You've got a good mate in her", _Ben said.

Seth smiled.

"_You're going to be a good father as well.", _Ben said.

"_Thanks, that means a lot coming from you", _Seth said.

Kaia came out with the cake. Other females from the pack walked out with her singing happy birthday. Ben wished his wife could be here for this. He watched his son smile and blow out his fourteen candles. Everyone clapped and cheered.

"_Alright, now lets eat cake", _Kaia announced.

Everyone enjoyed the party. As it was getting later, Ben noticed Kaia cleaning up. Seth was playing catch with Colby, a football he got as a gift. He walked over to her and took the trash bag.

"_I'll clean this up, you sit and rest. I'm sure you're tired. I know my wife was when she was pregnant with Colby", _he said.

She smiled and sat, rubbing her bump.

"_Was she tired of being pregnant at some point?", _she asked.

He chuckled.

"_Oh yeah, its why we didn't have more kids. She said one was enough", _he said.

She laughed softly.

"_You want more kids?", _he asked.

"_Ask me after this one", _she said.

He laughed.

"_Don't let what I said scare you. Trust me, the end game is worth it. Seeing their tiny face, it's the best feeling in the world", _he said.

"_I can't wait", _she said.

* * *

A week later, Ben got a call from the patrols, telling him that they spotted rogue wolves roaming around.

"_Mac, let Alpha Reigns know. Tell him to keep a lookout for them.", _Ben said.

Mac nodded. Ben shifted and ran to where the patrol is, Enforcers running behind him. When he reached the patrol, he shifted back.

"_What do we have?", _Ben asked.

"_Four rogues spotted. Its strange though, they are just running back and forth", _the patrol said.

"_What?", _he asked.

The patrol didn't have to repeat himself. A rogue ran across quickly.

"_What are they doing?", _one Enforcer asked.

"_Probably went crazy", _another said.

"_No. They're a distraction", _Ben said, shifting and running back to the pack.

Getting there, the Enforcers made sure the women and children who couldn't fight were safe. Ben looked around.

"_Why aren't they attacking? They distracted you.", _an Enforcer said.

Ben was confused about that too.

"_Alpha Ben", _Mac called.

He came running out of the house and towards Reigns pack.

"_Rogues attacked Seth's truck. They went into town for an appointment", _Mac explained.

"_Appointment? What appointment?", _Ben asked, almost afraid too.

"_Baby appointment", _Mac said.

Ben quickly made his way to Reigns pack. Crossing the bridge, not waiting for permission. Leati met him halfway.

"_Where is my brother?", _Ben asked.

"_I have Enforcers bringing him", _Leati said softly.

"_And Kaia? The baby? What happened?", _Ben growled.

He could see the tears welling up in Leati's eyes.

"_They killed her in front of your brother. Ripped out the baby and", _Leati stopped.

Ben was pissed.

"_Who did it?", _he asked.

"_Ben", _Leati said.

"_Tell me who did it", _Ben yelled.

He noticed Leati's Enforcers get ready to attack on signal. That was a bad move in Ben's mind. That was like giving away your plan before you had a chance to go through with it.

Before Leati could answer, a truck pulled up quickly. Ben walked over and helped pull his brother out.

"_Kaia", _Seth mumbled.

Ben stopped and turned back towards the truck. They were taking something out of the back, covered in a white sheet. Blood stained it. Another held a bundle in his arms, wrapped in a blanket. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears.

They handed Leati his sister and he broke down. Ben looked at Mac.

"_Stay with my brother, this isn't going to end well", _Ben whispered.

Mac nodded.

* * *

Seth woke up to arguing, till he remembered what happened. Rogues knocking into his car after the appointment. Gripping the steering wheel before he swerved and the car flipped over.

He had reached over for Kaia, her head had hit the window. Someone kicked the windshield in and pulled her out. He screamed for her. Hearing a snap and then her body going limp. His vision going in and out.

This person clawed open her stomach and pulled out his child.

"_Seth, take it easy", _Mac said.

"_Kaia", _Seth screamed.

Hearing heavy steps coming his way and fast. His brother stopped in the doorway.

"_Ben", _he cried.

His brother walked over to him and held him tight. Just like when they were little after their mom died.

"_I'm so sorry, Seth. I'm going to get them", _Ben whispered his promise.

"_He ripped out my daughter. It was a girl. A little girl", _Seth cried.

Leati was at the door. He swallowed before stepping inside the room.

"_Would you like to see them, before we burn them", _Leati said softly.

Ben helped his brother up and helped him walk to the room where they had the bodies. Seth cried as he held his mate. Leati's mate stepped into the room holding the baby. She bent down and Seth took the tiny bundle.

Ben set a hand on his little brother's shoulder. They had cleaned the baby.

"_She's beautiful", _Seth whispered.

Ben nodded.

"_She has your nose", _Ben replied.

Ben left the room, followed by Mac. Leati followed behind them.

"_Alpha Rollins, don't", _he shouted.

Ben stopped and faced him.

"_We have a treaty. I want to get those sons of bitches too, but not like this. Not drenched in blood of innocence_", Leati shouted.

"_The treaty was between us. I will not harm a hair on any of your pack members. That treaty didn't include Rogues", _Ben replied.

"_Ben", _Leati yelled.

Ben continued walking. He looked at his Enforcers.

"_Find me every damn Rogue you can.", _he growled.

Colby came out of the house.

"_Dad, what's going on? Someone said Rogues were here", _his son said.

He set a hand on his shoulder.

"_They killed Kaia", _he said.

"_What?", _Colby asked, hoping his father didn't say those words.

"_The ripped the baby out of her", _he continued.

"_Uncle Seth", _Colby said.

"_Is going to need you. Kaia was there for us after your mom. Now we have to be there for him", _Ben said.

Colby nodded. Mac stepped into the house.

"_Alpha, we caught three of them", _Mac said.

"_Take me", _he replied.

Mac nodded. Colby stepped closer to his dad.

"_I want to come", _he said.

"_Colby", _his son stopped him.

"_Its now or never dad. For Kaia", _Colby said.

Ben nodded. Getting to where the Enforcers had three Rogues on their knees. Colby stayed beside Mac.

"_Why?", _Ben asked.

"_Our Alpha Female sent us", _one growled.

"_Who is your Alpha Female?", _Ben growled.

"_No comment", _another said.

"_Why? Lost your tongue?", _Ben asked.

"_Yes", _he growled.

Ben nodded. He looked at his son, it was now or never.

"_Rip his tongue out", _he said.

Colby stepped up and the Enforcers held the man's head. Mac handed him a knife. The man tried to wiggle away.

"_Its sharp enough, it will cut straight through", _Mac said to him.

Colby looked at his dad before cutting the man's tongue out. The man screamed.

"_Who is your Alpha Female?", _Ben yelled.

"_Isla Wyatt", _the first one shouted.

"_As in, David Wyatt's female?", _Ben asked.

The two men nodded as the other coughed up blood.

"_Why go after my brother?", _Ben asked.

"_Because she knows how much you love him. She won't stop till she kills everyone you love", _the first one answered.

"_Where is she?", _they turned to see Seth.

Mac went over to him and helped him get closer. His body was healing.

"_Where is she?", _Seth repeated, growling.

"_Yellowstone. We just got back", _the second answered.

Ben sent a nod to the Enforcers and they quickly killed all three men.

"_I'm coming with you", _Seth said.

Ben was going to protest.

"_I said I was coming. This was my mate and my daughter.", _Seth growled.

Ben nodded.

"_Can I come?", _Colby asked.

"_No, not yet", _Ben said, putting his hand on top of his son's head.

Colby nodded.

"_Cut their heads off and put them on stakes. Place them near the border as a warning to others", _Ben said.

The Enforcers nodded.


	39. Chapter 39-Styles

Once Seth was healed and they burned his mate and their baby. Leati tried to stop them.

"_If you do this, you will no longer be allowed into my pack", _Leati said.

"_I don't care. I already lost the only reason I was here, and I blame you. Rollins pack has a really good doctor, and you didn't want to let her go to him.", _Seth said, poking Leati in his chest.

"_Seth", _Leati tried to speak.

"_No. She's gone because of you. I blame you. If I knew I could beat you, I would challenge you right now", _Seth said, before walking away.

Leati sighed. He watched him disappear across the bridge and to Rollins pack.

"_What do we do, Alpha?", _his Enforcer asked.

"_Nothing. We do what we've always done before Kaia married into that family. Ignore them and let them be", _Leati said.

"_Dad, are you sure that's a good idea?", _Sika asked.

He set a hand on his son's shoulder.

"_They are too angry right now to hear anything. For now, its what's best", _Leati said.

Sika nodded.

* * *

Seth got into his brother's truck. Making their way to Yellowstone. Getting there, they parked a few miles away, the night sky giving them full use of their wolves night vision.

Creeping up on unsuspecting Wyatt members. Till one of them screamed, waking up the entire pack. Ben shifted back as Isla ran out of her house.

"_Rollins", _she said.

He smirked.

"_Did you really think we wouldn't come for you?", _he asked.

He threw the tongue his son cut out, at her feet. Her eyes wide.

"_He talked too much", _Ben said.

He tilted his head and she turned to see Seth's wolf. He dragged her all around till she shifted and tried to fight back. Ben crossed his arms over his chest. He knew his brother could handle himself.

Mac walked over to him, covered in blood.

"_Go in the house, look for her kids. The next Alpha is Maddox, bring him to me", _Ben said.

Mac nodded and he took a few Enforcers into the house.

"_Seth, hold her still. I want her to watch this", _Ben said.

Seth clamped his jaws on the back of her neck and growled. She watched as they dragged her kids out.

"_We couldn't find the boy", _Mac said.

She laughed.

"_You really thought I would have brought him back here. You're crazier than I thought", _she laughed.

Ben smirked.

"_Do it", _he said.

Seth released her and jumped at the kids. Tearing into them. She screamed as she listened to them each go silent. Ben set his foot on her head.

"_Guess you didn't love them as much as your son", _he said, before stomping on her head several times.

"_Any trace of the boy?", _Seth asked.

"_None. There is also a young woman missing, her youngest daughter.", _Mac said.

Ben nodded.

"_See if any other member of her pack has any information in their homes. Papers, photos, anything", _Ben said.

Mac nodded and repeated those words to the Enforcers. Ben looked at Seth.

"_How do you feel?", _he asked.

"_Surprisingly better. Now I see why dad enjoyed this so much. My wolf is happy", _Seth said.

* * *

Maddox was in Washington with his sister. His mom had made them stay behind for her plan. He had to stay because he would be the next Alpha. Forcing his little sister to stay because she was the youngest and could take the pack if anything happened to him.

"_Maddox. He's killed all of them", _one of his pack members said.

Maddox gripped his cup.

"_No one left?", _he asked.

He shook his head no. Only a few members had stayed behind.

"_What do we do now?", _another asked.

"_We wait. We grow our pack and we grow stronger. Its time we knock those Rollins brothers down a few notches", _Maddox said.

Everyone nodded and cheered their agreement.

* * *

**One Year Later-**

Ben watched his fifteen year old son fight Seth. He had packed on a bit of muscle and was a bit taller now. No sign of the Wyatts. They searched the mountains and the woods. Nothing. Ben would send Mac to Yellowstone every so often to see if they might show there.

Seth punched Colby, making him fall back.

"_Get up", _Ben ordered.

"_I need to catch my breath", _Colby panted.

"_You think your enemy is going to stop and let you catch your breath? Get up", _he shouted.

Seth couldn't tell Ben how to treat his son. Setting his hands on his hips and waiting for Colby to stand. Colby did and Seth attacked him again.

"_Find his weak spot", _Ben said.

Ben and Seth had been sure to cover all of them, but other wolves didn't know that. Seth leaving one open for his nephew to find. He growled and pushed away from his uncle.

"_I don't know", _he shouted.

"_Yes you do, you just aren't looking", _Ben replied.

Colby shook his head and walked away.

"_He just wants to be a kid, Ben", _Seth said.

Ben nodded.

"_We've got that meeting with Alpha Bella. Lets get ready", _Ben said.

"_Is August ready?", _Seth asked.

"_He is. Today is Andrade's last day as Alpha of that pack.", _Ben said.

They walked into the house and Colby was slamming cabinet doors and the fridge. Ben marched into the kitchen.

"_That is enough. You asked for me to train you and that's what I'm doing. I told you this was going to be hard", _Ben yelled.

"_Its not that", _Colby yelled back.

"_Then?", _Ben asked.

"_Okay, it is that. I just don't get it. You say to look for the opening, but I don't find one", _Colby said.

"_And if I tell you where they are, that's not going to help. You are a smart kid, son. Figure it out", _Ben yelled as he walked out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Colby sighed and was going to slam the cabinet.

"_And stop slamming my cabinet doors", _Ben yelled.

Seth chuckled. His nephew groaned. He set a hand on his shoulder.

"_Openings will almost always be here", _he said, pointing to his shoulder.

Colby raised a brow.

"_It won't always be this shoulder, so watch for that on either side. Also the knees, sweep it if you can", _Seth whispered.

Colby smiled and nodded.

"_Don't tell your father I told you.", _Seth said, before leaving his nephew in the kitchen.

Colby chuckled.

* * *

Colby was excited he was finally allowed to go with his dad and uncle. They had filled him in on the plan and why.

"_As future Alpha, you need to know what to do. Don't ever let a lesser wolf think they know more than you", _his dad said.

Colby nodded.

"_August is going to kick his ass", _Colby said.

"_Hey, watch that language", _his dad said.

Andrade was waiting on them when they pulled in. Colby's head lifted to sniff. His dad and uncle noticed.

"_Shit", _Ben mumbled.

Getting off the truck. Ben went over to Andrade and shook his hand.

"_I hope we could put what happened behind us. We've always worked well together, Ben", _Andrade said.

Colby couldn't take his eyes off of one of the twin girls. Seth pieced it together.

"_She's your mate", _he whispered to his nephew.

Seth looked over to his brother.

"_Benjamin", _he called.

Ben turned and told Andrade to hold on.

"_Colby's mate is one of Andrade's girls", _Seth whispered.

Ben glanced at his son and then the twins. He sighed.

"_This is going to make things more difficult", _Ben whispered.

Seth nodded. Ben nodded towards August. He stepped over to Andrade.

"_Your family took from mine, and now I'm back to take it. I challenge Andrade Bella for Alpha", _August shouted.

Ben looked between the men. They couldn't let on that they knew. Seth went over to August.

"_August, we discussed this", _Seth said.

Andrade smirked.

"_Its alright, I accept", _Andrade said.

Ben knew his cocky attitude would fail him. August looked at his Alpha.

"_Alpha, with your blessing", _he said.

Ben looked at Andrade.

"_Give it to him. It won't help", _Andrade said.

Ben nodded.

"_You have it August", _Ben said, stepping away and pulling Colby with him to stand by Melina and the twins.

As they watched Andrade and August go at it. Ben looked at Melina.

"_My son is a mate to one of your daughters", _he said, not taking his eyes from the wolves.

She looked at him and then Colby. He was trying to sneak glances at the girls. She smiled and thought it was the cutest thing ever.

"_My best friend's son is a mate to my daughter, overjoyed", _she said.

He chuckled.

"_Its safe to say Elena would have been happy too", _he replied.

_Nikki, Brie, come here", _she said.

The twins girls did. They watched to see which one Colby reacted to more.

"_Nikki, this is the future Alpha of Rollins pack, Colby", _she said.

Nikki shook his hand.

"_Colby, this is Brie", _she said.

They noticed his eyes glow and smile with a blush.

"_Hi", _he replied.

Ben set a hand on his son's shoulder.

"_For now I think it would be best if he comes to visit and I'm sure Andrade would love to take Brie to Rollins pack", _Melina said.

"_We can definitely work something out", _Ben said.

They turned when they heard a gasp. August had Andrade pinned down.

"_August Styles wins", _Seth announced.

"_Didn't see that coming", _Ben said.

He smirked.


	40. Chapter 40-Seth

Andrade sat there, he was panting and a look of pure shock on his face. Ben winked at August, who smirked in return.

"_Andrade, I need a Beta. If you will take the position, it is yours", _August said.

Andrade looked up at him. A no at the tip of his tongue.

"_Andrade", _Melina said.

He glanced at her and the twins. He swallowed and nodded.

"_I accept", _he said, shaking August's hand.

"_Man, you were a good Enforcer. I hate to lose you, August", _Ben said, shaking his hand as well.

"_I hear you're looking for some rogues", _August smirked.

Ben nodded.

"_Here to help. Tell us when you need us", _August said.

* * *

A few months later, Colby and Seth had made their way into town. They were on their way to visit with Brie.

"_Uncle Seth, do you think we go to heaven?", _Colby suddenly asked.

Seth looked over at him.

"_Where did that question come from?", _he asked.

Colby shrugged.

"_I was going through the library at school and found something called a Bible.", _he said.

Seth nodded. He had found those as well, and he wasn't sure himself. Seeing as they weren't completely human.

"_Maybe just our human side. I don't know about the wolf.", _Seth replied.

"_Because we kill?", _his nephew asked.

"_Partly", _he replied.

Colby nodded.

"_I like to think mom, my little cousin, and Kaia are there. I read that it was a beautiful place to be. They deserve that", _Colby said.

Seth smiled and set a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

"_I'm sure that's where they are. Waiting on our time", _Seth said.

Colby nodded.

"_Don't tell dad I asked. He's just going to get all weird about it", _he said.

Seth chuckled.

"_Secret is safe with me", _his uncle replied.

They grabbed a pizza and went back to the truck.

"_How old is the new Wyatt Alpha?", _Colby asked, taking a slice out of the box.

"_Probably around your age, maybe a little older", _Seth said.

Colby nodded, taking a bite.

"_You think he'll come back?", _Colby asked.

His uncle sighed.

"_Unfortunately. Its in his nature to want revenge.", _Seth said.

They finished half of the pizza and made their way to Styles pack.

"_I still can't get over the fact that August is Alpha now. Crazy calling it Styles pack", _Colby said with a smile.

"_Tell me about it", _Seth chuckled.

They parked and Colby jumped out. Brie waved to him from her front porch. Seth smiled, hopping onto the hood of his truck and finishing the pizza.

August walked over to him.

"_Any word?", _he asked.

Seth shook his head no and wiped his mouth with a napkin. There was a secret he and August had, a secret they both vowed to take to the grave. Not because they were ashamed, but because August had a mate. After he had found her and Seth found Kaia, they broke it off.

August hopped up onto the hood and sat close to him, too close. It made Seth's entire body heat up.

"_August", _Seth whispered.

August moved his thigh away. They were each other's second chance mate.

"_I miss you. I should have never agreed to this. At least when I was in Rollins pack, I got to see you", _August whispered.

Seth looked over at him.

"_You're mated, August. Us agreeing to stay away from each other doesn't change just because my mate died. You've still got yours and you love her.", _Seth said.

August set his hand on top of Seth's hand.

"_And I love you too. Even when you were with Kaia, I saw the way you looked at me.", _August whispered.

"_Because it's the second chance mate pull. It will always be there", _Seth replied.

August rubbed his thumb against the back of Seth's hand. Seth looked towards his nephew.

"_Colby", _he called.

Colby looked over.

"_I'll be right back, August and I have to talk", _he said.

Colby nodded before putting his attention back on Brie. Seth looked at August.

"_Show me your office", _he said.

August smiled and jumped off the truck. Seth followed behind him.

"_Where's your mate?", _Seth asked.

"_She left back to your pack to finishing gathering our things. Left this morning", _he replied.

Walking into the house, Seth closed the door behind him before pinning August to the wall. His eyes glowed and he growled softly.

* * *

Ben was at Yellowstone. Mac and a few Enforcers were checking things out. Making sure Maddox hadn't come home.

"_Did you talk to the Alphas in Japan?", _Ben asked.

Mac nodded.

"_No sign. They'll keep their eyes open though", _Mac said.

"_I can't shake the feeling that he's close. We aren't looking in the right place", _Ben said.

"_I can check the surrounding packs", _Mac suggested.

Ben nodded.

"_Ask for permission to look, and if they don't give it", _Mac smirked.

"_Take it by force, I know Alpha", _Mac finished.

Ben nodded.

* * *

Seth was buttoning his jeans when he walked out of the house. He looked up to see Melina.

"_I see you two are still at it", _she smirked.

He walked beside her as they made their way back to her house. Melina had gone to visit Elena once and they both had caught him and August in the woods, Seth dick deep in August.

"_Not", _he replied.

"_Sure", _she said.

He raised a brow.

"_Don't worry, I won't say anything. I promised you back then. Lips are sealed.", _she said.

"_Thanks", _he replied.

They heard the twins scream. Running towards it. Andrade ran out of their house, August right behind them.

"_Brie, Nikki", _Melina shouted for them.

The twins girls ran to her and she wrapped them in her arms. They were crying.

"_Where's Colby?", _Seth asked, his eyes flashing towards the trees.

"_A girl came out screaming and tried to stab him with a knife. I bit her arm and he told us to run before shifting and attacking the girl", _Brie said.

"_What did the girl look like?", _Seth asked.

Brie explained and Seth knew right away who it was. He ran towards the trees, August behind him and Andrade. He sniffed for his nephew and only getting blood. Seeing him slumped over, holding onto a tree.

He shifted and helped his nephew stand. He groaned.

"_Did you kill her?", _he asked.

Colby nodded and looked behind him. Seth glanced and saw the young girl dead.

"_She tried to kill me. Yelling that it was for her daddy. Brie bit her arm and knocked the knife out of her hand. I shifted and ripped out her throat", _Colby explained.

Seth cupped his face.

"_You did good", _Seth praised.

Colby nodded. Andrade took Colby and walked him back to the house so Melina could make sure there was no lasting damage. August set his hand on Seth's shoulder.

"_He's going to make a good Alpha", _he said.

Seth nodded. He turned to look at August, his smile leaving his face when he noticed four rogue wolves. They jumped at him and he pushed August out of the way.

"_Run", _Seth yelled.

August howled for his Enforcers to help. Killing two of the rogues before his Enforcers showed and killed the other two.

"_Shit", _August mumbled.

"_He's dead, Alpha.", _his Enforcer whispered to him.

"_Call his brother. He's not going to be happy about this", _August said softly.

The Enforcer nodded. August placed his hand against Seth's eyes and shutting them.

"_My love", _he whispered.

He looked at an Enforcer and nodded. They lifted Seth's lifeless body and went home. Colby stood as soon as he saw them. He shook his head no and started crying. Falling to his knees, Melina held him close.

"_I'm so sorry, Colby", _she whispered to him.

August set a hand on his head.

"_I called your dad, he's on his way", _August said softly.

"_Uncle Seth", _Colby screamed for him.

He hoped that if he screamed loud enough, it would somehow wake his uncle. He knew he wasn't. They set Seth down and Colby ran to him, hugging his body and crying into his chest.

Melina stayed beside him, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort. She looked at Brie and gestured her over. Brie kneeled down beside him.

"_Gently baby girl", _she whispered to her daughter.

The comfort of a mate was stronger. Brie rubbed his back. Melina nodded.

* * *

It was dark out when his dad pulled in with Beta Mac. Colby didn't want to leave his uncle's side.

"_No", _his dad screamed.

He grabbed Seth's body and pulled it into his arms, crying.

"_Come on bud, wake up. Not you, please not you", _his dad cried.

That broke Colby's heart. He knew very well that Seth was more than his dad's little brother, his dad had raised him too, so he was more like a son.

"_Seth, please. Don't do this to me", _his dad begged.

August approached.

"_Rogues. The Wyatt girl, the one that was missing, she tried to attack Colby", _August said.

Ben looked at his son.

"_I killed her", _he said, holding his head up high.

Ben nodded.

"_Good, son. Very good", _Ben replied.

His dad was beyond pissed, and frankly, so was he.

"_I want Maddox Wyatt", _Colby said.

Ben set a hand against his son's cheek.

"_And you will have it. The hunt begins now", _Ben growled.


	41. Chapter 41-Ten Years

_**Ten Years Later-**_

_Ben had searched each and every pack. Some having to set examples of when they denied his pack access to theirs. Accusing them of hiding Maddox._

_Colby was twenty six now, tall, and hair up to his shoulders like he and Seth had. Full beard, not having anything to cut or trim it with since he was not home. He had also packed on more muscle than his father and uncle had._

_The only reason he came home was because his mate was of age now, and he was taking what was his. __Mac slapped his shoulder._

"Your dad is giving you Alpha, you know that right", _he said._

_Colby nodded with a smirk. _

"I'm ready", _he replied._

_They made their way passed Reigns territory. _

"Is Leati still Alpha?", _Colby asked._

"Nope. His son Sika is, has been for awhile. Leati passed three years ago, car accident", _Hunter, his future Beta said._

"Like my uncle and aunt?", _he asked._

"No, an Enforcer was driving and fell asleep at the wheel. Killed the Alpha and two other Enforcers. The rest walked off with injuries", _Hunter said._

_Colby nodded._

"He has kids now, dude's mate was popping them out one after another", _Hunter chuckled. _

_Mac slapped the back of his son's head._

"You don't refer to an Alpha as a dude", _Mac said._

"Sorry dad", _Hunter replied._

"Has he had his heir yet?", _Colby asked._

"No, hasn't gotten lucky", _Hunter replied._

_Mac looked at him._

"It took Leati a few times too, till Sika was born. Your father was lucky he only had to try once", _Mac chuckled._

_Colby did as well._

"Man, I want at least three, if Stephanie is willing", _Hunter said._

_Mac smiled at his son._

"And you Colby?", _Mac asked._

"I don't think I want kids. My family is cursed, why would I put that on a baby's shoulders", _he said, eyes out the window. _

_Mac squeezed his shoulder before changing the subject. Pulling into pack lands, he got off and hugged his dad. The pack had gathered to greet their soon to be new Alpha._

"Is she here yet?", _he asked._

"Not yet. Melina said they were on their way", _his father replied._

_Colby nodded._

"You should get cleaned up for her, Colby", _his cousin Stephanie said._

_He nodded and made his way inside._

* * *

"I am not going. Why would I want to see him again after he left me", _Brie said, arms crossed over her chest._

"Because he is your true mate. You really want a rogue instead of an Alpha?", _her mom asked._

_Brie's shoulders slumped. _

"No", _she replied. _

_Melina tipped her head up to look at her._

"He had his reasons for leaving, Brie, but he's back now and wants you. He always called you didn't he? Sent you gifts from his trips", _Melina said._

"Its not the same. He should have been here visiting with me, like Nikki's mate did", _Brie said._

"I know sweetie", _Melina said._

* * *

_Maddox made his way to the cave entrance and told the guard to leave. He had made it his home, his pack living off the land and sleeping in the grass or dirt in their wolf forms. _

_He licked his lips when his mate came into view. Her naked form tied to a post, her blonde hair tangled and her face covered in dirt which stuck because of her crying._

_He had made her a bed of furs from their kills._

"Anything?", _he asked with a growl._

_He had taken her from her pack a few years ago, mating with her in hopes of creating his heir, but she would either lose the baby or not get pregnant. _

"Listen", _she said softly._

_He did. A heart beat. He placed his cold hand and she flinched._

"My heir", _he said._

_He spread her legs and as much as she tried to fight it, she couldn't. The bond hummed and made her enjoy it, made it pleasurable. _

"Fuck Lacey", _he moaned. _

_His grunts bouncing off the cave walls. Her back arched off the furs under her and she moaned. __His release came and then he untied her. Grabbing her jaw with his hand and digging his nails into her skin._

"Don't you run. I will find you and I will tie you up again until you've given birth. I will cut the baby from you and then slit your throat. Do you understand me?", _he said._

_She nodded. He pressed his lips to hers._

"Good girl", _he growled._

* * *

_Colby walked out front as Andrade pulled in. August in the car in front. He shook hands with Ben. __Melina got out, followed by Brie. He smiled, his heart beating hard against his chest._

_He stepped over to her and took her hand, kissing the back of it._

"Are we ready for the mating ceremony?", _Melina asked._

_Ben nodded and kissed her cheek. He set a hand on his son's shoulder. _

"As soon as the rest of the Alphas get here, the ceremony will start", _Ben said, smiling at Brie._

_She had a blush on her cheeks from Colby standing close. She was surprised to see him in such good shape. All man. __Sika appeared with his mate, her small belly barely visible._

"Sika, its good to see you son. Give your mate a break will you", _Ben chuckled, kissing Patricia's cheek before resting his hand on her bump._

_Sika chuckled. Colby went over to him and shook his hand. Brie beside him, as his future mate, she had to greet them as well._

"You grew. Wow, you are even bigger than your dad", _Sika said._

"You too. Congratulations on becoming Alpha, and I'm also sorry to hear about your dad. He was a good man", _Colby said._

"Thank you", _Sika replied._

_He looked at Brie and she smiled._

"Look at you, so grown up.", _Sika said, hugging her and introducing her to Patricia. _

_After saying hello to more Alphas and their mates, Colby took Brie's hand and pulled her away. __Gently pushing her up against the wall of his house. He leaned into her, smelling her sweet scent._

"Did you get my gifts?", _he asked._

_She nodded, still not happy with him._

"Did you not like them?", _he asked, with a raised brow._

"I would have if you were the one to hand them to me. You just left and didn't even come to explain to me.", _she said._

"Forgive me for that. I was just so angry, hell, I still am. Maddox is still out there and who knows what he's planning.", _Colby said._

_Brie nodded, feeling his hand lift her dress, bunching it by her exposed hip. Feeling the heat spread over her body, biting her lip._

"I'll be between your legs soon enough, my queen", _he whispered, nudging her cheek with his nose._

_He bent down and kissed his prize, feeling his tongue lick over her and wetting her underwear with each swipe. __She moaned, pushing herself more into his mouth._

"Colby", _she whined after he stopped and stood. _

"Soon", _he whispered._

_He fixed her dress before going to walk away. _

"Where did you learn that? Or more like, from who?", _she suddenly asked._

_He turned to face her, a blush on his cheeks._

"Did you", _she stopped, not able to finish her sentence. _

"My love, I would never. I waited for you, my body is still pure", _he replied, stepping closer to her and taking her hands._

"Then why did you blush when I asked?", _she questioned._

"When we were teenagers, Hunter found this movie. We didn't think anything of it, till we watched it. Two humans were mating, learned it from there", _he shrugged._

_Brie blushed. He cupped her face. _

"I am yours", _he whispered._

_Taking her hand and placing it against him, the heat returned to her cheeks as she felt how hard he was._

"Body, mind, and soul", _he whispered._

_She nodded. He kissed her quickly before they parted and tried to bring down their excitement. Colby went to stand with his dad. __Ben cleared his throat._

"Really? You couldn't wait? I can smell her on you", _Ben whispered._

"We didn't mate. I, we did, something else", _he said._

_Ben nodded. He walked his son up to the alter. Alphas eyes glowed. Andrade walked his daughter towards Colby and placed her hand in his._

"As future female Alpha, do you hear by stand by your mate. To protect him at all costs and to guide your new pack when he cannot. To support his decisions and his mistakes as your own.", _Ben said._

_Brie smiled._

"I do.", _she replied._

"Colby, as future Alpha, it is your sworn duty to put your pack before your family. Guide your female, protect her, and accept her as your equal.", _Ben said._

"I do", _Colby winked at her._

_She giggled._

"Accepting the bite, the bond means your souls are tied forever, till death do you part. Go against it, and the elders are allowed to break your bond. Don't go against it", _Ben said. _

_Brie and Colby nodded. Colby lifted her wrist and his eyes glowed, his canines extending as they punctured her skin. __She gasped. Colby licked his lips when he pulled away. She took his and did the same._

"I now pronounce you, Mr. And Mrs. Alpha Rollins", _Ben said._

_Colby was confused._

"The challenge starts now", _Ben said._

_The other Alphas cheered. Nothing like watching wolves fight to get the blood pumping. __Colby kissed Brie._

"Come find me when you're done", _she whispered, before making her way into the woods._

_His wolf wanted to go after his mate and bend her over, to take what belonged to him. _

"Colby", _his dad called for him._

_He swallowed. He wasn't sure if he could beat his dad. He was also afraid of becoming Alpha. Would he be as good as his dad? Could he keep his pack safe?_

_He walked towards the circle surrounding his dad. It closed off when he stepped into it._

"Take your place", _Ben growled._


	42. Chapter 42-Alpha Colby

_Colby and Ben circled each other. Their eyes glowing and canines extending. _

"Fight", _Sika yelled, giving the order._

_Ben tried to swipe his legs, but Colby jumped and rolled away before standing and tackling his dad. __That knocked the wind out of Ben. The wolves around them growling and snapping their jaws._

_Ben was able to get his arm out and reversed the hold his son had him in. Colby growled._

"I was wrong, you aren't ready", _his dad growled._

_That pissed Colby off. Remembering what his uncle had taught him about weak spots. His dad left one open and he took it. Shifting and biting into Ben's shoulder. __Ben roared and released Colby. Shifting back, he locked his arms and legs around his dad, making sure that even if he did shift, he still couldn't get out of the hold._

_Checking his weak spots. Ben was able to stand and dropped Colby onto his back. Colby groaned and rolled away, stretching to pop his back._

"He's doing well", _Patricia whispered to her husband._

_Sika nodded without taking his eyes off the fight._

"He'll make a great Alpha", _he replied._

_Ben circled his son._

"I thought I taught you better than that. You won't win Alpha if you can't beat me", _Ben said._

_Colby stood and saw another weak spot. Going for his dad's leg, making him fall on his face. __Colby took his dad's arm and twisted it back, stepping on his shoulder._

"Tap, or I break it", _Colby growled._

_Ben tried to look for a weak spot on the hold, but couldn't find one. He chuckled._

"I see your uncle Seth taught you the only way to put me down", _Ben smirked. _

_Colby tightened his grip and put more pressure on his shoulder. Ben flinched. He lifted his hand and tapped. Sika clapped._

"And the new Alpha of Rollins pack, Colby", _Sika announced. _

_Rollins pack howled. He helped his dad up and Ben hugged him._

"I'm so proud of you, son", _he whispered._

_After the pack congratulated him, he went in search of his mate. Finding her at the small lake near their home. __She was naked and swimming, disappearing into the water before popping up. _

"Any room for me?", _he asked, standing there, completely naked._

_She noticed a difference in his stance. The confidence radiating off him. The power he held. _

"I won", _he said softly._

_She smiled._

"I didn't doubt it", _she said._

_He stepped into the water, before reaching her and pulling her into him. Her legs wrapped around his waist._

"Now, we become one, Alpha Female", _he whispered._

* * *

**A Few Months Later-**

_Maddox was pacing the entrance to the cave, hearing Lacey's screams of pain bounce off the rock walls. __He hoped it was a boy, his future heir. He waited so long, and he didn't want to be disappointed. He would have to kill the child if it was a female. _

"Alpha", _a female who was helping Lacey, called to him. _

_As he walked in, he heard the wails of his child. Lacey was crying and trying to catch her breath. __He looked at the woman holding the baby. He didn't want to get close till he knew what it was._

"What is it?", _he asked._

_The woman looked at him._

"A boy, Alpha. Your heir", _she smiled._

_He stepped closer and took the child. He smiled, his son wiggled in his hands._

"Bray, his name is Bray", _Lacey said quickly._

_She wanted to name him before he could. He took so much from her, she wasn't going to let him have this. __He met her eyes and nodded._

"As you wish, my female", _he replied._

_He stepped over to her and handed her the baby. She took her son and held him close._

"Bray Wyatt", _he said softly._

* * *

_Brie was pulling Colby out the door, a small gift bag in his hand._

"Do I really have to go? I thought only females had to go", _Colby whined._

_She giggled._

"You're the Alpha of this pack. Showing face is good, besides, she just had the next Alpha of Reigns pack. When our child grows, we need to make sure they know each other", _she said._

_He swallowed. He still hadn't told her that kids were out of the question. He knew that would break her heart, its all she could talk about. _

_They made their way to Reigns territory and crossed the bridge. Afa met them and walked them to Sika and Patricia's home. __Getting inside, Brie sat beside Patricia and looked at the baby boy in her arms._

"He is so cute", _Brie gushed._

"Want to hold him?", _she asked._

"Can I?", _Brie asked._

_Patricia nodded and handed the baby over. Brie smiled down at him and touched his cheek gently._

"What's the future Alpha's name?", _Colby asked._

_Sika smiled. _

"Roman", _he replied._

_Colby nodded._

"Roman Reigns, strong name", _Colby said._

_Colby watched his wife gush over the baby boy. He smiled, his heart winning over his stubborn head. He couldn't take this from his mate._

* * *

_As they made their way back to their pack, Brie's smile never leaving her face._

"We should have discussed this after mating", _he said._

"Discussed what?", _she asked._

_A few of their pack members bowed their heads as they passed their Alphas._

"Children", _he said._

_She met his eyes. They stopped and he took her hands._

"After I tell you this, you are going to be so mad. Which I deserve, but seeing you today with Roman, and", _she stopped him._

"You didn't want kids", _she said._

_He sighed._

"My bloodlines history isn't something we like to brag about. So much loss, every single Alpha goes through. I didn't want to put that on my kids shoulders or yours", _he said._

_She placed her hands against his cheeks._

"As your female, I vowed to stand by you, wrong or right. To guide you.", _she said._

_He nodded._

"If you don't want to have kids, yeah it would suck, but, I get it.", _she said._

_He shook his head no._

"That's the thing, seeing you with Roman and the way you looked at him. You want to be a mom and I don't want to be the reason why you aren't. As your male, I want you to be happy.", _he said._

_She smiled._

"We don't have to start now, we can wait. Tell me when you're ready and I will be too.", _he said._

"How about a compromise?", _she asked._

_He raised a brow._

"One baby. Whether he or she is an heir or not.", _she said._

"Brie", _he started, but she stopped him._

"Compromise.", _she said._

_He sighed, but nodded._

"Okay", _he replied._

* * *

**One Year Later-**

_Colby was pacing in front of their house. Ben watched as the path was forming from Colby's back and forth._

"What if something is wrong? Its been hours", _Colby sighed._

_Ben chuckled. _

"I said the same thing when you were born. Took your mom almost the whole day. Your big head", _his dad said._

_Colby laughed softly. The front door opened and Stephanie came out with a smile._

"Congratulations Alpha, it's a boy", _she said._

_Colby smiled and looked at his dad._

"Congrats son", _Ben said, hugging his son._

"Also, you might be happy to know. He's an Alpha, you've got your heir", _Stephanie said._

_Colby sighed and nodded. He looked at his dad. _

"Brie and I agreed, only one. Whether he or she was born Alpha or not. Only one", _Colby said._

_Ben nodded. He understood why his son was so afraid of having kids. With everything they've gone through. _

"Does he have a name?", _Ben asked._

_Colby nodded and met his dad's eyes._

"His name is Seth", _Colby said._

_His dad squeezed his shoulder. He could see the unshed tears in his dad's eyes. He hugged him._

"Your uncle would be so proud of the man you've become", _his dad whispered. _

_Colby nodded. They went to see the baby, he watched his dad hold his only grandchild._

"Hi, I'm grandpa and you are just the cutest little baby I've ever seen", _Ben gushed._

_Colby had never seen his dad this way, but then again, he knew his dad always had to be in Alpha mode. _

"Grandpa mode is in full effect", _Colby said._

_Brie giggled. Someone knocked, the door opened to Patricia and Sika. Their baby Roman, in her arms._

"His name is Seth", _Brie announced as Patricia looked over the baby boy._

"He's a good looking kid", _Sika said._

_Patricia set Roman down as Ben went to hand her the baby. _

"Future Alpha?", _Sika asked._

_Colby and Brie nodded. Sika lifted Roman and pointed to the baby._

"Roman, meet Seth", _Sika whispered._

_Roman smiled and watched the tiny baby in his mom's arms. Hunter walked in and sent a look to Colby. __He and Ben walked out._

"Rogues spotted up the mountain. Must be hiding in the caves", _Hunter said._

"Maddox", _Colby growled._

_He looked at his dad. Ben nodded._

"I'll protect them", _Ben said, knowing very well Colby was asking him to stay behind and protect his family._

_Colby and Hunter left. _


	43. Chapter 43-Kidnapped

Maddox picked his one year old up and onto his back. Taking the chain that was attached to Lacey and tugging on it.

"_What's going on?", _Lacey asked.

"_We have to move, the Rollins pack is on its way", _Maddox said.

"_Why don't we just stay and fight? This part of the land doesn't belong to them. We have every right to be here", _James Rowan said.

"_Because you don't know this pack like I do. I've seen them run through packs. We aren't strong enough yet", _Maddox said.

He looked around.

"_Now, either you are with me or you stay here and die", _Maddox said.

Some of his pack members, including Rowan, packed their bags. Others sat around and shook their heads. These were the same men who thought they could challenge him and win.

Maddox tugged on Lacey's chain to get her walking. She followed, along with some of his pack.

"_Where are we going?", _Jake Harper asked.

"_Yellowstone", _Maddox answered.

He pulled out a few flowers and handed them to Jake.

"_Give a pedal to each member, including children. Rub it against your wrists and neck. It will block our scent", _Maddox said.

Jake nodded and started handing it out. Maddox pulled Lacey close to him and took her wrists, rubbing the flower.

"_Where did you learn about this?", _she asked.

"_Books. My mother taught me, said I would need to know. This was long passed down from the first of our kind", _Maddox said.

Lacey nodded. He lifted her chin and pressed his chapped lips against hers. She moaned.

"_You're going to love Yellowstone. No more cave walls, my love", _Maddox whispered.

* * *

As Colby and the pack reached the caves, only a few wolves were snapping their jaws and growling.

"_I doubt your Alpha is here, he would be front and center. Unless he rather let you all die trying to protect him. That is no Alpha", _Colby said.

One of the wolves shifted. He rolled his shoulders and lifted his chin.

"_He left. Moved the pack to god knows where. We aren't cowards, we stand and fight protecting what is ours", _this man said.

"_Unfortunately, this land is spoken for", _Colby said.

"_Since when?", _the man asked.

"_Since I became Alpha", _Colby said, eyes glowing.

The man laughed.

"_Now all of a sudden all you have to do is just say the land belongs to you and its yours. I don't think so", _he said.

Colby smirked.

"_My scent is all over this land or it was till your so called Alpha pissed all over it.", _Colby said.

"_What took you so long. We've been here for almost two years", _the man said.

Colby glanced at his Beta. The man laughed.

"_Maddox was right about that flower. Covers our scents", _the man said.

"_What flower?", _Hunter asked.

"_Wouldn't you like to know", _the man smirked.

"_Whether you tell us or not, you're dying", _Colby shrugged.

The man's smirk disappeared and Rollins pack laughed.

"_I don't know what kind of flower it was, he just gave it to us and had us rub it on our skin every few months.", _the man said.

Colby nodded.

"_He must be running out if the Enforcers were able to catch their scent.", _Hunter said.

Colby nodded.

"_Anything else we should know?", _Colby asked.

The man shook his head no.

"_Tell me", _Colby roared.

The man flinched.

"_We have prisoners. Maddox hid them away in one of the caves.", _the man quickly said.

Colby sent the Enforcers.

"_Why take prisoners?", _he asked.

"_Maddox thought we could use them as breeding stock. Our females have a hard time getting pregnant. Keeping the mates together and every time they pop out a child, we have them mate again.", _the man said.

"_Kill them", _Colby said.

The man was going to scream, but Hunter jumped out at him and clamped his jaws around the man's face.

"_He is trying to form a pack._", Shawn said.

Colby nodded and watched as the Enforcers brought at least six couples down. One of them had a baby in her arms.

"_Take them to the pack and give them food and water. I'll be down in a few to speak to them", _Colby said.

"_Yes Alpha", _an Enforcer said.

Each couple thanked him as they passed him. He looked at Hunter.

"_Call every pack and ask if they are missing any members or children. For all we know they took them when they were kids and they don't remember a thing", _Colby said.

Hunter nodded and left. He looked at Shawn.

"_Stay back with a few Enforcers, check each cave and around the camp ground. Maybe Maddox left this flower he was talking about.", _Colby said.

Shawn nodded. Colby shifted and ran down to his pack. He would check on his mate first and then the stolen mates. His wolf stopped when he heard a laugh. A child's laugh. He reached the edge of the river that was now full of water because of the rains.

He spotted Patricia with Roman, who was trying to run, only to fall back on his butt. He couldn't wait till Seth could walk and talk. Patricia looked over and waved at him. He barked before continuing to his house.

Shifting as he ran in. Making his way into his bedroom, Brie was whispering to their son. She looked up and smiled at him.

"_Please don't tell me you were walking around naked?", _she said.

He laughed and joined her in bed. Kissing his son's tiny feet.

"_No. I shifted inside our home. Since you've already seen me naked, I figured you wouldn't mind", _he said, kissing her cheek.

She giggled. Colby looked at his son.

"_How is my little man?", _he asked.

"_Full. He just finished eating", _she said.

Colby rubbed his tiny belly and Seth shifted.

"_He's stuffed.", _Colby said.

Brie kissed Seth's head.

"_Maddox had prisoners", _he said.

Brie looked at him.

"_He kidnapped mates and forced them to conceive children for him. He's trying to grow his pack", _Colby continued.

"_Why doesn't he just use his females?", _she asked angry.

"_Apparently his pack females have a hard time conceiving. Who knows how many more he's kidnapped or how many kids came from it", _he said.

"_Are you going to help find their packs?", _she asked.

"_Yes. If they don't remember, I had Hunter look for missing children. I hope he didn't take them as kids.", _he said, taking his son's little hand.

He couldn't imagine losing his son or knowing that someone was using his son's mate bond the way Maddox was. Brie felt a shiver run down her spine. Colby rubbed her back.

"_You are with me my love. He can't touch you", _he whispered, before kissing her neck.

Her life would have ended up different if Maddox and his dad would have taken her all that time ago. He stood and grabbed some clothes.

"_I'm going to speak to the mates and get as much information as I can. If they have missing kids that Maddox took, I want to help get them back", _Colby said.

Brie nodded. He faced her.

"_Unless you say no", _he said.

"_If it involves kids, help them. Who knows what Maddox is doing with them", _Brie said.

Colby nodded.

"_I'll be back my queen", _Colby said.

He went downstairs and his dad stood.

"_Mind staying a little bit longer?", _he asked his dad.

"_I don't mind. I was about to give Brie a break and spend some time with my grandson", _Ben said.

Colby smiled. He left and Hunter joined him.

"_Anything?", _Colby asked.

"_Three were taken from the Ireland packs, they were in town visiting to find their mates. They want them back. Two were taken from a pack in Mexico. Want them back as well. The last one is from Black pack, the Alpha is on his way to collect them", _Hunter said.

Colby nodded. They walked into the main house. The six couples who were taken were eating and asking for more. Which his Enforcers gladly gave.

"_You weren't taken as children", _Colby said.

"_No. My wife and I were out enjoying the evening and next thing you know were tied up and blindfolded.", _one man said.

"_Same with us", _another man said.

The rest nodded.

"_Your packs want you back", _Colby said.

"_Without going after Maddox?", _one man asked, his Iris accent thick.

Hunter nodded.

"_Do we have to go back with our packs?", _he asked.

"_No. You can transfer", _Colby said.

"_Good. I know you'll be going after Maddox and I want in.", _he said.

"_I'll let your pack know, Mr.?", _he asked.

"_Fergal Balor", _he said.

Colby nodded and held his hand out.

"_Welcome to the pack", _Colby said.

"_My wife, and my son, Finn", _he introduced.

Colby sent his wife a nod.

"_Do you have any other missing children?", _Hunter asked.

"_No. What we do know is that he finds new mates every two years. At least that's what one of the guys guarding us said. Whoever was in those caves before us, were killed after he got what he wanted", _Fergal said.

Colby sighed.

"_Do you have any idea where they could have gone? Maybe you overheard something", _Hunter asked.

"_No. Sorry. We do know that his mate had a son, but that's it", _Fergal said.

"_He has an heir", _Colby mumbled.


	44. Chapter 44-Alpha Black

After speaking more with the couples, he left them to rest, guarded of course. Some of them felt more comfortable that way. Colby now stood in his son's room, looking down at him. He touched his cheek gently.

"_Colby", _he turned to see Brie standing in the doorway.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him.

"_So, how are you going to handle this?", _she asked.

"_I'm going to find Maddox Wyatt and kill him. Well, not me but Fergal Balor. He has the right too", _he said.

She nodded. He faced her.

"_What if I told you I didn't want you to go?", _she asked.

"_But", _she stopped him.

"_I know baby, but Seth, he needs you and I just got this bad feeling", _she said.

He kissed her.

"_Nothing is going to happen to me", _he whispered.

"_Colby, please. Just let Hunter and Shawn handle this one. If not for me than for Seth", _she said.

He sighed and looked down at his son. He nodded.

"_Alright", _he said.

* * *

The next morning, a few Enforcers took four of the couples to send them back to where they belonged. The Alpha from Black pack was coming to collect his. As soon as he arrived, Colby and Brie met him halfway.

They shook hands with him and his Beta, before he congratulated them on the birth of their son.

"_How is Aleister?", _Colby asked.

"_Growing every day. I wish I could stop it or at least slow his growth down", _he replied.

"_Don't we all", _Brie smiled as she rubbed her son's back.

"_So, what do you plan to do about Maddox?", _Alpha Black asked.

"_Kill him, but first we have to find him. We'll be going to Yellowstone, I think that's where he could have gone", _Colby said.

"_Yellowstone is close to my pack, I'm sorry Alpha Colby, but you have no permission to step foot there", _Alpha Black said.

"_Excuse me?", _Colby asked.

Brie took his arm.

"_Just like you don't like rogues hanging around your territory, I don't like packs or rogues hanging around mine. It makes my pack uncomfortable", _Alpha Black said.

"_So you are really going to let Maddox get away with what he did?", _Colby asked.

Brie's grip on her husband's arm tightened.

"_Of course not. I will search Yellowstone for him", _he said.

Colby growled and Alpha Black stepped closer to him.

"_Don't test me. I let your father get away with so much, I'll be damned if I let you do as you please too", _he said.

"_Then let me go", _Brie suddenly said, reminding the men that she was there.

Colby chuckled.

"_Hell no", _he said.

"_I know what to do and I won't go alone. I'm sure Alpha Black will allow me to bring a few men with me, just to check out Yellowstone", _Brie said.

She looked at Alpha Black. Colby knew he wasn't going to be able to say no to her. He could barely say no to her.

"_I don't see why not.", _Alpha Black said.

Brie nodded.

"_We leave tonight", _she said, before making her way inside the house.

Colby followed, all the way to their son's room.

"_Are you crazy? You know what happens to the women in my family. How could you agree to go?", _he shouted.

"_First of all, quiet. Seth is sleeping", _she said.

She laid him down and he followed her out and to their room.

"_Brie", _he sighed.

"_Colby, I won't be going alone. He let me bring a few men, I already know who I'm bringing. His pack will also be there", _she said.

"_And you think his pack can protect you? If I wanted I could challenge him and take his pack in a second flat.", _he said.

She smiled.

"_I know you can, but you won't. You promised to change for Seth.", _she said.

He growled.

"_Trust me, and besides that, Maddox won't kill me. If we learned anything today, he'll want me alive for breeding", _she said.

He growled louder and faced her.

"_Don't even think that. I will rip off his arms before I let him have you", _he said.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_You won't want me if he forced me?", _she asked.

He rested his forehead against hers.

"_Of course I would still want you. I just don't want to live without you. I'm not my father or my uncle, I wouldn't survive it.", _he whispered.

"_Yes you would. For our son", _she replied.

_Brianna", _he whispered.

She connected their lips.

"_Trust me", _she whispered.

"_Fine. Who are you taking?", _he asked.

"_Hunter, Shawn, Mac, your dad, Fergal Balor, and Spencer Corbin. They are the best this pack has. My best chance", _she said.

He nodded.

"_Do not leave my father's side", _he said, holding her head in place.

She smiled.

"_I know", _she replied.

* * *

She packed a bag and left milk in the fridge for Colby to use for Seth.

"_If you need any help, ask a female. She will help you", _she said as they made their way outside.

"_Yes dear", _he said, holding Seth.

"_I'm serious. My son still better be nice and chunky when I get back", _she said.

"_He's not chunky, he's fluffy. Right little man", _Colby said, kissing his son's cheek.

She giggled. She kissed her son's cheek.

"_Mommy loves you and I'll be back as soon as I can", _she whispered, brushing her nose against his cheek to leave her scent.

It would comfort him till she got back, she hoped. She looked up at her husband and kissed him.

"_I love you", _she said.

"_Come home to me", _he whispered.

She nodded.

"_Ready sweetheart?", _Ben asked.

She nodded.

"_Dad", _Colby said.

Ben smiled at his son.

"_I've got her son. You just worry about that little man in your arms", _his dad said.

He nodded. He watched them drive off as Seth fell asleep in his arms.

"_Mommy will be back soon", _he whispered.

* * *

They got to Black pack late, Alpha Black let them stay in a guest house.

"_Missing him already?", _Ben asked, as he set a plate of food down in front of her.

She smiled.

"_Both of them. I know Colby will do a good job alone with Seth.", _she said.

Ben nodded.

"_My son will do fine", _he replied.

Alpha Black walked in.

"_I hope you are all settled. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I sent a few of my pack to check on Yellowstone earlier before we got here. Didn't find anything, but since you know this Wyatt pack better I'm sure you all will be able to spot something", _Alpha Black said.

They nodded.

"_Did you warn the other packs about what the Wyatts are doing?", _he asked.

"_Yes. When we started looking for the packs that were missing members", _Hunter said.

Alpha Black nodded.

* * *

Colby was playing with a wide awake Seth. His son looked around the room. Colby wondered if he was looking for Brie.

"_Mommy will be back soon, promise", _he said.

Hearing someone knock downstairs, he wondered if it was one of the females checking in on him.

"_Mommy doesn't think I can do it alone, lets prove her wrong huh", _Colby said, lifting his son and going to answer the door.

Opening it, Sika stood there. He smiled and Colby let him in.

"_My wife sent me, she found out Brie went to Black pack", _he said.

Colby chuckled.

"_Thanks. I think I'm doing pretty good so far", _he said.

"_I could see that", _Sika said.

Seth started to wiggle and whine.

"_Lets get you a bottle", _Colby said, walking into the kitchen.

Sika followed in case Colby needed help. He knew how hard it was being a first time father. He watched Colby pull a bottle out and start the stove, warming it in a pot with water.

Seth started to full on cry now.

"_It will just be a minute, buddy", _Colby said, bouncing his son.

Sika smiled. Once the bottle was warm enough, he pulled it out and checked to see if it was too hot.

"_Perfect", _he said, placing it against his son's lips.

Seth wasn't taking it.

"_Come on buddy", _Colby said.

"_Maybe he needs a change first", _Sika suggested.

Colby set the bottle down and lifted Seth. Smelling, his son was definitely in need of a change.

"_Do you know how?", _Sika asked.

"_I've seen Brie do it", _Colby mumbled.

Sika laughed softly.

"_Come on, I'll help", _he said.

Colby followed him and set Seth down. Sika changed Seth's diaper while explaining what to do.

"_You should do some practice runs on one of his teddy bears. Helped me a lot", _Sika said, holding Seth.

Colby nodded.

"_I'll definitely do that", _he said.

"_Well, seeing as you're fine. I'll go. If you need anything, call. Patricia and I will come to help", _Sika said, handing Colby his son.

"_Thanks, I definitely will", _Colby said.


	45. Chapter 45-Destroy Them

The next morning, Colby strapped Seth into a car seat and took him to meet his Enforcers.

"_Your first Alpha meeting", _Colby said to his son.

He made sure he was covered up good before walking out the door. His Enforcers nodded to him.

"_Did you happen to find out what that flower was?", _he asked.

"_We couldn't figure it out. We did send a sample to Alpha Sika's doctor. He knows more about plants", _his Enforcer said.

Colby nodded.

"_Let me know what he finds out, and ask Alpha Reigns to be there when he does", _Colby said.

His Enforcer nodded. Making his way to the guest house. He knocked. Fergal's mate opened the door. She smiled when she saw it was him.

"_We've got a house set up for you and your family, but if you prefer to stay here, that's fine as well", _he said.

He knew he had to be cautious around her. She might be skittish after what Maddox did to her and her family. Its also why he brought Seth. His son whined and her eyes found the car seat.

"_My son, Seth", _he said.

She smiled.

"_He's adorable", _she said softly.

"_I just want you to know, I am nothing like Maddox. I don't force mating to collect children. This is a safe pack to be in.", _he said.

She looked up at him and nodded.

"_Take your time in getting to know the pack. They can't wait to meet the new additions", _he continued.

"_If its okay, my husband and I are fond of this house. We would like to stay here if its okay", _she said.

He was glad his wolf hearing was good, or he would have never heard her. He smiled and nodded.

"_Of course, the house is yours", _he said.

She opened the door wider.

"_Would you like to come in?", _she asked.

He nodded and stepped into the house. Her son was asleep in a bassinet.

"_How old?", _he asked, looking down at Finn.

"_Three months", _she replied.

"_Mine is only a few days old.", _he said.

"_The wolf in them forms their abilities quickly, and your son is a future Alpha", _she said.

He nodded.

"_I know this is hard, but why didn't Maddox take your son as soon as he was born?", _he asked.

"_When I gave birth, he did come and see Finn. Smiled and said he was a strong Beta. Which my husband and I knew he would be. Ferg is a Beta, or was. Anyway, he said he knew babies couldn't be away from their mother's right away, so he left him to me. Said he would be back for him when Finn was eight months", _she said, gently rubbing her son's belly.

Colby sighed.

"_Technically Finn didn't really need me. All he needed was my milk. I wasn't about to tell Maddox that though.", _she said.

"_It's a good thing you didn't", _Colby said.

"_Your wife did. I assume she left you enough till she returns", _she said.

He nodded.

"_You said your son was a Beta?", _he asked.

"_Yes", _she nodded.

"_My Beta doesn't have children yet. My son will need a Beta. Finn will do, if you and your husband agree.", _he said.

She looked at Finn. She had lost hope that he would never get the chance to follow in his dad's footsteps.

"_I think Fergal would like that.", _she replied.

Colby nodded.

"_I'm sure Hunter wouldn't mind sharing the Beta role. It will give him more time to spend with his mate as well. Take turns.", _he said.

She smiled bigger.

"_Fergal would like that too", _she said.

"_Great, as soon as they get back, I'll speak to him", _he said.

* * *

Alpha Black took them to Yellowstone. The cabins were falling apart and growing weeds around the cabins.

"_The Wyatts have kept this place nice and clean. Since they've been gone, everything is starting to fall apart", _Alpha Black said.

"_It's the only good thing they've done", _Brie replied.

Alpha Black nodded.

"_I am not on their side, Alpha Female. Just pointing out the obvious.", _he said.

She nodded. She noticed Mac bent over by a tree. She walked over.

"_What is it?", _she asked.

Mac stood and showed her the flower.

"_Shawn and Hunter showed this to me before taking a sample to Alpha Reigns's doctor.", _he said.

"_Yeah, didn't someone say something about a flower that covered scent?", _she asked.

Mac nodded. Brie rubbed the flower on her wrist. She moved away from Mac and the rest of the men.

"_Alpha Ben, I can't find Brie", _Mac said, catching onto Brie's plan.

Ben, Shawn, Hunter, and Fergal joined him.

"_She was right here", _Mac said.

He watched as they sniffed for her. They started looking around.

"_I can't smell her", _Ben panicked.

She came out and sighed, lifting the flower.

"_Mac found it. This flower covers our scent.", _she said.

Alpha Black took it.

"_This doesn't grow on our pack lands. Only here. My mate thought they were beautiful so she took some, tried to plant it by our home and it didn't take", _he said.

"_It's a blood flower. It needs blood", _Ben growled.

They looked at him. Alpha Black chuckled.

"_You can't be serious, Ben", _he said.

"_Do you know what happened here long ago? Death after death, because of them. Blood was shed", _Ben said.

Alpha Black swallowed.

"_Well, they aren't here. My Enforcers searched the surrounding area. No trace.", _Alpha Black said.

"_They're here. I can feel it.", _Ben said.

Brie could see that Ben was scaring the Alpha. She cleared her throat.

"_Well, if you don't mind keeping an eye out for them and letting us know if you see them. Would be much appreciated", _she said.

Alpha Black nodded.

"_I'm sorry we couldn't do much else", _he said.

"_You could. You just won't let us.", _Ben replied.

Brie set a hand on her father in law's shoulder.

"_Lets go home. I miss my son", _she whispered to him.

He nodded and they left.

"_You think he's protecting them?", _Fergal asked.

"_No. He's just trying to teach our pack a lesson. He thinks he can take ours, he knows deep down he can't.", _Brie said.

Ben nodded.

"_And that's my fault. I took without permission and I made enemies. Now my son will pay the price", _Ben said.

"_But Colby knows what to do. If he has too, he'll take it too. I'll be backing him all the way", _Brie said.

"_Us too", _Hunter and Shawn nodded.

"_I've heard stories about your pack. Glad to know they're all true", _Fergal said.

* * *

They arrived to their pack late at night. Colby met her downstairs and lifted her into his arms. Connecting their lips.

"_My female", _he whispered.

She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"_How was your trip?", _he asked.

She shook her head no.

"_Finish what you started and then we talk", _she growled, biting his lip.

He moaned before taking her upstairs to their bedroom.

* * *

Ben couldn't take his mind off the flower. Against his better judgment, he went down to the basement and opened his wife's things. Her scent coming off every time he opened a box.

"_You knew something, Elena. Tell me", _he mumbled.

Finding the one he needed, he opened the book. She had drawn the flower on one of the pages. Underneath a petal, the word _Death, _scribbled under it. Under another, _Pain. _And the last, _Blood. _

The white flower with red tips.

"_Destroy them, Ben"-_ _El_

Was the only message above the flower. He knew what he had to do. Grabbing his phone, he called Mac.

"_I need your help. Meet me", _he said.

"_On my way Alpha", _his long time friend replied.

* * *

Brie was watching her son sleep when Colby wrapped his arms around her.

"_We both missed you", _he whispered, inhaling her scent.

"_He is still chunky I see", _she said playfully.

He chuckled.

"_I wouldn't starve my son, what kind of father do you think I am", _he replied.

She turned in his arms.

"_A damn good one", _she whispered.

He kissed her gently.

"_Come, we need to talk", _he said, taking her hand.

She followed and he told her everything Fergal's mate had told him.

"_I think Finn would be a great Beta to our son", _she replied.

"_How did it go with you?", _he asked.

She told him about the flower and how his dad had scared Alpha Black. Colby chuckled.

"_Yeah, my dad tends to do that. If they don't fear us, they come for us.", _Colby said.

"_Do you think Alpha Black is helping them?", _she asked.

Colby shook his head no.

"_I think he's just done with being disrespected.", _he replied.

She nodded and Seth started whining.

"_Little man is awake", _he said.

Brie smiled and made her way to her son's room.


	46. Chapter 46-Three Years Later

Colby had woken up to Hunter banging on his door.

"_Are you trying to wake my newborn?", _Colby growled.

"_Sorry Alpha, but Alpha Black called. Our fathers are being held by his Enforcers.", _Hunter said.

"_What?", _he asked.

"_Apparently they decided to take care of the flowers and they burned them, also taking up some of the cabins", _Hunter sighed.

Colby growled.

"_Get the car ready", _Colby said.

Hunter nodded and left. Colby went back upstairs and Brie smiled.

"_Take it easy on him. I'm sure he had a reasonable explanation", _she said.

"_It better be a damn good one", _he mumbled.

She kissed him. Getting outside, Shawn approached him.

"_No one comes near my family", _Colby said.

Shawn nodded and sat on the steps out front. Brie waved to Colby as they drove away.

* * *

Maddox growled as he watched Alpha Ben burn the field that held the flowers. He looked at the bunch in his hand.

"_At least you got some before he burned it all", _Lacey said softly.

Maddox whipped around and slapped her.

"_Lets go", _he growled.

Lacey made sure Bray was still fast asleep. She almost lost her grip on him when Maddox slapped her.

"_Lets go Lacey", _Maddox growled.

* * *

Colby and Hunter arrived at Yellowstone. They couldn't believe the damage their fathers caused in only a short time.

"_They burned every flower they could find", _Alpha Black said.

"_I see why you're mad, but honestly they did us all a favor. This flower helped the Wyatts kill us because we couldn't smell them.", _Colby said.

"_No, they did your pack a favor. We have no bad blood with anyone. Your pack is the reason they keep coming for you.", _Alpha Black said.

"_Okay, is that how you feel?", _Colby asked.

Alpha Black nodded. Colby did as well and looked at Hunter.

"_Make note. If the Black pack askes us for help, hang up", _Colby said.

"_Noted Alpha", _Hunter replied.

Colby looked back at Alpha Black with a smile.

"_Now, give me my father and his Beta", _Colby said.

Alpha Black growled softly before looking at his Beta. He nodded and his Beta made a call.

"_You do know that they could have easily escaped or resisted. They let you catch them", _Colby smirked.

He could tell it irked Alpha Black, especially after Hunter started laughing. A car pulled in and let Ben and Mac out.

"_Alpha Black", _Ben smirked.

Colby shook his head at his dad.

"_Go", _Alpha Black said, getting into the waiting car and driving off.

Colby looked at his dad.

"_What were you thinking?", _he asked.

Ben shrugged.

"_That if I can't get rid of Maddox, I can damn sure get rid of the reason why we can't find him", _Ben said.

"_I get it, dad, but this", _Colby said.

Ben reached into his back pocket and pulled out the drawing Elena had made, along with the note. He handed it to his son. Colby took it and looked it over. He swallowed.

"_Mom knew?", _he asked.

Ben nodded.

"_I did as she asked", _he mumbled.

Colby looked at his dad and nodded, handing back the note.

"_Lets get home", _Colby said softly.

* * *

**Three Years Later-**

Seth was walking and talking nonstop. As much as Brie wanted her baby to cuddle with her and still need her, he didn't. Right now, his father was the center of his attention.

Colby sighed and sat on their bed.

"_Colby", _she said softly.

He looked at her.

"_I know we agreed on one baby, but, is there anyway I can change your mind again?", _she asked.

He raised a brow.

"_Babe, we agreed", _he started.

"_I know, but", _she sighed.

She shook her head and laid down.

"_Never mind", _she mumbled.

Colby sighed and rubbed his eyes. The next morning, Colby was getting ready to head out with the Enforcers for training.

"_Daddy, I want to come, please", _Seth begged while holding onto his dad's leg.

Brie smiled and lifted her son into her arms.

"_No, not yet. Daddy is going to be really busy. Why don't you stay here with me?", _Brie said.

Seth pouted and crossed his little arms over his chest. She giggled and tapped his chin.

"_Just the cutest pout my love", _Brie said to him.

"_I'm not cute mom", _Seth growled.

Colby chuckled. Brie set her son down and he ran to the living room. Colby wrapped his arms around his wife.

"_Still mad at me?", _he asked.

She met his eyes.

"_Not mad", _she mumbled.

He groaned.

"_Fine, we can try for one more", _he said.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, pushing him away gently.

"_What?", _he asked.

"_I don't want to force you, not so you could resent our child", _she said.

"_Brie", _he sighed.

"_Forget it", _she snapped.

He kissed the top of his son's head before leaving.

* * *

Lacey rubbed her seven month belly. She hoped it was another boy, because if it wasn't, she didn't know what he would do. Maddox walked in and sat across from her. He tugged on her chains, her wrists were a dark purple. Bray sat beside her, rubbing her stomach.

"_You want your freedom?", _he asked.

Her heart started beating fast. She squeezed Bray to her side. She knew she couldn't exactly leave him, they were mated. The best freedom she could get, was freedom from the chains.

"_Mommy, too tight", _Bray said softly.

"_Sorry baby", _she whispered.

Maddox smirked.

"_How?", _she asked.

"_You don't know, do you?", _he asked.

She shook her head no.

"_You are his second chance mate. Alpha Rollins.", _Maddox said.

She swallowed. Maddox had proven himself right when they accidentally left behind some of her things. One of his men had been watching. He noticed as Colby lifted Lacey's shirt and his eyes glowed.

"_I'm letting you go. Rollins pack won't accept you right away, besides that, we need you to give birth first. If Rollins finds out who you are, they will kill our child", _he said, rubbing her bump.

Lacey hugged her belly.

"_You'll run into Reigns pack, give birth, and wait till the flowers affects fade.", _he said.

"_But how would I get close to Alpha Rollins if I'll be in Reigns pack?", _she asked.

"_Figure it out. You are a smart girl, Lacey", _Maddox said.

She nodded.

"_What about Bray?", _she asked.

"_He stays with me. When you come back, you will have complete freedom", _he said.

She nodded.

"_And what if this baby is a girl?", _she asked, almost afraid to ask.

"_Leave her. I need males", _he growled, taking her chin and his nails digging into her skin.

"_Yes, Alpha Maddox", _she whispered.

He released her chin and helped her stand.

"_Lets go", _he said.

* * *

It took them almost all day to get to the mutual territory between Reigns and Rollins. The moon was out, it wasn't full yet, Lacey noticed.

Maddox unchained her and she rubbed her bruised wrists. He pointed.

_Reigns pack is on that end and Rollins there. Run", _he said.

She did, using the mutual territory before deciding when she would walk into Reigns territory. Stopping when she heard voices.

"_Brie, I love you, but how do you expect me to take care of you and two children? It scares me leaving you and Seth, it will terrify me to leave you, Seth, and a second child", _he said.

Lacey shivered, this must be her second chance mate. She had never really seen his face.

"_And you don't think I can take care of them?", _she asked, hurt.

"_Of course I know you can", _he sighed.

She cupped his face.

"_Brianna, don't give me that look", _he said with a smile.

She kissed him. Knowing very well that he had officially given in.

"_Thank you", _she said happily.

"_Lets hope for a girl this time, huh", _he said.

"_Boy or girl, I will love this baby as much as I love Seth", _she said.

"_Me too", _he replied.

Lacey rolled her eyes and kept walking. She took a deep breath before running into Reigns territory.


	47. Chapter 47-Lana

Sika's wolves surrounded the girl as she held her very pregnant belly. Tears streaming down her face as she looked scared.

"_Please, I just want to leave. I promise I mean no harm.", _she said, her voice low, Sika almost missed it.

"_Did you not sense the territory line? How did you get past Rollins pack?", _he asked.

She looked around at the snarling wolves. Sika raised a hand and they stopped, backing away.

"_I was walking on unclaimed territory. My mate, he, I just ran. He wants to kill my baby because it might be a female. I can't take that.", _she cried.

He nodded and held his hand out.

"_Come, my mate can help you", _he said.

Lacey hesitated before taking his hand with her shaking one. She followed along with him to a house, a woman came out. Young women and two boys.

"_She needs our help", _Sika said.

Patricia nodded and handed Roman to one of her daughters.

"_Take him out for a bit. All of you", _she said.

Her kids nodded and left. She didn't know this woman and she didn't want her kids around her. Lacey walked into the house and looked around. This is what she had dreamt of when she was a girl. A home, a loving mate, and beautiful children.

Sika helped her sit.

"_How far along are you?", _Patricia asked.

"_Oh um, seven months. I'm not sure. Being trapped in a cave I lost track", _Lacey said.

She could see Patricia felt sorry for her.

"_I just want her safe if it is a girl.", _Lacey said, rubbing her bump.

"_Who is your mate?", _Sika asked.

Lacey shrugged.

"_I don't know. He just found me and took me. Never said his name. As much as I wanted to fight him, I couldn't. The bond", _Lacey cried.

Sika and Patricia nodded.

"_And your name?", _Patricia asked.

"_Lacey, Lacey Evans", _she answered.

Patricia looked at Sika and he knew they couldn't just send her away.

"_I'm sorry for the trouble I caused, its just, I didn't know what else to do", _she cried.

"_Its okay. You are more than welcome here", _Sika said.

Lacey shook her head.

"_No. I can't put you and your pack in danger. If he finds me, he'll try to take me again", _she hiccupped.

Sika placed his hand on top of hers.

"_I promise, you are safe here", _Sika said.

Lacey smiled.

"_Thank you", _she replied.

She was in.

* * *

Lacey was getting closer to her due date. The baby inside her kicked like crazy. Placing her hand to calm her child. Maddox was close, she could feel him at times. She wondered how Bray was and if they were taking care of him.

It was hard for her to sleep at night. She would wake up thinking Maddox was in the room with her, but when she didn't feel him holding her down, she sighed. He would be an idiot to step foot between two packs.

Sitting up in bed, she felt wet between her legs.

"_Oh no", _she gasped.

The nightmare had caused her to go into labor. Patricia had told her it was possible.

"_Alpha Sika", _Lacey called.

She heard their footsteps before they entered. Patricia pushed Sika out and told him to call the females to help her. This labor was easier than her first. Hearing the first cries of her baby. She looked towards a smiling Patricia.

"_What is it?", _Lacey asked.

Patricia walked over to her and laid the baby in her arms.

"_It's a girl", _she said.

"_Lana", _Lacey said softly.

She smiled down at her daughter before she pictured Maddox ripping her from her arms and tearing apart their daughter. Lacey started crying and shaking her head.

"_No", _she kept repeating.

"_Lacey?", _Patricia said.

Lacey covered the baby girl's face before the females held her down and took the baby.

"_Take her to Sika and tell him what happened", _Patricia said.

"_Yes mother", _her oldest said before leaving the room.

"_No. She has to die, I have to do it. I won't let him, he won't get the satisfaction. I have to do it. It has to be me", _Lacey yelled.

Patricia set a hand on her.

"_Lacey stop", _she begged.

"_You don't understand, none of you do. Please let me do it", _Lacey begged as she cried.

Downstairs, Sika took the baby from his daughter.

"_What do we do, dad?", _his daughter asked.

"_She can't be anywhere near Lacey, at least not right now.", _Sika said.

"_So then where would she go?", _she asked.

"_Close by. Wake your uncle Afa and tell him to get a hold of Alpha Colby", _Sika said.

His daughter nodded. He knew Colby and Brie had agreed on more children. Colby had spoken to him about it. He could still hear Lacey screaming about having to kill her own child. He looked at his oldest son.

"_Get Chris to sedate her. Maybe she'll focus once she's over this", _Sika said.

His son nodded and left. Sika went towards the bridge. He was met by his brother, who looked at the small baby in his brother's arms.

"_Such a shame her mate drove her to almost kill their child. All because she was born female", _Afa said, with a shake of his head.

Sika sighed. Hearing footsteps, they turned to see Colby and Hunter cross the bridge.

"_My wife and I will take the child. We've been trying for almost a month and no results. With Seth it was right away, as soon as I agreed.", _Colby said.

"_Maybe you don't really want another child", _Afa added.

Colby sighed.

"_Probably. I think she knows it too because she's pulling away", _Colby said softly.

He shook his head.

"_Anyway, where is the mother? Afa only offered so much", _Colby said.

Afa nodded.

"_The mother, her mate wanted a male and as you can see, this little one isn't.", _Sika said.

"_She tried to kill the child herself so he wouldn't get the satisfaction of doing it", _Afa continued.

Colby shook his head and so did Hunter.

"_We need her away from her mother, at least till we've worked out Lacey and her situation. We want to make sure she knows nothing will happen to her or her baby. Her mate will not touch either of them.", _Sika said.

Colby nodded.

"_When she is ready to see her or have her back, let us know", _Colby said.

Sika nodded and handed over the baby girl.

"_Her name is Lana", _Sika said.

Colby nodded and held the baby girl tighter to his chest. She settled and went right back to sleep.

"_I'll have my wife and daughter show Lacey how to pump. Hopefully she will be willing too", _Sika said.

Colby nodded.

"_If not, we have a few females who've just given birth. I'm sure they would be willing to share.", _Hunter said.

Sika nodded.

"_Us as well", _Sika replied.

"_Did she happen to mention who her mate is?", _Colby asked.

Staring at the baby girl, he got this bad feeling. Like he knew her scent somewhere, but he couldn't place his finger.

"_No. She said he kidnapped her and held her in a cave till she conceived. She had the chance and ran. Said she didn't want to take the chance of giving birth to a girl around him.", _Sika said.

"_Said he never said his name", _Afa added.

Colby nodded.

"_Maybe Maddox kidnapped her like he did Fergal. Maybe he lied about being her mate and found a way to get her pregnant", _Hunter suggested.

"_You think he would drop so low again?", _Sika asked.

"_I think he would. He wants to form a strong pack, this is obviously the only way he knows how", _Colby said.

The four men were angry, and felt bad for whoever fell into Maddox's trap. Lana whined.

"_I should get her home", _Colby said.

Sika nodded.

"_Let us know how it goes. Brie also offered her help, if your wife needs it", _Colby said.

"_I'll tell her", _Sika replied.

He watched as Colby and Hunter disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Maddox smirked as he watched the exchange. Lacey did it. She found a way to get close to Colby. He just had to find a way to get to Lacey and give her what she needed to take Colby off of pack lands and he would make his move to kill him.

He watched as Colby got to his front door. Brie came out and he licked his lips. Having two mates meant more children for him.

* * *

Colby handed the baby to Brie. She smiled down at her.

"_Look at you", _Brie gushed.

Colby smiled. He loved seeing his wife happy and a big smile on her face.

"_Does she have a name?", _Brie asked.

"_Lana", _he replied.

"_Come on Lana, I bet you're hungry.", _Brie said.

"_Where did you get it?", _he asked.

"_A female offered it. First feeding should have been done as soon as she was born.", _Brie replied.

"_How long are you going to stay mad at me?", _he asked, following her to the living room.

She looked up at him.

"_I'm trying to fill your belly with another child, its just not taking my love. I'm sorry, but I can't control it", _he said.

"_Maybe because you don't want another", _she mumbled and rocked Lana as she fed her.

"_If I didn't want another, why did I bring her here? I could have sent her with Hunter or another female, but I didn't.", _he said.

"_So you are using her to replace my need for another child.", _Brie said, meeting his eyes.

"_Of course not. I just", _he didn't know what to say.

Brie nodded.

"_I guess that's it then. Just be honest with me", _she said, her eyes filling with tears.

His jaw shifted and he looked away.

"_I want to give you what you want, my love.", _he said.

"_I don't want you to give me what I want. I want you to want it too. If you don't, then end of discussion", _Brie said.

"_And you will stay mad at me", _Colby added.

"_No. Sad, but I wouldn't hate you. I love you, my mate.", _she replied.

"_Then, I don't want more", _he said softly.

Brie nodded and looked down at Lana.

"_Brie?", _he said softly.

"_Just let me be sad about it. I'll get over it", _she said, biting her lip.

His heart broke at seeing the look on her face.

"_I'm sorry", _he whispered, before leaving the living room.


	48. Chapter 48-Second

It had been two weeks. Patricia and her daughter had been trying to convince her that her mate couldn't hurt her or their baby. Lacey knew different. Her scent was slowly coming back. Patricia had decided it would do her some good to walk around and get to know the rest of the pack.

Lacey wanted to tell her that was useless, since she would be leaving soon to go back to Maddox and Bray. She missed her son. She suddenly stopped and lifted her head, the smell that caught her nose was delicious.

She followed it till she got to the bridge. Looking across, she noticed men training. Her eyes caught and locked onto one man in particular. She bit her lip. That must be her second chance mate.

"_Lacey", _she flinched, she knew that growl anywhere.

Her body reacting to her mate. She made her way to the unclaimed territory. Maddox came out and she hugged him.

"_I've missed you", _she said, not wanting to feel his anger.

"_Is that why you were staring at him. You think he's a better Alpha than me", _Maddox said.

"_No, of course not. I love you, I want to come home. When can I come home?", _she quickly said.

"_Soon my love, I miss you too", he replied. _

"_And Bray?", _she asked.

"_Wants you home too", _he replied.

He pulled something out of his pocket.

"_What is that?", _she asked, taking the small bottle.

"_Pheromones, very strong when around your mate or second chance", _he answered.

"_You want me to use it?", _she asked.

He nodded.

"_You are going to seduce him and remove him from his lands and away from his pack. I will find you and kill him, this is my chance", _Maddox said.

Lacey smiled and nodded.

"_When?", _she asked.

"_First you will meet him. He needs to get a sense of you being around before we use this", _Maddox said.

Lacey nodded.

"_They think I'm crazy, they took Lana from me and gave her to them. I can convince them that I'm good and want to see her. They'll take me to her", _Lacey said.

Maddox touched her cheek and she relaxed into it.

"_You had a female?", _he asked.

Lacey nodded.

"_Are you mad?", _she asked.

He touched her lips.

"_No, but you already know what happens once this is over. She stays behind.", _Maddox said.

Lacey nodded her head quickly.

"_We can try again. I want males, only males", _he said.

"_I know, no more females", _Lacey said.

Maddox connected their lips. His need to be with her strong. He removed her shorts, before lifting her.

* * *

"_How are you and Brie?", _Ben asked.

"_Better. I'm starting to think taking Lana was a bad idea. I fear the day when her mother comes for her.", _Colby said.

"_Then give her what she wants", _Ben said.

Colby shook his head.

"_She told me that I have to want another one.", _he replied.

"_And what's stopping you son?", _Ben asked.

"_Fear. I can barely protect my wife and son. A few minutes after he was born I had to leave his and Brie's side.", _Colby said.

"_That's why you have Enforcers, and two Betas now. Hell, you have me and Mac, son", _Ben said.

Colby sighed.

"_Truthfully, do you want more?", _Ben asked.

"_Of course I do. I grew up an only child, I never wanted my kid to be alone. I think about how you grew up with uncle Seth. The bond you two had and I wanted that for my kids since I didn't get it.", _Colby said.

Ben nodded.

"_Why didn't you and mom have more?", _Colby asked.

Ben wanted to tell his son the truth about his wife's fears and her gifts being passed down. He had promised her he would never tell unless he had too.

"_We did want more, but it just never took. We were even trying before she passed.", _Ben answered.

Colby nodded.

"_Sorry you never got the chance", _Colby said.

"_Its okay", _Ben replied.

"_Why haven't you tried to find your second chance?", _Colby asked, as they made their way home.

"_Absolutely not. There was only one love of my life and I lost her. Besides, the bond between a second chance mate is very different. Not as strong and I just don't want to feel like I'm replacing your mother", _Ben said.

Colby nodded.

"_I feel the same way about Brie.", _Colby said.

"_If you ever do meet your second chance, the pull won't be strong. You'll feel it, but won't act on it", _Ben said.

"_So you have met your second chance", _Colby smirked.

"_I have. She's in Black pack with her mate", _Ben said.

"_Who is she? Do tell dad", _Colby smiled.

Ben met his son's eyes.

"_Alpha Black's mate", _Ben replied.

Colby's jaw dropped open.

"_No wonder he doesn't like you",_ Colby chuckled.

"_Tell me about it", _Ben replied.

Brie came out with Seth. He saw his dad and grandpa, letting go of his mom's hand and running to them. Ben lifted his grandson and Colby smiled.

"_Lana sleeping?", _Colby asked as he kissed his wife.

She nodded. Ben went in with Seth, Colby pulled his wife's hand.

"_What's wrong?", _she asked.

"_If you still want, I want to try", _he said.

She placed her hands against his cheeks. She didn't want to get too excited yet.

"_What?", _she asked.

He smiled.

"_I'm ready for that girl. A beautiful little girl that looks just like you. Your smile, your laugh, everything", _he said.

She bit her lip.

"_I want this. I spoke to my dad and he eased my fears a bit. I also remember thinking that I never wanted my child to grow up without a sibling, the way I did.", _he said.

"_Really?", _she asked.

He nodded with a smile.

"_And if we don't have a little girl this time, a boy will do. My dad and my uncle, I saw the way their bond worked and I want that for Seth.", _Colby said.

Brie nodded and pulled him in to connect their lips. He moaned into it.

"_Lets start tonight", _he whispered, nipping her bottom lip.

She giggled and blushed.

"_As much as I love that you've changed your mind, we are going to have too wait on it. I want to wait till Lana goes home and safe.", _she said.

Colby nodded.

"_Nothing wrong with that. I'll call Alpha Sika tomorrow and see how her mother is doing. Maybe they can bring her for a quick visit to see how she responds", _Colby said.

Brie nodded.

"_We can still practice though", _Brie whispered.

Colby growled softly against her throat. Brie sighed softly.

* * *

After getting the call from Alpha Rollins, Patricia walked into Lacey's room. A strange scent filled her nose.

"_What is that scent?", _she asked.

Lacey had to act like she didn't know. She knew Patricia was smelling Maddox.

"_I don't smell anything", _Lacey said softly.

Patricia shook her head and shrugged. Sitting on Lacey's bed.

"_So, I got a call from Alpha Rollins. We agreed that maybe you can try to see Lana. A quick visit", _Patricia said.

Lacey wrung her hands.

"_You think I'm ready?", _Lacey asked.

"_You've been doing well, lets try", _Patricia encouraged.

Lacey nodded.

"_Okay", _she replied with a smile.

* * *

Colby and Brie got everything ready for the visit. They sent Seth with Ben for a few hours. Just in case Lacey tried to attack Lana, Seth wouldn't see it.

Colby suddenly stopped, his head tilted.

"_What's wrong?", _Brie asked.

He swallowed.

"_Shit", _he mumbled.

"_Colby?", _Brie asked.

Hunter walked in with Sika and Patricia, behind them, a woman. She met his eyes and they glowed. Brie growled. Colby wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and inhaled her scent, burying his nose in her neck. Letting her know it was okay.

"_We didn't know, Alpha Brie", _Patricia said, trying to keep a good distance between Lacey and Brie.

Brie sighed.

"_Its fine. Lets get this over with", _she replied.

Everyone nodded.

"_I'll be in my office", _Colby whispered to her.

Brie nodded and connected their lips.

"_Mine", _she growled possessively.

His eyes glowed. He lifted her wrist to his lips and bit her gently, he left to his office. Brie met Lacey's eyes.

"_Shall we?", _Brie asked.

She lifted Lana out of the bassinet and handed her to Patricia. Sika knew his wife intervened between the small exchange for Lacey and Lana's safety.

Brie could react and attack Lacey.

"_I don't feel anything", _Lacey said, harshly pushing the baby back into Patricia's arms.

"_You didn't even try", _Brie yelled.

Shocking both Sika and Patricia. Brie paced.

"_Sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice", _Brie said.

Patricia looked back at Lacey.

"_Lacey", _she was cut off.

"_Maybe I'm not ready. I don't want to kill her anymore, but I don't want her either", _Lacey said.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"_Understood. So this is it? You've made your choice?", _Patricia asked.

"_They can have her", _Lacey replied.

"_We don't want her either. I will not have her child in my home. I'm sorry", _Brie said.

Sika and Patricia understood.

"_Why? Afraid your mate will treat her better than your so called heir.", _Lacey shot.

Brie growled and was going to attack her, Sika stopped her.

"_Get them both off my land", _Brie growled.

Sika nodded. Patricia made sure to stay between Brie and Lacey. Sika held Lana as they left.

* * *

Colby sighed, the smell of his second chance mate leaving his home. His office door opened and Brie walked in.

"_She took Lana?", _Colby asked.

"_No. I had them take her too. I know she's a baby, but I don't want that thing using her as an excuse to show up here when she feels like it", _Brie said.

Colby nodded. He stood and grabbed his wife's hips.

"_Does this mean we can start on our second child?", _he asked with a smile.

Brie nodded and kissed him. He lifted her and set her on his desk. He growled softly.

"_But not right now", _she said, pushing him away gently.

"_Why?", _he asked.

"_Because I don't know if its me or her scent", _she replied.

He cupped her cheek.

"_Its you, but I understand. Tomorrow, is another story.", _he replied.

She nodded and kissed him once more before getting off his desk.


	49. Chapter 49-Five Years

**Five Years Later-**

Seth's eighth birthday was coming up. Brie was planning it, sitting on the living room floor with the decorations surrounding her.

"_So do you want blue on black or white on black? Or we could do white on blue. Or all three", _Brie suggested.

Seth looked at the colors and tilted his head.

"_Blue on black", _he said excited.

Brie nodded and showed him the different shades of blue.

"_This one", _Seth said, pointing to a navy blue.

"_Perfect", _she replied.

She was setting aside the colors he picked.

"_Now, pirates or aliens?", _she asked.

Her son had a certain obsession with space and aliens, it had moved onto pirates and he couldn't decide when she asked him awhile back. She could tell he was struggling now. Her husband walked in and smiled. Seth looked over to his dad and Colby bent down.

"_So what did you go with?", _Colby asked, as he leaned into his wife and kissed her.

"_I don't know yet, don't pressure me dad", _Seth said.

Colby and Brie laughed.

"_We are deciding if we want pirates or aliens", _Brie said.

"_I can see your struggle son", _Colby nodded.

"_What do you think dad?", _Seth asked.

"_Why not pirate aliens?", _Colby suggested.

Seth perked up and Brie smiled.

"_Mom?", _he asked.

"_I like it", _she nodded.

"_Pirate aliens it is", _Seth said.

"_Alright, break time. Go on and play", _Colby said.

Seth stood and ran out of the house. Colby always kept an ear open for his son. Brie cleaned up the decorations and put away what they weren't going to use.

"_What are you doing back early? Wasn't expecting you for another hour or so", _she said.

He cleared his throat. She stopped and faced him.

"_She sits close to the territory line and it puts my men on edge", _he replied.

Brie raised a brow.

"_Your men or you?", _she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"_Brie, I'm going to feel something. Its just not as strong as your smell. Hers doesn't do anything for me, but its unnerving the way she watches me, and not in a good way", _he said.

Brie nodded.

"_Fine. I'll handle it", _she replied.

"_Brianna", _he said as she marched out the door.

He followed till she got to the edge by the bridge.

"_He is not yours. Either you remove your eyes from him or I will remove them for you", _Brie growled, eyes glowing.

Lacey smirked.

"_Why don't you try it", _Lacey shot back.

Before Brie could shift and jump across, Colby wrapped his arms around her.

"_We have a treaty", _he reminded.

Sika and Patricia appeared and looked between the three.

"_I don't know what happened, I was just enjoying the river", _Lacey said.

"_Liar", _Brie growled.

"_Alpha Colby?", _Sika asked.

"_I was training with my men and she likes to sit there and watch. It makes me nervous, not in a good way. She needs to stop", _Colby replied.

Sika nodded.

"_Lacey, we have a treaty with Rollins pack and I won't let you be the reason its broken. You are forbidden from this spot", _Sika said.

"_Forbidden?", _Lacey asked.

She laughed.

"_You aren't my Alpha. I don't have to listen to you", _she shot back.

She shifted and jumped at Brie. Colby released his wife and she did the same. Brie pinned her before Lacey could do much. Colby grabbed Lacey by the back of her wolf's neck.

"_Shift", _he growled.

She did and she curled into a ball. Brie's wolf paced. Colby cupped Lacey's jaw.

"_I want you away from my pack, now", _he demanded.

Her wolf was weak enough to control, whether he was her Alpha or not.

"_Same, you are no longer welcome here", _Sika ordered.

Lacey looked between them.

"_You are going to regret this", _she growled, before running into the trees.

Sika crossed the bridge and shook hands with Colby.

"_Treaty still in place", _Colby said.

Sika nodded.

"_We knew something was wrong. There were times we would find her talking to herself. She wasn't sleeping in her bed, but in a corner. She never wanted to see Lana. We should have asked her to leave or transferred her out", _Sika sighed.

"_You were trying to help her, can't blame you for that", _Brie replied.

Sika nodded.

"_Can we expect you for Seth's birthday next month?", _Colby asked.

Sika smiled and nodded.

"_Of course", _he replied.

They shook hands before going their separate ways. Colby stopped his wife, lifting her wrist to his nose.

"_What?", _she asked.

He smiled and pressed his hand to her stomach.

"_I think you might be pregnant, my love", _he replied.

She placed her hand. She hadn't been feeling sick or tired like she did with Seth.

"_Are you sure?", _she asked.

"_Its faint, but I get it", _he nodded.

She kissed him and he smiled.

"_We should ask Sika to let us see his doctor. He's more well trained in this", _Colby said.

Brie nodded.

"_You think something might be wrong", _she said softly.

He didn't want to tell her that their child might be human. If the baby was a wolf, they both would have known she was pregnant.

"_Just to be sure you are", _he replied.

She nodded.

"_We don't tell Seth till we know for sure. I don't want to get him all excited for nothing", _she said.

He nodded.

* * *

Lacey continued to run, arms wrapped around her and she screamed.

"_Its me", _Maddox growled.

He set her down.

"_They forbid me from stepping back onto their lands. I can't get near him again", _Lacey said.

Maddox nodded.

"_Then we bring him to you", _he smirked.

He took the bottle out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"_Not yet. We must get ready first", _he said.

She nodded and followed him. She couldn't wait to see her son.

* * *

"_Happy Birthday Seth", _everyone shouted as he blew out his candles.

"_I can't believe he's already eight", _Patricia smiled.

"_I know. Time just went too fast", _Brie replied.

"_How are you feeling?", _Patricia asked.

"_Fine so far. Its why I want to see your doctor. Maybe he can tell me what's wrong with me. I should be showing by now", _Brie whispered.

Patricia nodded.

"_Are you and Colby thinking this baby might be", _Patricia stopped.

She didn't want someone to overhear them. It would be dangerous for Brie and the baby.

"_Yes", _she whispered.

"_What do you plan to do if you are?", _Patricia asked.

Brie set her hand on her still flat stomach.

"_I don't know. We've been trying for so long", _she replied.

Patricia nodded.

"_Mom", _Seth came running up to her.

"_Yes my love", _Brie replied with a smile.

"_Can we cut the cake now?", _he asked.

"_Of course", _she replied.

He went back with his friends and sat down. A nine year old Roman sat in front of him and Lana sat at the edge. Finn and Baron sitting on either side of Seth. Brie had gotten over her small unease with having Lana here. Lacey was no longer around and couldn't use Lana to get close to Colby.

She was also glad Patricia and Sika found her a loving home with parents who cared for her like she was their own.

* * *

A few days after the party, Colby and Brie were allowed to see Chris. He had her lay back and he removed a plastic tarp from a machine.

"_It's a bit dusty, but still works. I check it every few months just in case we ever need it", _Chris said.

Brie smiled.

"_What is this machine again?", _Colby asked.

"_They called it an ultrasound. Lets you see the baby if there is one. We've never had to use it because as wolves, we can smell when a female is pregnant", _Chris said.

Colby nodded.

"_Ready?", _Chris asked.

Brie nodded and Chris rolled it around her stomach.

"_What should we be looking for, exactly?", _Colby asked as he squinted at the screen.

"_As soon as I see it, I'll show you", _Chris said.

Colby rolled his eyes and Brie giggled, taking her husband's hand. Chris smiled.

"_There is your little one", _Chris finally said, pointing.

He circled it with his finger.

"_Is something wrong with the baby?", _Colby asked.

Chris was confused.

"_How far along did you say you might be?", _Chris asked.

"_At least a month, two next week", _she replied.

Chris looked back at the screen. Colby swallowed.

"_Her belly should be showing. Wolf babies develop fast and are born after six months.", _Colby said.

"_I know Alpha Rollins", _Chris said.

"_Tell us the truth, Chris. This baby is human, isn't it", _Colby said.

Chris sighed.

"_Yes", _he replied.

He saw Brie's shoulders slump.

"_Or maybe you got your days wrong. Maybe", _Colby stopped him.

Chris knew what was going to happen next. Humans were no longer allowed to live. That meant that this baby was not allowed to continue to develop.

Brie set her hand on her stomach and her tears fell. She looked at her husband.

"_I'll take care of him or her. I will make sure the baby stays out of your way and if push comes to shove, I will defend it against attacks", _she said quickly.

"_Brie", _Colby sighed.

"_No. I can't. Don't ask me to do that. Please. I promise she or he won't be a threat", _she begged.

Colby stepped away.

"_Get rid of it. Now", _he said, before walking out.

Slamming the door after he did. Chris looked sadly at Brie.

"_Alpha Female?", _he asked.

He wasn't going to do anything unless she allowed it. He would never force her or any female to give up their baby. Alpha be damned.

"_It stays inside me", _she said, wiping her tears.

Chris nodded.

"_Then I would like to see you every month. Just to be sure baby is developing and you're not in danger", _Chris said.

Brie nodded.

"_I should really read up on human pregnancies. I'll be ready by your next visit, Alpha Female Rollins", _Chris said with a gentle smile.

She returned it.

"_Thank you, Chris. Also, this stays between us", _she said.

"_Of course", _he bowed.


	50. Chapter 50-Accepted

Brie was six months now. Her belly had grown a bit, but not where it needed to be if this was a wolf baby. She had explained to Seth that they would have to wait a little bit longer for his brother or sister.

Chris assured her the baby was developing well. Showing her every time she went to see him.

Colby stayed away from their room and only acknowledged her when he had too. He couldn't believe she went against him. She had to make things more difficult. He would have to rip the baby out of her arms and kill it.

He finished his beer when his dad sat beside him on the porch.

"_Colby", _he started.

"_Don't say it. I know, but she didn't listen. Now its growing more and more as time passes and", _Colby sighed.

"_Want me to do it?", _his dad asked.

Colby looked at him. That would be easier, but he was Alpha now and he had to do what was right for this pack. He shook his head no.

"_It has to be me", _he replied.

Ben nodded. Brie came out and Ben smiled at her.

"_I didn't know you were here. Would you like to stay for dinner?", _she asked.

"_Oh no sweetheart, I have to get going.", _he said, his eyes flashing to her bump.

She nodded and her eyes glanced at Colby before going back inside. Ben looked at his son.

"_So that's it? You're done with your wife?", _Ben asked.

"_Of course not. I love her. I just can't look at her while she has that thing inside her", _he replied.

Brie finished serving Seth and she sat beside him to eat.

"_Do you have names picked out yet?", _Seth asked.

Brie smiled at him. They were the only ones excited about the baby. The pack staying away from her.

"_I was thinking, if it's a boy, maybe name him Derek or James. If it's a girl, Millie or Kay. What do you think?", _she asked.

Colby walked in and took his seat.

"_I like James, but I think its going to be a girl.", _Seth said.

Colby froze and looked at his son. He didn't like that Brie was filling his head with ideas about keeping the baby, when she knew they weren't.

"_Oh yeah, and which girl name did you like?", _she asked with a smile.

"_Millie", _he replied.

Brie nodded.

"_Well then Millie it is", _Brie replied.

Seth smiled and Colby stood.

"_Can I speak to you for a second?", _he asked.

"_No, we're eating", _she said.

He growled.

"_Brianna, now", _he tried not to raise his voice.

She sighed and looked at Seth.

"_We'll be right back", _she said.

He nodded and continued eating. She stood and followed out her husband and to their room. He closed the door behind him.

"_You need to stop. We are not keeping this child. Don't name it, don't make plans for it, because as soon as its born", _she cut him off.

"_What? Are you going to kill it? Well then you'll have to kill me too, because I won't let you put your hands on her", _she said.

"_You don't understand the dangers", _he said.

"_She hasn't even been born yet. How is she dangerous? She's an infant, a small human who can be taught to be better. To be kind.", _Brie said.

He growled.

"_I can teach her. She won't be a threat, I promise. I will take care of her", _Brie cried.

The door to their room opened and Seth ran in. He stood in front of his mom and blocked him from his dad.

"_You won't hurt my mom or my sister. Go away", _he shouted at his dad.

"_Seth, you don't understand. Now go back downstairs and let your mother and I finish talking", _Colby said.

"_No. You want to kill my baby sister and I won't let you.", _Seth said.

Colby shook his head and left. Brie sat on her bed and cried as Seth hugged her.

"_I'll protect her, I promise", _Seth said softly to his mom.

Brie kissed the top of his head. She knew her son had been taught about what the humans did in the past. Colby and Ben spoke about it often when training the teens.

"_She won't have a wolf, Seth", _Brie said softly.

"_Why not?", _he asked confused.

"_I don't know, she was just made that way", _she replied.

"_So she's human?", _he asked.

Brie nodded.

"_She won't try to kill us, will she? Dad and grandpa tell the teens about how humans killed our kind", _Seth said.

Brie shook her head no.

"_No, because she will have you and me. We can teach her not to hurt our kind.", _Brie said.

Seth nodded.

* * *

The next day, Brie was taking Seth with her to see Millie on the ultrasound. Seth had to walk past his father, and he did while glaring at him. Seth made sure he was between his mom and dad.

"_Where are you two off to?", _Colby asked.

Brie looked at him.

"_Baby visit. Seth wants to see his sister", _Brie replied.

He nodded and watched them walk hand and hand to Reigns pack. Hunter met up with him.

"_Sorry to bother you, Alpha, but, the pack wants to know what's going to happen with", _Hunter stopped.

"_I'm going to handle it once its born. Tell the pack not to worry", _Colby replied.

Hunter nodded.

"_And Brie? How is she doing?", _he asked.

"_She's named it", _Colby mumbled.

"_Do you want to get rid of your child?", _Hunter asked.

Colby looked at him.

"_I have too, its law", _he replied.

"_Not really. Its what packs agreed on, but its not a law.", _Hunter said.

"_I thought you of all people would be trying to convince me not to keep it", _Colby said.

Hunter shrugged.

"_How much trouble could a tiny human cause? Just like we teach our teens, we can teach your child too. He or she will be living amongst wolves, it will be all he or she knows.", _Hunter said.

Colby couldn't help but think that was the same thing Brie said.

"_Someone isn't born a killer, they are taught. Besides that, what could he or she possibly use to kill us. Guns were long ago destroyed.", _Hunter said.

"_The pack won't like it and its pack before anything else", _Colby said.

"_The pack will either learn to live with it or they can leave. Do you really think they would leave our pack? This pack. The most feared pack", _Hunter said.

Colby chuckled.

"_If you're afraid no one will defend this child, I would. I would lay my life on the line for him and her.", _Hunter said.

"_Am I a bad mate? Ignoring her and threatening to kill our child. Seth hates me, won't let me near Brie. I don't blame him though, he's just protecting them", _Colby said.

Hunter nodded. Colby looked at Hunter.

"_I have to go, Brie is getting looked at and I can't miss it. Not anymore", _Colby said.

"_Okay, I'll watch the pack", _Hunter said.

Colby ran to Reigns territory. Getting to Chris's office, he stopped just outside the door. He heard his child's heartbeat. He walked in and his eyes found the monitor. Brie looked over.

"_Colby", _she said softly.

As he got closer, he watched as the tiny baby moved on the screen.

"_Alpha Rollins, right on time. I was just telling your mate that your child is healthy and growing perfectly", _Chris said.

Colby took Brie's hand.

"_Good", _he replied.

Brie was confused by his sudden change in accepting their child.


	51. Chapter 51-Blood Moon

Colby wasn't still all the way on board with keeping his unborn child. The pack voicing their distaste for his decision.

"_Son, I beg you not to keep the child. Your pack will fall if you do", _his dad said, following him to his office.

He had just finished telling his father about keeping the baby. Brie was a week away from going into her seven month. She listened at the door. Rubbing her growing belly. Colby saw her and gestured her in. Ben sighed.

"_I don't want to take this from either of you. This is my grandchild after all, but how will you protect it when the pack turns on you or leaves?", _Ben said.

"_Not all will leave. My Beta voiced his thoughts, he will help me protect my young if it comes down to it", _Colby said.

"_It will only cost his life.", _Ben added.

Colby looked at Brie, not taking her eyes off her bump.

"_Its his choice", _Colby said softly.

Ben shook his head before leaving the office, slamming the door behind him. Brie finally looked up at her husband.

"_I'll leave", _Brie said softly.

"_No. How can you just say that without thinking about me and Seth", _Colby said.

"_Just till I have her", _she replied.

"_No pack will take you in with a human growing in you", _he replied.

He sat on his desk in front of her.

"_And I will not let you off these pack lands without protection or me", _he continued.

She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently before moving to her belly and leaving a kiss.

"_Baby's calm today", _he whispered.

She nodded with a smile.

"_Last night she was moving like crazy, a storm raging", _Brie giggled.

Colby chuckled.

"_You and Seth are so sure it's a girl. What if its not? I don't want you being disappointed", _he said.

"_It's a girl, I can just feel it", _Brie said.

"_Its too bad we have to wait so long to find out", _he said.

"_I don't know how the humans did it", _she replied.

"_Oh, Chris wanted me to remind about the blood moon tomorrow night. We don't know how it effects you while being pregnant with a human", _Colby said.

"_I know", _she nodded.

Someone knocked on the office door and Colby answered. Hunter stood there and cleared his throat.

"_Shawn spotted Maddox up the mountain.", _he said.

Colby nodded and followed him out. Brie locked up the house and kept Seth with her in the office. If Maddox decides to attack the house, she couldn't protect herself or Seth.

Keeping a knife close to her.

* * *

Colby followed Hunter into the trees. Shawn and Enforcers waiting on him. He looked at Fergal.

"_Mind hanging back and watching my family?", _he asked.

"_Of course. No one is getting in", _Fergal replied.

Shawn pointed towards where they saw Maddox, then in the direction he went.

"_Alright, Hunter you take the right and Shawn take the left. I'll go down the middle", _Colby said.

"_Not alone", _Hunter quickly said.

"_I'll be fine. I can take him", _Colby said.

"_And what if he isn't alone?", _Hunter asked.

"_I trust you to get to me before anything bad happens", _Colby said.

Hunter didn't want to let him go alone, but had no choice. He nodded.

"_Fine, but you call for us as soon as you have him", _Hunter said.

Colby nodded and shifted, running towards the caves. He sniffed around for him, knowing his scent wouldn't or more like shouldn't be covered. His dad had destroyed the flowers. He suddenly stopped, shifting back. The scent had him wanting more.

He followed it to a cave. He could feel himself hardening, hurting, needing attention. His breathing picking up and sucking in lungful's of air, tasting it on his tongue.

"_Hello", _he opened his eyes to see Lacey.

She removed the large tshirt, exposing her naked body. He swallowed, licking his lips.

"_Are you just going to stand there?", _she asked with a giggle.

He took a step back, shaking his head. This wasn't Brie. This wasn't his mate. He opened his eyes again when he felt a hand touch his chest and it caused his aching length to react.

"_Let me help you", _Lacey whispered.

She kissed down his chest before attaching her mouth to his hard length. He moaned and buried his hand in her hair.

"_Fuck", _he growled.

She pulled away after awhile, standing and pulling him to follow. A bed of furs laid in the back of the cave. On instinct he pulled her hips against him.

He growled softly. She smiled and kissed his chin.

"_You'll be inside me soon, I can be everything she can't", _Lacey whispered.

Colby turned her and pushed her back. Lacey giggled and spread her legs, touching herself and moaning.

"_Colby", _she moaned.

He got on his knees in front of her. His hands roughly moving up her legs to squeeze her thighs.

But before he could enter her, he was pulled off.

"_No", _she shouted.

His Betas had come and pulled him off. He was fighting them of course.

"_Get her out of here now", _Hunter growled to the Enforcers.

She tried to fight them, but they were too strong. Hunter and Shawn held him down.

"_This is for your own good, Alpha", _Hunter said.

Alpha Sika and Beta Afa arrived.

"_What's going on here?", _Alpha Sika asked.

"_We don't know. He was going to mate with Lacey. He's not listening to us", _Shawn said, while holding Colby down.

Sika approached and grabbed Colby's chin.

"_His pupils are dilated. Bring him to my pack and to Chris. We need to know what she did to him. Search the cave", _Sika ordered.

* * *

Fergal walked into the house and to the office he knew Brie and Seth were in. He knocked and let her know it was him. Once the door was open, he explained to her what happened. She was pissed. She looked at her son.

"_You will go to Beta Hunter's house. I'll be back as soon as I can", _Brie said to her son.

Seth nodded. Once outside, she watched her son till he turned the corner. Fergal followed her to Reigns pack. Once there, they had locked Colby inside a cell. He was banging against the bars.

"_Let me out", _he roared.

Brie knew this wasn't her husband. He paced the cell, his eyes fell on her.

"_Did he", _Hunter stopped her.

"_No. We got to him before he could", _he replied.

"_Are you sure?", _she asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

"_Promise, Alpha Female.", _Hunter bowed.

She nodded and tried to approach the cell. Colby lashed out at her.

"_Bring her to me, I need her", _Colby begged.

Brie wiped the tears that slipped. She quickly left the room, spotting Sika with Chris and Afa.

"_Do you know what's wrong with him?", _she asked.

Chris cleared his throat and looked at his Alpha.

"_She admitted to using pheromones", _Sika replied.

"_Can I speak to her?", _Brie asked.

Sika chuckled.

"_Absolutely not, you're pregnant and we don't need Colby raining hell down on this pack if something happens to you or this baby", _Sika said.

Brie rolled her eyes.

"_He wouldn't have touched her, Brie.", _Sika said.

She nodded.

"_I know. I'm not mad at him, its her I want to tear apart", _Brie said.

"_I've spoken to an Alpha in Japan, he has agreed to take her in", _Sika said.

"_How did you manage that?", _Brie asked.

"_He owes me a favor, and Lacey is easy to control. One order from me and she has no choice but to obey", _Sika smirked.

Brie nodded.

"_Won't stop her from coming back", _Brie said.

"_I might have also slipped in that she is banished from either territory. Unless she grows a spine, the order will stick", _Sika said.

Brie nodded.

"_She also said she got the pheromones from Maddox. Finally got her to admit that he is her mate", _Chris added.

"_I knew it", _Brie mumbled.

"_We should keep you here for now. At least till Colby is back to himself", _Sika said.

"_How long will that take?", _Brie asked Chris.

"_I'm not so sure, Alpha Female. He's an Alpha. It just depends on how fast his wolf burns it off", _Chris said.

Brie nodded.

"_I'll stay near his cell", _she said.

"_I can't let you sleep on a cot, Alpha Rollins.", _Sika said.

"_You will. I need to be by his side", _she said.

Sika gave in and nodded.

"_We will figure out a way to make it as comfortable as possible for you", _Sika said.

"_Thank you", _she replied.

Getting back to the cell, Colby was still pacing. He growled when he spotted her. She carefully approached the cell. He sniffed her scent and his eyes fell to her belly.

"_My child grows in you", _he whispered.

She nodded. She reached for his hand, but he pulled away and backed up.

"_Its too dangerous", _he mumbled.

Afa and Roman walked in, along with Rosey. They were bringing in a cot and Roman held the fluffy blankets.

"_My mom said if you need more, just to let us know", _Roman said with a smile.

"_Thank you, I'm sure this will be just fine", _Brie replied, setting a hand on his head.

Afa walked over to her.

"_If you need anything else, let us know", _Afa said.

"_Tell the Alpha and Alpha Female, thank you", _Brie replied.

Afa bowed before walking out. Brie pushed the cot closer to the cell. Colby watched carefully. Brie got comfortable, using one of the pillows to support her belly.

"_Goodnight, Colby. I love you", _she whispered, her back to him.

He swallowed.

"_Goodnight", _was his only reply.

She knew he wasn't himself.

* * *

Once he knew she was fast asleep, he carefully approached her. He tried to smell her scent, but got nothing. All he could smell and crave was Lacey.

And his child. Brie turned over and he stopped. Once he saw that she was comfortable again, he continued towards her. Sitting close to the bars, his shaky hand reached out. Gently placing it on her belly.

"_Lets hope I'm better for your sake, little one", _he whispered.

Brie smiled, she wouldn't let him know that she was awake. Millie wasn't here yet and she already was the calm to her husband's storm.


	52. Chapter 52-The Prophecy

Brie woke up to feeling a sudden pain in her back. She blamed it on not getting much sleep and the cot. Most of the night and morning she was checking on Colby. He had fallen asleep sometime before lunch. Finally. She placed her hand where she felt the cramp.

"_Not yet. Its not time", _she whispered to herself.

Feeling something brush her belly, she looked towards Colby. He had his head down and his hands in his lap. She quickly sat up.

"_My Alpha", _she said.

He turned his head away.

"_You shouldn't look at me that way. Not after what I did", _he whispered.

"_Colby, that wasn't you", _she replied.

"_But it was. I knew what I was doing Brie", _he mumbled.

"_The pheromones drove your wolf to it. Not you.", _she replied.

"_I can smell her on me and it makes me want to claw my skin off", _he said.

She looked over his body, noticing that he had tried. His skin with patches of red where he had healed. She suddenly winced and he finally looked over. Moving closer to the bars.

"_My girl?", _he asked.

Brie exhaled softly.

"_She's restless", _Brie replied.

"_May I?", _he asked, his hand hovering over her belly.

She took his hand and rested it on her bump.

"_Of course you can. She is yours, like I am.", _she smiled.

"_How can you forgive me so easily? I betrayed you. I almost", _he stopped and swallowed.

She reached through the bars and gripped his chin.

"_I want you to listen to me. You did nothing wrong. I know that if you would have found her without pheromones, you would have arrested her. Second mate be damned.", _she said.

He nodded.

"_Stop feeling guilty, I feel it through the bond and it makes me sick", _she said.

He nodded. Feeling a kick, he smiled.

"_Such a storm like her father. Rage and then peace", _she giggled.

Colby chuckled. He noticed Brie grimace and he was worried.

"_My love?", _he questioned.

"_I'm fine, your storm is raging inside me. I think she feels your guilt too and doesn't like it", _Brie replied.

Brie stood and Colby followed. She leaned in and connected their lips.

"_Sika will be in soon to let you out", _she said.

He nodded.

"_I'm just going to go thank Patricia for letting me stay the night with you, and check on Colby", _Brie continued.

"_I'll follow soon", _Colby replied.

Brie nodded and carefully made her way out. Taking deep breaths as she made her way to Chris's office. She would have to stop every few minutes. She shouldn't be having contractions right now, it was too soon for her human baby.

"_Alpha Rollins?", _she turned to see a six year old Lana.

Brie smiled as best she could.

"_Hello Lana.", _she replied.

"_Are you okay?", _Lana asked, concerned.

Brie closed her eyes tight, her hand slamming against the wall and claws digging into it.

"_I need you to go find Chris Jericho for me. Go now, Lana", _Brie growled.

Lana nodded and ran off. Brie had to scream, she needed to scream. Once it passed, she was able to move again, her pace quicker. Chris found her after having another contraction.

"_Alpha?", _he asked.

"_I think she's coming, Chris. Its not time", _Brie panted.

Chris quickly lifted her and made his way to his office. He looked at Lana.

"_Go and find all three of the Alphas, now Lana", _Chris ordered.

Lana quickly ran out.

"_Has your water broken?", _he asked.

"_No, not yet", _Brie replied.

"_It will soon, I need to slow this process down till after the blood moon", _he replied.

She nodded. He was glad he read up on human births. He hooked an iv up to her.

"_Just relax, Alpha", _he said softly.

The door to the office opened and Colby made his way to her.

"_Its not time. My little storm isn't fully developed. Can she survive outside of the womb now?", _Colby said.

Chris sighed.

"_Alpha, I'm not sure. I can't say one thing and then something else happens. There hasn't been a human born in centuries.", _Chris replied honestly.

Colby knew he couldn't get mad at Chris. He was right. Colby nodded and lifted Brie.

"_I'm taking her home. If my child is born tonight and, it doesn't survive, she should be allowed to live and die on her pack lands", _Colby said.

They nodded. Nothing was going to stop him from leaving. Brie cried softly in his arms.

"_You're going to get what you want, you and the pack", _she mumbled.

He closed his eyes as he crossed the bridge.

"_Don't say things like that", _he growled.

"_Its true. You know the pack would celebrate the second they find out I lost her. You would be relieved", _she continued.

He decided it was best to stay quiet. Getting to his home as the moon started glowing a light red. Feeling his hand wet, Brie cried.

"_My water broke", _she cried.

Hunter, Fergal, and Seth were inside the house. They stood as they walked in and up the stairs.

"_Alpha?", _Hunter said.

"_Don't come upstairs", _Colby ordered as the bedroom door slammed shut.

He laid her on their bed and she started pushing. He lifted her skirt and bunched it by her hips. Brie screamed and dug her claws into the bed. The moon was blood red now and Colby's eyes glowed, along with Brie's.

With one final push, Brie heard the first cries of her daughter. She rested back against the bed. Colby stood, holding the small baby in his arms. She was tiny, humans were small. Wolf babies were big.

"_Colby", _Brie said, sitting up.

"_She's too small, Brie", _he replied.

"_So it is a girl, Millie. Give her to me", _she said, holding her arms out.

Colby looked back down at Millie. He shook his head.

"_Forgive me", _he said, before walking out of the room.

Brie screamed after him, she slid to the floor, her body still healing.

"_Colby, don't", _she yelled.

Seth had heard and stood as his father came down.

"_Dad", _was all he said.

He was going to go after him, but Fergal stopped him.

"_Dad, no", _his son yelled after him.

Colby wiped his tears as he continued into the trees. Hunter behind him.

"_Alpha", _Hunter said.

"_Don't Hunter. I have too, the pack, its for the pack", _Colby said back.

He finally stopped and laid the baby on the floor. She squirmed and cried as the heat that was keeping her warm left. Colby turned to walk away, but her crying stopped him. His wolf whining, begging him to pick up his baby.

Hunter watched as he fought with himself. Colby looked at him. Hunter dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

"_I will protect her when you can't.", _he said.

Colby turned and picked up the baby girl. His thumb brushing her lips, pressing her mouth shut. Her eyes flew open and he stopped.

His hand dropping. Hunter stood.

"_Alpha Colby?", _he approached cautiously.

Colby shook his head and looked down at his daughter. Her violet eyes stopped glowing as the blood moon was covered by clouds.

"_You, how?", _he asked softly.

"_What?", _Hunter asked.

He looked up at his Beta.

"_Did you see that? What she did?", _he asked quickly.

Hunter shook his head no. Colby looked up at the clouds, where the blood moon was.

"_Wait for it. Watch her eyes", _he said.

Hunter did. When the clouds moved, the blood moon returned and her eyes glowed. Hunter gasped and stepped back.

"_But, she's human", _he said.

"_The prophecy", _Colby mumbled.

He turned back to walk home. His daughter now quiet, warm in his arms.

"_Call my dad, Hunter. Tell him to get here as soon as possible", _Colby said.

Hunter nodded. Colby walked into his home. He looked at Fergal.

"_Where is Seth?", _he asked.

"_Upstairs with your female, Alpha", _he replied, noticing the small girl still in his arms.

He didn't agree with what his Alpha wanted to do, relieved he didn't kill his child. Colby nodded and continued upstairs. Hearing the crying from his bedroom. He knew Brie couldn't smell her, he didn't give her a chance too. He stepped in the doorway and Brie looked up.

She could hear the thumping of her daughter's heart beat. Meeting his eyes.

"_I couldn't. I can't.", _was all he said.

He looked down at his daughter.

"_My storm, who I will guide", _he said, touching her cheek gently.

She curled up more in his arm. He smiled. He walked over to his wife and set her in her arms. Brie kissed her head and sniffed her.

"_My girl", _she whispered.

Seth wiped his cheeks and looked over his baby sister. Kissing her toes gently.

"_Hi Millie", _he whispered, before moving towards her head and leaving a kiss.

Brie smiled and looked up at Colby.

"_We have to discuss something, as soon as you feel up to it", _he said.

She nodded. She fed her daughter and dressed her, all while Seth stayed in the doorway, watching the hall. He had told her that's where he was staying so no one takes her again.

"_I have to go speak to your father, watch her for me?", _she asked.

Seth nodded and sat beside his little sister as she slept. He patted her tummy softly. Brie smiled at the scene before making her way to her husband's office.

Seth kissed his little sister's cheek.

"_I will protect you, Millie. Always. Wolf or not, I've got your back baby sister", _he whispered.

* * *

Brie walked into her husband's office. He dropped his mom's journal on his desk.

"_Take a look", _he said.

She lifted it and read the first few entries. It talked about a blood moon born girl. Human with wolves blood. Violet eyes that can control any wolf, including an Alpha.

"_So? What does that have to do with us?", _she asked.

"_My mother was blood moon born, but not human", _he said.

Brie dropped the book back on his desk. She chuckled.

"_And you think they are talking about Millie? My sweet little baby?", _she asked.

He nodded.

"_I know they are, because I tried to kill her, Brie. I almost did. She opened her eyes and they were violet. I suddenly didn't want to kill her anymore, I stopped.", _he said.

"_And you think she made you stop", _Brie said.

"_Yes", _he replied.

"_Colby, you didn't want to kill her, I saw that in your eyes. You stopped yourself, not Millie. If believing in what that books says makes you feel better, than okay. It was Millie", _Brie said.

"_Hunter saw her eyes too.", _Colby said.

Before Brie could reply to him, they heard Seth scream for them. They quickly made their way out and to their room. Ben held their daughter, his fingers wrapped around her little throat.

"_You couldn't, but I can", _he said.

Before Ben could snap her neck, Millie opened her eyes. They glowed and Ben stopped, dropping his hand. Millie's eyes stopped glowing and she started crying. Brie went to take her back. Ben looked at his son.

"_The prophecy", _was all Colby had to say.

Brie couldn't believe her husband was right.


	53. Chapter 53-Challenge

"_We can't kill her now, dad. The prophecy states", _Ben stopped his son.

"_I know. We also can't tell the world, other packs would want her dead or worse, take her and use her", _Ben said.

Colby nodded. Millie wiggled in Brie's arms, whining. Colby reached over and took her. She fit perfectly in his arm, cradled and warm.

She rested. Brie giggled.

"_Of course, daddy's girl", _Ben smiled.

"_She's so small. I've never seen a baby this small before", _Colby said.

"_She's human, I don't sense her wolf. Careful not to squeeze her tight", _Ben said.

Colby nodded.

"_But she's perfect and will be raised as a wolf", _Brie stated.

"_Of course, the only thing she won't be able to do is train. Humans are fragile and don't heal like we do", _Ben added.

Brie and Colby nodded.

"_We'll figure something out for her", _Colby replied.

"_Do you think she'll have a mate?", _Brie asked.

Ben and Colby looked at each other.

"_We won't know till the time comes", _Ben said.

Brie hoped her daughter did. She feared for the day they found out she didn't, and Millie would have to be alone without her soulmate.

"_Don't fear for her. She is special, I'm sure there is someone out there for her", _Colby said, calming his wife's fears.

She nodded. Standing to take Millie, who was now fast asleep. She walked out. Ben looked at his son.

"_We need to tell the pack that you've kept her and she's human. Give them a choice. Walk or stay, but if they stay they protect their Alpha's human", _Ben said.

Colby nodded. He called for Hunter, Shawn, and Fergal, who were more than ready to protect Millie. Human or not. Walking out, the Betas stood beside their Alpha on his porch. Ben and Mac stood behind their sons.

The pack gathered just like they always did after a baby was born. They wouldn't meet the new addition till baby was old enough to crawl or sit up.

Colby cleared his throat.

"_As you know, my female had our daughter last night.", _he said.

The pack whispered amongst themselves. Some excited, some worried.

"_She was born human", _he said.

That caused the pack to voice their concerns loudly. He couldn't show panic.

"_That's enough, quiet", _Hunter shouted.

The pack calmed.

"_I know some of you are worried, but I assure you, she is no threat. She will be raised by wolves, us, as a pack. She will be taught to respect our kind", _Colby said.

"_You vowed to kill it if it was born human. Why go back on your word now?", _someone shouted.

"_Because she is my child. My Betas back me in my decisions, and so does my father", _Colby said.

"_Weak Alphas create weak children", _someone said.

Colby lifted his head and smirked.

"_I think by now we all know I am not a weak Alpha. To prove it, I challenge anyone who wants to challenge me as Alpha, for my position.", _Colby said.

More whispers were heard. Ben was confident in his son's ability to win however many challengers approached.

"_Tomorrow at dawn, be ready", _Colby said, before making his way back inside.

His Betas followed, along with Mac and his dad.

"_That was a good idea to throw out a challenge son.", _Ben said.

"_You think anyone would accept?", _Hunter asked.

Colby and Ben chuckled.

"_A few. I wouldn't make it more than a handful though. Most know it would be stupid to challenge him", _Ben said.

Colby nodded. Brie walked in with a wide awake Millie. Seth hot on her heels. He scanned the room full of men before glancing at his mom. She didn't seem worried, so he relaxed. She giggled and set a hand on his head.

"_Its okay Seth", _she said softly.

Brie handed the baby to Hunter, who smiled at her.

"_How could anyone be so afraid of this tiny little thing. You aren't so scary", _he said softly.

Each man held her till she got to Colby. He kissed her forehead.

"_Now you smell like each of my Betas and I don't like that. Daddy's scent is the only one allowed on you my little storm", _he whispered.

The men excused themselves. Ben walked over and held his hands out.

"_Let me hold her once more before I go", _he said.

Seth stopped his dad and growled at his grandpa. Ben and Colby knew his worries. Ben bent down to his grandson.

"_I will not hurt her, Seth. I promise.", _Ben said.

Seth still growled as Ben stood and took Millie. He got ready to pounce on his grandpa if he tried anything. Even though he knew it would be useless.

His grandpa was bigger and stronger than him. Colby set a hand on his shoulder.

"_Down boy", _he whispered.

Seth tried to relax, but it would be a good while before he trusted his grandpa with his baby sister. Colby looked at Brie.

"_I will need you with me tomorrow", _he said.

"_Why?", _she asked.

He licked his lips, he knew she was going to be mad.

"_I put down a challenge for my position as Alpha.", _he said.

"_Why would you do that?", _she asked, stepping closer to him.

"_Do you not think I can do it, my female?", _he asked with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes.

"_I know you can.", _she mumbled.

He wrapped his arms around her.

"_I did it for my little female. To prove that just because I helped create a human, doesn't mean I am weak", _he said.

She met his eyes and nodded.

"_Seth can watch her", _he said.

Brie nodded. They looked towards Ben and watched as Seth kept a close eye on his grandpa and Millie.

"_He won't trust anyone with her", _Brie whispered.

"_Good. He shouldn't", _Colby replied.

Brie smiled.

* * *

The next morning, Brie made sure to lay Millie near her big brother, who was still fast asleep. She walked out with her husband and joined the rest of the pack, who had made a circle.

She stood beside Ben.

"_He's going to be okay", _Ben whispered to her.

"_I know, but I can still worry", _she replied.

He nodded. Only five men had challenged Colby. Each one were easy to pin. He had a few scratches and bites on him, but they were nothing.

Brie smirked as he held his head up high.

"_Those who want to leave, can leave. I won't stop you, but if you stay you will protect my family, like I've always protected yours.", _Colby shouted.

"_You've got till the end of the day to decide. You leave, let us know, we can find you a new pack.", _Hunter said as Colby walked over to his wife.

He kissed her and rested his forehead against hers.

"_I'm proud of you", _she whispered.

He smiled.

* * *

By the end of the day, only four families left. Still believing that Colby was a weak Alpha. One had gone to Black pack, another Gargano, and the last Reigns. Brie comforted her husband, knowing losing a few pack members made it seems like he was a bad Alpha.

"_You gave them a choice, they made it, not you. They will regret it", _Brie whispered.

"_I know", _he replied.

"_Your little storm is awake, I fed her and changed her, yet she's not satisfied. I think she wants you", _Brie whispered.

He chuckled.

"_I've got her", _he replied.

He walked into her bedroom and smiled as he heard her start to cry. He lifted her and kissed her tiny head.

"_You make your demands known princess. Daddy will do all he can to fill them", _he whispered.

He sat in the chair by her window as she looked up at him. His eyes caught something at the corner of his eye. He smiled.

"_Come in", _he simply said.

He watched as his son slowly walked in. He peeked at his sister before settling.

"_I heard her start to cry. I wanted to make sure she was okay. I'm sorry", _he said.

Colby nodded.

"_She's perfectly fine, and safe", _Colby said.

Seth nodded.

"_Don't apologize for being worried about her. You are doing a good job, protecting her, even from grandpa. You keep doing it", _he said to his son.

"_I promised her I would and I'm going to keep my promise", _Seth said.

Colby nodded as Seth yawned.

"_I've got her, you go sleep. She'll need you wide awake tomorrow", _Colby said.

Seth nodded and kissed his sister's cheek before leaving her room.


	54. Chapter 54-Maddox

Maddox couldn't believe that Sika tried to control his mate. He was lucky he got to her in time and ordered her to stay.

"_What do we do now?", _Lacey asked.

"_She's had her child. Whispers of a human child being born from two Alphas.", _Maddox said.

Lacey made a face, disgusted.

"_I knew she was weak", _she mumbled.

Maddox growled and grabbed her by her throat.

"_Don't you ever speak of Brie that way again. Get use to having her around, because once I kill her children and her mate, she is mine", _Maddox said.

Lacey rolled her eyes.

"_And what if he kills you first?", _she asked.

He released her and she rubbed her neck.

"_Then you take Bray and our pack. Train him, guide him in our ways, then come back and finish the damn job", _Maddox said.

Lacey nodded.

"_How will you get the children?", _she asked, following him back to the pack.

"_You will sneak in through the window and take the girl. Bring her to me and I will deal with it", _Maddox said.

"_Me?", _Lacey asked.

"_You failed the last time, if you fail again, it won't be pretty.", _Maddox said.

"_The baby is a newborn, eyes will be on it from sun up till sun down.", _Lacey said.

"_Figure it out", _he yelled.

* * *

Brie had finished feeding her daughter, kissing her cheek before burping her. She was afraid of hitting her back to hard, as she was a human.

"_How's my storm today?", _Colby asked as he walked into the room.

He was covered in sweat from training.

"_Sleeping, now quiet. Whenever she hears you she goes crazy", _Brie whispered.

Colby leaned in close without waking his sleeping baby. Catching her scent after leaving a kiss on her tiny head.

"_I love that new baby smell", _he whispered.

Brie giggled. She stood and went to lay Millie down. Her husband catching her by the waist.

"_I came home for another reason", _he said.

She started getting worried that Lacey was back.

"_Maddox's scent was caught close to the territory line. He hasn't crossed it, but I'm sure he's testing it. See how long it takes us to react", _he said.

Brie nodded, she wasn't worried. She knew he couldn't get in. The Enforcers would be on him, especially now that they knew he was roaming around.

"_Keep Seth away from the lines.", _he said.

Brie nodded.

"_What are you going to do?", _Brie asked.

"_Patrol the lines, if I spot him, I'm killing him", _he replied.

"_Please be careful Colby. He always has a plan, not a smart one, but he has one", _she said.

He laughed and kissed her.

"_Take care of my young, I'll be home soon", _he replied.

She nodded and he left.

* * *

Maddox had doused her in some liquid he made out of the flower he had. He had replanted them. As he distracted the Enforcers further down the line, she snuck over. Going through the back, finding the Alpha's house.

She could see Brie in the kitchen, finding an open window. Climbing through, she made her way up the stairs. One groaned as she stepped on it.

She quickly went up and hid behind a bedroom door.

"_Seth?", _Brie called.

"_Yeah?", _the boy replied, his voice right outside the door.

"_Is that you upstairs?", _she asked.

"_Yes, in my room", _he replied.

She heard him walk back to his room. She could hear him playing. Moving from behind the door, she stopped. She was in the baby's room. Her smirk coming to her face as she walked over to the crib. She leaned over and it was empty.

"_What?", _she groaned.

"_Mom", _she turned when the boy yelled.

He ran to his room after hearing a baby cry. He had her. She ran after him, but he had shut his door and locked it.

"_Get away from my babies", _Brie growled, jumping at Lacey and tackling her.

Lacey shifted and Brie followed. Hearing the front door slam open.

"_Brie", _Colby yelled.

Hunter stopped him.

"_Stay here", _he said.

Colby nodded. They had heard Seth yell as they were close to the house. He paced as he waited, Lacey's wolf was thrown down the steps.

"_You", _he growled.

She didn't shift back, instead her wolf ran out of the house and into the woods. Brie's wolf ran down the steps, Colby closed the door, stopping her. She growled and shifted back.

"_Why did you stop me? I had her", _she yelled.

"_Because this is what Maddox wanted. You were about to follow her to him and then what? I lose you, the kids lose you.", _he shouted back.

She huffed and turned on her heels, walking back upstairs to check on her kids. The Betas keeping their eyes off their Alpha Female's naked form.

* * *

A few months had passed. No sign of Maddox or Lacey. Colby knew he wasn't giving up on trying to take Brie. She wanted to take Millie out to meet the pack, she was old enough to sit up. Although against Colby's wishes.

He was training a few of the teenagers. Brie lifted Millie and Seth watched her.

"_Mom, dad isn't going to like this", _he said softly, afraid that somehow his dad would hear him.

He could if he wanted to, but he trusted his mate.

"_I won't tell him if you won't", _Brie whispered.

Seth smiled and nodded. He followed his mom to the rest of the women and children. They sat around and relaxed. Summer was approaching and Seth's birthday had passed a few days ago.

The women said hello to Brie as they tried to sneak peeks at Millie. She looked completely normal to them. Seth glared at them as they passed.

"_Be nice, Seth", _his mom whispered.

"_They're staring", _he mumbled.

"_Its okay, we just need to prove to them that she is no threat", _she replied.

Seth nodded and sat as his mom sat with Finn's mom. Finn leaned into Millie and kissed her cheek.

"_She is getting so big compared to after she was born", _Finn's mom said, taking the baby girl.

"_Although slower than our wolf born babies", _Brie pointed out.

She nodded as she set Millie between them, sitting. Seth and Finn tossed her a plastic blue ball and Millie happily laughed as she tried to reach for it.

Baron joined them along with his mom.

"_Look at her", _his mom cooed.

"_Mom, can we go play?", _Seth asked, handing his little sister her stuffed bunny.

She kept trying to put it in her mouth.

"_Yes, have fun", _she replied.

The only times her son has left her and Millie's side was when he had to go to school. Other than that, he stayed put.

She was more than happy to let him run around with his friends. She would notice that he would glance in her direction. His eyes on his little sister to see who had her and if she was upset.

One cry had him running back and checking her when one of the women held her.

"_She's fine, my little Alpha. Just hungry", _Brie let him know.

He nodded and went back to play. Suddenly, something felt off. He sniffed the air.

"_Mom", _he called as he looked around.

Brie stood with Millie, the women surrounding their Alpha Female as Seth took the kids inside the small play house.

"_Its everywhere", _one of the women said.

Seth howled, calling to his dad. A howl was returned, letting them know he was coming.

Before he could reach them, Maddox jumped out, he pulled the women away from Brie. Tossing them away like rag dolls. She backed up, holding Millie to her chest as the baby cried.

"_Mine", _he growled.

Brie looked down at her daughter and hoped it worked. Tilting her a bit, Millie opened her eyes. Maddox caught them and stopped. Colby jumped out and closed his jaws around Maddox's throat.

He dragged him around till his head came off. The rest of the wolves ripping his body apart as Colby shifted back. Blood dripping down his chest as he approached Brie. He cupped her chin.

"_I'm fine, she", _he pressed his finger against her lips.

She nodded. He looked down at Millie as her little bottom lip trembled. She reached out her hands to him and he took her.

Taking in her scent.

"_Its okay my princess, daddy has you", _he whispered, comforting her.

He knew her clothes were going to get wet with blood, but she needed him. Hunter approached him cautiously. He had his baby in his arms, and knew Colby could react out of protective instinct.

"_Throw his head in the direction of Yellowstone. They have no Alpha", _Colby growled, not taking his eyes off his daughter.

Hunter nodded.

* * *

Once they settled Millie in her crib, they met in their bedroom.

"_You used her gift, you knew she would stop him. We agreed we wouldn't let her gifts progress", _Colby said.

"_No, you and your father agreed. Not me. She helped you finally get Maddox, if she didn't, he would have killed us both", _Brie said.

Colby sighed.

"_I don't want the pack knowing. We stop this now, Brie. Its dangerous.", _he said, before walking out.

Brie sighed and sat. She knew he was right. If anyone outside of their pack found out, they would all come to see or worse, kill her.

* * *

Hunter and Finn followed Colby out.

"_What do we do now?", _Hunter asked.

"_Find out if anyone saw Millie use her gift. Ask what happened, if they mention her eyes, let me know", _Colby said.

Hunter and Finn nodded before leaving.

* * *

Lacey had to cover Bray's mouth from screaming after he watched Colby rip off his father's head. She dragged him back towards their home. He cried as she held him.

"_Don't worry, we can fix this.", _she whispered.

"_How?", _Bray asked, wiping his cheeks and looking up at her.

"_We kill the Alpha Female and her kids, I replace her and you become Alpha of Rollins pack. You'll be his heir", _she said.

"_Then we kill him", _Bray continued.

Lacey nodded.

"_We will have the strongest pack anyone has ever seen", _Lacey said.

_**A/N: One more chapter and its done. Also if anyone follows me on twitter, I will be using my personal one from now on. Message me if you want to follow.**_


	55. Chapter 55-Gifts

Millie had just turned two, she was drawing on a piece of paper, although the drawings mostly consisted of random misshapen circles in different colors.

"_Mama look it", _Millie said, lifting the colorful paper.

"_Its beautiful, Mill", _she replied with a smile.

Millie smiled proudly and set the paper aside. She turned towards the living room and jumped out of her chair. Running to the door, she looked out the window, her dad coming up the steps.

Looking beside her, the woman smiled.

"_**Told you he was coming", **_she replied.

Millie nodded. The door opened and she excitedly hugged her dad as she giggled. He lifted her.

"_Hi my baby", _he replied, kissing her cheek.

Brie smiled.

"_How do you always know?", _he asked.

"_Grandma told me", _Millie replied, looking towards the woman that no one else seemed to see.

Colby's smile left.

"_What?", _he asked.

"_Grandma Elena, she told me", _Millie said.

Colby looked at Brie.

"_How long have you been seeing grandma?", _Colby asked.

Millie shrugged before looking at her mom.

"_I'm hungry, mommy", _she said, wiping her eyes.

Brie took her daughter. Colby looked in the corner Millie couldn't seem to take her eyes off of.

"_Colby", _Brie said.

He looked at her.

"_Just ignore it", _Colby said.

She nodded and took Millie to go and eat. Colby joined them, Seth was at school. During lunch, Millie started giggling. Colby looked towards his daughter.

"_Millie, that's enough", _he said calmly.

"_Uncle Seth says not to be a meanie", _she said.

He set his hand down on the table and Millie jumped.

"_Enough. Ignore them, all of them", _he shouted.

Millie started crying and ran from the kitchen. Colby sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"_She can't help it. She's two, she doesn't know her gift is bad", _Brie said.

"_I know. I didn't mean to raise my voice", _he replied.

He stood and went to find his daughter. Going upstairs, he stopped outside of her door.

"_He doesn't believe me uncle Seth", _she said.

Colby closed his eyes. They had never spoken of his mom or his uncle.

"_**He loves you very much Millie. I think its best if you don't tell him that you see us. Okay. Quiet as a little mouse, little one", **_Seth said.

She nodded and copied him, pressing her finger against her lips. Her dad stood in her doorway as her uncle Seth disappeared.

"_Hi my princess", _he said.

Millie hugged her bear as her dad walked in. He sat beside her on her bed.

"_Daddy's sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. Tell me who you see, I promise I won't get mad", _he said.

She shook her head no.

"_I'm not allowed to tell you, they said so", _Millie replied.

He nodded. She looked up at him.

"_Do you see them all the time?", _he asked.

She shook her head no.

"_Only when I wish for them", _she whispered.

"_How did you know about grandma Elena?", _he asked.

"_When mommy and I went for our walk, I saw her standing by the bridge, she smiled and waved. She told me who she was", _Millie said.

Colby knew they must have passed by where his mom was killed.

"_And uncle Seth?", _he asked.

"_Grandma called him and they said that if I ever need them, to just wish for them", _she replied.

She quickly looked around.

"_But I'm not allowed to tell you", _she whispered, pressing her finger to her lips.

He smiled and nodded, kissing her head.

"_I love you, Millie.", _he whispered.

"_I love you too daddy", _she replied.

He sat up and stood.

"_Are you going after the lady?", _she suddenly asked.

He stopped and faced her.

"_What lady?", _he asked.

"_Lacey", _she said.

He quickly bent down in front of her.

"_Where did you hear that name?", _he asked.

She stood and walked over to her desk. Lifting the coloring book and handing it to him. She flipped it to something she drew.

"_See, that's Lacey and that's her son. Those are her wolves and she's coming for me. You won't let her take me daddy?", _Millie whispered.

He met his daughter's eyes.

"_I would never, my sweet little wolf", _he whispered.

She giggled and went back to playing with her stuffed bears. He took the book with him. Sometimes his daughter sounded to grown up, but he knew it was mostly the gift. She got lost in a trance, because a two year old could not draw this good.

He showed Brie. She dropped the dish she was washing and took the book.

"_She", _he nodded, not letting her finish.

"_This is Yellowstone, if I can get to her before she gets to us. We can bring her down. I also have no choice, I have to kill Maddox's heir", _Colby said.

Brie swallowed. As much as she hated it, she knew it was necessary. She nodded.

* * *

Colby left the house in search of his Beta. Millie walked into the kitchen.

"_Mommy, when is Seth coming home?", _Millie asked.

Brie lifted her.

"_Soon", _Brie whispered.

* * *

Seth arrived home to find Millie drawing. She was looking at the paper, but not where her hand was drawing.

"_Mom", _Seth called.

Brie walked in and noticed what her son had.

"_Don't touch her Seth", _she said quickly.

Seth nodded. Colby had left with his Betas and Enforcers to Yellowstone. She looked over Millie's shoulder. It was Lacey and Colby. She quickly ran to the office and grabbed the emergency phone.

Hunter answered.

"_Now is not a good time, Alpha", _she cut him off.

"_Get to Colby, a blue house. Now, Hunter", _she yelled.

He listened, taking Shawn with him. Getting there, he kicked down the door and ran upstairs. He could smell his Alpha and something stronger that made him want to vomit.

He remembered that smell and he hoped he got to him in time. Breaking down the door, he walked in to see his Alpha between Lacey's legs. His teeth scraping against her neck. Shawn and a few Enforcers grabbed him, pulling him off.

"_Take her out and tie her up. She will be escorted to another pack, far from ours. I'm sick of this bitch", _Hunter said.

They did as they were told. He opened his bag and handed Colby a drink Chris had made if ever one of them was consumed by pheromones again.

Forcing his Alpha to drink it.

"_Don't release him till I say", _Hunter said.

The Enforcers nodded and stayed with Colby. He wondered how Brie knew. His first thought was Millie, but he shook it off. Getting outside, pack members of Wyatt pack were killed, some begging to join their pack.

Colby had made it clear that they were there to kill, no mercy.

* * *

"_Lets go Bray, now", _Jackson Hardy said.

"_But my mom", _he said.

"_We can't help her now, but we can follow. When you are ready, we will come back and get our revenge. Rollins pack will not get away with this, I promise you", _he said.

Bray nodded, taking once last glance at his mom before following Jackson and his sons. Along with a few trusted pack members.

The ones killed were the sacrifices.

* * *

Once they got home, Brie met them. Millie had fallen asleep, exhaustion winning. She hugged her husband.

"_They got to me in time.", _he whispered.

Brie nodded.

"_How did you know?", _he whispered.

"_Millie", _she whispered.

She helped him into the house. His body feeling exhausted and sore like last time. Brie handed him an ice pack for between his legs.

"_Thank you", _he said, taking the ice pack and setting it between his legs.

Taking her hand and kissing her wrist. She smiled.

"_I called your dad, he should be here soon", _she said.

He nodded. As soon as his dad walked in, Brie showed both of them the drawing.

"_After I saw it, I continued to look through the book.", _she said.

She showed them a drawing of four men in a room and Millie. Ben swallowed as he examined each photo.

"_We have to stop this", _he mumbled.

"_We've tried. What do you recommend we do?", _Colby said.

"_Hide these. Let her forget. She's two, she will forget", _Ben said.

Colby leaned back.

"_I hope you're right", _he said softly.

The last thing he wanted his child to remember was him and Lacey together. Brie kissed his cheek.

"_Don't do that to yourself again.", _she whispered.

He nodded. He stood and made his way to his daughter's room. He watched her sleep. He was going to protect her for as long as he could.

**A/N: Last chapter. **


	56. Chapter 56-Thank You!

Thank you so much to those who stuck till the end of this. It means a lot that you still enjoy my stories.

Thank you for the Follows/Favorites.

I decided to end it there since Human starts when she is three. If I left anything out, let me know. I could add a chapter. As for a sequel to Humans, not sure yet. No ideas have popped into my head.

I do have plenty of stories on file, some finished.

Twitter: Alejandra619

**Special Thanks for Reviewing:**

Lisee, kmhappybunny240, Wicforever, Love. TheEffect, , Debwood-1999, Guest (All)

**On Going Stories:**

**In Case You Didn't Know- **Roman & Diana (Mon)

**Misery Loves Company- **Seth & Savannah (Wed)

**Ours- **Roman & Lynn (Fri)


End file.
